Naruto: The Descendent of Revan
by VFSNAKE
Summary: Naruto is being chased at the age of 5 and stumbles upon the Namikaze Estate in the process. In the process, he meets his ancestors holocrons taking the form known as...Namikaze Reven.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-The Master and the Apprentice

It was dark out, as usual when the attacks happened for 5 year old Naruto, but this time there were masked Shinobi after him this time, and he was deep in the woods with no way for the old man Hokage to reach him. It had been a simple night for Naruto, as he had decided to stay away from Konoha tonight having sensed their bloodthirsty aura aimed at him all day, and decided to be someplace where he didn't have to fear for his life. The Hokage normally came to protect him, telling him he was sorry for the attacks, but Naruto knew these attacks were in regards to something about himself, and when he asked about it the old man would lie saying he didn't know.

'I got to get away before they catch me,' thought Naruto, who by the stroke of luck did he have such a lead from these masked Shinobi, as they had tripped his cans tied with string alarm, and it gave him the lead he needed to get away before they could pursue.

"Come back here demon! We're going to finish what the Hokage started by killing you and sending you back to hell," said one of the masked Shinobi heading towards him and was seeable now with the form getting closer.

That was another thing that bothered Naruto, as people called him demon, monster, and other assorted names before they would try to hurt him. The Hokage kept interfering, but it still hurt Naruto that they attacked him regardless, and that they seemed to ignore the old man's authority when he was supposed to be the leader of the village.

'If I make it out of this alive, I am going to get answers even if I have to find them myself in order to get them, and then confront the old man about it,' thought Naruto, as he soon came across a large mansion of a house, and none too soon with the two masked Shinobi now less then 10 feet away.

"I got you now you demon! I don't know why the Hokage shows you such compassion in wanting you to be loved. Monsters like you deserve to be killed," said the one masked Shinobi, who had a masked painted like it was a cat, and his partner that of a boar.

"But I'm not a demon," said Naruto trying to comprehend why they were after him and why they kept calling him a demon.

"Shut up! When we get through with you, you'll be begging to die, and reenter hell with all your other demon brethren where you belong," said the Shinobi with the boar mask, as he charged forward with a sword in hand, and aimed it to cut into Naruto's side.

As for Naruto himself, he stumbled back a few steps in fear, as if they would help him in dodging the attack, and when he did found the ground gave in under him having stepped on a trap door that ironically save him from the attack. The two Shinobi looked at the hole and then at the house itself before realizing they had stumbled upon the Namikaze Estate that the Yondaime had so carefully concealed from the rest of the village.

"We have to go after him. If he somehow gets into the Estate, the demon will use the power inside of it, and try to destroy Konoha once more," said boar masked Shinobi, as he jumped into the hole, and was followed by the cat masked Shinobi seconds later.

(Inside the Lower Levels)

Naruto groaned, as he woke up from the darkness that came with his fall, and struggled to get off the ground only to find that he wasn't on the ground at all. He was actually lying in a comfortable, _soft_, and very large bed felt wonderful to be in right now. Deciding that maybe a few more minutes weren't going to hurt, Naruto fell back onto the softness of the pillow, and let sleep take him _willingly_ this time.

The boy was so tired, that he didn't see the blurry figure that had appeared in the room before disappearing to deal with the others, and not in the same way like Naruto.

(Elsewhere in the Lower Levels)

"What is this place? It seems to...strange!" said the cat masked ANBU, who was looking around seeing the area around him was different, and like some ancient temple.

"I don't know. The Namikaze were more secretive then even the Uchiha and Hyuuga Clans. That's saying something right there," said the boar masked ANBU, who had seen many people try to have the Yondaime teach them his skills, but none of them seemed to have the spark the man did, and it was his power that helped win the fight against Kyuubi those 5 years ago.

"_**You have entered this place, I command you to leave, or face the consequences!"**_ said the deep voice that almost sound inhuman.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" said the cat masked ANBU, as he readied his sword to use should he be attacked, and his partner did the same.

The two Shinobi got there answer in the form of a spiritual like form of a masked figure with gauntlet arms with metal claws covering the hands, wearing blood red armor with strange design patterns, and was wearing black robes behind him. The figures form was wavy like a ghost yet did not have the aura of one from what the two Shinobi had read up on sensing them.

"_**I am the guardian of this place. You have no right to be here. Leave now or die!"**_ said the figure pointing at the two of them with a menacing clawed hand.

"Were here to find someone that fell down here before us," said the cat masked ANBU hoping it would appease the strange spirit.

"_**Ah yes, the little blonde haired boy. I had him taken to one of the rooms to rest. When I found him, he was quite a mess, and will need a good bath when he properly wakes up," **_said the spirit seeing the two tense at his words.

"He's not a boy. He's a demon named Kyuubi that attacked us 5 years ago. The creature was sealed inside of that boy's body making him mortal and we intend to send the demon back into hell where it belongs," said the boar masked ANBU pointing his own weapon at the spirit, who moved his head to the side for a second, and then put it back in what could be considered a thinking like pose.

"_**You are mistaken. The boy is no demon and therefore I cannot let you kill him,"**_ said the spirit seeing the two ANBU get angry with him, as the tightened their hand on each of their respected weapons, and got ready to fight the spirit if they had to.

"You won't stop us evil spirit. We are doing our village a service in removing the demon from Konoha once and for all. You have no power to stop us like you may want us to think you do," said the cat masked ANBU charging forward intending to pass through the spirit and chase down the demon while it was vulnerable.

"_**I'm an evil spirit now? Fool! I never said I was. System defense level 2. Turrets shoot to kill hostile intruders. Acknowledged!"**_ said the spirit, which was in fact a hologram projection, and commanded the defensive means of this mysterious home.

"_System acknowledged. Turrets activating,"_ said a voice that had an almost feminine like voice to it before strange objects came out of the top corner sections of the walls that had begun firing several red "charka" bolts at the ANBU.

The two Shinobi tried to dodge them with their skills, but the blasts were too many, and accuracy was near pinpoint even when they moved to dodge. When the turrets stopped firing, all that was left of the ANBU was ash, and smoke from the ash that would be filtered out through the many vents in this underground complex.

Satisfied with the killing done, the projection of the mysterious warrior decided to wait a few hours before seeing the blonde haired boy, and tell the boy the important news he had for the child.

(A Few Hours Later)

Naruto woke up once more finding that he was feeling quite refreshed at the moment, which was usually not the case back on the streets of the village, or when he was in that Kami forsaken Orphanage. He got the old witch back though, as he set off a huge stink bomb in the place that was mixed with his own waste, and the garbage she would try to make him eat for dinner.

It was his own way of declaring himself free from that hellhole.

Exiting the room to look for the bathroom, Naruto walked along the many corridors that this place had, and felt that for the first time ever...he was home. Walking further down, Naruto entered a large empty room that broke off into many other hallways, and the boy got the distinct impression that this place was bigger then he thought.

"Hello young Master," said a voice that made Naruto spin around in surprise and he was just barely able to stop from pissing himself scared at sight of the metallic wonder before him.

"Who are you? What are you? And...um how do I get to the bathroom?" said Naruto, as he looked at the being in front of him, and wondered if he was a threat.

"Oh, forgive me Master I haven't introduced myself have I? I am HK-47: Protocol droid, your humble servant at your service, and guide for today, my Master," said HK-47 before the rust colored droid with orange glowing eyes bowed to Naruto.

"Were you the one that put me in that room and on that comfortable bed?" said Naruto wondering if there were more droids like HK-47 around.

"Yes Master. I was ordered to by my first Master, who found you, and saw great potential in you from what I saw," said HK-47 seeing the boy's eyes shine with happiness in the fact someone was taking an interest in him.

"Really? That's great. Um...could you point me to the bathroom now, I don't think I can hold it much longer, and I'd rather not make a mess," said Naruto seeing the droids eyes glow slightly, as if to indicate its eyes were widening, and then dimmed back to normal.

"Of course Master. Forgive me, as I forgot all human organisms like yourself have to remove your waste from your body every so often, and that you can only hold it in for so long. This way Master," said HK-47, as he showed Naruto to the nearest bathroom, and let the boy take care of his much needed business before the child exited.

"You have no idea how much I needed that HK. Thanks a lot!" said Naruto wiping off he remaining water after washing his hands clean.

"Oh, thank you Master, but if you are finished with cleaning yourself, I must take you to a bathroom for you to take a bath in, and get you some knew clothes," said HK-47, as his odor sensors were telling him that Naruto had a bad odor around him, and it needed to be removed.

"Its not my fault! I don't have a home and I can't exactly go into someone else's home and say "can I use your shower so I don't reek?" since people hate me so much," said Naruto his eyes filled with sorrow and pain from his words.

"Well Master, in my opinion such meat bags don't deserve to have someone like you in their homes, and if anything should be taken to the middle of the village square to be shot in the head," said HK-47, as he saw Naruto's confused expression on his face, and the droid knew that the boy would understand later when he was older.

"Um...okay. Oh, you mentioned your master before me. When can I see him or her?" said Naruto, as he really wanted to thank the person, who saved him from those two masked guys after him, and possibly work the debt he owed off.

"After a bath and a fresh set of clothes Master. Follow me please," said HK-47, as he took Naruto to his room only to open a door in the said room that was the bathroom, and had a bathtub in it for Naruto to get clean in.

"Thanks again HK. Can you tell your Master I said thanks too?" said Naruto seeing the droid prepare the bath and towels for when the bath was done.

"Of course Master. Once your ready to take a bath, take off your clothes, and put them in here where they will be taken to be cleaned. Your knew clothes will be on your bed when you come out," said HK-47 before leaving for Naruto to take his bath in private.

(Hokage's Office)

The Sandaime Hokage sighed, as he looked at the piles of paperwork he had just finished, and looked out the window to see the partial view of the Monument Heads. His successor had wanted Naruto to be seen as a hero for the burden the boy carried inside of him, but the village only made the boy's burden heavier by doing the opposite, and they seemed to enjoy doing so making the matter worse.

The old formerly retired Hokage tried to protect Naruto, but found his efforts crushed by his former teammates, as they wished to end the boy's life, and Danzo wanted to turn Naruto into a weapon. The Civilian Council also called for the boy's head, but the Clan Heads had been the merciful ones to honor the Yondaime's wish, and even let the boy stay at one of their homes to be raised normally.

Except for the Uchiha Clan of course, as they hated the boy due to the Kyuubi, but the Uchiha Clan Head was fortunately silenced by Hyuuga Hiashi, and told the opposition to trust the Yondaime's sealing skills.

'I'm glad Naruto got out of that Orphanage using that powerful stink bomb he created using whatever he did to make it. The Inuzuka dogs won't go near the place or the area around it for a good 30 feet. I had to take the Overseer to Ibiki when she went on a rant about how she should have just let Naruto starve instead of feeding him poor food. The only problem now is finding Naruto, as he just lives on the streets now rather then trust to stay in a single place once due to the villagers hunting him like he was an animal, and from what I've noticed he never sleeps in the same place twice,' thought Sarutobi finding that Naruto had found some interesting places to stay warm during harsh or cold weather.

For years since Naruto's birth, the Clan Heads with the exception of the Uchiha Clan all wanted to take him in to raise as one of their own, but the vast majority of the Civilian Council had some form of authority over the boy's upbringing, and denied the motion countless times. That part of the Council consisted mostly of people, who were part of the merchant district, trade business, and other civilian based matters including what to do with orphans.

The arrogant fools acted tough in front of Naruto when the Kyuubi had them quaking in fear in their shelters while wondering if they were going to die.

"Hokage-sama, I just got word from red eyed weasel that both ANBU boar and cat were seen chasing Uzumaki Naruto through the woods," said an ANBU with a dog mask on his face and gravity defining hair.

"Put a team together with weasel and have him find Naruto at once. If word gets out he's missing the Councils will have fit and wish to put Naruto in a cell," said Sarutobi before heading out himself to find the boy knowing that he was the only one that Naruto would trust right now.

"Yes Hokage-sama," said the dog masked ANBU before heading to find weasel hoping that it wasn't too late.

(Namikaze Estate-Lower Levels-2 Hours Later)

Naruto had lost all sense of time in the bath finding it so refreshing that he didn't want to get out, but his instincts had told him now was the best time to do it, and his instincts had been known to be correct most of the time. Getting out of the bath, Naruto wrapped his waist with a towel, and saw a crimson robe his size hanging not far from him. Taking it, Naruto wore it before heading into his room, and to find new clothes for him to wear that were again his size.

"Hope this guy isn't some kind of weird stalker or something," said Naruto though he had a feeling that the one, who ran this place was not something like that, and was someone he could trust.

After getting dressed, Naruto looked himself in the mirror finding strange comfort in the material of the clothing that seemed to fit him perfectly, and they were more comfortable then anything he had ever felt before. Walking along the halls, Naruto felt his instincts telling him to go down certain paths, and how it would lead him to the answers he seeks not only on who the master of this place was...but also about himself too. He soon came to a room filled with green light filled lines that stretched from the walls, to the roof, and floor looked clean enough to eat off of. On the walls themselves were strange cubes and triangle like items with the far side of a room showing a large statue of a figure wearing robes with his or her face covered by the hood of said robes.

_**"You are here...at last,"**_ said a voice making Naruto jump several feet in the air before he landed on his butt in pain making the voice chuckle in amusement.

Hey! That's not funny pal! You wouldn't find it funny if someone did that to you," said Naruto getting off the ground while rubbing his rump since the floor was harder then he thought.

"_**How true. My apologies then, but seeing you now does bring back a lot of memories of how I looked when I was your age. Though I must admit I looked more...well fed, then you are," **_said the voice before the figure appeared while looking Naruto up and down seeing the boy had less meat on the bones then he thought.

"Yeah well not many places let me eat there and the one that does doesn't over charge me or give me any rotten food," said Naruto bitterly at the fact that only one place let him eat what was the only he could eat without being possibly poisoned.

"_**Again my apologies, I didn't know, and if I had I would have done something about it,"**_ said the figure making Naruto look up at the blurry looking figure in surprise.

"How? I mean your not exactly...solid looking. No offense of course," said Naruto seeing the figure chuckle at that since it was true.

"_**True as well as observant of you, but I have HK-47 at my command, and he could have brought you to me if I ordered him too. Hence why you found yourself in a bed and not in some place you don't know after an attempt on your life,"**_ said the figure seeing the boy's posture stiffen at this and his eyes looking slightly worried that part of his life was discovered.

"I'd prefer we stay away from that subject of my life," said Naruto seeing the figure nod in understanding since it was a touchy subject.

"_**I understand, but I do stand by what I said about helping you, and I am here to do it now...my successor,"**_ said the figure seeing Naruto look up at him shock.

"Successor? I don't understand," said Naruto seeing the figure tilt his masked head before putting it back to its normal straight position.

"_**Not surprising, as you are still young, but I can fix that, and help you become what you should have been from the start. You see Naruto...I am your ancestor. My name is Namikaze Revan, the **__**Founder**__** of the Namikaze Clan, and to be more precise in lineage I am you're Great Grandfather that helped become one of the key founders of Konoha with the Shodaime,"**_ said Reven seeing Naruto's eyes widen at this before doing the only thing he could do with this information.

He fainted.

"Oh my, it seems the young Master has fainted from your presence master," said HK-47 having made his appearance in the room.

"_**Yes he has HK, though given the information he just received, it is to be expected, and I would have done the same thing in his position. Was there a reason for you coming here?"**_ said Revan during his attention to the rust colored droid that was his loyal servant.

"Yes Master. It has come to my attention that the Hokage has tripped the sensor detectors in the forest area along with a team of what seem to be high level Shinobi. I wanted your advice on how to deal with them given our current situation with what happened earlier," said HK-47 since none of his actions could be done without Reven's approval.

"_**Activate the Shield Generator. Thickness level set to 75 percent. Just enough to keep other beings out without killing them, but hurting them for trying, and numbing their bodies in the process,"**_ said Revan seeing HK-47 let out a droid version of a chuckle at such actions.

"Oh I see, using such cruelty to only those that try. Oh Master, its actions like these that make my behavioral core glow," said HK-47 before heading off to comply with Reven's orders.

"_**And now while HK is busy with keeping the Hokage out of my home, I now play the waiting game with my successor, and my first true apprentice in a very **__**long**__** time,"**_ said Revan, as the light filled cubes, and the dark filled triangles on the wall glowed with what almost appeared to be excitement.

(Outside the Namikaze Estate)

The old Hokage couldn't believe it; the house he had been welcomed to by his late Fire Shadow of a successor on very few occasions, had somehow raised some kind of chakra barrier, and knocking his tracking team back while disabling them in the process. His two ANBU loyal to him that had the Sharingan Eyes used them to see if there was a way to breach the barrier, only to find there was none, and any attempt to physically enter would result in being temporarily disabled.

"How do we remove this barrier? I've never seen anything like this before," said the dog masked ANBU, who found his Sharingan Eye useless against it, and wanted to know if Naruto was actually inside of it.

"I don't know, but I do know that the Councils won't stand for this, and will want Naruto brought under there control. They have been slowly draining all my power for years now ever since the Yondaime died and even the Clan Heads are feeling it now that soon they may have to dance to their tune," said the Hokage seeing Hatake Kakashi sigh, as he had learned of Naruto being his sensei's son, but the constant about of missions he had to take on prevented him from taking the boy in, and Councils had been quite upset with the idea of the "demon boy" learning from the student of the Yondaime in the first place.

"There is someone or some _thing_ coming this way," said Uchiha Itachi behind his weasel mask making the other two look in his general direction.

"What the hell?" said the Hokage seeing the sight before him to be some sort of puppet painted in a rusty based color?

"Greeting meat bags. Please, allow me to introduce myself to you, and your old meat bag you call a Hokage. I am HK-47, loyal protocol droid, and servant to my Master. The very same Master, who has taken it upon himself to adopt one Uzumaki Naruto into his family, and give him the nurturing environment needed where he will be safe from the many arrogant meat bags of your village until such time he is strong enough to kill all who stand against him," said HK-47 seeing the group of Shinobi gasp at this since those that knew this was the Namikaze Estate knew that they were royally screwed if Naruto learned the truth of his heritage.

"I want to speak with Naruto and your Master," said the Hokage hoping he could earn the trust of this "droid" to be let in to disable the machine and get the boy out of the Estate.

"Master does not wish for you to enter old meat bag. He has become most displeased in your ways of treating the younger Master and will not let you pass. Trying to would only result in you feeling incredible pain from this shield before you, but if you wish to feel agonizing pain in trying, I won't stop you, and in fact encourage you to try knowing that when you fail I will see your old body suffer on such an incredible level. It's making my behavior core glow inside right now just thinking about it," said HK-47 making some of the Shinobi sweat drop and wondered if Anko wasn't in the house controlling this thing.

"When will I be able to see Naruto again? He's like a Grandson to me," said Sarutobi, as he wanted Naruto back under his care, and hopefully keep this incident quiet before the Councils got wind of it.

"When the time is right old meat bag. In the meantime, you will have to be patient, and wait to see what becomes of the young Master when he reveals himself to you again," said HK-47 before leaving the baffled and heartbroken Hokage to deal with this situation his own way.

"Hokage-sama, what should we do?" said Itachi wondering what they could do and if they was anything they could do.

"Nothing. We can do nothing at the moment, except pray that when Naruto returns to us, he won't hate us for what I fear he may learn about himself, and forgive us for not telling him the truth we kept from him," said Sarutobi, as he prayed that his failure in regards to taking better care of Naruto was still redeemable, and that the boy could find it deep in his heart to forgive him if only a little.

(Namikaze Estate-Lower Levels)

Naruto woke up from his fainting spell finding himself in the room he met his supposed Great Grandfather named Namikaze Ravan, who helped create Konoha, and helped make it one of the strongest villages to date. Looking up, Naruto saw his ancestor's form now looking down at him with a stance saying he was amused at how the boy took the news of being taken in by his great ancestor.

"Can I ask a question?" said Naruto wanting to ask something that was bugging him now since he was replaying Revan's words in his head.

"_**Of course. Asking questions is what the young must do to learn,"**_ said Revan seeing Naruto crossing his legs while still sitting down.

"Well...how is it you're even alive?! I mean...are you some kind of ghost or spirit?" said Naruto seeing the figure of Revan laughing at the question, though it wasn't a laugh that was aimed at hurting Naruto because of the question, but rather the boy's question itself.

"_**No. You see Naruto, I'm not exactly from your world when I was among the living, and that when I came here I intended for this place to be my home. I had no intention of even founding a ninja village much less help one get founded,"**_ said Revan seeing Naruto scratch his head in confusion at this, but the boy seemed to understand to some degree, and just accepted it the answer at the moment.

"So you're not a spirit or ghost. Then what exactly are you?" said Naruto wishing that Revan would just tell him so he could understand.

He was young. How hard could it be?

"_**I am a memory. You see these different cubes and triangle based objects before you?"**_ said Revan motioning his hand to look around the room.

"Yeah I do, but they glow with a strange light in each of them, and not all of them look pleasant," said Naruto sensing the dark triangle based ones seemed to be evil in some way.

"_**Very good. You see Naruto, what you see before you are the pieces of myself along with my memories that represent your ancestor many years ago that stands before you in this holographic projection,"**_ said Revan seeing the boy again stare at him confused at what that meant.

"So they are like jigsaw pieces that when put together make up you when you were still alive?" said Naruto, as he remembered playing with the jigsaw puzzle that the old man showed him, and when put together made a picture of ramen appear.

"_**Correct again. Each of these holocrons, as they are called, holds a different piece of knowledge my real self left behind before he died, and to be used by his family to be powerful enough to become the strongest of our family. Sadly, as from what I have learned from 5 years of slumber, the last of the Namikaze line has all, but diminished with the exception of you Naruto, and through you I see a chance for the family line to continue to survive,"**_ said Revan seeing the boy nod and how Naruto's face was now filled with anger.

"When I asked Gramps about my parents, he would just tell me they are dead, and try to change the subject. He did the same for when I asked why people hate me so much and why people try to hurt me. Do you know why they hate me?" said Naruto looking up at Revan, who seemed to be hesitant about answering, but decided that he couldn't make the same mistake as the Hokage did.

"_**I do Naruto. It is something that will be difficult for you to hear since the man, who is slightly responsible is also a member of your family, though it was never meant to be done intentionally, and in the end had to be done," **_said Revan seeing Naruto now had an eager look on his face.

"Tell me Revan-sama. Please!" said Naruto bowing before his ancestor wishing to learn what so many have deprived him of over the years.

"_**First off Naruto, don't call me that until were training, and if not that then simply just call me Master since you will be my apprentice since your Father. Speaking of your Father, I have to regretfully tell you that he was the one responsible for making the village hating you when he wanted them to see you as hero,"**_ said Revan seeing Naruto look at him with wide blue eyes that absorbed this information fully.

"A hero? Why would he ask them to do that when they do the opposite?" said Naruto wondering what possessed his Father to do whatever it is he did.

"_**I assume that you know story 5 years ago pertaining to the attack by one Nine Tailed Demon Lord Fox known simply as Kyuubi?"**_ said Revan seeing the boy nod while his mind thought back to what he remembered.

"Yeah! How the demon was killed by the Yondaime, right?" said Naruto having heard the story from the old man, who told him it, and how the demon was defeated on his birthday of all days.

"_**He didn't kill the demon, Naruto. The creature lives inside of you. The Yondaime Hokage sealed the Kyuubi inside you,"**_ said Revan seeing Naruto's eyes widen in full blown shock at this news and tears began to form in the boy's blue eyes.

"What? Me? Why? Why me?" said Naruto his mind filled with so many thoughts, his heart now filled with betrayal, and with it both were filled by hate.

"_**He couldn't entrust this task to no other Naruto. He gave this burden to you because it was a burden only a Father could entrust to his son,"**_ said Revan seeing Naruto once look at him in shock at the fact that his own Father had done this to him and then expect all of the ungrateful villagers in Konoha to simply embrace that wish.

"My Father's name...tell me it," said Naruto his voice filled with sorrow, pain, anger, and lots of frustration.

"_**Namikaze Minato: Yondaime Hokage of Konoha,"**_ said Revan seeing the boy's chakra manifesting itself around him while his eyes flashed red with slit like pupils before they turned back to normal.

"Damn him! DAMN HIM! _**DAMN YOU FATHER!"**_ yelled out Naruto his voice letting out an inhuman howl of agony that echoed throughout the lower levels of the Namikaze Estate.

"_**What do you want to do now my apprentice? Now that you know the truth, what will you do? I have no intention of not training you in my arts or that of your Father's, but I have a right to know what you will do, and how you intend to do it,"**_ said Revan, as he felt the chakra, and the Force itself echo the boy's pain making all who felt that power tremble in fear of it.

"The villagers that know the truth about Kyuubi see me as a demon. I can't change their arrogant views of me, but I can reach the minds of young generation. The one's that are not poisoned by their parents, the ones who do not have hate in their hearts, and turn the younger generation against old. I will make the old generation be betrayed by their own children, just as I was betrayed, and make those fools kneel, and cast all that they are in their beliefs at my feet. I will take all they hold dear and destroy all that means everything to them until their hands are finally in blood," said Naruto his eyes now staying crimson and his teeth now were sharper with a more feral look to it.

"_**Spoken like a true descendant of Revan. Now, while you're not learning about what your ancestor could do, you will learn what your Father could do, and that will involve seeing the upstairs of the Estate to learn how to be a Shinobi. How soon do you wish to begin?"**_ said Revan seeing the shaking still with rage and sorrow form the knowledge of what he had just learned.

"As soon as possible," said Naruto his voice sounding tired and like he just screamed for a full hour.

"_**Very well. We will begin sometime tomorrow in this room. First, you need to get some form of food in your stomach, and then get some more rest. Your mind is tired and cannot work as it is now. You need time to process all you have learned tonight. This home is protected by advanced technology never before seen outside of this place and has the power to protect you from any who would try to take you from here,"**_ said Revan seeing the boy nod before getting off the ground and leaving the room.

"I'll be in my room resting then Master. Just have HK bring something in for me to eat," said Naruto before leaving the room to head back to his.

"_**One so young yet filled with conflict. Was my real self so much like that?"**_ said Revan wondering if that was the case or not.

"Master, there are no more Shinobi in the area, and the shield is still active. Do you wish to keep the shield on?" said HK-47 entering the room seeing the form of Reven still in the room.

"_**Yes. The Shield Generator is geothermal based HK so there is no need to worry about losing the energy to power the shields. Also, make something healthy for Naruto, as he's a little short for his age, and quite skinny too. Something I can blame without a doubt on the villagers here in Konoha,"**_ said Revan letting out a sigh though how a holocron image could do that when just an image neither of the two knew.

"If you wish Master, I could go could go on a killing spree just before detonating myself, and causing an unspeakable amount of death to all those meat bags in the village," said HK-47, as he was meant to serve as both a protocol, and more secretly as an assassin droid.

"_**No HK that won't be necessary. Also, I need you to get two items for me to have ready to give to Naruto when he's ready to receive them, and take up a new Sith title like I did,"**_ said Revan since he could never part with it or the Sith title in a sense since it was a part of him and so would it be with Naruto.

"Oh yes Master, I understand what you mean. I will prepare the young Master's meal and then get the items you want me to get," said HK-47 before turning to complete his given task.

(Hokage Tower-Meeting Room)

It had been a late night meeting for everyone in the room and the Councils didn't like it one bit despite that it was a law that the Hokage had the power to summon them along with the Clan Heads on matters of great importance. This was of course one of those times, especially when it concerns Naruto, who had been topic of many discussions, and the old Hokage believed there would be many more in the near future.

The fact they all sensed the powerful spike of chakra was also a factor too.

"This is inexcusable Hokage-sama!" said a fat member of the Civilian Council, who like most of his fellow Council members were mostly overweight, and had a gut that could rival and Akimichi if they tried.

"I agree. The boy should have been given to me to use as our prized weapon," said Danzo now getting nods from Homura and Koharu that made Sarutobi frown at them.

"Perhaps he should have been shown kindness and love like the Yondaime wished. Or is going against the dying wishes of a Hokage not low enough for you," said Hiashi seeing the various members of Civilian and Shinobi Council scowling at him with the Hyuuga returning it.

"Tend to your own family Hiashi and stay out of matters that don't concern you," said the Haruno Hidoshi, a Civilian Council member, who was a successful merchant of middle class, but with a high class voice that made sure everyone heard his name, and that they paid attention to him whether they wanted to or not.

"I am Haruno and I suggest you do the same with your family. Right now we have an even bigger problem to deal with, as Uzumaki Naruto has stumbled upon his family's home that _you_ wanted to deprive him of since he was born, and now that he's discovered it he will no doubt learn the truth about the Kyuubi in him. Whoever this person is that dwells within the Namikaze Estate is clearly a lost member of the clan or else they would not have had access to the Estate itself. Minato made sure traps, seals, and various other defenses were in place to keep power hungry Shinobi away from the house. I seem to remember a few _Uchiha_ had been caught in said traps when they tried to break into the Namikaze Estate," said Hiashi seeing the Uchiha Clan Head Fugaku glare at Hiashi with sheer venom behind it.

"That power should be given to the Uchiha Clan for safe keeping. We have mastered everything else so why not complete it with knowing how to use seals?" said Fugaku, who thought that such power should be in the grasp of the Uchiha Clan, and not in an old compound collecting dust.

"Because we all know that such power doesn't belong to you period. If you want to take up sealing learn how to do it like the rest of the potential seal making apprentices out there. Don't expect your Sharingan to do everything for you," said Hiashi seeing Fugaku activate his Sharingan and aimed it at the Hyuuga Head, who resisted its gaze with his Byakugan, and showed no fear towards the red eyes.

"Enough! It's clear that the two Councils and Clan Head made a mistake in letting this issue go concerning Naruto. We should have never let the news of Kyuubi being sealed be released to the public, we should have had the clans like Hyuuga, Aburame, Inuzuka, and Nara to take the boy in to raise as their own. Now we must deal with the sins that we have created through this boy and must wait to see what Naruto does when he reappears before us to decide our fate," said Sarutobi seeing the Councils look shocked by the old Hokage's words.

"Like hell I am in going to let a demon judge me! I refuse to let some abomination decide whether or not I should live simply for a few bad years living like the animal it was meant to be," said another Councilman from the Civilian Council, who was not fat, but really old, and had lost his home to the Kyuubi through the swinging of one of its tails.

"You can't enter the Namikaze Estate. It's currently surrounded by some kind dome of energy that we can't penetrate it with Jutsus, weapons, or even our own bodies," said the Hokage looking depressed about the situation.

"What do we tell the public?" said Homura, as people will suspect something when the boy was no longer around, and would want a reason for it.

"We tell them nothing for now since they don't need to know. It could add more fuel to the fire with riots or if we alter the information in the slightest could make the people celebrate in thinking Naruto is dead. If anyone does ask and we have to give an answer it should be one that doesn't cause panic or celebration," said Shibi, as he had seen Naruto on his good days, and how the boy seemed to cherish life that was nature around him.

It was one of the reasons that he wanted to take Naruto into his home, which was very rare for the Aburame Clan since on 2 people were ever adopted into the clan, and that was during the early years of Konoha's founding.

"I say we prepare for the demon's return and kill him the instant he leaves the sanctuary of his home," said Fugaku, who got several glares from the other Clan Heads, and from Sarutobi himself.

"As Shibi-san said, it could be months or even years before that energy field disappears so all we can do is wait. You troublesome Uchiha's are always thinking they are better then everyone else," said Nara Shikaku, who was despite the late night was awake due to the fact that this situation required his brain to function more, and actually be heavily awake for this.

"It's decided then. We wait for Naruto to come out of his family's Estate and see how we should react. However, we must _not_ provoke him, or we may ignite an explosive situation that we cannot contain," said the Hokage getting a nod from the Clan Heads, a reluctant one from Uchiha Fugaku along with the Civilian, and the Shinobi Council members.

(Namikaze Estate-Lower Levels)

Naruto had awakened from a deep sleep to find himself in the comfortable bed once more before going through his morning rituals of cleaning, eating (food brought to him by HK-47), and the stretches that he had seen some Shinobi due before practicing. Once finished that, Naruto dressed himself in a cleaner version of yesterday's clothing, and headed to the training room from yesterday that was filled with all of the "holocrons" that projected a version of his late ancestor.

Upon entering the large room, the holocrons on both sides came to life, and projected the warrior that was Namikaze Revan. The figure looked down at his student, his apprentice, and his Great Grandson that was Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto kneeling before him in order to receive instructions for training.

"_**I see you are fully rested now my apprentice. That in itself is a good thing since we will be focusing on your mind in the beginning of your training before we focus on learning anything else,"**_ said Revan seeing Naruto nod though he hoped it wasn't too challenging since his mind never could stay focused for long.

"What will I be learning that concerns my mind, my Master?" said Naruto having clearly remembered what Revan said about calling him Master of Revan-sama if need be.

"_**First, go into mediation position, and clear your mind of all things. We learn how to use the Force before you can use chakra,"**_ said Revan making Naruto look up at the projection while sitting in the meditative position.

"The Force? What is the Force Master Revan?" said Naruto not having heard this term before and wondered if it was another bases for chakra.

"_**The Force is an energy that comes from nature Naruto. It surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds us to all living things. It's very rare for anyone here in this world to have any connection to the Force due the people using chakra Naruto. Most people pass it off as psychic abilities they think are blessed by Kami, but it's actually the Force that gives them their powers, and makes them different from others. You Naruto, have the power to use both given your lineage, and the Kyuubi living inside of you unwillingly helping to further increase your chakra reserves," **_said Reven seeing Naruto nod in understanding finding that Revan was a very straightforward teacher that didn't bore you to sleep with lectures.

Elsewhere, one Umino Iruka let out a powerful sneeze that made him his beds headboard, and woke him up to a painful headache.

"What do I do about the Kyuubi, my Master?" said Naruto knowing that such a demon that was currently sealed inside of him could not be ignored and needed to be handled in a delicate manner.

"_**Nothing for now my apprentice. You will have to do lots of chakra control exercises to help with the amount you have and will have in the distant future. To help with this process, I want you to learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu your Father has, which is located in the main library under the Jounin Class level scrolls, and learn it immediately,"**_ said Revan seeing the boy nod, but was also puzzled by the order, and Naruto felt the need to ask the question behind it.

"Why Master?" said Naruto since the explanation behind the reasoning would help him understand the method for it.

"_**Shadow Clones are solid copies of the original Naruto. They use lots of chakra to make a few and even more to make a small army. You will learn this technique to help hone your skills as a Shinobi, while the real you will stay here to train under me, and in the process help you grow at an astounding rate that no one has ever seen before,"**_ said Revan, as he found that Naruto was a proficient student in wanting to ask questions, and to grow in doing so since that is how a student grows.

By asking questions and understanding the answers behind it.

"I understand Master Revan. I will do this at once after today's training with you in the ways of the Force," said Naruto, as his voice was filled with such seriousness when he spoke, it was almost chilling to the projection of Revan, and the persona created from the mixture of the many holocrons found this to be very interesting.

"_**Good. As of now when we train that will be your title. I will call you that and no other name until I see fit too. When I have deemed you strong enough I will give you a title that reflects you through the Force, as many Masters have done with their apprentices during my time, and it will be the name you will be known by during your time out from these walls to many with your real name known to a few,"**_ said Revan seeing the boy nod while still kneeling on the smooth floor.

"I await your instructions my Master," said Naruto, as he was going to thrive in his Force training, and make his family proud while making his enemies kneel in defeat...before he killed them.

"_**Very well my apprentice. We will begin by reaching out to the Force itself. Go into meditative position and remove all thoughts from your mind. Think of nothing as you do this while expanding your senses outward. Do not fight it. Embrace it. Hear its call and focus on the whispers that echo throughout the Force waiting to be heard by you,"**_ said Revan seeing Naruto focus his mind and began to hear the Force whispering to him.

'I can hear it. I hear the voices of so many people. From Konoha and those without. This is...incredible! Amazing!' thought Naruto finding his mind hearing the voices of people in Konoha and beyond its walls.

"_I can't wait for that demon brat to make his appearance tomorrow. I'm going to stab his guts out with this butcher knife,"_ said a voice in Konoha citizen making Naruto angry at the smug looking man wishing that someone would cut that man's guts out instead.

"_I wonder why Mom had to go another Council meeting so late? Was it because of the blonde haired boy that some of the adults are telling kids to stay away from? He doesn't look dangerous. Why do they call him a demon?"_ said a female voice coming from the Inuzuka Clan home while the dog beside her began moving about as if sensing something was near its master making Naruto slightly worried that the dog could somehow detect him.

"_M-Mother is g-getting more sick with e-each p-passing d-day and s-she's carrying m-my future brother o-or sister in her belly,"_ said a quiet whispery voice of a sad girl from the Hyuuga Clan making Naruto sad since the girl was so scared for the one she loved.

"_Why do people run away from me? Why can't I sleep at night? Why do I see a scary monster when I do?"_ said a boy far away from Konoha, who seemed tormented in almost the same way, and it made Naruto frown when he sensed a dark entity inside of the boy that screamed for blood of those around the child.

'He's like me,' thought Naruto seeing the twisted spirit tied to the other boy.

"_**More then you know kit,"**_ said another strange voice that was not his Revan's that made Naruto break his connection in shock and jump to his feet while looking around.

"_**What's wrong Naruto?"**_ said Reven seeing the boy looking frightened like a mouse in a house filled with cats.

"I think just heard... the Kyuubi," said Naruto seeing Revan shift his projected form for a second, as if contemplating something, but then went back to normal, and like nothing had happened.

"_**That is to be expected since the demon is connected to you so it may be able to feel what you can when it comes to the Force. Fortunately, from what I understand of the seal on you, the demon can't try to turn it against you, and the seal used is a medium to create balance in you. It will be tricky and even dangerous, but I am confident that you will be able to trust your instincts enough to know when to back off when things get too dangerous, and let me guide you during your training,"**_ said Revan, who saw Naruto nod again before bowing, and began to resume his mediations once more.

"What should I do if I encounter Kyuubi again Master?" said Naruto, as he let his very being covered by the power of the Force, and find himself back where he was originally.

"_**Show no fear, be mindful of facing the beast, and do not bend its demands no matter how tempting the offer is," **_said Revan watching his student carefully while going into mediation.

"What if the offer is true?" said Naruto throwing out a hypothetical question out to the projection of his Master.

"_**Relay the offer to me and I will decide if it has value,"**_ said Revan, as any offer by the Demon Lord could be a trick, and the best way to deal with it was to speak to him.

"Yes my Master," said Naruto diving deep into the Force again only to find himself in a dark place filled with ankle high water.

It was a good thing Naruto was wearing combat boots or else it would feel weird.

"_**So you've come here...at last,"**_ said the deep voice from behind Naruto, who now had wide, and turned around slowly to come face to face with the demon that had been sealed inside of him.

"Kyuubi," said Naruto his voice mixed with fear, anger, and something that might have been excitement.

It was hard to tell when you stare at a huge nine tailed fox that is looking back with fiery eyes.

"_**You came here while doing your mediation with the Force. I must admit I had a little help in doing that, as I wished to speak with you, and perhaps have a little conversation with you,"**_ said the Kyuubi looking down at Naruto with burning red eyes.

"About what if I may ask?" said Naruto keeping his distance from the cage knowing that the bars on the cage that held the beast could still provide a way to hurt him via the large claws the fox possessed.

"_**About us working together Son of the Yondaime,"**_ said Kyuubi grinning cruelly at its vessel while Naruto scowled at the Demon Lord.

"Don't call me that or I'll rip every single tail you have off one by one," said Naruto his eyes a steel cold blue when staring at the fox.

"_**Hit a touchy subject did I? How do you think I feel? Tell me kit, what do you know of the Sharingan?"**_ said the Kyuubi seeing the boy frown at the question.

"Nothing. What is it?" said Naruto seeing Kyuubi's playful smile leave its face before it became serious looking.

"_**The Sharingan is a bloodline that is only found within the Uchiha Clan. A clan that I helped create after a Hyuuga Branch member begged me to free him from Cage Bird Seal like a whimpering puppy. This same Uchiha named Madara summoned me to attack Konoha against my will. Now you may find this surprising kit, but I am not the savage demon your village makes me out to be, and I find it insulting that they think of me as you,"**_ said Kyuubi seeing Naruto's eyes widen at this information since it would mean that Kyuubi had gotten framed with him for something someone else did.

"Okay. Say I believe you. Say that you got the raw end of a deal you had no say in like me. What's in it for me in having this conversation with you at all?" said Naruto, as his instincts were telling him that the Kyuubi was telling the truth, and that perhaps the fox was all bad like everyone made it seem.

"_**I want to make a deal with you while I still can,"**_ said Kyuubi seeing the boy frown at its suggestion and wondered what the fox meant.

"What do you mean? What kind of deal?" said Naruto, as he took a careful step forward, and waited for the impending strike from the fox with its claws going through the bars at his head.

It never came.

"_**When you reach a certain age, I will be permanently sealed within you without means to escape this prison, and before you ask why I haven't done this before...I will tell you. You see, in order for me to free from my prison, I need to be helped from the other side by **__**you**__** Naruto, and only through you can I gain by freedom. Now before you turn this deal down to free me, I want you to hear what the perks are of what will happen when I set my plan in motion, and what it means for the both of us,"**_ said Kyuubi seeing Naruto nod his head since it was only fair to hear out the deal rather then ignore it.

"Go on," said Naruto waiting for the Demon Lord to explain the plan and the deal.

"_**If you were to agree in freeing me from my prison, I can make you a half-demon with half of my tails going to you, and I keep the other half. Now while I will be free to the outside world, I will still be tied to you, and will still give you the other half of my tailed power. I will gain it back eventually of course, but only **__**after**__** the tails I have go back to you, and you get it all. I will be the equivalent of a servant to you until such time that I am truly free from the seal when all my tails are given to you. The end result will make you a Demon Lord like me, but not until you are at least 18 years of age when you're the physical body has fully matured, and reaches its prime performance level,"**_ said Kyuubi seeing the boy take all this information in and seemed to be thinking about it.

"How long until the deadline for this deal ends?" said Naruto, as he wished to talk to Reven about it and see if he should proceed.

"_**3 years from now when the moon turns blood red,"**_ said Kyuubi seeing the boy nod before turning to leave this place in his mind that allowed him to speak to fox.

"Before I accept your deal, I wish to talk this over with Master Revan, and if he feels that you are in fact pure in your intentions then we will proceed with this plan. However, if your words regarding this plan are filled with poison, I will not speak to you again, and wait for that day when you are finally no more," said Naruto before leaving fully and exiting his mind.

"_**Don't worry Naruto-kun, I can wait a little longer, and my intentions are pure despite the cautionary steps you wish to place between us. When time comes, I will be free, and when I do the fun can begin for the end for the old generation of Konoha just like you envisioned,"**_ said Kyuubi before transforming into its human form that was the age of a late 16 maybe early 17 year old, who was now naked, of the female gender with flowing crimson hair, and tails that moved to cover her private areas.

Oh yes, Kyuubi could wait, and when the waiting was done she would see to it hat all that had been foreseen in the distant future came to pass.

(A/N: What do you think? Good? Bad? I hope it was good. I know some people don't like NarutoxStarWars crossover a whole lot, but I'm not going to make it too complicated that you hate it, and say "screw it I'm done reading". I've read a few good ones too so trust me when I say I know what I'm doing. As for the pairings...well I don't think there will be any _official_ pairings just yet. There will be lemons down the road though with who is anybodies guess. No YAIO involved here so for all you, who don't want that, feel rest assured I've got you covered, and it will Naruto with women. No offense to all of you YAIO people/writers, but I can't see Naruto being gay at all. Sasuke yes. Naruto no. I mean seriously, if you have all these fan-girls that want to get into your pants, and not get laid with them is retarded! Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-His Return

Several years past for Naruto, as he stayed in the Namikaze Estate living in upper levels, and the lower level when he was too tired from training to head to up to his other bed. During that time, Naruto had learned much in terms of using chakra, Jutsus, and the ways of the Force taught by his multiple holocron made teacher. Unfortunately, when it came to learning about being a Shinobi, Naruto found that he had to learn while doing, as he didn't trust the old man to teach him anything if the shield were let down, and the risk of the Hokage abducting Naruto if given the opportunity was too high.

Still, Naruto persevered through it all, using his Father's notes, books, and everything his baka of a Father had in the house that would make him a skilled warrior of the Shinobi arts. When Revan asked why follow in his Father's footsteps as a Shinobi, Naruto told the holocron made image he wasn't, and that he wasn't becoming a Shinobi. He would become a Jedi like Revan had been, but also use the Shinobi arts when they were needed, and it couldn't hurt to have them should he become drained from constantly using the Force too much.

During the years that passed, Naruto used various swords before moving up to training level Lightsabers to perform the various sword arts, and the hand to hand combat moves Revan learned during his time in the Mandalorian Wars. The fighting style was a mixture of Echani fighting and Mandalorian combat training that made it all the more potent in itself. Revan told Naruto that each skill he uses with the Force is aligned to either the Dark Side or the Light Side with each giving the user unique powers. So far, Naruto had learned how to heal with the Force using the Light Side, and hurting people using Sith Lightning with the Dark Side. Though as Naruto later learned, the Sith Lightning takes a lot out of a Force user despite having lots of hate in his system from multiple factors, and needed to be controlled better.

In addition to this training, Naruto also learned more about his ancestor, the Republic, the Jedi, the Sith, and the Mandalorian Wars Revan fought in only to get thrown into a Jedi Civil War not long after. Naruto didn't understand this Jedi Council, as those that judge you without being on the front lines of war had no right to judge, and it reminded Naruto a lot of the two Councils in Konoha that always tried to judge him because of Kyuubi.

Revan also told Naruto about the original HK-47, how he was created many years ago by Revan to be an assassin droid while disguised as a protocol droid, and had always had a high form of bloodlust even for an assassin droid. Of course, Revan had also explained that unlike the original HK-47, the one that was in the house no longer added the words "statement" or "query" before saying sentences that were as such, and had modified the current HK-47 to speak without doing such things.

Through the years during his time mediations, Naruto felt various echoes throughout the Force from within, and from without Konoha. From within, Naruto sensed pain from the Hyuuga household from a shy little girl named Hinata, and had recently been granted a little baby sister named Hanabi. However, it came at the cost of losing her Mother, and giving her the now grieving Father a means to vent his anger out on her for the loss. The man knew it wasn't her fault, but Hinata was hated for the terrible loss of her Mother all the same, and her cousin Neji was not much help either after losing his Father due to an incident with Kumo a few years back when Hinata was 3 years old.

Another soul Naruto sensed in pain was a purple haired woman named Anko, who hated the fact people thought she was her backstabbing sensei, and treated her as such. She had been attacked several times by villager and Shinobi alike with only the Sandaime along with another scarred man named Ibiki protecting her. Anko had several rape attempts made on her, but they failed after she had used what training she had acquired from her time with Orochimaru that she could remember, and later on from Ibiki to help fend her attackers off.

'Such fools these people are. I look forward to breaking them down the road,' thought Naruto, as he wished to help those that suffered, but found that he wasn't strong enough despite his growing rate in skill.

Outside of the village, the pain was no different, as Naruto sensed the boy he felt years prior known simple as Subaku no Gaara, and that he was a demon vessel too. Only the difference was that the seal Gaara had was incomplete, making the boy unstable, and after what happened with the boy's Uncle at the age of 6 made the boy embrace his hate for the world. Several times, Naruto had appeared before Subaku no Gaara when he was alone using the Force to speak to the insomnia possessed boy, but Gaara kept trying to kill him, or tell him to leave him alone while thinking it was Shukaku playing tricks on his mind.

He used the projection on Hinata, but she got scared thinking he was a ghost, and it took several attempts to get her to calm down so she wouldn't make a scene. It had taken some time, but Hinata had gotten a chance to open up to him, as Naruto told her he meant no harm, and wished to help her become a better person despite what had happened at her home. Hinata had become very depressed with the knowledge of her Mother dying and her Father taking it out on her while calling her worthless. Naruto told her that it wasn't her fault that her Mother died, as such things tend to happen from time to time, and that she should show her Father that she was in fact strong. When Hinata asked for his name, Naruto told her to call him "The Namikaze", and to keep their conversations a secret since no one would believe them.

The only problem Naruto had was the projection itself being a pain to do even in Konoha where he tested it out further on cold windy nights, spooking citizens into thinking there were ghosts about, and scaring them half to death. The idea of such a skill being used as a prank was fun, but Revan had told him that was not what the technique was for, and told him to use it during the day to listen to the Academy Teachers with their lectures to help him understand the ways of the Shinobi better along with secretly spying on the younger generation to see who he could corrupt to his side. Naruto reluctantly agreed to using the projection during the class while listening to the teachers talk about the basics of being a Shinobi, the history of Konoha, and famous people in Konoha with the favorite it seemed being the "death" of Kyuubi.

Naruto hated those particular lectures, as they went on how the Yondaime was able to slay the "stupid demon", and while Naruto had no love for Kyuubi at the moment despite the deal she presented...he hated the people of Konoha even more. Interestingly enough, Naruto found that with further concentration, he could use the Force in the classroom to create a little bit of chaos, and prank the stupid teachers in the classroom without mercy.

One in particular prank that was quite possibly his favorite, as well as by possibly the most draining to do, was making a teacher lose control of his or her bowels, and have them crap their pants during one of their lecture. The teacher would make a loud farting noise, which would get the attention of the students in the class, and see the brownish stain leaking through the teacher's pants.

The doctors and nurses of Konoha were stumped by this and thought it might be some kind of stress related disease done from teaching students at the Academy for so long.

Speaking of the doctors and nurses of Konoha, Naruto had a fun time pranking them too, as they had always given Naruto a hard time when he had been hospitalized from past beatings, and always giving him worthless meds. For the nurses, he would push up their skirts in front of doctors, and patients to reveal what kind of panties they wore making several male patients have nosebleeds while some (the wives) filed sexual harassment lawsuits getting the nurses nearly fired. The doctors were plagued the same way with a "trouser malfunction" causing them to flash their female patients and get them in trouble with the Hokage since he had to deal with all the paperwork for it.

Still, all the pranking aside, Naruto felt that he needed to be outside of the walls of the Namikaze Estate, but knew that if he went now, then it would get him in trouble, and Revan would be most displeased. Besides, the offer that Kyuubi made to him years ago was still on the table, and while Revan had said that it was a good deal that Naruto should look to the Force for guidance on this matter.

So Naruto did.

Like Revan had been when he was alive, Naruto could see glimpse of the future, and the outcome of his actions by accepting or rejecting the offer while waiting those few years to determine the outcome. From what the visions showed, the offer was indeed true, as Kyuubi did want freedom, and was willing to give up her power for it while knowing that she could get it all back later on even if she was still tied to Naruto during that time while being his servant. When Naruto consulted the holocron image of Revan with his findings, the image of the once great Jedi considered that Naruto should take the offer, and become a half-demon before ascending to that of a full demon in years to come. The village was going to see him as a demon anyway so why not let them have their wish and give them one?

Naruto decided to take the Kyuubi's deal while in the open field of his Estate to give him the needed room to prevent any damage to be done to the house.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

"_**So you finally showed up. After several years of waiting, I actually suspected you were going to turn me down, and let me die slowly inside of you,"**_ said Kyuubi now in her giant fox form despite him knowing she was a female demon by seeing her human form from his visions when mediating.

"Sorry. I was busy with my training and your offer was something I couldn't just accept right away," said Naruto, as Revan had warned him about giving into temptation when doing so did more harm then good, and told him to learn to control such thoughts.

"_**For nearly 3 years? Less then a **__**week**__** before time was up?"**_ said Kyuubi, who raised a large fur covered eyebrow at him, and Naruto just shrugged.

"I need to be cautious when it comes to making deals. I had to look into the future to see if the events of such an agreement would be by undoing or a blessing. Would you prefer I not take you up on your offer without so much as not telling you at all until I had to speak with you again?" said Naruto seeing the look on Kyuubi's fox like features and he knew that she agreed with him even if she wouldn't admit it.

"_**Point well taken. So you want to make the deal, correct?"**_ said Kyuubi, as she needed to willingly agree to this, and actually say he agreed so it was all legit.

Even Kami had eyes in this place.

"Yes. I, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto willingly accept your deal made by you, Kyuubi no Kitsune, to become a half-demon, and later into a full demon in exchange for giving you freedom," said Naruto, as he had learned much in his Father's library about demons, and the deals they make in exchange for certain things they themselves could not achieve.

"_**The deal has been made and agreed to. For this to work I must claw you with my mark to prove that the deal is official. Step forward to receive the means to become a half-demon,"**_ said Kyuubi, who now moved slightly closer to the cage, and waited for Naruto to be within striking distance.

"I am ready. See you on the outside," said Naruto, as if he were talking to an inmate, and the said inmate just got out for good behavior.

"_**Same goes for you too...Naruto-kun,"**_ said Kyuubi making Naruto's eyebrow rise just before the fox demon struck with her claws piercing his right shoulder and then sent a massive pulse of demonic chakra into it make the mark that would be on him forever like a scar.

Though to most it would look like a tattoo.

Naruto screamed out in pain, staggering back as he did in his mindscape knowing that he was physically feeling this on the outside, and spraying blood all over the room where his master was. Clutching the massive wound, Naruto felt the whole place around him begin to change, his body was feeling out of place, and his very consciousness strayed out of what realm of time he was in.

(Hokage Tower-Hokage's Office)

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed at the mountain of paperwork involved for keeping Konoha alive in order to run the village, which lied in this abundant pile of dead trees that were remade into writing material. Originally, the Councils were supposed to do their own paperwork before sending it to the Hokage to approve each stamp they made on each document, but over the years the Councils had taken liberties in giving all the work to the Hokage to do, and they get to do whatever they wanted.

Hardly a fair trade.

'I get stuck doing paperwork while they all relax and plot to destroy the last of Minato's legacy,' thought the Sandaime, as he wondered if things could get any worse for him, and if there was would it please take him away from the paperwork.

People should really be careful what they ask for.

No sooner had Sarutobi made that silent little wish, did the old man get it in the form of a massive demonic charka spike coming from the Namikaze Estate, and if he felt it...then so did everyone else. It wasn't as potent as what was felt years ago, but it was still pretty massive, as the amount given off was more then enough to wipe Konoha off the face of the planet, and all that dwelled within it.

"Oh crap," said Sarutobi before heading out to the Namikaze Estate knowing that every Shinobi in Konoha from lowly Chuunin to ANBU to Clan Heads would be heading there.

Oh how Sarutobi wished he wished he hadn't accidently killed his lucky fish.

(Namikaze Estate)

The once retired Hokage arrived with what seemed hundreds if not all the Shinobi within the village at the large Estate that once belonged to the Yondaime still covered by the ever strange energy dome. Inside the dome, the large army of Shinobi saw Naruto lying face down on the ground while crimson chakra surrounded his being, and many Shinobi feared that the boy had unleashed the Kyuubi in order to get revenge for their cruel past mistreatment of him. Several Shinobi had tried to pierce the dome of energy, only to be repelled backwards roughly, and thrown into their comrades that caught them.

"What do we do Hokage-sama?" said Kakashi, as he had left ANBU to become a Jounin to possibly teach a Genin team.

"Pray," said the Hokage in a whisper, as the manifestation of the Kyuubi's face appeared above Naruto's fallen form roaring with rage and power before landing next to Naruto, and creating a physical _human _body manifestation.

"I'm free! YES!" said Kyuubi in her human looking form, with her now human sounding voice, as she bounced around happy to be free from her cage, and out in the world once more.

At that moment, all the male Shinobi seeing her got an immediate nose bleed, and flew off in all directions at the sight of her _naked_ female body.

Seeing the state that she put the males of the Leaf in, Kyuubi decided to have _some_, if only just little modesty, and snapped her fingers to create a smooth crimson kimono that did little to hide her sexy body. Turning to the one, who freed her from her Shinigami prison, Kyuubi picked up a now changed Namikaze Naruto, and held him tightly to her bosom.

"K-Kyuubi," said Naruto weakly, as he looked up at her with tired eyes, and wondered if what he was seeing was in fact real at the moment.

"Hello Naruto-kun. You must be tired from what I did. At least your wound is healing nicely though it will leave a scar I'm afraid," said Kyuubi seeing the now shirtless boy's chest now had a scar on it like he had been clawed downward.

"Well...you did kind of stab me with those claws of yours," said Naruto weakly before letting out a chuckle at her smiling at him.

"I know, but don't you worry, as I don't intend to hurt you anymore, and I'm going to help make things up to you," said Kyuubi kissing his forehead now sporting a few locks of red hair here and there.

"I feel sleepy," said Naruto finding he was more tired from the process then he originally thought.

"Let's get you to bed then," said Kyuubi taking him inside to get some well deserved rest, as she knew that Naruto would be out of it for awhile, and need to regain control of his body now that it had changed.

"Hokage-sama, we need to do something! The demon is free and inside the Namikaze Estate with the boy," said an ANBU while wondering if there was anything they could do.

"There is nothing we can do. Call a meeting of every elite Shinobi, the two Councils, and the Clan Heads. We must figure this out in case things turn out for the worst," said the aged Hokage knowing that there was still time to form some kind of plan to handle this new development.

Where was Jiraiya when you needed him?

(Namikaze Estate-Master Bedroom)

"Sleep well now my Naruto-kun. You foxy servant has things that need to be done and certain people to speak to," said Kyuubi kissing him on the forehead and tucked the boy into the bed before leaving to head to the lower levels to speak to Revan.

Making her way to the lower levels, Kyuubi ran into HK-47, who paused in seeing her, and decided to keep playing as the protocol droid for the moment until the time was right to remove this new guest.

"Greetings strange female. May I be of service?" said HK-47 while wondering who this woman was and why she had animal like traits like that of a fox.

"Yes HK-47, I wish to speak to the one known as Revan. I am the former demonic tenant of one Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto known to many as Kyuubi no Kitsune," said Kyuubi seeing the droid process this information.

"Ah, I see. You are the demon fox the younger master is hated for. Such a shame he had to go through all that pain because of those arrogant meat bags in the village. I do hope you intend to kill nice chunk of them before letting the young master have his chance at the rest," said HK-47, as he escorted Kyuubi to the room where Naruto spoke to Revan while learning all he could about the Force, and the man's past.

No sooner had they entered did the holocron projection of one Namikaze Revan appear before them with his arms crossed and looking at Kyuubi.

"_**I take it the deal worked and Naruto is in fact alive?"**_ said Revan seeing that Kyuubi only had 4 ½ tails meaning that Naruto had the others.

"Of course Revan-sama. The deal I made with Naruto will be honored to its fullest, as I promised it would, and I would never break promise like those disgusting humans in the village. If I did, I would be lower then them, and I refuse to lower then those insects that think they are invincible because I was defeated by their strongest warrior,"__said Kyuubi finding that her pride was hurt a little at that last part since she was the strongest of the Demon Lords after all.

"_**Good. However, this action may have complicated things, as HK has informed me of the Estate sensors detecting an army of Shinobi arriving here upon your freedom to no doubt investigate the situation, and have seen you regain your lost freedom. When Naruto has recovered from this trial, I want you to train him in the demonic arts that he can learn with what tails he has, and then help him relearn what he already knows. The latter part shouldn't be too difficult since it's like riding a bike so I want you to do that part last with him, as I need him to be learning from you without the help of the Shadow Clones, and relearn everything from scratch,"**_ said Revan, which meant that Naruto's connection to the Force would need to be retested all over again.

"Of course, but before I do that, I want to have a little fun with Konoha again, as I rather liked the pranks Naruto pulled on the people here, and want to help continue it while he's busy sleeping," said Kyuubi grinning wickedly at Revan and the figure simply nodded in understanding.

"_**Very well. Though if things get too much for you Kyuubi, I want you back here where it's safe, and they won't try to use you in some way to get Naruto away from here. You are not as strong as you were before and while they will be cautious at first, it will only take one of them to exploit it when seen,"**_ said Revan knowing that Naruto had wanted to give Kyuubi the benefit of the doubt concerning the deal she made to him years ago, but even still the chance of the demon still having ulterior motives was a high probability, and she would have to be watched more carefully until a solid amount of proof showed that she was indeed trustworthy.

"Oh goody. I look forward to making their lives miserable before Naruto-kun does it himself," said Kyuubi letting out a wicked chuckle leave her mouth and then have it become an evil laugh with her eyes glowing crimson red.

"Master, it would seem that the fox based female is having one of those moments, which are similar to mine when I plan to harm an arrogant meat bag, and is going to carry it out with extreme efficiency," said HK-47, as he still didn't understand the term "demonic", but in his own databanks definition, it basically meant someone, who has the will to do unspeakable things to another, and caused almost unlimited amount of pain to another with little to no remorse.

"_**Yes HK, I believe she is,"**_ said Revan, as Kyuubi walked out of the room while rubbing her clawed hands together, and looked anxious to inflict some manner of sadistic pain on someone.

(Hokage Tower)

"So the demon is finally freed from its prison. I knew the Yondaime was a fool! Such a creature like the Kyuubi cannot be contained no matter how skilled the seal master," said Uchiha Fugaku, as he scowled at the situation in front of him, and how the many attempts to have the boy killed turned down.

"Perhaps, this wouldn't have happened, had we been nice to the boy rather then calling for his death, and the constant hunts for him on his birthday," said Sarutobi seeing the many people in the room squirming uneasily, as they had been responsible one way or another in the boy's mistreatment, and those that didn't were still nervous given they knew nothing of the boy's mental stability.

Or instability for that matter.

"What do you purpose we do then? Shower him with presents? Beg for forgiveness? We beat the demon once before and I say we can do it again. All we need to do is to summon the Shinigami again and reseal it up again before actually killing its tenant soon after," said Homura getting nods from the Civilian Council and the Shinobi one too.

"And who to you purpose performs the sealing again Homura-san? You? Me? Someone here that has little to no sealing experience? The only one that could do such sealing would be either the Yondaime or Jiraiya of the Sannin, but neither are here at the moment despite fact that Kyuubi's power was felt throughout the Elemental Countries, and is now returning to investigate," said Hiashi, looking on at the Council members trying to do some stupid idea that would do doubt fail, and everyone would pay the price for it.

In the time that his wife had died not long after giving birth to Hanabi, Hyuuga Hiashi had become cold, almost cruel to his eldest daughter Hinata, and belittled constantly. However, recently during the most recent years, did Hinata grow stronger again, but still kept her caring nature that was frowned upon by the elders, and what Hiashi himself had been drawn too in regards to his late wife. She had been the same way, telling Hiashi that the Cage Bird Seal was cruel, and earning the respect of the Branch Family for her open beliefs in going against such a cruel seal. Hizashi had also expressed such things with him in private, as he wanted his brother to understand that if the seal truly did protect one from learning the secrets of the Byakugan, then it should be worn by _all_ of its members, and not just on section of the family that become slaves against their will.

Hiashi had come to agree on that long after his dear brother died protection him and the clan from losing the secrets their bloodline held when Hinata was 3 years old. Now it seemed that cruel hand of fate was going to point the finger at his own children to mark one of them with the Cage Bird Seal. Hanabi herself was showing remarkable progress, but so was Hinata, and when Hiashi asked her about how she gain this newly discovered strength, the poor girl blushed saying it was a "guiding spirit".

The last time Hinata had blushed like that, was when she was 4 ½ years old, rushing to both of them, and telling them how she was saved from being picked on by a group of boys by another boy her age. One with raging sun like hair with deep blue eyes that were like lakes you wanted to swim in and never get out of.

Both parents of course knew she was referring to Uzumaki Naruto.

"_Fight for him Hiashi-kun. Fight for him when no one else will,"_ said Hitomi, as she laid in her bed looking up at her husband, who nodded knowing his wife was always a good judge of character, and wanted to give the Yondaime the benefit of a doubt regarding his skills in the art of sealing.

"Not to mention there are no new born babies arriving anytime soon. And if we did, I would use a child from one of _you_ Council members since it will make you realize how precious your child really is, and understand the ramifications of treating the Yondaime's son like garbage!" said the Sandaime making many people in the room flinch at that since they had learned the truth and were feeling like crap at the moment.

"You humans are such foolish creatures. Always jumping the gun on everything you do," said Kyuubi appearing through a flare of fire that blinded everyone in room for a good 10 seconds before they could see her form.

'It's the demon!" said a Civilian Council member seeing the fox ears and numerous tails that made her physical beauty all the more spectacular to stare at.

"How observant of you. And to think, I almost thought your minds were so inferior that I thought you were all a bunch of feces throwing ape like bakas," said Kyuubi sarcastically to them while smirking at them all before staring at Sarutobi, who narrowed his eyes at her, and she in return made her smirk increase several fold.

"I don't know how you got free from your cage demon, but I won't stand for it, and I will see to it that yo-AHHH!" said Fugaku, who had risen from his seat during his speech, and activated his eyes to use on the female demon.

The end result made him lose his eyes with a single swipe from Kyuubi, who now held them in her hand, and crushed them in front of everyone.

"The Uchiha Clan is still as arrogant as ever I see," said Kyuubi before turning her gaze to the old Hokage, who was trying not to show his fear, and was slowly failing to do so in the process.

"I take it you didn't come here for a visit and to remove the Uchiha Clan Head's eyes for his outburst," said the Sandaime trying to be as diplomatic as possible since such things allowed more lives to be saved rather then lost.

"Of course. Doing that to the Uchiha was just a bonus. You see, I'm here to talk about Naruto-kun, and how I am most displeased with how he has been treated early on in his life. Given who his Father was, I would have thought you filthy humans would have gone out of your way to spoil him silly, but instead you do the opposite, and have tried to kill him on so many occasions. And for what? To get a shot at hurting me? Please! Not once did I feel a single shred of pain during all those times Naruto was attacked by your oh so "noble" reasons. Not that it matters anymore since Naruto hates his Father, all of you, and the village for your past sins. Sins that, I imagine will be paid out in full with that of your blood, and more importantly...your very _**souls!"**_ said Kyuubi her eyes glowing crimson and her fangs showing for all to see making several Council members on both sides let out a shiver.

"The boy won't kill us. It would be trampling on his Father's legacy, as the defender of this village, and hero to Konoha," said Koharu not liking how this demon stood before them and wished the creature would just die.

"Oh he _won't_ will he? How do you know? Did you befriend him? Did any of you try to take him in when the Orphanage was making him miserable? Did you give him food that wasn't spoiled? Who here actually gave a damn about my vessel when I was inside of him to shield him from the villagers and Shinobi that tried to kill him time after time?" said Kyuubi folding her arms under her nicely shaped breasts while glaring at everyone in the room.

"You're right. None of us have truly tried to befriend him," said Sarutobi dejectedly, as he took of his hat to run his hand through his white aged hair, and the look in his eyes showed only sorrow.

"Hokage-sama! Don't let this demon push us around. You must defend the honor of this village and Konoha's people," said Danzo trying to gain some form of support from those around him for sticking up for them when the Hokage wouldn't.

"Why? What Kyuubi has said right here in this room is 100 percent true! Minato told us with his dying breath that Naruto was to be seen as a hero, to be loved as a hero should for what he held inside, and instead we do the opposite with the Civilian Council using its power to prevent Naruto from having what was his inheritance. You Danzo, wanted to use the boy like a he was some weapon to control, and it was because I turned it down that you decided to side with them on the matter with my two teammates in your pocket," said Sarutobi looking at his former teammates with a heavy glare making them look away with a scowl on their faces.

"How right you are old looking Hokage. So now that we've taken care of that, I'm going to set down some ground rules for all of you so were perfectly clear on what's going to happened concerning Naruto, and if you go against it I'll make sure that what's left of you is sent to your Grandkids for their birthday," said Kyuubi making several of the old Shinobi and civilians in the room sweat a little at that since they didn't want to die just yet.

"What are your terms Kyuubi-sama?" said Tsume, as she had been trying to find a way to get Naruto into her compound for protection when he was younger, but just couldn't find anything, and the Councils were becoming a big pain in the ass for the Clan Heads at the moment.

"First, I want Naruto have free roaming access to any and all areas like the Sannin do, and are not allowed to be revoked when he not here. If you do, Naruto is within his rights to come back here, slaughter all of you, and burn this village to the ground with extreme prejudice. Second, Naruto can harm any and all Shinobi and civilians that have tried to hurt him in the past without any form of punishment, and should you try I'll personally see to it that both genders in this room can never have children. Third, Naruto is to have a seat on this massive _Council_ you have here among the Clan Heads, which I will be taking a seat in since he is still too young to do himself, and I will be treated with respect as if I were a Namikaze too. Any objections?!" said Kyuubi before flaring her power making most of the Shinobi in the room begin to sweat and the others breathing heavily getting ready to pass out.

"N-No objections!" said Sarutobi wishing the she demon would stop, as the power she was using was making them feel like she was crushing their wind pipes.

"Good! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go tell Naruto-kun when he wakes up, and help him cause as much mischief as possible," said Kyuubi skipping out the door with an evil smile on her face.

'Minato, I'm so sorry,' thought Sarutobi, as he struggled to regain his normal breathing, and find some way to make it up to Naruto all the same.

(Namikaze Estate-Master Bedroom-Hours Later)

Naruto groaned, as he awakened feeling tired from what he did to free Kyuubi, and found himself in the Master Bedroom of his home, and struggled to get up while feeling as if he gained a couple hundred pounds. After several failed attempts, Naruto finally succeeded in getting out of bed, only to fall right on his face, and let out a string of curse words he didn't know he knew, and wondered if that was because of Kyuubi putting them in his head during the transformation.

He would have to make a mental note to talk to her about that.

Walking into the room, Naruto noticed that while the lights were off, he could see clearly in the dark, and remembered that his senses were now enhanced a great deal from the transformation. Fighting the urge to turn on a light knowing what would happen if he did see his own reflection, Naruto examined his face in the mirror, and nearly jumped back in surprise when he saw himself. Not only had his face changed, but so did the rest of him, as he was now taller from the 4'3 to a major shot upward to being 5'4, and his face had burned away a good portion of his baby fat revealing chiseled looks of what he would look like in the near future. His upper body wasn't bad either, as he noticed his body had acquired some hardened muscle or rather _harder_ muscles thanks to being a half-demon since he already had such muscle before. His hands now sported claws, which were no real surprise to him, and Naruto was actually looking forward to putting them to good use.

"I have this sudden urge to hurt some people from my past," said Naruto, as he gripped his claw into a fist, and smiled into the mirror while his blue eyes became red, and the pupils became slits.

The crimson tails behind him swished with movement, as Naruto was feeling bloodlust running through his body, and making him want to train heavily today.

With that in mind, Naruto headed for his closet, and got dressed while noticing that HK-47 had been in his room to give him new larger clothing sizes after getting the proper measurements. Something that Naruto was grateful for since he didn't want to wear tight clothes that made him feel tighter down south, which from what he saw looked longer then before, and for some reason felt proud of it.

He needed to have a talk with Revan about that.

Walking down the steps of his home, Naruto found Kyuubi sitting on the couch snacking on some fruit, vegetables, and gourmet cheese while drinking a bottle of fresh sake'. She seemed to have been having the time of her life relishing in the delights before her and Naruto wondered if she had spilled anyone's guts over the Hokage Monument yet.

Or was she going to let him do that if he wanted?

"So you're finally awake I see. Excellent!" said Kyuubi having sensed her new master through their link finding that the boy had grown quite a bit given his half-demon stage.

"I have some questions for you that I hope you'll answer me truthfully," said Naruto sitting in a chair opposite of her while wrapping his tails around himself.

"Of course! Far be it from me to lie to my new _sexy_ master," said Kyuubi, as she found the boy to be quite incredible looking, and knew by the time the boy fully matured would have an army of women after him wanting to have his children.

"Thanks...I think. Anyway, about my changes, is there anyway to _conceal_ them since a lot of people aren't exactly welcome to me being around while looking human, and I don't want people outside of the village knowing about this either," said Naruto blushing a little from Kyuubi's comment while Kyuubi herself nodded in understanding since the boy wanted to have friends and allies outside of the village.

"Of course you can. Right now, the stage you are in now is what we call a Youko form with the tails, ears, and claws that show off your new fox heritage, and with a little focus on your part will be able to keep those tails of your hidden," said Kyuubi seeing the boy look relieved at that since it would give him a chance to make friends if not the ones in the village.

"Okay. I would like to begin my training right away Kyuubi-sensei," said Naruto seeing the fox woman nod at him.

"Very well. When I'm done teaching you for the day, go speak to Revan about relearning the Force, and focus on getting your control back. He said it wouldn't be that hard so I think you'll take care of that easily enough," said Kyuubi getting off the couch and then handed the tray of various eatable treats to her student.

"Thanks Kyuubi-sensei. I was starving up until now," said Naruto, as he began eating just a little bit of everything, and loved the taste of it.

"No problem Naruto-kun, but don't add sensei to my name, and just call me Kyuubi or if you want...Kyuubi-chan!" said Kyuubi seeing Naruto nod though it was clear he didn't know why and she knew she would have to give him the "talk" soon to help him along.

Oh well, it was better then HK-47 teaching it, and him really screwing up the kid's mind.

(Hokage's Office-A Few Days Later)

"Are you sure about this?" said the Hokage looking at the weasel masked ANBU in front of him, who simply nodded, and saw the old man let out a heavy sigh.

This job was not meant for the old.

"Yes. It seems my arrogant Father Uchiha Fugaku will not tolerate Naruto's presence one way or the other long after he lost his eye sight at the hands of Kyuubi. Even now, he is planning to have the entire clan attacking Naruto and Kyuubi once the shield is down, and claim the riches of the Namikaze Estate to increase the strength of the clan," said the weasel masked ANBU, who saw the Hokage's eyes narrow at that, and the burst of killer intent made the ANBU shiver unnoticeably from it.

The old man maybe old, but he still had that fire in him, and it wasn't out just yet.

"You know what you have to do. If you do this, then I can't have you in the village, and will have to become a Missing Nin," said Sarutobi, as he had begun his investigation of the Uchiha Clan silently using his most trusted ANBU spy that was Uchiha Itachi.

"I owe Kushina-sensei everything for what she taught me to become stronger and I intend to protect Naruto in order to repay my debt back to her," said Itachi, as Kushina had been in a coma ever since giving birth to Naruto, and had yet to wake up.

"If only we could get Tsunade back here for a little while, then perhaps she could find a way to get Kushina out of that coma, and help raise Naruto," said Sarutobi letting out a sigh of defeat and wondered what it was that had made him so spineless in the first place.

"Maybe we could ask the Kyuubi. Its clear she is somewhat..._fond_ of the boy and if we told her the situation would help us since the boy could use a Mother in his life," said Itachi seeing Sarutobi look at him with shock.

"No! Kyuubi must never know about Kushina. If she did, then the demon might kill the woman in secret rather then save her, and then the blame would be on us for not telling Naruto originally," said Sarutobi knowing that the boy may resent everyone in Konoha by the time this was over.

The only question now, was who was at the top of the boy's list?

"Very well. I will proceed with operation 'U-Clan Purge' right away in approximately 4 days Hokage-sama," said Itachi, as he left the Hokage's office, and the Hokage himself smoked his pipe to help deal with the stress of what happened.

"Minato, when I see you again, I'm going to make sure that you get the ass kicking of a lifetime that will be surpassed only by your wife, and your son for what you did. Always thinking with your heart and not your head was your flaw in life just as it was one of your greatest strengths too," said the Sandaime, as he looked out at Konoha with its people all running around doing their own thing not realizing that a terrible force ironically of their own creation was about to descend upon them.

(Namikaze Estate-3 Days later)

Kyuubi watched, as Naruto worked himself ragged the past couple of days since training started, and was impressed by his determination to push himself to the point of being unconscious. In a way, Naruto was the ideal student any teacher would give their right arm for, as he absorbed information like a sponge, and then manipulated it in a way that it would work for him if the traditional way didn't.

'I don't have to be sadistic in my training methods, the boy embraces them willingly, and its almost frightening,' thought Kyuubi, as she had done her fair share of making every bit of Naruto's training harsh, but the boy kept coming back for more, as if to say he did not care about the pain, and just kept on getting up for more.

As Revan expected, Naruto took to his training like fish do to swimming in water, and everything he had learned when training in the Shinobi arts. Basically, it was everything that it was before only...well _easier_ in a sense, and progressed at an astounding rate.

Since that was the case, Kyuubi decided to teach Naruto more about his demonic powers, and how they were connected to nature itself. She also taught him how to fight in her Taijutsu style known as the "Kitsune Fist", which when incorporated into what Naruto already knew made his skills in hand to hand combat unmatched, and were devastating to say the least. Kyuubi also told him how to control his Youko form by channeling his human chakra while keeping his demonic chakra down to allow the transformation to go smoother. Kyuubi told him that when he became a full fledged demon in the future, he would be able to change into a full human like form at will, and simply pass off his traits as a bloodline limit.

Which was why he stood before Revan without tails, his fox ears gone, and his clawed hands normal with a slightly sharp edge to them just so he could feel some part of his demon side still active if just undetectable to anyone else. Revan himself was surprised how fast the boy had progressed in his training, but then realized it shouldn't be any real surprise, since Naruto was a Namikaze, and of the actual Namikaze Revan's descendant.

"_**I am pleased to hear from what Kyuubi has told me of your training, you progressed well, and the same can be said for learning to understand your new Force powers,"**_ said Revan seeing his apprentice nod and smile at him in accepting the compliment.

"Thank you Master. I understand you have a present for me," said Naruto, as HK-47 had told him he was getting a gift, and that it was a surprise.

"_**Yes. HK bring in the case,"**_ said Revan with HK-47 coming in at the command of his holocorn projected master.

"Yes Master. Here is the case you requested," said HK-47, as he presented a small metal case, and handed it to a curious Naruto.

When Naruto opened it, the case revealed two cylinder Lightsabers, and looked at each of them with awe at the design.

"_**Those at one point were the original Revan's Lightsabers,"**_ said Revan seeing the boy hand the now empty case to HK while getting a good feel for the two Lightsabers in his hands.

"I wouldn't recommend activating the Lightsabers just yet young Master. It's been many years since they were last used and require some repair work to make them operational again," said HK-47 since he didn't want those weapons to activate and blow up talking him apart in the process.

"Good point HK. I'll go to the workshop area and get the needed parts to update these," said Naruto, as he felt his hands practically tingling while holding onto these items, and for some reason they felt right to have in his hands.

"_**Smart move Naruto. HK, you will help Naruto get the needed parts, and help him with any questions he may have regarding the repairing of **__**his**__** Lightsabers,"**_ said Revan, as he emphasized on the word "his" to make it clear they were Naruto's from now on, and that they would be from this day forward until another Namikaze came along many years later should history repeat itself.

"Yes Master," said HK-47, as he motioned Naruto to follow him to the workshop, and Kyuubi would have followed, except Revan made a small hand motion for her to stay a moment.

"_**How is he? Aside from his training?"**_ said Revan seeing Kyuubi have a small, almost gentle smile on her face, and her eyes seemed to have a small amount of gentleness in them too.

"Better. He still has a lot of anger inside of him. Are you sure you want him running off all around the village this early?" said Kyuubi, as she had talked to Revan about this before, and was a little hesitant to bring her new master out so soon in the thick of things.

"_**We can't keep him here forever and the boy will have questions that will be needed to be answered concerning his family More importantly about his Mother," **_said Revan, as Naruto had confided in the holocron about wanting to know about his Mother, and what became of her.

Revan had of course told Naruto that the only one that could answer that was the Hokage and that he would have to ask the old man for answers regarding that.

"I know that much. I already got Naruto-kun lots of privileges that only the Sannin could have or possibly get away with. Though what became of his human Mother even I don't know, but if she is alive, and neglected to take in Naruto I will see to it that there is hell to pay," said Kyuubi, as her form generated an incredible amount of demonic chakra around her, and her killer intent so powerful it made the holocrons in the room have a little spasm from the intense amount of energy.

"_**Calm down. I'm still needed here you know,"**_ said Revan, as he didn't want any of the holocrons damaged on either side, and with even one damaged would result in hindering Naruto's Force training.

"Fine! How is he coming along with your training?" said Kyuubi, as she had given her report on Naruto, and now she wanted to know about Revan's progress.

"_**He's learning much from his time with me. Naruto's becoming a true Grey Master like my real self was back when I was still fighting war after war,"**_ said Revan, as his holocrons helped him recall various battles he had during the Mandalorian Wars, and then later in the Jedi Civil War.

"It will take a lot more then us to help keep him balanced. A lot more," said Kyuubi, as she knew that while she along with Revan were both a good start in the beginning, the boy needed _more_, and Konoha was hardly the place for it.

At least with the old generation anyway.

(Konoha-1 Day Later)

"Are you sure you want to do this Naruto-kun?" said Kyuubi seeing Naruto now wearing the armored clothing of his ancestor in his size and was also wearing the same type of helmet too.

"Yes. I'm not afraid of them anymore," said Naruto, as his original fear of the villagers, and the Shinobi populace had always scared him when he was younger due to the past events with them.

"Nor will you be ever again. As long as I'm by your side, no one is going to get within spitting range unless I say they're okay, and I'm very protective of my new master," said Kyuubi hugging him from behind letting her assets press up against him making Naruto blush a little since he was still new to the whole touchy feely thing.

"Thanks Kyuubi-chan that means a lot to me. Now let's go and see what havoc we can create today," said Naruto making Kyuubi herself blush at the "chan" suffix he used and was pleased he used it.

They made there way out of the Estate, through the Shield Generator, and into the streets of Konoha's buzzing populace where their very presence created wave of things to come. The populace itself was surprised by these two, as they had never been seen before while wondering who they were, and where they came from. The Shinobi that did know from the meeting a few days ago however, did know exactly who Kyuubi was despite her concealment of her tails, and the lack of fox ears she sported during the meeting with the Hokage that she interrupted. They knew also suspected that the masked figure out in front while still slightly beside her was Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and they had to be extra careful in not pissing the boy off. His current attire was nothing they had ever seen before with the armor, mask, and the dark robes that wrapped around his form like a shadow, and that if you were not careful would eat you alive.

"Cat, do you know where they are going?" said an ANBU Shinobi wearing a ferret mask on.

"Either to the Academy or the Hokage. Regardless, be on watch. This could be very bad or very good. We need to find out so be on alert," said the female cat masked ANBU, who turned to her ANBU team watching the duo from above on the rooftops, and saw her team nod before continuing their surveillance.

As Naruto and Kyuubi walked towards their destination, they received many stares from the village populace with the men wondering who the hot looking woman was, and with several females wondering who the well muscled man was behind the mask. It was one of things about the clothing Naruto wore, as it was tight looking on the outside, but really comfortable on the inside, and the mask help make him more mysterious. One of the things that attracts a woman to a man, is their desire to know more about him, and make them want more in the process.

"Quite the head turners, aren't we Naruto-kun?" said Kyuubi smiling and whispering to Naruto knowing only Naruto would hear her.

"It will be more when they learn who it is that lies beyond this mask, but before they do, I need to make myself known to the younger generation, and plant the seeds betrayal into their minds," said Naruto heading straight for the Academy knowing that only a young mind like their own can see past the hate.

"Oh, how deliciously evil Naruto-kun! I see your using your ancestor's training and your complex demonized mind to good use," said Kyuubi smirking at the boy that had become her master.

Naruto just gave her a brief nod before heading to the Academy, which he sensed made the ANBU watching him very nervous, and the newly made half-demon couldn't help the growing urge to smile at that behind his mask. Soon people will fear, respect him, and maybe find someone to love him for who he was rather then for _what_ he was.

(Hokage Tower-Hokage's Office)

"So you've finally come out of the shadows Naruto. The only question now is, will you be a merciful warrior? Or, will you take your rage out on everyone in the village for their stupidity in their beliefs to hate you like they have in the past?" said Sarutobi sighing, as he watched the two through in his crystal ball head towards the Academy, and prayed he wasn't going to lose anymore people.

"You're seeing him now I take it," said Kakashi, as he entered through the window since the secretary had told him the Hokage didn't want to be disturbed, and knew it was a lie knowing full well the old man wasn't.

He also knew the secretary was on Danzo's payroll for spying. Something the Cyclops Shinobi told the Hokage years ago to keep the bandaged old fool in the dark about certain things.

"Yes. I'm concerned about what will happen at the Academy. I'm reluctantly holding back the urge to have every ANBU, Jounin, and Chuunin in the area converge on the Academy to try subduing the two," said the Sandaime, as his mind was half telling him to let the boy do whatever he wanted according to the deal made by Kyuubi herself, and the other telling him to have the two restrained until Jiraiya returned to fix this.

IF it could be fixed.

"It's probably best if Naruto does as he pleases Hokage-sama. You know as well as I do that there is a lot of anger inside of him just begging to be unleashed upon us. I don't think its wise to provoke either considering what one is and the other having unknown powers that could rival any of us. Including you I might add," said Kakashi, as he looked at the boy through the ball, and saw they were now entering the Academy.

It was now time to see what the boy would do.

(Inside the Academy)

Naruto walked through the halls passing students heading to class, teachers heading to class, janitors walking around, and various other personnel. Many turned their heads towards them just like the village populace outside, and when someone tried to stop him they found themselves flown into a wall or the ceiling before tasting hardwood floor.

The thing that startled everyone, was the fact that Naruto never touched them physically with his hands, and his actions towards the Chuunin teachers got everyone's attention that he was not to be messed with. Naruto walked through the Academy halls until he finally reached a room filled with students he sensed were filled with Clan Heirs and Heiresses'. The class was being taught by two Chuunin, one named Umino Iruka, and the other was his comrade named Mizuki.

"Hello there, can I help you with something?" said Iruka seeing the masked figure walk into the room silently with a commanding like stature only seen in a Hokage or high level Shinobi.

"_**Yes. I'm here to speak to the students in your class today about something important,"**_ said Naruto through his mask while making his voice become muffled thanks to one of the components in it that he activated.

"Okay. Do you have conformation from the Hokage? And what exactly did you want to talk about to the students?" said Iruka finding the boy was making him very on edge and concerned for his students while Mizuki breathing heavily at the sight of the two.

"_**No, I do not have confirmation from the Hokage nor do I need it. I do not answer to that old man and never will unless it benefits me in the end. As to what I wish to speak to your students about, it is also none of your concerns since if you yourselves try to tell them about it, the end result would require you all to die immediately, and given the nature of the law behind what I'm about to say...I suggest you keep your mouth shut,"**_ said Naruto seeing both Chuunin inhale a deep breath, as they now understood what law the man before them was talking about, and just who was behind that mask in question.

"Hey! Who are you?" said a boy with a puppy dog on his head who was now slightly whimpering in fear of Naruto and Kyuubi having smelled the scent of fox on them both.

"_**My name will be told later. Now onto what I have to say. You see about 8 years ago around the time you were born, a great demon known as Kyuubi attacked the village, and nearly won had it not been for the quick thinking of the Yondaime Hokage. He gave his life to defeat the great Demon Lord at the cost of his own life, but he didn't kill it, as your parents may have told you, or when you heard this part of it in your history class. What they told you regarding that, is nothing more, then a **__**LIE**__**!"**_ said Naruto making the students gasp at this and whisper to each other at why people would lie to them like this.

"If the demon wasn't destroyed, then where is it, and why would the adults lie to us in the first place," said Shikamaru, who found the man's presence troublesome to such a level, he couldn't sleep, and the woman beside him had a look in her eyes that put the Nara's Mother to shame.

"_**The Demon Lord does in fact live despite what your parents and teachers have told you since they don't want you to know the truth. They feel that lying to you is much better despite the ironic fact that they most likely taught you to be honest in life like they say they are. Hypocrites, the village over I say. Anyway the Demon Lord Kyuubi no Kitsune was sealed away by the Yondaime inside a newborn child that had just been brought into this world and the child, the Yondaime's son no less, was to be seen as a hero for holding such a burden inside of his tiny body, and expected the people of the village to do so,"**_ said Naruto seeing the children gasp again and once more whisper on who the Namikaze boy was and with the girls if he was willing to go on a date with them.

'Namikaze? He means my guiding spirit!' thought Hinata, who looked at the figure, and wondered if the same person behind the mask was that person.

"Did the village honor the dying wish of the Yondaime?" said a fat boy named Choji, as he munched on some chips, and found the story interesting.

"_**No, they did not! Instead, the village tried to hurt and kill the boy multiple times, and even more so on his birthday thinking he was the Kyuubi when in fact they were more wrong then even knew. For you see, Kyuubi no Kitsune was in fact...a woman," **_ said Naruto making the children gasp in shock and he saw Hinata crying from where she was on the fact that someone had tried to hurt the son of the Yondaime when it had been the Yondaime who was the one that saved them all.

"There actions are illogical, irrational, and would not be tolerated by the Hokage that is now the Sandaime," said Shino having understood his fair share of historical politics.

"_**Agreed. However, the Hokage made a law so no one other, then the vessel himself can tell you this information, and the penalty for anyone else that knows about the Kyuubi being inside of him that tells you is death without trial. However, as you can see not many people have died in the past 8 years because the two Councils have been using their power to override such orders for people, and it acts as encouragement for them to keep trying. What does that tell you?" **_said Naruto making the children go into deep thought and even the Nara was focusing hard on what he had just heard.

"That the two Councils are abusing their powers for their own ambitious gains to usurp the Yondaime's wish and the Sandaime's command law he left for people in the village to follow," said Shikamaru his eyes focused in concentration at this point.

"_**Correct!"**_ said Naruto giving a clap to the Nara to signify he got it right while his claw like gauntlets made a metal clinking noise.

"Wait! You said that the law was passed so if anyone other then the Namikaze spoke of this, then that person would be put to death, and since you just did that wouldn't that mean you have to be killed now?" said Yamanaka Ino, as she wondered how the man was going to get out of this one, and if not would he have to die in front of them.

She hoped not.

"_**No. I am immune,"**_ said Naruto seeing the confusion from the group.

"Immune? How?" said Uchiha Sasuke, as he wanted to know, and like any Uchiha he always got what he wanted.

"_**Simple. **_I am Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto," said Naruto removing his helmet revealing raging blonde hair with steaks of red, semi-chiseled face, his whisker "birthmarks", and his blue eyes filled with an intensity that surprised everyone in the room.

'It's him! It's really him!' thought Hinata, as her eyes filled with joy, and her pale face became that of a crimson blush.

'It's Naruto!' thought Iruka shocked at this turn of events wondering why he hadn't seen it before.

'It's the demon boy and that demon bitch Kyuubi as well,' thought Mizuki snarling at the two since he had no love for either of them.

"Surprise! Now if you will kindly turn your attention to this lovely woman in front of me, I would like to introduce you all to the one, and the only Kyuubi no Kitsune," said Naruto making the student's eyes bug out of their sockets and fainted on the spot.

Though Hinata fainted for other various reasons.

"I think you overdid it Naruto-kun," said Kyuubi smirking at the boy, who turned to her, and shrugged since it didn't really matter at this point.

"Maybe. We'll see when they all confront their parents about it and ask questions later today," said Naruto before putting his helmet back on and walked out with her to see the Hokage.

(Hokage's Office)

"I can't believe he just gambled with the chance to bond with the current generation and told them about Kyuubi!" said Kakashi seeing the Hokage letting out a defeated sigh, as the plan Naruto had just done was in itself brilliant, and masterful in terms of a tactical move by the boy.

"It was a brilliant move Kakashi. If the current generation of Konoha cannot give Naruto a chance, then he will leave the village, and no doubt take everything he can from his clan home. Word will get out to the Feudal Lords and they will no longer come here to do business with us for this village's past crimes for what it did to its hero's son. The current generation being taught right now will hate their parents, they will unleash their own hate upon the old, and do everything in their power to make our lives miserable," said the old Hokage slumping back in his chair further into defeat.

"You don't mean that...?" said Kakashi, but the tired look on the Sandaime's face cut him off, and the old man simply nodded his head.

"Yes. Whatever happens next could cause an insurrection so great, only Naruto can stop it if he so wishes, and Kami help us if the old generation continues to fail," said Sarutobi wondering how he could ever make it up to Naruto if at all?

Kami help them all.

(A/N: YAY! How was it? Good? Bad? I hope it was good. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Power

Naruto walked out of the Academy feeling good about himself, smiling a smile that if seen would have made women blush, and possibly faint if it wasn't for the simple fact his helmet covered it up. Heading to the Hokage Tower, Naruto noticed the hate filled glares aimed at him, and more importantly at Kyuubi seeing how word got out immediately that she was demon that attacked nearly a decade ago.

"They don't seem to like us Naruto-kun. Even more then before it seems," said Kyuubi, as she smirked at the people around them, and basically dared the people to attack while letting out some of her demonic chakra to tell them she could defend herself along with her master.

"It doesn't matter Kyuubi-chan. All that matters is getting answers right now while the village's younger generation declares war on the old one. Those that are strong will rebel against their parents, as the weak fall, and succumb to their parents hate for us. In that moment, we will know just _who_ to trust, and _who_ to kill later on," said Naruto sensing someone had the balls to throw a rock at them, which was stopped by Naruto through the Force, and sent it flying back only to the man's groined thus effectively taking care of the man's boldness in the years to come.

"The way you say that makes it sound so _sexy_!" said Kyuubi grinning wickedly at Naruto while snaking an arm around his shoulder and moving closer to him so her breasts were touching his shoulder.

"Kyuubi-chan I...is there any name I can call you outside of Kyuubi? It sounds more like a title, then an actual name, and it like I should call you by an actual name," said Naruto using this as an excuse to ignore the feeling of her assets against him.

"Unfortunately, it's both my name, as well as my demonic title all in one, and I've never really thought up a name to call myself. If you want to Naruto-kun, you can give me a name, and I'll go by that?" said Kyuubi, as she had actually hoped to have a name to call her own, and this right now maybe her only chance for it.

"How about I call you...Asta?" said Naruto thinking it was simple yet nice name for the former tenet of his stomach.

"It's a very nice name Naruto-kun," said the newly named Asta, as she kissed his helmet where his cheek would be, and ignored the looks of murderous intent aimed at them.

Naruto blushed from the kiss on his helmet, but frowned at sensing the people around them hating them, and made a mental note to kill a few people here today before it was over. Upon entering the Hokage Tower, they were met with opposition, as the Shinobi of various ranks in the building tried to stop them, but were easily thrown aside by a simple wave of Naruto's hand, and when they entered the Hokage's office they saw the man with another with a masked with a cyclops face looking at them with heavy hearted eyes.

"Hey old man. We need to talk. Now!" said Naruto removing his helmet and glaring at the old Fire Shadow looking back at him with tired eyes.

"I thought you might after that speech you gave at the Academy to all the kids your age," said Hokage sighing and lit his pipe before falling back into his comfortable chair.

The comfortable chair was the only thing good about the job unfortunately.

"I know my Father is dead, but I don't know what happened to my Mother, and I want to know if she left me or she died?" said Naruto his piercing gaze never leaving the Hokage while Asta was looking at the cyclops with calculating eyes while the cyclops was being cautious of Asta.

"Your Mother is alive Naruto, but...before I tell you, can you please ask Kyuubi to leave, and not tell her what I'm about to tell you?" said the Sandaime hoping the boy before him would understand.

"Asta-chan stays here whether you like it or not. Now, if you don't tell me right now what happened to my Mother, I am going to unleash my pent up fury on the Leaf village, and I know you know I have the ability to do it so don't think my threat's a bluff," said Naruto, as he was getting very anxious in using the Force Choke on the old man, and the only reason he hadn't was because the old man had tried to take care of him all those years he was alone.

However, that currency was burning up real fast.

"As I said before Naruto, your Mother is in fact alive, but she in a coma, and has yet to awaken from it," said the Sandaime, as he looked over to Kyuubi, or "Asta" according to Naruto calling her that like it was her fault.

"What level? What room?" said Naruto, as he wanted to see her for himself, and try to awaken her from that coma.

"I can't tell you Naruto. It's highly classified and you are no-ACK!" said the Sandaime, as he found himself slowly chocking making Kakashi look at him, and then back to an angry Naruto now with his arm stretched out in a chocking motion.

"You overestimate your power over me and I am in no mood for you jurisdiction bull crap old man. Your powers are weak, which is no surprise, as you let the Councils walk all over you so you might as well tell me now or I _will_ choke you into unconsciousness, and then go to the hospital to find out myself," said Naruto, as the thought of his Mother in the hospital all this time, and not _once_ was he able to see her was making his blood boil.

Kakashi looked ready to stop the boy, but was stopped when Asta moved faster then he could blink, and had the Jounin pinned to the wall with her 4 tails while her hand was on his throat.

"Third floor...in the restricted area...room number is...is 396," said the Hokage struggling to breathe while looking at Naruto's cold eyes that were filled with anger.

Anger at the old man for betraying him all these years.

With the drop of his hand, Naruto let go of the Force power he summoned to use against the old man, allowing the Hokage to breathe once more, and then walked out of the room with Asta right behind him with a smirk on her face. Her master was becoming strong, dominating in as sense, and was embracing the demonic blood she gave him that told him not to take crap from anybody around him.

The boy had taken crap for a good chunk of his life from the very beginning since he was born because of her and what that teme Uchiha Madara did in summoning her. She knew it was unfair for these humans to take out their hate on this boy, who had no say in the matter, and what was worse was the old man that was _supposed_ to protect him was doing a piss poor job. Keeping Naruto in the dark about why people hate him, letting those two Councils run the show, and have the old man act like a figure head instead of being the influential leader he was supposed to be.

The time of Naruto being a punching bag was over and the time for him to start punching _back_ by any means necessary was now.

"It's the demon! KILL HIM!" said the voice of a villager, who had formed a rather large mob that was heading straight for them, and the shouts for making the Namikaze suffer were getting on Naruto's last nerve.

"Look Naruto-kun, a mob has formed for you to practice your powers!" said Asta, as she saw the mob get closer, and waited for Naruto to use some of his new found abilities on the stupid mammals.

The question now was, would it be the Dark Side powers of the Force? Or would he use his demonic power to make these fools bleed themselves dry?

"I think you are right Asta-chan. Let's test out my demonic powers. 'Demonic Fox Art: Hungry Plant Jutsu!'" said Naruto after throwing a seed halfway in front of the mob and then going through the one handed hand sign before slamming his hand into the ground making the said ground shake in front of him.

"What's going on?" said a member of the mob before the large demonic plant that Naruto brought to life came out of the ground, it's plant like limbs wrapped themselves around the mob, and its many mouths with its many sharp pointy teeth that made up their mouths just beyond their lips looked like they were hungry for food.

The meat based kind of food.

"Dig into your meal my pet, there is no need to be shy, and wait on my account to leave," said Naruto snapping his fingers before the plant like creature began feasting on the mob while the said mob screamed out in agony.

"Your skills with plants is very impressive Naruto-kun. Most impressive actually," said Asta, as she saw the carnage that was before her, and loved how the arrogant humans were suffering for said arrogance.

"Thank you Asta-chan, but we've wasted enough time here, and need to go visit my Mother," said Naruto knowing that even if she was in a coma, he could still reach her through the Force, and speak to her on some level.

No doubt she would have a million questions for him and not all the answers would be to her liking.

Upon entering the hospital, the nurses glared at him, but his gaze in their direction, and a blast of killer intent made them change their minds in continuing. He went to the elevator and punched in the 3rd floor since the stairs were no doubt being blocked by the various members of the hospital staff along with Shinobi in the hospital. They wouldn't want him to go anywhere they didn't want him to after having word of his and Asta's appearance in the building was made known.

Upon exiting the elevator, Naruto headed towards the restricted area currently filled with coma patients, and just as he suspect the ANBU were lying in wait at the main door that led towards it. The two ANBU saw him before tensing ever so slightly since they had heard how the Kyuubi was female and was with the Namikaze currently on the warpath against those that wronged him.

"You know who I am and how little patience I have for those that are in my way of what is mine. You have three options before you. One, you can move on your own, and let me through. Two, I make you move thus making you a residence here in this hospital, and/or the morgue. Three, well three is basically the same as two, but instead of me hurting you, it's going Asta-chan here, and I doubt you two want to try messing with her this second time around," said Naruto smiling evilly behind his mask sensing both masked Shinobi have a considerable amount of fear in them about that.

"We'll move," said the ANBU to Naruto's right and the two did just that.

"Good. We were never here," said Naruto using the Mind Trick on the now fear induced and thus weak minded ANBU.

"You were never here," said the two ANBU at the same time, who now believed that the two were not in the hospital anymore after the two entered the restricted area, and as far as they knew never were.

Naruto and Asta walked all the way to his Mother's room, opening it as he sensed she was all alone in the room itself, and saw her hooked up to various machines that kept her alive. Naruto's hands clenched in anger at seeing his Mother like this, as he wondered if Asta was really responsible, or if this was from fowl play from someone in the village during the chaos of the fighting.

"Mother," said Naruto taking off his helmet and placing on a chair near the bed before running his hand on her face after taking off his gauntlets so he didn't cut her with them.

"This is interesting. According to this, she's been drugged heavily with various sedatives, and considering she's supposed to be in a coma I don't see the need for it," said Asta, as she looked at Kushina's medical charts, and saw the long list of various drugs the doctors were pumping into her system.

"They want to keep her in a coma. How bad is the damage?" said Naruto looking at Asta, who was looking at each name for each drug, and she let out a growl when she saw one of them she recognized was made from a plant when ground up.

"Bad. One of the drugs here has symptoms I recognize from a plant that causes internal damage to the body and this one's been pumped into her more then the others. Even if we remove the sedatives, as well as wake her up from a coma, she'll be a vegetable, and will be in constant pain in the process. I'm surprised the Hokage of yours didn't know this or have a competent doctor take a look at her chart," said Asta, as she put it back, and now looked at the woman currently suffering in silence.

"Asta, I need you to go get the Hokage, and get him over here right _now_! He has a lot of answering for this and letting this happen to the one that brought me into this world," said Naruto his eyes turning from blue to red and then back to blue again.

"Agreed," said Asta, as she disappeared in a flare of flame, and let Naruto focus on his Mother suffering.

'This day cannot get any worse,' thought Naruto, as he caressed his Mother's face, and sensed her pain through the Force.

(Uchiha Estate)

"The demon is at the hospital now? Good! Half of the clan will strike him, as the other half strike the Namikaze Estate, and with the clan secrets in our possession we will be able to overthrow the Hokage creating a new Konoha where the Uchiha Clan rules over these weak fools," said Uchiha Fugaku, who while blind had lost none of his anger at the village, and at Naruto for obvious reasons.

"Can we really beat him and the Kyuubi herself Fugaku-sama?" said an Uchiha that was the recently blinded man's cousin.

"I'm pretty confident we can. All we need to do is launch a surprise attack and overpower them both with out Sharingan Eyes. Once we immobilize them, we find out how to lower that chakra like dome surrounding the Namikaze Estate, and take the power the Uchiha Clan deserves to have," said Fugaku hearing cries of approval and ordered his kin to disperse to begin the operation.

"This is wrong Fugaku and you know it is too," said Uchiha Mikoto, as she had become recently worried for her husband, and him pushing Itachi too hard while at the same time neglecting Sasuke too.

"No it's not! We were once a great clan Mikoto. We were equals once with the Hyuuga Clan, with the Senju Clan, and even the Namikaze Clan thanks to our Sharingan Eyes. Now we are shadows of our former self, drowning in a sense of simple duty to protect the village, and not rule as their betters. The Uchiha Clan is the strongest of all the clans and yet we are shadows of what we should be since we are only recognized for our 'police force'. It's an embarrassment to our clan that we are the village's protectors rather then their masters," said Fugaku, who looking in the direction of his wife, and has a scowl on his face that had bandages wrapped around his eyes.

"Listen to yourself! You sound just like Madara did when he was still alive, as he always believed he was better then everyone, and how he should be treated like a God. We are not Gods at all Fugaku and never will be," said Mikoto wondering what was running through her husbands mind right now since it clearly wasn't sanity.

"Maybe Madara had the right idea. This clan needs to remember that only the strongest of us can rule Konoha and once Itachi reach a level that rival the Hokage or the Sannin we'll be able to take out all opposition," said Fugaku, as he had hopes for his oldest son, who had shown so much progress, and was truly prodigy of the clan that was worthy of being called the next Madara.

"You're insane Fugaku! This will never work and the Hokage will stop you if you do this much less now with the Yondaime's son out in the open," said Mikoto only to be slapped by Fugaku, who had long since been able to detect how close his wife was, and her height when he was standing next to her thanks to his Shinobi training.

"I don't need you to tell me what I am. Soon, the two demons will be taken down, and then Konoha will belong to the Uchiha Clan with all its inhabitants our slaves to cater to our every whim," said Fugaku grinning at the idea of his plan to make the Uchiha Clan great again appearing in his mind.

"How wrong you are," said Itachi appearing from the shadows having heard enough to convict his Father the village over and sent his sword into the man's skull making Fugaku die instantly.

"Itachi?!" said Mikoto wondering why her oldest son wasn't out hunting for Naruto like the others were.

"I'm sorry Mother, but you know it had to happen, and if I didn't do it then someone else would have," said Itachi having slain a large number of his unsuspecting Uchiha Clan kin heading to the Namikaze Estate and those within the Uchiha district guarding it from any counter attack by the Hokage.

"Your eyes! They've changed," said Mikoto seeing the Sharingan Eyes of her son now different from the usual 3 comas that inhabited his eyes.

"I killed my best friend Shisui, who was in league with Father to take down the Hokage, and in the plot to subdue Naruto. I owe Kushina-sama everything and I cannot allow our clan to destroy the hero of this village she brought into this world," said Itachi before he turned to hear banging on the door with Sasuke calling out to his parents wondering what had happened.

"Don't kill your brother! Sasuke had no knowledge of what your Father was planning," said Mikoto looking fearfully at her son, who looked at her with a passive look on his face, and nodded since she was right though the situation may scar him deeply because of it.

"Mom! Dad! What happened? Why are so many of our family dead and...?" said Sasuke finally opening the door finding her Mother looking terrified, as she stared at Itachi while Itachi himself looked at Sasuke, and activated his Sharingan's illusionary power on his little brother.

"Take care of Sasuke. His sanity will be an issue that needs to be kept in check while I'm gone," said Itachi, as he threw an explosive tag at he far wall making it explode, and ran out of the Estate before going out of the village as planned with the Sandaime.

After that, Itachi just had to wait for his contact with Jiraiya, and find out where he went from there.

(Hospital-Kushina's Room)

Hiruzen Sarutobi was a man that had seen many things in his life such as his first kill as a Shinobi, his first battle, first war, his sons being born, and the demonic power that was the Kyuubi's own unleashing her fury on the village. When Naruto left with the female demon, the old man thought everything would be fine, and didn't expect Naruto to return until tomorrow (with "Asta" as he called her) when the Councils were meeting with the Clan Heads again.

He was surprised when Asta appeared, grabbed him by the throat, told him told struggle, and vanished with her in a pillar of flame that also incidentally burned his mountain of _completed_ paperwork. Now moments later from that life shortening event, the Sandaime looked on at the unconscious coma patient that was Uzumaki Kushina, and the angry look that was on her son's now unmasked face.

"Naruto I...," said the Sandaime only to be stopped with a hand raised and an index finger pointing up from Naruto to tell the old Fire Shadow to shut up.

"The chart old man. Look at the chart and then tell me if it's the same chart you've been reading for the past 8 years concerning my Mother," said Naruto using the Force to make the chart levitate and then get thrown across the room into Sarutobi's hands.

"These are not the charts I read before. The charts I had seen were different. I may not have that much medical knowledge like my student Tsunade, but I know enough about these drugs to know that some of them should not be given to a coma patient, and any doctor with a degree knows this," said Sarutobi, as he had always been handed the charts by the doctor he was with when he visited every so often to check up on Kushina, and now he finds the doctors were in on this too.

He was such a fool!

"The damage to her body is very extensive. Even with Naruto's powers I gave him, as well as the Force, if she were to awaken, then Kushina would never be the same again, and would be in constant pain the rest of her life," said Kyuubi having seen the chart history of what the woman was given and knew that the boy's Mother was physically damaged beyond any hope of a full recovery.

"Naruto, I didn't know. I swear to you I didn't know. I will see to it a full investigation is done on who did this to her. Just give me time and I will have answers for you by the end of the week," said Sarutobi seeing the fury in the eyes of the boy making the similarities between Naruto and Minato to be very frightening in his opinion.

"You got until tomorrow at the next Councils meeting and if I don't have my answer by that time...everyone in that room will die," said Naruto before kissing his Mother's hand and put on his helmet once more.

"Tomorrow? I can't work miracles Naruto. I need more time!" said Sarutobi, as he now pleaded with the boy he saw as a Grandson for some form of leniency, and the quick blast of killer intent told him there was none to be had.

"You're the Hokage old man. Act like it for once and get done what needs to be done or I will!" said Naruto before walking out of the room with Asta right behind him.

'He's right. I have been too lax. I'm the Professor damn it! The 'God of Shinobi' is what I was called in my prime and here I am being pushed around by some arrogant fools on the Councils thinking I'll bend to their will. I may be old, but I still have the 'Will of Fire', and I'm going to prove it right NOW!' thought Sarutobi, as his eyes hardened, and he went to get Ibiki himself to make this his top priority for the day.

(Not Far Away)

Hyuuga Hinata was walking home deep in thought with her newly made Jounin escort Yuhi Kurenai, as she thought of the boy she had a secret crush on, and how he was the one that had helped her through the troubled times with her family. Originally, her Father that was Hyuuga Hiashi had been cold, cruel even to a point where she wished that she was homeless without a family, and didn't have to be belittled by her own Father.

"Something on your mind Hinata-san?" said Kurenai seeing the girl in deep in thought about something and hoped the Hyuuga Heiress would open up.

"It's just that what happened to Naruto-kun all these years isn't right and how the village treat him makes me ashamed to call myself a citizen of Konoha too," said Hinata, as she looked at her escort, and saw the woman wince at that since Kurenai had seen the looks kids were giving their parents that picked them up.

They were questioning the wisdom of their parents, how they now knew the truth, and asked why they hurt the son of the Yondaime? It caused a panic to rise in the adults, as they asked their children who told them such lies, and the children responded saying the simple two words that were "Namikaze Naruto".

The parents immediately called the boy a liar, demon, and various other names saying to not believe a word Naruto told them. The children countered them saying they saw the Demon Lord and that she was standing right next to the Namikaze boy. The parents were too surprised by this to counter this and the children further believed that Naruto got the very short end of the stick when it came to the people treating him like a hero like the Yondaime said they should.

"Hinata-san, I know that Naruto-sama was mistreated badly, but you can't put the blame on all of us, and remember that there were some that helped the boy. Namely the Hokage of this village," said Kurenai, as she saw the young girl's face turn into a scowl that the fresh female Jounin had seen similar from Hiashi himself.

"The Hokage did very little and you know it. You just don't want me to lose my loyalty to Konoha," said Hinata, as she struggled with the idea of such a thing within her mind, and found that if she had a choice her loyalty would be more to Naruto then to Konoha in general.

'She got me there,' thought Kurenai, as walked slightly behind the Hyuuga Heiress, and stopped with her when they both sensed several chakra spikes near the hospital.

Only to be snuffed out soon after in an almost single instant of time.

(Outside the Hospital)

Naruto had sensed them long before he exited the building, as the Uchiha dominated police force appeared ready for battle, and looked at him with blazing red eyes that was there Sharingan. Naruto looked at them from beyond his helmet, as he sensed their evil intentions towards him, and Asta while torturing them with their bloodline limit.

"You and your demon bitch are going to die here today abomination," said the Uchiha Captain of the squad, who drew his sword, and so did the others reading their weapons.

"Such foolish humans think they can defeat you master. I think you should test your family's blade skills right now against them," said Asta seeing the Uchiha around her tense at that and when Naruto took out both Lightsabers before igniting them.

"I agreed fully with you Asta-chan. I think I will consider this part where I kill my many enemies before me, as family's initiation process to advancing to the next level of my training," said Naruto bringing his Lightsaber blades up into a "X" formation at the chest level of his body while Asta took several steps back grinning wickedly at the group of Uchiha in front of her.

"Kill him!" said the Uchiha Captain with him and the others charging Naruto in the hopes their numbers would over power the Grey Master in training.

They were very much mistaken.

Naruto used his new demon enhanced speed, combined with Force Speed, and tore into his adversaries in the instant he was upon their surprised forms. The weapons the Uchiha used were cut through instantly with their flesh not far behind, as they lost arms, legs, and on some occasions had deep burning holes in their body where Naruto stabbed them.

In the end, only one single Uchiha remained alive, and even then the term alive was used loosely due to the loss of 2 of his 4 limbs with one being an arm while the other a leg, and had several holes in his gut going out through the back of his spine.

"Spare me. Show mercy!" said the Uchiha in his late 30s, who was in more pain, then he had ever been in his entire life, and was now had his life hanging in the balance of this boy he had once called a demon.

"Mercy? You want me to show mercy to you? Why? So you can try to rally the people in the village to kick me out or execute me? I know of the Uchiha's ways of mercy, as I am fully aware from reading your mind that you along with the rest of the Uchiha Clan have long conspired against me since I was born, and have helped the villagers on more then one occasion in trying to kill me. But then again...perhaps I should show you some act of leniency, as a way to show that while I hate your entire clan's guts, I can still be the much better person, and show that my powers should in fact be _shared_ with others just like the Uchiha Clan," said Naruto smiling behind his mask while Asta looked on wondering what it was that he had planned and the Uchiha on the ground was more then happy to agree with Namikaze's idea for leniency.

"Yes! Please, share with me your power Naruto-sama, and show everyone how powerful you are," said the Uchiha, as he was seeing his chance to get close to the boy, and then stab the Namikaze in the back in the process.

What the Uchiha got was a painful blast of Sith Lightning from Naruto's hand that struck the now slowly dying in pain of a man begging for his life.

"_**You wanted me to **__**share**__** with you my power so here it is fool! POWER! UNLIMITED UNSTOPPABLE POWER!"**_ said Naruto his demonic side surface, as the Sith Lightning turned from purple to crimson, and then back to purple with the Sith Lightning taking the life of the Uchiha while setting the corpses of the others on fire.

When Naruto stopped, all the bodies were burning, and he along with Asta walked away back to the Namikaze Estate not caring about the incident that would soon be the "Uchiha Massacre" having taken place mere moments earlier at their clan home. He had sensed it of course, as growing deaths in Konoha immediately skyrocketed, and they were caused from him like he wished them to be. He sensed the pain, the despair, and the agony of the clan's slayer that was Uchiha Itachi taking the life of his kin on the orders of the Hokage.

"The old man finally did something right," said Asta, as she sensed what he did, and had a smile on her face knowing that the less potential Uchiha Clan members with the power of the Sharingan at their command that were in this world...the better.

"No doubt. With the Uchiha Police Force gone, the stress on the Chuunin, Jounin, and the ANBU will be increased several times over to compensate for crimes committed here in the village. However, what concerns me, is that there are still two Uchiha's remaining after Itachi left," said Naruto reaching out to the Force and sensing the two in a single room.

"One boy and his Mother," said Asta having sensed the signatures of the two and how they were related to each other.

"Yes. Knowing the Councils, they will spoil him silly, and make him act on his thirst for vengeance for what Itachi did. How troublesome," said Naruto, as they walked back to the Namikaze Estate, and the Namikaze himself made a mental note to speak to Revan about this development.

"Naruto-kun!" said Hinata not far away from him seeing him walking not far from his recent battle.

"It seems someone has a crush on you," said Asta, as she saw the little girl, and the older woman beside the Hyuuga Heiress head towards them.

"Hello...Hinata was it?" said Naruto seeing the girl blush a tinge of red at him for being able to remember his name.

'He remembers!' thought Hinata while nodding, as her inner self was jumping up and down with happiness, and wished she could do this outwardly...in the privacy of her room of course.

"It's nice to meet you again Hinata-chan. I hope my talks with you helped improve things with your family," said Naruto through his helmet seeing the girl's facial color change and the touching of her index fingers together.

"You have talked to the Hyuuga Heiress before?" said Kurenai wondering when Hiashi let the boy into his house?

"Naruto-sama has talked to the girl in a manner of sorts that doesn't concern you _Jounin_," said Asta looking at Kurenai with eyes that told her not to probe into the subject.

"Now Asta-chan, there is no need to be so silent in this manner, and I am not afraid of saying that I have spoken to Hinata-chan before," said Naruto seeing the girl's shade of red get slightly darker at the "chan" suffix he used on her.

"What happened back there?" said Kurenai seeing the bloody mess left by Naruto and Asta though she suspected it was mostly Naruto that did it.

"Minor problems concerning the Uchiha Clan, but that's taken care of, and I must return home for mediations to clear my head. I hope to see you again another day Hinata-chan," said Naruto, as he gave the Hyuuga girl a small bow, and walked off with Asta, and had he looked back would have saw Hinata faint at his words.

"You are a regular heartbreaker Naruto-kun," said Asta, as they were now out of hearing range from the Jounin, and didn't want her to report the choice of suffix she used.

"As were all Namikaze males of my clan Asta-chan. Now let's go home and get some much needed rest before report to the Hokage tomorrow for answers to my Mother's dying condition," said Naruto seeing the female demon beside him nod and Asta knew that Naruto would ask Revan for a way to save his Mother through the Force.

(Interrogation Center-Sometime Later)

The Sandaime was pissed, he was irate, and was near insanity at the information Ibiki had gotten for him about the doctor in charge of Kushina's condition. Apparently, the "good doctor" had gone on the orders from the Councils to make sure Kushina never awakened from her condition, and if she ever did they were to make sure her body was crippled to a point that she couldn't get out of the bed she was lying in.

"Who else was involved in this?" said Sarutobi to Ibiki, as the tall intimidating man now looked at his notes of the people involved in this betrayal, and wondered what the old man was going to do.

"Over half the hospital staff knew about it, as they helped participate in keeping it in the dark by switching charts before you arrived to see her, and apparently they think that since Konoha needs medical personnel you wouldn't get rid of them," said Ibiki seeing the old man's face turn into furious one the interrogator had not seen since the war.

"Take every loyal Jounin and ANBU with you to the hospital. I want them all rounded up and locked away. I will decide their fate tomorrow and I will make an example of them like I should have in the beginning," said the Hokage, as Naruto's words from before were now echoing deep in the back of his skull, and telling him to get off his old ass to make things right.

"The Councils won't like this. With the Uchiha Clan recently decimated down to 3 living members, with one now a Missing Nin, they will want to take more power away from you, and claim its for the good of Konoha," said Ibiki having seen this happen before and didn't like how things went when it came to the two Councils pushing the old Hokage around.

"I will deal with _them_ tomorrow, as I have scheduled a meeting, and basically demanded they attend no matter what," said Sarutobi, as he was going to give Naruto everything he wanted, and make sure nothing stood in the child's way.

(Namikaze Estate-At the Moment)

"_**So the Uchiha Clan attacked you and what you didn't kill, Uchiha Itachi did for you, and now has left a vacuum of chaos in the wake of it all,"**_ said Revan having heard the report from Naruto, who had told him about his Mother, and how she was suffering in the hospital.

"Yes my Master. I need your teachings in the ways of the healing arts of the Jedi. I need to save my Mother from the hell she is in," said Naruto, as he kneeled before the image of Revan, and hoped the image of his ancestor would help him in his time of need.

"_**From what you described, your Mother's body is too far gone to heal, and if she were to recover from the coma would be in constant pain, and to have her awake only to feel that is an experience worse then death,"**_ said Revan seeing the boy's face now turning into that of sadness and anger.

"I cannot abandon my Mother when she needs me now more then ever. Had she not been placed in this condition by those doctors, I know she would have loved me like any true Mother loves their son, and I will not let the village win!" said Naruto his fists tightening in the process and wished he could do something more for his Mother, but couldn't at the moment, and wished things were not as they currently were.

"_**Go back to the hospital tomorrow. Use the Force to communicate with her while she is in the coma and see if she will accept you. Regardless of what happens, you may have to be the one that ends her life, and make the pain she is in stop,"**_ said Revan seeing the boy place his head on the ground wishing there was a way to bring his Mother back from the brink and get save her from the pain.

"As you wish Master. At least, _I_ will be the one to end her life if I must, and not some Shinobi or doctor on the orders from those arrogant bigots on the two Councils," said Naruto knowing if his Mother was going to die, he could do it on _his_ terms, and not anyone else's.

"_**Rest now my apprentice. You have had a long and tiring day,"**_ said Revan seeing the boy nod before rising to his feet and leave the room to rest.

"He needs to get out of the village," said Asta, as she had been watching everything her young Master was feeling right now, and felt the strain of this new information crushing him inside.

"_**I agree, but I still have much to teach him that requires him to stay here, and if my apprentice leaves now he'll be hunted by the bigots putting a bounty on him,"**_ said Revan knowing that this arrogance in the village was higher then what was anticipated.

"Let me take him to travel the Elemental Countries. Let him learn outside of the village and return when he is older to continue his training with you," said Asta, as she knew that sooner or later, Naruto was going to lose it, and when he did everyone was open game.

"_**I suppose we could do that. I had HK do a little mission outside of the Estate and he has learned that Jiraiya of the Sannin is coming back to the village. Apparently, he is my apprentice's **__**Godfather**__**, and was supposed to take care of Naruto shortly after his birth,"**_ said Revan with some sense of anger, as HK-47 had used a stealth field generator to cloak his rusty colored presence, and broke into the Hokage's office to find any if not all information that was related to the young Namikaze Heir.

"I know of him. He's the teacher of the Yondaime and is a renowned Seal Master only surpassed by his late pupil. He has much to answer for as well," said Asta, as her eyes narrowed, and her anger towards the Toad Sannin became clear wit the swirl of demonic chakra surrounding her body.

"_**I'll leave you to deal with him then. If he has betrayed Naruto for the same reasons, as the villagers, then I have no problems with you removing him from this world, and any threat he may present to my apprentice,"**_ said Revan, as he was not about to have this Sannin destroy, or possibly cripple his apprentice because he was deemed a threat.

"No problem," said Asta, as she left the room to get some sleep too, and planned for the moment the Sannin would return so she could tear into him a new asshole.

By removing the thing between his legs in the process.

(Hokage Tower-The Next Day)

"Itachi destroyed the entire clan?!" said Homura, as he was shocked by this, and looked at Sarutobi like he was nuts.

"No. Uchiha Mikoto and Uchiha Sasuke were the only survivors if you don't count Itachi among them. In addition, it seems Naruto was attacked by the other portion of the Uchiha Clan, and he killed them all in the process," said Sarutobi, as he saw Asta looking at him with a smirk on her face, and it increased when the Councils went into a rage while the Clan Heads didn't mind in the slightest since the Uchiha had always been bossy to a point where they acted like the criminals they tried to bring in.

"The beast must die for this! If he won't, then she will in his place, and in front of the general public!" said Koharu, as she now pointed to Asta, who looked back, and snarled at the old hag of a woman.

The meeting had started off badly, as none of the two Councils wished to embrace Asta into the group, but had little choice in the matter, and from the looks in the old Hokage's eyes they were not going to be able to bully him around anymore. Asta herself had sat down next to Inuzuka Tsume, who found that while Asta was indeed the Kyuubi, she was very good company to have around, and found a kindred spirit of sorts with the woman.

It had to be an animal thing.

As for the others, the Nara Clan Head thought it was troublesome to add another member to their group earning him some fine choice words from Asta about speaking to the man's wife, the Yamanaka Clan Head thought it could be interesting to see what happened, and his good friend that was the Akimichi Clan Head was in full agreement with him. Shibi, who was the Aburame Clan Head saw the logical points behind Asta's place in being the temporary Clan Head for the Namikaze Clan until Naruto could take it, and Hyuuga Hiashi had decided to give her the benefit of the doubt if Naruto was able to make sure the Demon Lord would do anything...rash.

Besides, Hiashi noticed that when Hinata came home from the Academy, she was almost gliding to her room, and wondered what it was that made his daughter so...happy? He had come to the conclusion that it involved the Namikaze boy and that he had somehow been helping Hinata during his teaching/belittling of her when she failed to originally beat her younger sister Hanabi. He still didn't know how and from what Hiashi understood from Hinata's escort Yuhi Kurenai neither did she since Naruto never said how.

Hiashi had come to the conclusion that Naruto could help his oldest daughter get through this crisis and give her the strength needed to not be branded by the Cage Bird Seal.

"If were going to be talking about public executions now, I think Naruto-sama has quite a case in having you all killed for what you have done to his Mother, and I think he's more within his right to bring this to the Fire Daimyo's attention," said Asta hearing the gasps from the people around her while Sarutobi nodded his head in agreement.

"What happened to Kushina?" said Tsume, as she had been the girl's friend since they were both pups, and had formed a bond together like they were both sisters.

"She's in a hospital restricted area zone, where I was under the impression she was in a coma from that battle with Asta here after giving birth to Naruto, but upon the two of them making an unscheduled visit, they learned that Uzumaki Kushina is in the coma by means of _human_ actions, and they came from _this_ room," said Sarutobi, as she turned to the two Councils beginning to sweat while the more strong willed members held their gazes to be calm, but the old Hokage saw their quick one second glances towards the door.

"What proof do you have of this outrageous claim Sarutobi? Surely you do not believe this demon bitch, her human 'pet' that is this so called son of Yondaime, and say that we had a hand in the woman's misfortune. It was because of the beast sitting in this very room that Kushina is suffering and I demand that the beast pay for it now!" said a obese Council member from the Civilian Council side, as he was now about to be insulted by this demon, and the old Hokage they had been pushing around for so long.

They were promised power, control over Konoha itself, and with various obstacles gone if not suppressed they had it. They were not about to lose it because the old man gained a spine or the demon brat sending the actual demon to change things in their political arena.

"I saw Kushina's medical chart myself and I had the Chief Doctor interrogated by Ibiki giving me a list of names of over half the hospital personnel. They are to be sentenced in this meeting when the time comes for that, which I move is their immediate execution, and done to remind the people of Konoha that it is _I_ that is in charge not you!" said the old Hokage seeing the two Councils becoming furious with him and began shouting that it was unfair.

They were silenced when a scream from the secretary outside the room hit their ears, the ANBU guarding the room outside were sent into the doors making them go into the room itself, and in walked a killer intent filled Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. In each of his hands was a Lightsaber with one blade white like the purity of snow, the other black like it was from the dark shadow form of the Shinigami himself, and the chakra radiating off of him was immense.

Naruto had just come from visiting his Mother.

(Flashback-2 Hours Ago-Hospital-Kushina's Room)

Naruto found the noticeable emptiness of the hospital refreshing since he didn't have to deal with the bigots here like he did outside among the village populace. Now here he was standing beside his Mother's bed, holding her head with his gauntlet free hand, and smiling down at her with his helmet off.

Focusing on the Force, Naruto entered her mind, and prayed she would accept him for who he was along with what he had become.

(Kushina's Mindscape)

Her mind wasn't in bad shape, as Naruto had originally feared it would be, and walked through the forest along the dirt trail that was before him. After walking for what seemed like hours, Naruto arrived at a small hut, and walked towards it only to see the sight of the hut being mauled at by demonic beasts. Igniting his Lightsabers that were apart of him, Naruto attacked the surprised creates killing them all, and then burning their remains with a Fire Jutsu.

Walking up to the door, he knocked 3 times, and waited for his Mother to answer him if she was in there at all.

"Go away. Leave me alone," said the weak female voice, as she seemed to be struggling to move if just a little, and Naruto could hear her whimpers of pain.

"Let me in Mother. Let your son in," said Naruto knowing that his voice would give her the strength to get out of bed.

"Son?" said Kushina, as she seemed to struggle with the sheets of her bed beyond the door that her son awaited in seeing her.

"If you won't open the door Mother, at least give me permission to open the door so I can enter, and let you see me for the first time in 8 years," said Naruto still waiting for her to respond to his request.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" said Kushina, as she had no intention of being tricked, and having these creatures in her mind destroy her.

"You don't. You can't. I have nothing with me to give you to prove that I am who I claim I am. However, I will state on the Namikaze, and the Uzumaki Clan names that I am your son. Please give me permission to open this door," said Naruto, as the feeling of losing his Mother was now growing inside his own mind, his own heart, and he couldn't make the feeling stop.

"Come in. Let me see my baby," said Kushina her voice filled with hope that he was in fact her child she brought in to this world.

Naruto opened the door slowly not wishing to intimidate his Mother and walked towards her just a slowly before taking off his helmet to reveal to her all that he was. When he looked at her, Naruto saw his Mother on a bed covered in white bed sheets, and saw her looking at him with joy at seeing her handsome baby boy in front of her. Naruto kneeled in front of the bed to become eye level with his Mother and brought her hand to his face to let her know it was him.

"I've missed you Mother," said Naruto his eyes now releasing tears loving how she was looking at him with love and devotion to him.

"And I you my special baby boy. Tell me, how has the village treated you? Are you seen as a hero in my absence? What of Jiraiya of the Sannin? Your Father's sensei. Has your perverted Godfather been taking care of you?" said Kushina, as she had so much to ask her son, and wanted to know all there was to know about her son.

"Mom there's...something you should know about my life since you were taken from me. Something that...you're not going to like," said Naruto, as he began to explain to her his life in the village, how he was not raised by Jiraiya at all, and how the Councils had been pushing the old Sandaime around to get what they want.

"Oh, my poor baby! You have suffered so much. This is even worse then if you were in Iwa and they knew you were his son," said Kushina holding onto her boy and crying with him as all the pain they went through together left their being.

Kushina didn't care he had become a half-demon, as Naruto was still her son, and that she loved him no matter what. She couldn't even hate Asta, as she had been a pawn at the hands of someone else, and deserved to be given a second chance in life.

"I want to heal you Mother. You were injected with various drugs to keep you in a coma and destroy your body from the inside should you come out of it. I have learned much of my time with my ancestor and learning the ways of the Force. It's what allowed me to enter your mind and speak to you now, but I don't have the power to heal you, or bring you back out of this coma if I did. The only option I have left is to...to...," said Naruto not wishing to speak the last two words of his sentence, as they were too painful to speak, and didn't wish to speak period.

"Kill me? Is that what needs to be done?" said Kushina, as she had known for a long time she was in her mind, and this was her Mindscape since she had been here before when was using mediation as a part of training.

"Yes. If I were to awaken you from your coma, you would feel your body aching, as my power to revive your mind to the land of the living would cause the sedatives in your body to be purged as well, and you would be in more pain then ever before. However, you staying in here, away from me, is just as cruel, and either way hurts too much to consider doing," said Naruto having nodded to his Mother's question about killing her and he felt her kiss his forehead soon after.

"Do it Naruto. Kill me," said Kushina, as she looked at her shocked son, who shook his head no, as he didn't want to kill his Mother, and lose what he had just gained after 8 years of not having it!

"No! I couldn't. Please don't ask me to that to you," said Naruto, as he didn't want to do it, as it was wrong, and yet it was the merciful thing to do.

"But you must do it. You said it yourself that the only way for me to be truly free is to die and I want to be free Naruto-kun. I know you don't want me to go, but sometimes you have to give up things you want most, and I am one of those things. I know you just got me back in your life, but know that I will always love you, and that I will see you again when it is time for you yourself to die. Know that all this time you've spent talking with me here has been worth the years of pain we both went through, as you know that I love you, and I know you have survived the cruelty of others making you stronger then any of them hope to be. Your Father was too naïve to believe the people of Konoha would see you as a hero and the fact you weren't is further proof he was wrong. It's up to you now to set things right Naruto. To fix the mess your Father made with seeing Asta inside of you and not taking into account of people hate for things they don't understand," said Kushina, as she held onto her son a little tighter, and kissed his hair covered head.

"If I do this, if I...if I _kill_ you like you ask, then I will make it quick, and as painless as humanly possible," said Naruto his voice nearly a whisper and more tears fell down his face.

"I know you would Naruto. While I sense hate in you for those that wrong you I sense the love for life around you. I know you'll make me proud and I couldn't have asked for a better son then the one before me," said Kushina, as she buried her face in his hair, and feeling the memories of when she held her baka husband like this when they were down about something.

"I'm sorry Mother for what I'm about to do and know that I will never stop loving you," said Naruto, as his form now began to dissolve from her mind, and she continued to hold onto him despite that.

"I know son. I love you too," said Kushina before he was gone with only the feel of him left as an imprint in her mind.

Within moments, the world around her began to fade away in the darkness, and Kushina smiled knowing her son was making sure she felt no pain when this happened.

'Go get them son. Raise hell for the both of us,' thought Kushina, as the darkness took her, and her soul left her body.

(End Flashback)

Naruto had cried after he did what he did, as medical personnel tried to get into the room only to be stopped by Naruto barricading the room, and preceded to end his Mother's life with the Force by slowly making her heartbeat beat less with each passing second. It had been like he had ripped out his own arm or a part of his soul that would never be the same ever again.

The sorrow Naruto felt soon became anger, his anger soon became rage, and in his mind the rage called for the blood of those that did this to his Mother.

It wanted the ones that made his life miserable, which was why he had walked from the hospital to the room in the Hokage Tower, and knocking anyone in his path out of his way. One such example was the secretary, who told him to leave, but not before calling him a "beast", "demon pet", and other meant to hurt nicknames. Naruto took out one of his Lightsabers before a quick stabbing of her gut made the bitch fall over. The ANBU guards in front of him were sent flying thanks to a heavy Force Push that sent them flying through the door, and allow him to enter the room filled with shocked people now staring at him with different expressions on their face.

"And what are you doing here abomination?" said Danzo snapping his fingers loudly and a large group of Root ANBU instantly appeared ready to fight while the Clan Heads of the group moving away at the command of Asta.

With a wave of his hand, Naruto put the doors back on place, locked down the windows in the room, and then barricaded the door before taking off his helmet. He let it drop to the floor revealing the look of hatred in his eyes for them making everyone gasp at the sight of his face. His eyes were burning crimson with slits, with a hint of yellow in the center around them, and his face looked slightly sick looking with his Youko form flaring to life around his targets.

"What am I doing here you ask? To answer your question, I am here to kill you all, for your own part that you played in hurting my Mother Uzumaki Kushina, and making my life miserable since I had Asta sealed inside of me," said Naruto, as he ignited his two Lightsabers, and reveled in the fear that large group before him was creating.

"How did you get those blades? Only the Second Hokage had such a weapon!" said an angry Homura though inside he was frightened by this being before him and wondered if Danzo's Root ANBU were as strong as the man boasted they were.

"What he had was the perverted version of my weapons. Now shut up..._**and DIE!"**_ said Naruto before he launched himself at the group before him swinging with a berserk like fury that no one could stop.

'Well at least Naruto's making my life _somewhat _easier in a sense, but I still have to do the damned paperwork anyway, and what's more its double after Asta burned my other half from yesterday,' thought Sarutobi, as he had been pushed aside from Naruto, and knew that the boy did not hate him like the others.

There was still good in Namikaze Naruto, it just needed someone to bring it back out of him, and show him not everyone hated him.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. That was a difficult chapter to right since I felt sad about killing off Kushina, but also because I was focusing more on the Dark Side of the Force, then the Light Side of it, and I was trying to keep it simple too. Don't worry I'm not going to have Naruto go all Sith like half of you don't want, as I will have a more Light Side Naruto take over next chapter when I get a chance to write it, and that I hope this chapter was to your liking. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-To Find Peace

(A/N: Just so I can make this seem more dramatic to you, when you read this, try to hear the music from Star Wars Episode III where Anakin is killing the Separatists leaders, and the Emperor is giving his speech about turning the Republic into an Empire. ENJOY!)

Naruto's fury was quick, vicious, and unmerciful when it came to the death of his foes before him trying to fight or escape his wrath. There was no escape however, as Naruto cut through the Root ANBU, crippling some of them to die a short time later, and made his approach to the cowering members of the two Councils. Only the Shinobi Council seemed to be ready to fight, as they brought out hidden weapons to use, and defend against the strange power Naruto wielded. They had seen the Namikaze throw several Root ANBU into a nearby wall hard enough to go splat causing a blood to splatter over the boy, he somehow made their mid-regions explode out their back with a pushing motion from his hand, and the others remaining were cut down by the boy's Lightsabers.

When it was just Naruto and the two Councils, the boy's clothes/armor was bathed in the blood of those that fought him, and his face was that of someone that didn't cared that you died...only that you suffered beyond imagining.

"This is treason! Sarutobi call off the demon abomination now!" said Homura trying to have the old man call off the boy knowing Naruto listened to him.

"You are the ones responsible for the suffering of the Yondaime's wife oh _esteemed_ Council members and that in itself is treason meaning you will be executed without a trial," said Sarutobi seeing the large group of Council members looking at him with shocked face before the movement of Naruto's blades caught their eyes again.

"_**You all seemed surprised by his actions. Did you really think the old man would help you? You bossed him around since I was born, to do your bidding like he was a puppet for you to play with, and then weaken when he began to fight back. Those days are now over, everything you have, all you have accomplished in this world, I will cast it all down at the feet of your tombstones, and I will see to it that your souls never rest. That they suffer for all eternity deep within the nine levels of hell where they will be tortured by the very type of demons you thought I was,"**_ said Naruto snarling now at them with fangs becoming more pronounced and his "whiskers" becoming thicker.

'If only he were a few years older, I would take him back to his house after this, and give him a night of his life,' thought Asta seeing Naruto stop a few steps from the cowering Council members.

"What are you?" said a Council member having stopped his attempts at trying to claw his way out of the corner.

"_**Me? I thought you already knew? You've been calling me it all my life when I was younger. 'Demon!', 'Kyuubi!', and 'Monster!' are just a handful of names. No, I am something else, and something you could never comprehend. I the light that shines. I am the darkness that covers all. I...AM DEATH'S MASTER!"**_ said Naruto before he unleashed his attack that shocked everyone, including Asta herself when she saw it, and the Clan Heads were awed while a little frightened by the technique he used.

Naruto had used the Force to devour the life energy of his enemies and fill his being with it much to the shock everyone around him. When it was over, the two Councils looked like mummified bodies without the wrappings, and a noticeable increase of chakra from Naruto was felt in the process.

'Did Naruto just do what I think he just did?' thought Sarutobi, as the boy now walked over to him, and the old Hokage couldn't help feeling a bit nervous.

"Old man. You once told me you were once powerful enough to defeat almost anyone that stood against you, but in your current level of age, I don't think its possible now, and that problem needs to be changed," said Naruto, as he put his Lightsabers away, and took the essence from his victims, and channeled it into his right hand creating what almost looked like a white Rasengan.

'Is he saying he can...?' thought Sarutobi, as he felt Naruto send the white orb of life energy into his gut, and went through a series of one handed hand signs.

"Forbidden Art: Reverse Aging Jutsu," said Naruto, as he looked the old man dead in the eyes when he spoke, and soon the old Hokage was covered in a brilliant light.

When the light left the Sandaime, everyone gasped at the sight of the old Hokage looking not so very old anymore, and looked like he was back in his prime again.

"N-Naruto! You restored my youth?!" said the Sandaime, as his muscles no longer felt stiff, and his lungs felt like they weren't shortening of breath so much after so many years of smoking that pipe of his.

"I took the life-force you saw me take from them and purified it using a certain seal that is on my stomach before I recreated it to put in you. I felt that with the Councils gone, the system would need to be restructured, and it is going to need a strong Hokage to keep things in balance when its all done. In your old age, the new Councils could have taken advantage of you, but a much younger, and much more powerful looking Sandaime will be able to keep such things at bay," said Naruto seeing the Hokage smile at him before he gave the boy a life taking hug.

"Thank you Naruto. You gave me a second chance when I probably didn't deserve one for not helping you sooner. If there is anything you wish of me, ask me, and I will grant it immediately!" said the Sandaime, as he held the boy, who was now feeling tired, and would have collapsed had it not been for his will not to.

"I'll get back to you on that old man. Asta...take me home," said Naruto, as he had left the old man's embrace, and then collapse from exhaustion into Asta's waiting hands.

'He really burned himself out today both physically and mentally,' thought Asta, as she soothed Naruto in his unconscious state with her voice to his ear while picking up his helmet with her tail, and disappeared in a burst of hellfire.

"I think we'll have this meeting end so we can prepare for tomorrow when we have to select two set of Council members. What happened in here is a _triple_ S-Class secret that will be told to anyone outside this room," said the newly youth restored Sarutobi, as he was now going to do the damned paperwork, and spend time with his family now that he had the energy to do it.

(Namikaze Estate-Sometime Later)

Asta placed the boy on his bed seeing the exhausted look the boy had on his face and the day was still young with so much to do today. However, Asta knew that the boy had been drained beyond anything that was needed to be done, and to push him further would no doubt break him.

Stroking his hair in an affectionate way, Asta let the boy rest knowing it would be some time before Naruto would awaken again, and decided she would have to talk to the once old looking Hokage. Without a word, Asta left the bedroom, and ordered HK-47 not to disturb Naruto for any reason unless it was an emergency of great importance.

She couldn't let this boy stay in the village any longer, as the loss of his Mother, and the feel of betrayal of this village on the highest level was going to crush whatever was left of Naruto's inner strength. Asta at first felt it was her duty, as his loyal servant to protect him from harm such as this, and care for him in the same manner a servant would her master. However, in the time she had known Naruto, seen him grow into the warrior he was now, and endure the hardships such as his from the beginning...things had changed. Asta felt drawn to him in a way a servant wouldn't, as she longed to hold him to her bosom, and whisper sweet words into his ear to soothe his scarred heart.

However, at the moment given his condition, and his age such a thing wouldn't be very prudent in letting something like that happen with him right now. For the time being, Asta would play the role of Naruto's loyal servant, and hoped that over time she could be more to him on a more intimate level.

All she need was time.

(Hokage's Office)

The Sandaime sighed, as he finished the last of him damn paperwork, and wondered how it had become such a problem before when he was older? Oh wait! He just answered his own question and the Sandaime couldn't help the smile come across his face at what he had just done.

His smile left him however, when a certain female Demon Lord of a fox appeared before him looking quite serious, and the man knew it was about Naruto. There was something else he realized when he looked at Asta and it was that she had a look of concern directed at Naruto after what he went through.

At least this time she didn't destroy his paperwork this time.

"You aren't going to take me someplace without letting me have a say in whether I want to stay again are you?" said the Sandaime, who felt her glare at him heavily, and the now young man suddenly felt some of his newly restored youth leave him.

"I'm going to make this short to the point, as I am in no mood to deal with whatever form of humor you may have, and that I am here to protect the one I serve. I've decided to give you a chance of being trusted in knowing that I am having Naruto leave the village for the next few years or until he feels he's ready to return," said Asta seeing the Hokage not liking the idea, but then again he really didn't have a choice, and since this was Naruto of all people that really needed this...who was he to deny the boy his right to breath friendly air outside the village?

"I see. When will you be leaving with him?" said the Sandaime, as he hoped to at least say goodbye to the boy, and hope to see him again one day.

"Whenever he feels he's ready to depart. I'll make sure you get your last goodbye until he comes back whenever his heart calls for him to, but I want to make something clear to you, and you alone right now. When we are gone, I want you to tell the village the truth, and tell them just _who_ the boy's parents are! Repel that stupid law of yours that got him into so much trouble with the older generation in the first place," said Asta, as she had known that law was as useless as kitten fighting against a horde of bloodthirsty dragons, and the old man knew it too.

"I'll make sure of it. However, I would like to keep my newly acquired youth a secret for the moment, and how it was obtained since many will come seeking Naruto to grant them or someone they love a second chance at life," said the Sandaime, as he had used a henge to conceal his young appearance, and make sure he acted like his old looking self.

"Not our problem. Do with it as you see fit Sarutobi, but remember Naruto gave you a second chance when he could just have made you a corpse like the others, and I expect you to be eternally grateful for it," said Asta, as her eyes glowed crimson, and Hiruzen had a suspicion that if the female Demon Lord of a fox asked Naruto to take away the Fire Shadow's youth...Naruto could do it easily as it was given.

'Well at least she didn't demand a pound of flesh from body for it,' thought Sarutobi, as he let her go back to Naruto, and went to spend time with his family.

(Hyuuga Estate-2 Days Later)

Hinata was worried about Naruto, as she missed him deeply due to what happened with the village, and somehow knew he was suffering inside. She had asked her Father if she could go visit Naruto at the Namikaze Estates, but Hiashi told her no, as the energy based shield was preventing anything through, and he didn't want his oldest to be hurt by it.

Still, that didn't mean Hinata could go on her own to find him if he was somewhere in the village, and try to speak with herself.

Walking through the streets, Hinata saw that Naruto was nowhere to be found, and began to wonder if he was still in the Namikaze Estate under the protection of that chakra like barrier. She was about to head back home when she spotted the woman, who Naruto had identified as the Kyuubi, and she was the boy's "caretaker" if what her Father had told her of their relationship. Walking quietly as she could, Hinata followed the woman, who no one wanted to be around knowing full well what she was, and what she had done to them nearly a decade ago.

However, they knew that after the Uchiha Massacre at the hands of Itachi, it would not be wise to upset the woman, and just decided to leave the Demon Lord alone. Hinata did not wish to do that, as she continued to follow the fox woman until the female Kyuubi turned around, and smiled at the surprised Hyuuga girl.

'She has super hearing due being a fox so I guess she heard my footsteps,' thought Hinata looking at Asta approaching her while and the Hyuuga girl couldn't help fidget.

"You've been following me for a while their kid. Why?" said Asta, as she saw the shy girl push her index fingers together, and was looking down at her feet.

"I-I wanted t-to ask y-you about N-Naruto-kun," said Hinata hoping the woman wouldn't turn into a giant fox and gobble her up like she heard some of the parents kept trying to tell their kids.

"I know you. You were that girl in the class he spoke to a few days ago and was blushing up a storm the instant you saw his face when you recognized him. You must be that girl Naruto spoke to a few years ago with his powers to help get your confidence up," said Asta seeing the girl blush further and press her fingers together further at that since those days were considered special to her.

"Y-Yes that's t-true. I-I was w-wondering if I c-could see N-Naruto-kun?" said Hinata, as she wanted to see the pillar of strength that had helped her through the dark days of her early childhood, and tell him how grateful she was for what he did when she thought all hope was lost with her family.

"Normally, I wouldn't let anyone into the Namikaze Estate because it's quite possibly the most secretive clan in all of Konoha, and for good reason too since there is a lot of things deep within it that can't leave the home. That's why the clan started dying out before one Namikaze Minato died, as it required absolute trust in the family, and overtime there was not much trust to go around. However, I think someone like you has earned some level of trust in seeing Naruto, and I'll let you see him," said Asta before she smiled and saw the little 8 year old look at her with happy eyes filled with joy.

"I would very much like that Kyuubi-sama," said Hinata bowing to the woman, who just shook her head at the Hyuuga girl, and wondered if telling the girl the name Naruto gave her?

"Follow me then. Oh, call me Asta, as that's the name Naruto gave me since Kyuubi is just a title, and its much better then calling me Kyuubi," said Asta seeing Hinata nod quickly, as she followed the female Demon Lord, and was looking forward to seeing Naruto again.

When they arrived at the energy dome walked through and encouraged Hinata to do the same with the shy girl taking little shuffling steps forward before slowly walking through. The expression on the Hyuuga girl's face was priceless, as she had felt the hairs on the back of her head stand on end, and it had felt a little weird for her to go through a wave of strange energy like that.

The walked into the Estate with Hinata finding it was similar to her clan's compound, as all major clan homes were modeled after one another, and from what she understood the Namikaze Clan was among the founding members of Konoha. They soon made their way up the stairs to Naruto's room, as Asta let Hinata in after knocking on the door before opening it with Naruto asleep, and Hinata let out an "eep!" before hiding behind Asta in the process. Asta soon sent Hinata into the room thanks to the female fox's tails pushing the nervous Hyuuga girl in.

"Don't be so shy Hinata-chan. Naruto-kun won't mind you in his room with him and he needs someone to talk to before we head out tomorrow on our journey," said Asta before kicking herself mentally, as she didn't mean to say that, but she figured that maybe the shy girl could help brighten Naruto's mood in looking forward to something when it was time to come back the Leaf village.

Hinata for her part simply nodded, as she turned to face her crush, and walked toward his sleeping form while wondering why he was sleeping during the day. Had she known, it would have devastated the Hyuuga girl the deepest regions of her soul, and would have needed time to understand what it meant to do what Naruto did. Fortunately, she knew not what he did so it was all right for her to feel the rising heat hitting her face seeing the blonde sleeping in his bed.

'He looks so peaceful sleeping like this. I wonder what's going on in his mind?' thought Hinata sitting in a chair beside his bed and saw him breathing without a care in the world if what his relaxed face was any indication.

Hinata saw a strand of hair fall down to the front of his face and Hinata moved careful to move it away from there. She nearly shriek when Naruto turned his head in her direction, but with his eyes still close, and it seemed his head was moving towards her like it was seeking her hands affection.

Her affection.

Blushing at the thought, Hinata decided to do just that, and run her hand over his face while brushing a delicate finger over his whiskers finding them to be fascinating to her eyes. She blushed even further when Naruto began purring from her actions and Hinata almost jumped out of her seat when Naruto began licking her hands like a pet would do for its master to say it cared. Hinata would have retracted her hand if it wasn't for the fact that Naruto had one of his hands on her wrist, and was nuzzling his face into her hand.

"Hmmm...the smell of pure lavender," said Naruto in his sleep purring at the smell from Hinata's hand and continued his actions further from before.

If Hinata could blush any further...she would have.

'He loves how I smell!' thought Hinata while making a mental note to make sure she got all the necessary means to smell like lavender around him.

Hinata's thoughts on the matter soon left her mind, as Naruto's face had become filled with turmoil, and he now gripped the bed sheet with his free hand. Tears were running down his face, whimpers were leaving his mouth, and his breathing soon became racked with sobs of sorrow.

"Mother...forgive...forgive me," said Naruto, as the thought killing his Mother hurt him inside, and the pain wasn't leaving him no matter how hard the rational side of him tried.

'His Mother? What did he do?' thought Hinata, as she had never once seen Naruto when he was younger, and wondered if Naruto's seclusion with Asta had something to do with it.

"Mother!" said Naruto, as he awoke with a start sitting up making Hinata fall over in her chair, and the Namikaze breathing heavily in the process.

Even if it was a mercy killing, it was still wrong in Naruto's mind to do what he did, and he hated himself for it.

"Are you all right Naruto-kun?" said Hinata seeing the boy sweating up a storm from his break from his nightmare.

"Hinata? What are you doing here? How much did you hear?" said Naruto looking at her with eyes filled with suspicion and fear.

Hinata looked down at the floor she had been sitting on with her index fingers pressing together while wondering if she should tell him what she heard him say in his sleep. On the one hand, it could help with the question about his Mother being answered, but on the other hand, it could destroy the bond the two seemed to have, and she didn't want to lose it.

"I-I um...I heard y-you call o-out something a-about your M-Mother in y-your sleep N-Naruto-kun, but I-I do not k-know what," said Hinata, as she certainly couldn't tell him that he had been nuzzling, and _licking_ her hand while saying it smelled like lavenders.

"I see. I assume you are curious about that considering I was originally an orphan, right?" said Naruto seeing Hinata nod slightly since she did want to know more about him and it wasn't like she could think anything wrong about him.

Right?

"C-Could you t-tell me about y-your Mother o-or why y-you seem s-so sad N-Naruto-kun?" said Hinata hoping she wasn't invading too much of his privacy.

"Do you really want to know?" said Naruto looking at her with tired eyes even after all the sleeping he had done the past 2 days.

"Yes! I saw you in pain and I want to help lift it. My Mother died, you were there for me, and I want to be here for you," said Hinata, who couldn't believe she said all that without stuttering, and that she actually said it period!

"Okay Hinata. I'll tell you," said Naruto before he went on to explain about his Mother being trapped within her own body at the hands of the doctors in the hospital, about his visit to see her that allowed him to learn the truth, and what he had to do in order to take away her pain.

The last part of the story he could barely finish.

'Oh Naruto,' thought Hinata, as he saw him look away in shame, and she realized now that this was worse then when she lost her Mother.

"I'll understand if you hate me Hinata. I'm not worthy of any kind of love. What kind of monster that kills their own Mother has the right to be loved by another?" said Naruto putting a hand to his forehead and the memory of taking his Mother's life popping up.

He was surprised when Hinata leaped onto the bed and hugged him with all of her love for him being poured into it in the hope that Naruto would know she didn't hate him. How could she? He was betrayed by everyone around him, his Mother lost for nearly a decade, and then he had to do the unspeakable in killing his own Mother in order to take away her pain.

"It wasn't your fault Naruto-kun. Never think it was! You did the right thing even if it felt wrong to do," said Hinata holding onto him with her eyes shut and hoped he wouldn't push her away.

"Thanks Hinata-chan, you're the best," said Naruto putting his hand on her arm and let out a small chuckle that made Hinata open her eyes before she looked at him finding he was shirtless with only his boxers on.

Hinata instantly went into a mental overload and fainted right on the spot and Naruto let out another laugh at this since it would be so wrong to see right now if Hiashi were to just come through the door next. While still holding onto Hinata's arm, Naruto switched their current positions so he was standing, and Hinata was in his bed out of it like a light.

"Master, is everything all right?" said HK-47 entering the room to see if Naruto was all right since it was his programmed duty to check on the master of the house, which was in this case Naruto.

"Yes HK. Listen, can you get me a set of clothes, I'm going to go take a shower, and be quiet since I don't want to disturb Hinata here," said Naruto, as HK-47 walked over to Naruto, and saw the unconscious Hyuuga on the bed.

"Master, if I may, I don't find it particularly healthy to be bedding the females of your species at such a young age. I was under the impression that humans had to wait a certain number of years before they found the opposite gender and began procreating to make more of themselves," said HK-47, as he had interpreted this moment that was entirely false, and did not see Hinata was wearing clothes beneath the covers that now covered her form.

To his credit, Naruto only blushed a little since the matter HK-47 just mentioned with Hinata very adult like, and to even speak it now before having the "talk" with a mature _responsible_ adult was dangerous for the not so perverted mind.

"HK, I am not bedding Hinata, and if you suggest that again I'll rip out your behavior core, and install a pacifist program into it that will make you do gardening outside in a little girly apron complete with bonnet," said Naruto making HK-47 nod quickly at that since any threat by a Namikaze was worth its weight in gold!

"Yes Master. What should I do with the Hyuuga girl when she wakes up?" said HK-47 since she was the first person within the village to be inside the Namikaze Estate since Konoha was founded.

"Let her stay until she awakens HK. She just fainted so Hinata will wake up later after my shower and when I'm done getting dressed," said Naruto leaving the room to head to the shower and HK-47 nodded before setting out to complete his master's orders.

Sure enough, about 15 minutes later, Hinata had indeed awakened to find herself in Naruto's bed, and she blushed at that while thanking Kami she was still fully clothed. Hinata got out of bed and walked out of Naruto's room to look around in order to find out what it was that made him what he is now. Upon walking around, Hinata saw something when walking around a corner that made her eyes widen, and she nearly screamed when her lavender eyes saw the strange figure.

'What is that? It looks like a skeleton made of metal, but its walking around like its alive, and is doing chores around the house,' thought Hinata moving quietly behind a nearby couch in the room watching what was actually HK-47 taking care of some basic protocol droid based chores.

As for HK-47 himself, he knew fully well she was in the room, as he had detected the little Hyuuga's tiny based movements upon entering the room, and for the better part ignored her. It was the droids place to stop Hinata from watching him or stop her from being frightened by him in the slightest since he like the idea of being a terrifying droid since that was his programming.

"I see you met HK-47," said Asta from behind Hinata, who jumped 10 feet into the air in fright, and landed right on the comfy couch shaking like a frightened rabbit caught by a fox.

Considering what Asta was...the analogy seemed about right.

"A-Asta-san I didn't...I-I'm sorry t-that I...," said Hinata, as she tried to stammer out an apology, and was met by the Demon Lord's giggling at her expense.

"Don't worry about it. You're not the only one in Konoha that's seen HK, as the Hokage was the first one to see him about 3 years ago, and you are now the very first person to see him while inside this house," said Asta seeing the girl's eyes go wide at that.

"W-What I d-don't understand i-is w-what he is? Oh, I'm sorry HK-san," said Hinata, as she had forgotten that HK-47 was still in the room, and she was afraid of insulting Naruto in some manner.

"I find no reason to be offended young Hyuuga, as I am not human like you or my Master for that matter, and find that meat bags while excluding yourself are very hateful to what they don't understand. If you must know, I am what you would call a droid, and while not _naturally_ made like other meat bags come to be I do hold my own characteristics that are most unique," said HK-47, as he stopped his chores for the moment, and got a good look at the Hyuuga girl while seeing she was thinking of using her bloodline limit on him.

The only reason Hinata hadn't at the moment was because was to awed by HK-47's form and was slightly afraid to see what the droid looked like.

"Enjoying yourselves I take it?" said Naruto wearing his Sith Lord based clothing since it seemed to fit him perfectly over the Jedi based one that Revan had once worn and shown him during the time he was training.

"Yep! Hinata finally met HK and I nearly scared her to death," said Asta laughing at the shy girl's embarrassment and the red tomato face the Hyuuga now sported.

"Asta, be nice now to our guest, and stop trying to turn her face so red that she explodes," said Naruto sitting down in a chair across from Hinata.

"Yes Naruto-kun," said Asta, as she sighed with a pout on her face at losing her chance for some fun, and decided to save it for another time.

As the day went by, Naruto began to tell Hinata what Asta had already told her about him leaving for an unknown amount of time to see the Elemental Countries, and to finally be able to gain a breather from the suffocation that Konoha was giving him. Hinata was sad of course about that, but Naruto had explained to her that just because he was leaving for a while didn't mean she should give up on the fact that he wasn't returning at a later time, and said she should continue to progress in getting stronger so she can fix her clan from the inside.

Hinata nodded in understanding, as she would fulfill her dream, and trust in the fact that if she needed help she could always count on Naruto to back her up.

(Konoha Main Gate-The Next Day)

Naruto was standing just in front of the open main gate with Asta beside him currently in her Youko form, as she was not afraid to show it, but felt the need to when they headed to the gate so people would see it, and know that she was the Demon Lord that they hated so much. In front of Naruto were the people, who wanted to say goodbye to him, as they wouldn't see him for a very long time, and would miss his presence around the village.

At the moment, only the Hokage (henged in his older self), Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi of all people, Yuhi Kurenai, Inuzuka Tsume, and Hatake Kakashi were among the small group seeing him off. They all wished him the best of luck with wherever he went and hoped for his return to the village safely.

"Not having any second thoughts about doing this Naruto?" said the Sandaime, as he saw the boy shake his head giving the Hokage a "no", and smiled at them all before putting on his helmet.

"I'll come back in a few years so don't worry about me dying anytime soon. Good luck in getting the two Councils reorganized old man and a word of advice to prevent a repeat of history. I would suggest getting some of the more level headed people in Konoha to be a part of them rather then those that just want power over everything," said Naruto since it would help Sarutobi in the long run to have people that won't abuse their new positions anytime soon or ever for that matter.

"I'll keep that in mind Naruto," said the Sandaime, as he would need to be very careful about whom he picked for both Councils, and hoped he got it right this time.

"Also, tell that Toad Sannin Jiraiya that if he comes near us during our travels that I'm going to have a few _words_ with him, and show him what I think of his Godfather skills," said Asta grinning menacingly making the males of the group shiver knowing that look and it was no doubt something no one wanted to face should they encounter it.

Poor Kakashi was reminded of the one time he accidently went into the female hot spring after he was on the hill above it searching for the Fire Daimyo's wife's cat Tora. He had slipped and fell right in the middle of it with Anko not far off and when he was able to see, Kakashi got a good look at the woman's figure.

He also noticed that same look on Anko's face that Asta had right now right before the Special Jounin struck and everything went black.

After that, the cyclops was admitted to the hospital for snake bites, treatment to various snake poisons, blood loss (for obvious reasons), and multiple broken bones all over his body.

"I'll tell him when he arrives here next week," said the Sandaime, who also wished to speak to his stupid student about taking care of Naruto, and beat some sense into the Super Pervert in his own way.

"See you around old man. Try not to age too much while I'm gone," said Naruto seeing the Hokage laugh at that, but also got the meaning behind it, and would need to make a mental not to remember not to reveal that he had regained his youth.

"I'll be certain to keep that in mind Naruto," said the Sandaime, as he waved the boy off with the others, and soon Naruto was out of sight with Asta not to be seen for several more years.

(With Naruto and Asta)

"So where do we go first Naruto-kun?" said Asta, as she walked beside the boy, and saw him somewhat deep in thought, and she realized he was going to follow the Force when it came to his destination.

"So many places to go throughout the Elemental Countries and so little time for us to do it I'm afraid Asta-chan. However, I do believe that Suna is in need of some much needed help right about now, and I have a feeling that it along with Subaku no Gaara are going to be in grave danger soon," said Naruto, as he walked towards Suna, and Asta wondered if this had something to do with Shukaku sealed inside the red haired boy.

'Only one way to find out I suppose,' thought Asta, as she was looking forward to seeing her old psycho friend again, and hopefully get the sand demon out of the current funk he was in along with his vessel.

Yep! Things were going to get pretty interesting around them during their adventures.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. Sorry its not longer this was more of a filler episode if anything so the next chapter could do a time skip and such. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Returning Home

"This sand is most annoying," said Naruto calmly, as he walked with Asta through the desert, and using the Force to create a bubble around them to keep the sand storm they were in from consuming them.

"Don't be like that Naruto-kun. Once we get to Suna, we can pay a visit to that Gaara kid, help him with my old friend, and fix a major wrong in the world," said Asta, as she was by his side the whole way, and saw Naruto use the Force to expand the bubble while using his helmet's visor to see through the swirling mass of particles that were found only at a beach when it wasn't a desert.

The demonic duo had been traveling for some time now on foot, saving a few people here, killing a few bandit camps there, and basically making himself known to the world one good deed at a time. Now they were in Wind Country heading towards Suna through this harsh sandstorm that was blocking them from completing their journey to their destination.

"We should have been in Suna approximately 3 days ago, but this sandstorm had made things very...difficult," said Naruto, as the storm had come, and gone just like the winds that made it.

"Patience Naruto-kun. That was Revan always said to you when it came to obstacles in your path. If you become impatient you do more harm then good," said Asta, as she had been very interested in knowing what the multiple holocron forged projection knew, and was quite surprised that a mortal like Revan had mastered of war so well.

"I have been more then patient with this sand that fills my shoes just as I have been with the storm that has impeded our path. No more!" said Naruto, as he reached out through the Force mixing his chakra to manipulate the wind that was his elemental affinity, and silenced the sandstorm with his fury empowering him.

(In Suna)

What Naruto didn't know about the sandstorm was that it was created not by nature itself, but rather a person, who was able to manipulate sand, and in various areas when focused. This person was in fact a boy, with red hair, tired eyes with bags under them, and a crazy psychotic sand demon speaking to him through his own mind.

This boy's name was Subaku no Gaara.

It had been part of his training to master the power of sand that his "Mother" had given him since he was born and used to defend himself against assassins his Father sent to kill him. His brother and sister were scared of him, as they should, as he had no love for them whatsoever, and if they displeased him then he would crush them as he did others.

However, at the very moment the sandstorm he created dispelled against his wishes, the red haired Subaku no Gaara felt something was amiss, and it made the boy raise an eyebrow to it.

'Someone strong is coming. Someone with the power to overthrow my control over the sand itself. Is it another assassin sent by my Father? Doesn't matter, let this person come so I can kill him like all the others, and show these people that my existence _cannot_ be erased!' thought Gaara, as he looked towards the area he had created the sandstorm, and sensed that something was indeed there.

Someone was coming to Suna with a purpose and it was coming here to see one Subaku no Gaara.

(1 Days Later)

Naruto and Asta entered Suna without problems once they presented the necessary papers given to them by the Hokage to allow them access into any allied village they wished without hassle. Granted, the current alliance between the Leaf and Suna was strained at the moment due to the Wind Daimyo's recent decisions regarding his village, but it still had to be honored regardless, and Naruto was going to make sure it was.

"Not many people are about and on such a clear day too," said Asta, as she saw that the area around them was deserted, and that meant people here were afraid of something or rather...someone!

"Meaning that whoever is scaring the crap out of people obviously is around here," said Naruto, as he sensed the fear, and the sheer anger in this place was thick.

"How do you know that Naruto-kun?" said Asta, as she sensed what he did, but felt that it wasn't towards them, and felt Shukaku's demonic taint everywhere.

"I sense a disturbance in the Force. Our intended target is near, but he doesn't want us to think we know he is near, and is going to watch us for now," said Naruto sensing that Gaara was approximately 2 rooftops away to his left, and was watching him with steel eyes that held no room for mercy for any that crossed him.

"That fact that these people are in their dwellings told us that," said Asta, as she was able to get a fix on Shukaku's vessel, and knew where he was like Naruto did.

"He thinks we are like the others sent to kill him. Thinking that we are arrogant, foolish, and that our own names make people tremble in fear. He is waiting for us to make some kind of error or mistake so we underestimate him. However, that is not how I want him to see us, and so we won't do what he thinks we will do," said Naruto, as he headed towards the tallest building that was the Kazekage's Tower where the Kazekage resided.

'So, they're not going to go after me with an inflated ego like the others, and they sensed my presence without being terrified. Interesting,' thought Gaara, as he disappeared in a swirl of sand, and decided to wait elsewhere for his assassins to come at him.

What Naruto found interesting when he entered the Kazekage Tower was that people were just like back home at the Hokage Tower when it came to him. Looking at him like he was nothing to them, but at the same time hated Naruto for no reason other then it was most likely that this time because he was from Konoha, and the alliance they had with the Leaf was slowly killing them like a slow acting poison.

Naruto knew that if this wasn't changed, then Suna wouldn't be allies for much longer, and be the exact opposite of that while using it to get close enough to strike right at the vital spot of the Leaf. It was one of the reasons Naruto was here actually, as it had been a secret mission given to him by the Hokage, and assigned the young Namikaze to change certain things about the alliance between villages. In doing so, it would stop hurting Suna, as the now _late _members of the two Councils had been against it, and with them out of the way would allow things to change drastically.

Using the Force, Naruto opened the doors to the Kazekage's Office, and knocked away the man's ANBU with another wave of his hand. The Kazekage himself was surprised, as well as outraged at this unauthorized entrance, and rose from his feet while sending out an impressive display of chakra to intimidate the Namikaze.

Naruto simply smirked.

"You're power is impressive. Most impressive. Indeed you are worthy of being called a Kage. Though you are a weak one compared to the old man in the Leaf," said Naruto, as he saw the Kazekage become angry, and flare even more of his chakra making the boy let out a chuckle knowing he had gotten a rise out of the Kage.

"You dare say that to me when you are nothing more then a child that was nothing, but a gleam in your parents eyes when I took this title, and ruled over Suna with an iron fist!" said the infuriated Kazekage, as sent a heavy blast of killer intent at Naruto, who cocked his head to the side, and then released his own that crushed the Kage's by far.

"Careful what you say Kazekage-_sama_, as iron sinks fast beneath the soft sand, or is it your _brain_ that has become soft while sitting in that chair?" said Naruto, as he was not going to be bullied by some arrogant fool, who couldn't even understand what it means to be the host of a demon, and the trials one goes through in being one.

"Who are you to speak to me in such a manner? I should kill you myself you insignificant speck!" said the Kazekage, as he was more then prepared to, and was going to until he found himself unable to move with Naruto's hand stretched out.

"You underestimate my power Kazekage-sama. I didn't come here to pick a fight with you, but rather to renegotiate certain terms of the alliance made with your village, and that of the Leaf," said Naruto before releasing his power over the man and sat down in a nearby chair with Asta sitting in the one next to him.

"What? What for? Does that old Hokage of yours wish to bleed us dry further in hopes that we will simply die faster?" said the Kazekage, as he was surprised that the boy could somehow stop him movements, and that Konoha would wish to renegotiate with him.

"There are certain things happening in the Leaf that has changed the political climate that once hovered over it like a dark cloud. Now such things have been removed, which has granted the Hokage the means to change certain aspects of the alliance treaty so your village doesn't suffer from it, but rather helps your village grow, and help us stay allies during times of peace," said Naruto, as he saw the man look at him with surprised eyes, and the Namikaze understood why the man was so shocked.

"Explain," said the Kazekage, as he sat back down in his chair, and looked at the masked Namikaze with calculating eyes.

"The Hokage has come to the belief that the alliance is causing Suna more harm then it does good, which the Hokage does not want, and feels certain changes need to be made in order for our two villages to stay allies. Am I wrong?" said Naruto, as he sensed the man showing a mixture of surprise, excitement, and fear all in one.

"Perhaps. However, the fact remains that while the Hokage wishes to change things to help heal our alliance, I do not believe what he tries now will help us stay friends, and even if we did our strength would take several years. The Wind Daimyo himself has already begun lowering our strength because of the alliance and is giving missions that he would normally give to us...to the Leaf," said the Kazekage narrowing his eyes at Naruto, who nodded his head in understanding, and sensed the frustration that the man was now facing with the Wind Daimyo.

"Such an action can be corrected. All I need to do is send a messenger to the Hokage and have him contact the Wind Daimyo to not send us anymore missions in order to keep his own village strong. After all, Konoha is not the only village out there, and Iwa I think has always despised Suna like it does the Leaf," said Naruto, as it was true that Iwa had no love for any of the other countries, but the top two were Konoha at number one, and Suna a distant second.

"I see, but even then, that is only part of the problem, as there are many more that need to be handled, and not all of them can simply be solved by speaking to the Wind Daimyo," said the Kazekage, as he watched Naruto nod yet again with the mask the boy wore over his face giving nothing away, and it bothered the Kage a great deal.

"Whatever problems you have with the alliance, I am confident that we can reach some form of compromise that shows neither of us is weak, and that these negotiations are done to show that allies do not let others suffer," said Naruto, as he saw the man nod his head with his eyes showing a sense of relief in them, and the demon vessel went onto hear the rest of the Kazekage's complaints about the treaty.

(Several Hours Later)

"That man may be a Kage, but he's more of a bitch in my eyes then a man, and whines too much if you ask me," said Asta, as she had never heard someone whine like that before, and it bothered her that her Master had to listen to a such a person when all he should have done was kill him so someone else could take his place.

"Perhaps. It doesn't matter now. When these changes are made official, Suna will stay as our ally in the future to come, and see us being friends is much more beneficial then us being enemies. Something our current enemies would have preyed upon and used against us in the future. One weak person against someone strong is not a threat, but _many_ weak people coming together to act as one is, and that is what would have happened had we let this go on. The fools that were once members of the two Councils were so blinded and fattened by their own power that they did not wish to change the status quo knowing that if they did their power would diminish. Those that are reckless with power are those that do not deserve to have it and should be humbled by the loss of it so they know what it means to be absolutely..._nothing_!" said Naruto, as he walked over to a playground where the children were, and laughing like it was a normal day.

"You had a vision of the future that didn't favor those you care about," said Asta, as it was stated as a fact rather then a statement, as she knew that Naruto had visions of the future when he slept at times, and some were good while others were bad.

"Had things gone they way they did without intervention, I would have been weak, Suna would have sided with Orochimaru in invading us during the Chuunin Exams 4 years from now, and the old man would have died fighting his former pupil. I'd call that a big "yes" on what I saw was a vision of the future," said Naruto, as reached out through the Force, and sensed Gaara waiting for him not far from here.

"Your intended target is near and it also seems that his siblings are watching us with care," said Asta, as she had sensed the Shukaku vessel's older brother, and bigger sister watching them from behind.

"They probably suspect we're here to kill Gaara after the rumors of what we did when we first came here reached their ears," said Naruto, as sensed the two young Suna children, and ignored them since they were not a factor at the moment in what he needed to do.

"Shall we go pay Gaara a visit?" said Asta, as she looked at her container now, and saw his masked head turn to look at her.

"Yes. The sooner we deal with him, the better things will be for everyone here in Suna, and for the Leaf in the near future," said Naruto, as he along with Asta left in a blink of an eye, and shocked Gaara's siblings from their hiding spot.

(Elsewhere in Suna)

"So you've finally come. I've been waiting for so long that I was beginning to think you weren't going to try and kill me today. It would have been a first actually since so many have tried to kill me for the price on my head within 15 minutes of their arrival to Suna," said Gaara, as he saw the two people in front of him, and could tell they were strong.

"We're not here to kill you Subaku no Gaara. I was actually hoping you would recognize me from the past," said Naruto, as he raised a hand to remove his helmet, and revealed to the Suna boy his face making Gaara's eyes widen in remembrance of that "spirit" that had visited him years ago.

"I thought "Mother" was playing tricks on me back then, but it seems I was mistaken, and you were trying to speak to me when no one else was around," said Gaara, as he could easily recognize the boy's face even after so many years, and could hear Shukaku now howling at him that "the fox was near".

"Your demon has been causing you problems over the years, hasn't he?" said Naruto, as he took several steps forward while tossing his helmet to Asta, and saw that Gaara's sand was slowly leaving his gourd.

"Do you really need to ask?" said Gaara, as the sand swarming around him began to swirl dangerously, and if Naruto took a few more steps would possibly be harmed by it.

"No. I have sensed your pain Gaara. I can take it away if you let me," said Naruto taking another step just outside the wrath of the swirling sound and the narrowing of Gaara's eyes told the Namikaze to be careful.

"By taking it away you mean killing me?" said Gaara, as he had no intention of dying just yet, and was feeling the itch to command his sand to consume this person before him.

"No. Your seal is faulty. If it were stronger, it would grant you the means to sleep, and help keep your slowly deteriorating sanity. Granted killing you would be the faster way to do things, but if I did that, then your siblings would be most upset, and I hate to see people needlessly suffer at my hand unless they deserve it," said Naruto, as his eyes became red with slits, and Gaara's eyes widened in fear at the memory Shukaku had of those eyes.

"You are _her_ vessel," said Gaara, as he looked over at Asta, and saw those same red eyes that Naruto's changed into.

"Yes. My seal was strong enough to contain Asta without having any negative influence on her part should she have wished to while imprisoned inside of me. Your seal as I said before is incomplete so Shukaku prevents you from sleeping, and is slowly turning you into a psychopath. Is that what you want? Your Father used his power, as a Kage to make you into a weapon while I have the power to make you into a person of significance, and see to it that you will not make the same mistakes as your old man," said Naruto, as he had much to teach the boy before him, and once the demon was properly caged the red haired boy could begin learning.

"Do you swear upon your existence that you will help me?" said Gaara, as he knew this person was strong, and that the Demon Lord next to him was also no pushover in being the strongest of the nine.

"Gaara, I would swear it in the name of the God that inspired the man to make the first bowel of ramen. Now, will you let me help you?" said Naruto folding his arms to wait for Gaara's decision and hoped that the boy still had some form of reason within his already twisted head.

"When do we start?" said Gaara, as he commanded the sand to retreat back into his very large gourd, and mentally fought off the howls of Shukaku telling him not to do it.

"Right now. Let's do this at your place so we have some form of security to do this little procedure," said Naruto, as he saw Gaara nod, and followed the red haired son of the Kazekage back to his home to do what needed to be done.

(Konoha-Hokage's Office-2 Years Later)

"Life sure has become interesting thanks to Naruto," said the Hokage, as he sat back in his chair letting out a nice sigh at relaxing in his comfy chair while reading his Icha Icha Paradise book Jiraiya gave him 2 years ago after arriving 1 week after Naruto left.

The Super Pervert that was his former pupil like the other members of the legendary three was quite surprised with what happened to Naruto and how the fox had free herself from her prison. Let's not forget that Jiraiya's shocked expression in hearing that Kyuubi was really a woman was something to behold and the fact that Naruto knew of the connection the Sannin had with him. Jiraiya had set out immediately to find the boy right away and acting as if an angry PMS fueled Tsunade was chasing after him after she had caught him peeping on her again.

It was quite humorous from the Sandaime's point of view.

From the message the Sandaime got form Jiraiya 2 weeks later however, said that while he caught up on the boy's trail it was heading towards Suna, and that the boy was making quite a name for himself in a short time. The day after the report came from Jiraiya, the once old man of a Hokage got a message from Naruto a fox summon, and it told Hiruzen what the young Namikaze was up to in Suna with fixing the alliance along with helping the Kazekage's son with "his own inner demon".

After reading what Naruto told him about the alliance needing to be changed, as well as the Wind Daimyo giving missions to Konoha rather then Suna being a major problem, the Hokage saw fit to change that, and the other changes needed to give both villages a means to continue staying as allies. The Hokage contacted the Wind Daimyo, stating that Konoha would not take on anymore missions from him, and told the Feudal Lord that Suna wished to prove itself still worthy of his attention. The Hokage suggested that the Wind Daimyo continue to support Suna by giving the village missions that were against both the Leaf and Suna. The Wind Daimyo agreed and thanks the Sandaime for his advice since he didn't want people to think that Suna was not worthy of being one of the strongest Shinobi villages in the Elemental Countries.

However, what concerned the Sandaime though, was after Naruto left Suna, and the boy along with his demon did not tell him where he was going, and Jiraiya not reporting in on schedule either from the last report.

His worries left within 2 Months when a messenger came from Jiraiya that he had made contact with Naruto and that the reason he had failed to report in was because of Naruto. Jiraiya had also said that he had never seen anything like Naruto had done to him and would be helping the boy with what he could teach him that wasn't in the Namikaze library.

The Sandaime flinched while covering his privates discreetly when Jiraiya wrote to him on how Asta let him know how she felt about him not being a good Godfather. Honestly, the Super Pervert _must_ have some kind of bloodline to take all that punishment, and _not_ be killed because of it.

"Something bothering you old man?" said Jiraiya, as he saw the façade of the old looking form that was once true, and wished that Naruto could give him restored youth.

Naruto's words had been "you're lucky I don't make you older and leave you to die at the hands of hungry wolves" while the Sannin was still being healed.

"No. Just finding myself relaxing today, but I was thinking of training in order to make it seem like I'm not too old like I'm supposed to look," said the Sandaime, as he had to still make it seem like he still had some strength left while looking old, and felt bad he had to hide it from his own family.

'Far be it that women find out he's young again and get laid with dozens of hot women,' thought Jiraiya, as he _really_ wished he got what the old man got, and not what Naruto gave him instead.

Asta's Rapid Thousand Kicks Jutsu to his groined included.

"How's Naruto?" said the Sandaime, as he looked at the Sannin with worry since the mind of Naruto could go from stable to psychotic at any point should the Namikaze wish it, and the last thing he needed was the boy losing it.

How could anyone _love_ doing top secret S-Class mission and not have any type of mental breakdown?

"Pretty good actually. He finished his last mission to kill that so called Warlord in Moss Country that's been trying to provoke a rebellion and brought the man's head to the Moss Daimyo for payment. Here's what the kid gave me to give to you," said Jiraiya, as he threw a scroll filled with the money sealed away to the Sandaime, and the man caught before unsealing it to see its contents since all missions done like this required that the village get a descent cut of such high S-ranked missions with the rest going to the assassin that did the deed.

"All seems to be in order. How is his reputation coming along since he's been out of the village?" said the Sandaime, as he knew that Naruto's rep was becoming infamous in the Elemental Countries like Subaku no Gaara was in Suna.

In fact, the two boys had once worked on a joint mission together 4 Months ago, and split the payment 50/50 to show a clear sign of mutual respect between them if not the very Shinobi villages they worked for.

"One simple word..._notorious_. They say the kid is the Shinigami made flesh, that he has the power to take your soul, and will kill all those he deems guilty. After what he did in removing the old two Councils, the description would be pretty accurate, and has created quite an underground network to tell him who's being naughty to those being nice. The damn network rivals my own and he doesn't even peep on women to do it!" said Jiraiya, as he had tried to explain the whole "birds and bees" thing or "the talk" to Naruto, but Asta had stopped him, and punted the poor Sannin 100 feet away into a tree, and decided to do it herself.

"I see. Is it possible to recall Naruto back? I know that he's on a mission now, but would it be possible to do so after the mission?" said the Sandaime, as Hinata was worried about the boy even if he sent messages to her via fox summons, and the Hokage also knew that because of these mission the boy was losing out on his childhood.

"Maybe, but when you do it's going to have to be another year from now, and even then Naruto is going to want to be of sufficient rank to match his Shinobi prowess. Hell, I do not know what to rank him as, and even if we gave him anything lower then Jounin rank would be pushing it. Even the rank of Jounin seems to be insulting, but we can't give him a Sannin title, as that would really start freaking people out, and the organization that my spies were in on would start targeting him sooner," said Jiraiya, as he let out a sigh at this situation since Naruto was more then capable of holding his own, and Akatsuki was still lying in wait to be fully deployed at the right moment.

Though when it would be, Jiraiya didn't know, and that was disturbing in itself.

"What do you make of Asta?" said Sandaime, as he had become used to using the fox's name given to her by Naruto, and knew that the boy respected the female demon a great deal.

"Her powers have decreased during the last 2 years like you told me should would over time with her power going to Naruto thanks to the seal on him. She can still kick a lot of Shinobi's asses from high Jounin to low Sannin so she can hold her own should she get into a skirmish herself with Naruto when on missions," said Jiraiya, as Asta had on more then one occasion needed to help Naruto with some of his missions, and had done so _very_ effectively.

"When the seal finishes its job, she will be mortal for a short time before she regains her powers from what Naruto told me of their deal, and then she will have all nine tails of her power back," said the Sandaime, as he rubbed his chin, and his beard he had there while deep in thought.

"I _could_ make a seal to prevent her powers return, but it could infuriate Naruto to lash out at us, and when he does he'll be more powerful then anyone in the Elemental Countries," said Jiraiya, as he could get started in making _something_ right now, and have it ready for when it came down to stopping Asta's power from returning.

"No! Naruto trusts Asta without question, as she has honored every form of her deal to him to allow him to ascend to half-demon status to eventual full demon status later on. I shudder to think what would happen if we were the ones to betray both of them and he took out all his rage out on us. We will do nothing! No one is to know of Asta's slowly declining strength, as many in the village would love to get their hands on her to make her suffer for what happened, and wait for her power to be down to empty to strike," said the Sandaime, as he had made a public speech about what Naruto's parentage, and took away the law done to keep the children from knowing about the Asta or the reason behind her attack.

It had some effect on the populous, but the people still hated the female fox for what had happened year ago, and they wouldn't hesitate to take their anger out on her.

"Yeah. I kind of pictured the same thing you just described happening too," said Jiraiya, as he knew that while a person was smart, people were stupid, arrogant, and reckless.

"Give Naruto this scroll with the message from me to have him come back to Konoha in a year so he can readjust back into the village," said the Sandaime, as he handed Jiraiya a scroll, and began to walk out the door to train.

"Will do! Do you need any help sparring?" said Jiraiya, as he saw his sensei look at him with a smirk on his face, and dropped the henge at the door.

"You couldn't beat me when I was showing my age. What makes you think you can beat me when I'm young again?" said Hiruzen, who saw his student grumble while blushing with embarrassment at not being able to beat his sensei when he his old body was still old.

All the Sandaime could do was laugh before putting the henge back on and leaving the room to train.

(Konoha-1 Year Later)

"Glad to be back here again Naruto-kun?" said Asta, as she walked with him to the Hokage Tower, and see the man that was the Fire Shadow.

"More or less. I found my serenity long after I left this place. Now that I'm back here at the request of the old man and I do wish to speak to Hinata-chan afterwards since we both know she misses me," said Naruto, as he had missed Hinata greatly, and knew she missed him too.

Walking through the streets of Konoha to see the Hokage, Naruto saw the people point at them, and the people's faces were mixed. Some had looks of fear, others regret, and the younger generation showing signs of respect to them with the occasional kid following their parents with hating him or Asta.

When they reached the Hokage Tower, the people inside were acting similar to those outside, and wondered what the demonic duo were doing back in Konoha. Not that they would know, as Naruto along with Asta ignored them all making there way to the Third Hokage's Office, and walked in without resistance since the memory of how he entered the last time was still drilled into people's minds that heard the rumors.

"Naruto my boy, how are you?!" said the Sandaime, as he saw the once troubled youth now standing before him, and was glad to see him with an aura of calmness in him.

"Good actually. I've found what I seek to keep my anger under control," said Naruto, as he sat down in the Hokage's Office, and removed his helmet while Asta sat beside him.

"I'm happy for you Naruto, I truly am. Your true heritage came out like you wished, but I was concerned for you all the same due to Iwa having a grudge against your Father after what happened in the last war, and I hope you didn't have too much trouble dealing with their Shinobi," said the Sandaime, as the news of a Namikaze still being alive had caused quite a lot of noise from the Tsuchikage.

"Some Iwa Shinobi tried to kill me, I won't deny that, but no more then what Konoha has tried to do when I was a little kid, and I made sure that Iwa knew not to pick a fight with me," said Naruto, as he had encountered several..._dozen_ Iwa Shinobi a few Months after leaving Suna when Jiraiya wasn't around to teach him things, and sent the Iwa Shinobi back with what remains he left that he allowed to be left.

The last Iwa Shinobi that Naruto killed, he sent back with a note on the dead man's head that said "send anymore and I'll take your head next", and the head of the deceased Iwa Shinobi exploded from having an explosive tag hidden behind the back of the Shinobi's head that severely injuring the Tsuchikage.

"Yes. The Tsuchikage was quite adamant in bringing you over to Iwa to be executed for what you did and for the crimes your Father committed during the last war," said the Hokage, who shot down the idea, and threatened another war with Iwa that the Rock Shadow could not afford.

"He can go chew on his hat for all I care," said Naruto, as he wasn't going to bow down to this fool, and would kill the Tsuchikage if the man began to piss him off further.

"Good to hear. Now as for you Naruto, I need you be around Konoha for a little while, and hopefully gain some form of interaction with the students at the Academy," said the Sandaime, as he wanted the boy to have friends he could trust rather then simply having them as aquatints, and help the boy embrace the village.

"They only have 1 year left before graduation old man. I don't think me being a student there would help since I'm already a Shinobi, if only secretly," said Naruto, as he saw the man sigh, and lean back at this since it was true.

"Naruto, I want to be brief with you when I say I need you at the Academy not only to gain some social interaction with children your age, but to help me with a mission, and fix a problem at the Academy that needs someone of your expertise," said the Hokage, as he did have a problem at the Academy, and had planned to deal with it just not in this manner with having Naruto do it.

"A traitor?" said Naruto bluntly, but figured getting to the point would be the best thing to do at this point, and find out what the Hokage knew.

"Yes. Someone at the Academy has been using his teaching position to try to gain access to student information. I also suspect that same traitor is using his position to find out where certain pieces of sensitive information are located under the guise of needing to help his or her student with problems," said the Hokage, as many teachers looked at such information, and requested certain things so finding the traitor wasn't easy.

"I see. All right, I'll go to the Academy, but not as a student like you originally wanted me to be, as my talents wouldn't be useable, and the traitor would become suspicious of me entering as a student," said Naruto, as someone of his already legendary status being in an Academy under the disguise as a student was something that would tell the traitor that the Hokage was getting suspicious, and would have to keep a low profile for awhile.

"Not as a student? Then what?" said the Hokage raising an eyebrow at Naruto's words since he couldn't see the boy being anything else.

"As a teacher," said Naruto making both the Hokage and Asta looking surprised by the idea of Naruto being a teacher rather then a student.

"Are you sure?" said the Hokage, as he didn't want the boy to miss out on having friends by being more of a sensei, and not one of them.

"Yes. Even now, I'm sure the Shinobi in Konoha know of my status, and how I hold the infamous title known as "The Shinigami" for what I did on several missions you gave me. To have me as an instructor would simply tell the traitor that I'm looking to relax for a little while teaching students what I know and that I'm not looking for someone that wishes to betray Konoha," said Naruto, who saw the Hokage nod at this, and understood what Naruto was thinking.

"What about Asta? I don't think its healthy for her to be too far away from you since the villagers would try to hurt her," said the Hokage, as he didn't want Naruto be upset with the village again if someone tried to be stupid, and go after the female fox.

"She'll be a teacher like me. She'll be handling the girls at the Academy to weed out all the fan girls that plague it," said Naruto seeing Asta look at him again in surprise, but then she nodded in understanding, and would happily help the boy weed out those that weren't worthy of being Shinobi in the female populous from those that were.

"All right. I'll draw up some necessary papers to make everything official. But make sure that the traitor is alive for questioning so we know who he or she is working for," said Hiruzen, as he wanted to know just who this person was working for, and what the traitor was after.

"I want the traitor alive too. Chances are, this person hates me, and Asta with a passion for what we are. We look forward to letting this traitor know the feeling is mutual for all arrogant meat bags like him," said Naruto before getting out of his chair and leaving the room with Asta right behind him.

(The Academy-1 Week Later)

Rumors of two new teachers entering the Academy hit the place before the ink on the papers that made everything official even dried and the students at the Academy waited with anticipation at who they would be torm-_learning_ from while there. The students sitting in there seats awaited their teachers to enter the room to be introduced and they weren't disappointed when the two figures entered making everyone gasp.

"All right everyone, allow me to introduce your two knew teachers, and that it is _very_ unwise to disrespect them, Sasuke!" said Iruka, as he knew the Uchiha was very spoiled regardless of his Mother trying to keep him away from the ambition the boy had for getting power, and the people were not helping either with giving Sasuke whatever it was he wanted.

"Greetings everyone, I am Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, and this lovely woman next to me is Asta though many of you probably know her better by her title...Kyuubi!" said Naruto, as he saw many face pale at his words, and the boy smirked at them since it would be easy to keep the kids in line should they get rowdy.

'Damn! He's here with that demon bitch of his teaching these brats. No matter, I can still get what I want, and make it look like demon's fault,' thought Mizuki, who unbeknownst to him was having his mind read by Naruto, and the Namikaze knew right away who the traitor was.

Now all that was needed was to get evidence since mind reading wasn't solid evidence and the fact he could read minds was something many Shinobi would frown upon him having if they knew.

"Before we begin with our first class among many this year, I just want to say this job teaching here will be for this year only, as I need a break from my missions, and need to rest from constantly working. From what I've been hearing during the week, Iruka hear has been teaching all the basics of what it means to be a Shinobi, but from here on out it stops, and the _real_ training begins since there is more to being a Shinobi then the basics," said Naruto, as he looked over the class seeing some of them looking pale at his words with the Nara mentally saying "troublesome", and the Uchiha was looking hungry at the thought of getting power.

'He's making it sound like all I've been wiping their noses for the past couple of years,' thought Iruka, who had a tick on his forehead, and had his eyebrow twitching.

"Now then, do any of you have any questions about either of us, and what we are going to teach you?" said Naruto, as everyone's hands shot up wanting to ask them questions, and Asta smiled behind at the class in a very fox like manner at seeing some strong girls in the class.

'Perfect! Strong girls now will mean strong women that will become strong mates for my Master in the near future,' thought Asta, as she had helped the boy with "the talk", and him controlling his demonic instincts that popped up when in his Youko form had been activated.

Oh yes. This 1 year working at the Academy was going to do wonders for everyone and was going to get _really_ interesting.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. Sorry for taking so long, but I've been busy with other things. So what did you think of this chapter? Good? Bad? If you haven't already seen the poll on my profile, please go take a look at it, and vote. That way I'll know what fic to update first. The reason this one wasn't on the list was because I was working on this already and felt it would be kind of stupid to include it. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-To Wave Country

Naruto sat at his desk chair in the Academy's classroom looking over the various test papers in front of him with disinterest. During the year he taught at the Academy, he watched these students grow at various levels, and despite the few promising candidates that came from the children of the Clan Heads of Konoha there was still a problem with those from what he could only call 'normal people's kids'. So many of these test papers proved to him only the basics were being taught at the Academy that were easy to learn if the children had a teacher or parent to help them understand.

However, the problem with just teaching the bare minimum basics, which he had clearly seen the kids learn here was that was it, and nothing else that the Shinobi villages taught their students at their own Academies. Naruto could partially understand how and why this happened since the previous Civilian and Shinobi Councils had gone to great lengths to make the Sandaime's life miserable. They never liked the Yondaime for wanting to make certain changes that would replace them all and they only tolerated the Sandaime because he was a puppet to them to pull strings with.

The Sandaime himself had wanted to wait until a proper Shinobi could rise to take his mantle and bring Konoha back prosperity like it had before the Yondaime died. For that reason, the once old looking Sarutobi had used diplomacy over the remaining years while out of retirement, and tried to make sure the many Elemental Countries around Konoha would stay friendly toward the Leaf. Iwa was too weak from the previous war to start anything, Kumo was in the same boat, but had to demon vessels of their own so it made them quite a pain should they go into battle, and Mist was in the middle of a civil war. Suna had been on the same level as Konoha, but had been, and still was an ally of the Leaf with the idea of going to war being suicidal in all aspects of the idea.

The problem, as Naruto thought it was relied in the two Councils that made the Sandaime have headaches for over a decade, and the Civilian Council wanting to protect their ever precious children from the horrible truth in being a Shinobi, and the Shinobi Council wanted to undermine the Sandaime's credibility further by letting the teaching standards at the Academy lower. Even with new members on the Civilian Council in place with the Shinobi Council being more cooperative, the Civilian Council members were being a big pain in the ass in regards to their nagging about the suggestion that the standards of the Academy be raised to explain the more..._adult_ things that Shinobi must do.

Like killing, seducing, and other things that kids their age may not be able to stomach if they learned about it at the Academy like they were now.

'Those bakas I killed thought the Jounin senseis, who were going to teach the Genin teams that had the potential would pick up the slack, and teach them as they went. I have seen Konoha's potential and it is below normal the means to teach these kids anything. At least Maito Gai had the right idea to keep his students out of the Chuunin Exams last year so they could be ready this year. Quite frankly they needed it considering that one needed to gain proper training, the Hyuuga needed to bond with his teammates, and the only other member that was skilled with weapons needed to gain field experience to form trust with them,' thought Naruto, as he sighed, and slammed down the last test paper with anger running through his body.

There was a knock at his door and Uchiha Sasuke stepped in with a scowl on his face like he usually had with eyes that told Naruto the boy felt the world owed him everything.

"Train me," said Sasuke, as if he were commanding a dog to heel at his feet, and was clearly expecting Naruto to heel as well.

"We've been over this before Uchiha. I don't answer to you, I don't take orders from you, and I sure as hell...won't train you," said Naruto, as he looked at Sasuke, who now had a look of fury on his face, and looked like he was ready to attack him with a kunai.

This wasn't the first time that Sasuke had demanded special training from Naruto, as the Uchiha felt that through Naruto, he could gain power faster, and kill his brother Uchiha Itachi. The last time Sasuke demanded anything from him, the Uchiha found himself thrown through a window via the Force, and had the spoiled child hit sand that was the only reason the kid didn't die upon impact.

"I've already spoken to the members of the Councils and the Hokage himself. They have all agreed that after this year is over, you will train me, and become my sensei with the rest of my team. I expect you to teach me everything you know so I can lead the pack," said Sasuke, as he had been spoiled constantly by the people in Konoha, and was not going to let some so called Namikaze be different then everyone else.

"Did you now? Well...I guess its no real surprise. Leave it to the people of Konoha to want to shield the ever so _weak_ Uchiha Heir with someone much stronger then him until he can finally learn how to pee standing up or wiping his own ass," said Naruto in a very mocking tone, as he saw Sasuke seethed at that comment since he felt he was not _weak_, and wanted to prove he was the strongest like all of his clan before him.

"Regardless of what you think of me, you _will_ have to train me some time, and I'm not going to wait until the year is over so get stronger," said Sasuke, as he clenched his fists tighter almost to the point of drawing blood, and glared at the Namikaze hoping it would make the boy his age be forced into submission.

"No I don't. I too spoke with the Hokage. I will be a sensei on your team, _but_ I'm not training you since you are consider a _special_ case with your Sharingan, and you need someone with knowledge of the Sharingan to unlock it," said Naruto seeing the surprise look on Sasuke's face.

"No one knows more about the Sharingan then my family and they are all dead except for two other aside from myself," said Sasuke, as his Mother had not unlocked her Sharingan Eyes, and his brother Itachi was a Missing Nin while also being the reason the clan was nearly wiped out.

"Wrong again Sasuke. There is one more that has knowledge of the Sharingan and you will meet him when you're assigned to him for a sensei. I'm assigned to your team at the Hokage's request because the sensei that was assigned to yours before me wants to train you and will most likely focus on you the entire time. I'm your team's _second_ sensei that will fill in for the one that will be helping your with your Sharingan so the rest of your team can get the proper training they deserve," said Naruto, as he heard the scoff from Sasuke, and thought that having teammates was a joke.

"Like any of them will be able to be strong enough to keep up with me," said Sasuke, as he was already leading the class, and was already assured being named the Rookie of the Year.

If he could keep Hyuuga Hinata in second place.

"I'm stronger then you Sasuke and I'm your age too. Don't forget that there will _always_ be someone stronger then you in the world and don't get all pissed off that there is since there is nothing you can do about it," said Naruto, as he used the Force to open the door behind Sasuke, and pushed the Uchiha out the door before shutting it.

(A Few Months Later-Academy Graduation Day)

"Greetings everyone to this very important day where those that receive your headbands will become Shinobi of the Leaf and the ones that don't will have to try next year. For those of you that will attend next year, I will not be your teacher since I will be needed out in the field, and be out doing missions at the behest of the Hokage himself," said Naruto earning him a few groans, as he was actually well like by his students with the exception of a few, and without further delay proceeded with Iruka along with Mizuki in testing the students to see if they could pass the final exam.

'Another day in paradise, huh Naruto-kun,' thought Asta, as she spoke to him through their mental connection, and he mentally nodded since many of the fan-girls had been successfully weeded out by the vixen that was once held inside of him though there were a few that did manage to slip through the cracks.

At the moment, Asta was on another floor of the Academy waiting for him after this was over, and needed to talk to him about her findings while digging around for him on who the traitor was.

'You said it Asta-chan,' thought Naruto, as he handed Inuzuka Kiba his headband with the Inuzuka bolstering how he was going to become Chuunin before the end of the year with his skills, and all the arrogant bragging Inuzuka males do that sometimes gets them in trouble.

When it was over, the students were dismissed for the day, and Naruto was watching them from the roof with their parents praising them for a job well done in passing. The children loved their parents praising, but when they mentioned Naruto, and how they hoped that he was never on missions from them...well the scowls they gave their parents put quite a smile on the Namikaze's face.

"I found out who the traitor is. It's Mizuki. He's making his move tonight for the Scroll of Forbidden Jutsus that is held up in the Hokage's Office. He intends to plant evidence that shows you were the one that did it and I helped because I want revenge on Konoha," said Asta, as she followed the trail Mizuki left behind, and made sure that the Hokage was shown it before given the green light to take care of the man.

"Then let's proceed. I assume you made preparations to catch Mizuki in the act?" said Naruto, as he watched the teachers leave for the day, and Mizuki heading near the tower itself thinking no one was looking at him.

"Of course. Would you expect anything less of me?" said Asta, as she leaned on him, and wrapped her arms over his neck while letting her breasts press against him to make him blush.

Oh how she loved to do this to him and make her Master open up that heart of his that had for so long during their travels been shut off from the world. The loss of his Mother had hurt him greatly and the fact he had done it himself was not very comforting either even if it was an act of mercy. She had comforted Naruto on those lonely nights when he couldn't sleep, as he was ashamed of himself, and there were times she sensed he wanted to die for what he did. It took all of Asta's reassurance that what he did out of love for his Mother was all right so long as he did it in the name of love and not hate.

"No. I expect you to do what it is you do when it comes to catching a rat like Mizuki and you did just that. Come, its time we took out the rat, and have him tell us who the King of them all is in this village," said Naruto, as the two disappeared, and prepared to capture the rat using the tactics of a fox.

(Later that Night)

Mizuki broke into the Hokage's Office just as planned and stole the "Forbidden Scroll" that was in the vault using the combination given to him by his Master. Running out of the Fire Shadow's Office, Mizuki made his way to the Forest region of Training Ground #5, and had grin on his face like he had stolen a cookie from right under the Shinigami's nose.

"Soon. Soon the power of this scroll will give me the means to become more powerful then even the Hokage himself and in Orochimaru-sama's hands the sheer possibilities are practically be endless," said Mizuki, as he held the "scroll" in his hands, and opened it only for the scroll to reveal nothing inside of it.

Except several dozen explosive tags.

The scream from Mizuki from nearly having his face blown off echoed throughout the Forest and made every Shinobi in on this mission know exactly where he was. He was in so much pain, Mizuki didn't sense the sound of footsteps from the single individual in the clearing, or the sound of two Lightsabers being activated in that individual's hands.

"Greed is a sin Mizuki. A sin you have to pay along with the many others I sense you have committed in the name of achieving power," said Naruto, as he walked towards the delirious Mizuki, who couldn't see the sky from the grass, and stumbled back into a tree.

"That voice! I know that voice. It's the voice of that damned demon vessel to that slut fox you held inside of you!" said Mizuki, as his vision began to clear, and secretly reached for the kunai in his back pocket.

"Originally, the Hokage wanted you brought back alive to tell him, who your Master was that you serve, but you blurted it out for me to hear before you opened the scroll, and since it will be a small while until the Hokage arrives with Ibiki...I thought that we could become more..._acquainted_," said Naruto, as he sensed what Mizuki was trying to do, and stopped just out of the man's arm length.

"You think you can intimidate me? I'm not afraid of you bastard child of the Yondaime. If only I had known your Mother was alive and in the coma I would have taken her in the Hospital like the slut she was!" said Mizuki, as he smiled despite the pain, and the burned flesh he now had on his face.

"I'm going to enjoy hurting you Mizuki. Right before your death, I will make you know what it means to challenge one who is tied to the Death God itself, and anger him in the process," said Naruto, as he deactivated his Lightsaber, and put them away before placing his right hand out to levitate Mizuki into the air.

"Die bastard child of the Yondaime!" said Mizuki throwing the kunai at Naruto in the belief that Naruto would need to redirect his strange power at the kunai and make the boy drop him in the process.

He was mistaken when the kunai stopped inches from the boy's masked face.

"A fool like you deserves a fool's death," said Naruto, as he summoned more of the Force to come to him, and threw the traitor into a tree to his right before throwing him into another.

And then another. And then another. One tree after another Naruto threw Mizuki into them without mercy while the man screamed out in pain begging his attacker to stop. Screaming out that he was sorry for insulting Naruto's parents, that he insulted Asta, and became a traitor to the Leaf. On and on, Mizuki named one crime after another only for Naruto to attack harder, fiercer, and with more velocity with the Force at the Namikaze's command keeping the traitor alive through it all.

In the end, Mizuki's life was hanging on by a thread, and only then it was because Naruto willed it through the Force that was also hovering the broken body right in front of the Namikaze. Bringing the traitor's head to his hand, Naruto dove into Mizuki's mind, and ripped it to shreds when digging for information inside the man's skull.

"It's a shame I can't become my massive demon fox form or else I could devour that thing so it doesn't stain the Forest," said Asta, as she walked beside Naruto, who threw the body one final time against the tree trunk farthest from them, and left to leave while the ANBU appeared to take what was left of the body away.

"I don't want you eating something that will give you indigestion Asta. Even I'm not that cruel," said Naruto, as he walked to the Hokage standing now less then 50 feet away, and gave his report on what had been done.

'It's not surprising that Naruto's Mother is still a very delicate subject for him and he will so easily destroy anyone that dishonors the mere memory of her,' thought Hiruzen, as he heard the details behind the traitor's actions, and _who_ the man served to do his bidding.

"I have done as you asked old man in finding the traitor. Pleas place my mission fee into my family account at the moment. Now I'm heading home to relax and I will respectfully request that you don't disturb me with anymore of your messenger monkey summons," said Naruto, as he left with Asta, and the Hokage sighed while looking at the Monument that was of the Four Hokage Heads.

'Minato, even with all the progress that I've made with giving your son happiness, I still failed to give him the love he deserves, and can't get the older generation to let go of their hate, thought Sarutobi, as he left to head back home, and be with his family.

(Namikaze Estate-2 Hours Later)

Asta was concerned for Naruto again, as she had when traveling with the Namikaze years prior, and wondered what the boy turning young man was doing now with the holocron form of Darth Revan. She surmised it was to help further deal with the echoing scar that was still fresh on Naruto's soul regarding his Mother's death at his own hands. But at the same time she sensed something else in him and wondered what it could be?

Asta's musing on it were interrupted when Naruto entered the room, his armor gone, and he was in his Youko form that made him look older around 16 going on 17 years old. He held the air of masculinity about him, as he walked towards her with a face that was filled with various emotions, and before Asta could decipher them all...he kissed her?

Asta was shocked by this, but at the same time pleased, as she had been pressing for him to give into his demon emotions like what he was doing now, and felt his right hand grab her rear before giving it a squeeze that made her squeak. He moved her body closer to his own, letting her feel his erection in his pants with his other hand groping her breasts.

"Naruto-kun!" said Asta, as she gasped for breath after the kiss ended, and felt his hands rip the upper part of her kimono off before letting it fall to the floor to leave her with only her panties on since she felt a bra was too confining for her chest.

"_**Mine!"**_ said Naruto in a demonic voice filled with lust while squeezing her ass hard to show his dominance, as his demon side that he long suppressed for so long had finally been broken during his confrontation with Mizuki, and it took even more willpower to knock the Hokage away before taking Asta home to ravish her like he was now.

He had used the Force to lengthen the control while speaking to Revan about being given a Sith name that he wanted for himself.

He wanted his Sith name to be Darth...Shi.

"Yours!" said Asta, as she loved the feel of his lip under her jaw line, and held onto him while gripping his t-shirt before accidently tearing it off with her clawed hands when he licked a _very_ sensitive spot along her earlobe that he had moved to.

Removing the now tattered shirt away from his person, Asta's hands now roamed over his ever impressive upper body, and moved down to his waist before rubbing his erection bulging from his pants in a teasing manner. Naruto growled at Asta before giving one of her breasts a squeeze and giving the nipple a twist to warn Asta not to toy with him. Asta gasped the feeling, as she let out a whine of mercy from her dominant lover, and he had relented when she moved her hands away from his covered erection before he had his free hand position them _inside_ his pants.

He let out a chuckle at her surprised face while taking advantage of it to rip off her now damp panties and let the smell of her arousal fill the area around him. Regaining some of her composure, Asta moved one of her hands from his cock, and removed Naruto's pants with boxers away to let the half-demon's manhood breathe from its confines with Naruto himself stepping out of his clothing that was around his ankles.

"_**Horny vixen,"**_ said Naruto, as he pressed his cock against her womanhood, and made her whimper in his ear that expressed the fullness of the desire he awakened.

"You're one to talk with that big thing just itching to get inside of me," said Asta into his ear and licking it sensually while Naruto growled hungrily at her action before guiding her to the bed.

"_**Beg me to give it to you,"**_ said Naruto, as he began his torturous pleasuring of her body, and kept her hands pinned down so she couldn't stop him.

"N-Never!" said Asta, as she tried to resist his domination of her body, but found herself powerless against him due to the Force telling Naruto where to kiss, and how long to do it to make her submit to him while making her pussy wet.

"_**You say no, but your womanhood says yes, and if it had vocal cords would no doubt be screaming the word," **_said Naruto, as he moved down her body to her ever wet pussy, and began licking that in turn made Asta squeal when his tongue attacked.

"No! You're using the Force aren't you?! CHEATER! N-Not there N-Naruto-kun, please don-AH! YES! NO! AHHH!" screamed out Asta, as tried to fight back against being so submissive, but he used his tails to hold her down, and his hands kept her legs parted to prevent them from closing.

"_**Say you submit. Say you're mine!"**_ said Naruto, as he waited a moment before probing her pussy with his tongue, and then stopped to hear her respond to his command.

"Damn you Naruto. When I get free from your grip I'm going to-AHHH!" said Asta, as she was stopped from continuing her threat when Naruto attacked her clit, and hummed around it making the vibration further sending pleasure through her body.

"_**If you don't say it, I'll stop this now, tie you up, and wait for you to give into me that way,"**_ said Naruto, as he loved this form of control over Asta while in his Youko state, and her now squirming for release since she had been getting so close to it now.

"Damn you Naruto-kun! Please finish me off. I don't want to be left unfinished. Please show mercy!" said Asta, as she thrust her hips closer to his face, and felt she was close to contact from his warm breath hitting her private regions.

"_**You promise not to retaliate?"**_ said Naruto, as he knew that Asta would no doubt try something, and not be as merciful as him.

'Damn it. Once I promise I can't get him back. And I was so going too!' thought Asta, as she tried to get free again, and see if she could get back at him.

"_**Promise me...or else I'll do what I said I would. You know I can,"**_ said Naruto, as he blew on her pussy to stimulate it again, and Asta shivered before gasping when she felt him run his tongue on her clit for just a second.

She was too horny to say no.

"I promise! I promise not to retaliate! Now please make me cum like the horny vixen I am!" said Asta, as she knew that she was in his power, and that he had forced her into submission.

"_**Very good Asta-chan. Now...cum and scream for me,"**_ said Naruto, who was grinning in triumph, and began to lick her pussy without mercy making Asta do just like he told her to.

She came and screamed out his name.

After her third orgasm from Naruto's oral assault, the Namikaze lined up his cock with Asta's pussy, and thrust into her making the woman before him arch her back in pleasure. And the pleasure didn't stop, as Naruto pulled back, and then pushed back in a repeated motion of incredible speed mixed with power.

"Master! Master I'm cumming!" said Asta, as she came hard again, and felt Naruto was mere seconds away himself before he let out a mighty roar that was followed with his own orgasm.

"_**We're not done yet Asta-chan," **_said Naruto, as he was leaning over his lover's sweaty form while still connected to her, and began kissing her neckline that caused her moan out in pleasure again.

'Oh Kami, I think I created an unstoppable sex demon,' thought Asta, as she moaned out loud at him kissing, and groping her breasts again that made her want to go another round with him while believing that being his "servant" in this case wasn't so bad.

Why drive when you can get driven.

Pulling out of her for just a second, Naruto turned Asta over onto her front while moving both of them onto the bed further, and looked at her sexy rear that his hand was currently massaging it. Placing his erection inside of Asta once more, Naruto put his hands on her ever sensual hips, and thrust in harder then before making Asta scream out in pleasure. As Naruto thrust into her pussy in rapid succession, he used his fox tails to massage her breasts while using the fur from the tails to cause the nipples to harden, and made Asta feel untold bliss feelings sensations running through her body.

"_**Cum for me again Asta-chan. Cum hard for your Master,"**_ said Naruto, as he nibbled on her right ear, and used the Force to make her body extra sensitive to his touch.

"NARUTO-KUUUN!" yelled Asta, as she came hard with Naruto following her seconds later, and let his vixen's pussy milk his cock for all the semen he had.

Once the moment of orgasmic bliss ended, Naruto moved their bodies so he was on his back, and Asta was on top of him while still connected to the other. Stroking her crimson hair, Naruto brought the covers over their sweat covered bodies, and let his free hand roam over her back that occasionally went down to her ass before giving it a squeeze. She moaned at his touch and snuggled deeper into his chest while purring in content at what just happened.

If they were honest with themselves, both of them would feel they needed this, and just continue to enjoy the moment before falling asleep.

They did.

(The Next Day)

Asta woke up first, as she found her body on top of Naruto's, which was still in Youko form, and the memories of the previous night ran through her mind. She looked up at Naruto to see he was content, at peace even with his surroundings, and the way he held her form was that of a lover holding another.

'So much pent up frustration and anger all released in a single nut of lust filled sex that was followed up with us sleeping like this,' thought Asta, as she felt him down below still inside of her, and was standing at attention already.

Suddenly smirking in a very fox like way, Asta got an idea, and decided to give Naruto a good wakeup call for what he did last night. Slowly, Asta was able to remove herself almost painfully from their connection, and then began to move her body lower until her face was inches away from his erection now covered with their juices that had covered it during their time sleeping. Wrapping her hands around it, Asta began to rub it again, and loved how it still seemed so slick even after so many hours past since they had sex. She heard Naruto moan above her and even move slightly at her touch with her free hand on his hip to keep the Youko transformed boy turned man stable.

"_**Asta,"**_ said Naruto out loud though it was clear to her that he was still asleep, but could identify her actions to be hers, and that made her grin even more.

'Time to wake up Naruto-kun,' thought Asta, as she moved closer to his cock, and began to lick it clean while enjoying the taste of their juices mixed together.

Once more, Naruto gasped above her, and bucked his hips forward that inadvertently put the object Asta was licking into her mouth though it did little to stop her actions since she was going to do this next anyway. Now sucking on her Master's cock, Asta bobbed her head up and down his length, and used her tongue massage for the lack of a better word the underside of his manhood in sensual way that could almost considered to be torture.

"_**Asta-chan!"**_ said Naruto, as Naruto came in her mouth, and awakened in the process to realized what was happening before he removed the blanket to see Asta slowly remove her mouth from his erection with a "POP!" sound while licking the remains dripping off of her mouth.

"Enjoy your morning wakeup call Naruto-kun?" said Asta in a seductive voice, as she looked at him with lust in her eyes, and Naruto in return looked the same way back at her.

"_**Very much. You. Me. Shower. Now!"**_ said Naruto, as he had a lot of Youko to burn off, and this was possibly one of the best ways to do it.

"Getting clean only to get dirty at the same time? JOY!" said Asta while letting out a girl like squeal and it increased in pitch when Naruto scooped her up before getting both of them into the shower with the sounds of their love making echoing from the room.

(Hokage's Office-4 Hours Later)

Sarutobi sighed with the other Jounin senseis plus Jiraiya in the room, as they all waited for Naruto to arrive, and were surprised that the Namikaze was later then Kakashi. When Naruto entered, he was back to normal wearing his armor, and helmet like he usually did around others.

"Naruto, you're late! Even later then Kakashi is and that's saying something," said the Hokage, as he saw the Force sensitive boy shrug like it wasn't a big deal, and saw the other Jounin senseis narrow their eyes at him.

"I'd tell you, but all the males in the room would get nosebleeds and all then the women would try to kill me," said Naruto and that made everyone's eyes widen with shock with the males thinking perverted thoughts while the females in the room narrowed their eyes at him.

Well Kurenai was narrowing her eyes at him and Anko just grinned.

"Okay! Back to important matters at hand. Thanks to Naruto and Asta's teaching skills we were able to thin out those qualified to be on Genin teams this year from those that aren't before you decide if they deserve to actually be an actual Genin team. Kakashi will get Team 7 along with Naruto, who help Kakashi train his students, and will also help the other Genin teams that make it since he feels it would be unfair to be helping one of the teams. Kurenai will get Team 8, Asuma will get Team 10, and Anko will get Team 6 though I wish to remind you Anko that you are forbidden from scaring your team into wetting themselves like you did the last one when summoning the giant snake before you cancelled it," said the Hokage, who saw the purple haired woman rub the back of her head sheepishly, and knew she got in trouble for that.

3 Months of docked pay and no dango for 6 whole Months. That had been Hell on Earth.

"Oh, be nice Hokage-sama! It's not my fault I have to deal with little brats that think they can become Shinobi just for the thrill of 'picking up chicks' and 'becoming famous'," said Anko, as she had to deal with several cases like that, and so did the other Jounin in the room on occasion.

Anko just made sure that those kids never got the wrong idea ever again.

"Don't worry Hokage-sama. I'll make sure Anko doesn't scare them...too much," said Naruto, as he let out a chuckle that made several people in the room shiver since they knew how Naruto's training of the Academy students had led to 1/3 of the kids leaving while another ¼ needed counseling.

Those that remained showed no signs any form of instability...so far.

"Naruto-kun! Don't be so mean. Just because the kids wet their pants while running from my pets doesn't make me mean! Does it?" said Anko appearing in front of him and was giving him the dreaded puppy dog look that strangely enough was worse then when Gai hugged Lee to make that whole Genjutsu effect that sent people into madness when they saw it.

Fortunately, for Naruto anyway, as many now were shielding their eyes in pain, the boy had already been hit by the puppy dog look from a Demon Lord this morning when Asta wanted to play pranks on people in Konoha today so Anko's version of it had no effect on him. Cupping her face, he rubbed it affectionately, and shook his head at her antics while Anko herself was now rubbing up against him trying to tell the Hokage she was a nice person.

"Anko, if you don't behave, I'll take away your dango early, and have Naruto eat a whole days worth in front of you," said the Hokage even though he was amused at how Anko seemed to act so different around Naruto.

"Yes Hokage-sama," said Anko whining slightly at being disciplined and not the way she liked.

"You all have your assigned teams. Now go do what it is you do and..._try_ not to send any of them to hospital just yet," said the Hokage looking at Anko, Naruto, and looked at Kakashi for 2 seconds to let the Jounin know it meant him too.

(Konoha Streets)

Kyuubi giggled evilly behind her corner of a building, as she set her prank in place in a fireworks shop that had been filled with people that had hated _her_ Naruto-kun since he was a child. Yes, Asta could call him hers now after all the heart pumping sex they had in the bedroom, bathroom, living room, and then the bathroom because they had to take another shower that also was a moment where the two went at it like animals in heat. But that was then, this was now, and soon the fireworks along with her own variety that were inside would explode was about to happen!

_**BOOOM!**_

Correction, it was happening. Right _NOW_!

People were screaming for their lives, as the fireworks flew inside the building, outside of the building, and basically scaring the crap out anyone in the area. All the while, Asta was laughing at the people being attacked by random fireworks, and began skipping away to her next devious prank.

(Training Ground #3)

Genin Team #7 stood in front of Kakashi, who looked a bit irked at the moment thanks to Naruto, as the Namikaze had confiscated a rare _autographed _copy of Icha Icha Paradise: Female Fists of Fury, and told the Jounin that if he was _ever _late for team meetings...well the thought of losing his prized smut made Kakashi a _very_ obedient sensei. The said book was given to HK-47 by a Shadow Clone, who had ordered the droid to destroy the book regardless of whether this team passed, and to do it in front of the perverted Jounin while the man couldn't stop him.

"Okay. I already know who you are, as you already know who I am, and so right now I'm going to begin our test for this team to see if you pass. If you don't, you get sent back to the Academy, and have to take one more years worth of Iruka's boring lectures," said Kakashi, as it had been a running joke that the Chuunin Instructor had made a Jutsu out of his lecturing, and that it should be put to use against the Leaf's enemies.

"What do we have to do?" said Sasuke, as he looked at the cyclops with disinterest since the man didn't look that strong, and was beginning to wonder if all Leaf Shinobi were weak with the exception of Naruto or the Hokage himself.

"Simple. I have 2 bells at my waist. There is a time limit in which you have to get these bells from me before lunch time. Those that get a bell pass and the ones that don't will fail," said Kakashi, as he watched the 3 Genin, and Naruto look at him though Kakashi had to admit the blonde was not easy to predict.

Especially with the helmet on.

"That's it?" said Sakura with suspicion while casting Naruto a brief look of hatred since she knew he was the cause of death for her Father on the Civilian Council and wished to become a Shinobi to one day vanquish him from this world.

"What? You expect this to be easy? So far every team I've taken on has failed this test," said Kakashi, as he tried to make it sound somewhat hard, but knew that they wouldn't buy into it, and just try to attack him one by one.

Except Naruto, who currently had immunity because of a certain book in his possession, and would be destroyed if Kakashi failed the team.

Still...he had to test them.

"Really? Why?" said Hyuuga Hanabi, as she had progressed greatly in her clan to earn her right to be taught at the Academy, and had the privilege of being taught by Naruto during his time teaching at the Academy.

Out of all the teachers there, Namikaze Naruto was the only one she ever respected, and absorbed all that he taught them like a sponge.

'It seems Naruto taught her that asking questions about things was not a bad idea. Why didn't Iruka ever teach that?' thought Kakashi, as he raised an eyebrow at her question, and wondered how to proceed.

"If he told you Hanabi-san, then the test would be pointless since you haven't figured it out on your own, and sometimes the only way to figure things out is to learn from hands on training," said Naruto turning to face Hinata's sister, who blushed slightly at him for turning his attention to her, and bowed her head towards him in apology.

"Anyway, the one or two of you who gets a bell will pass, and third will fail resulting in that person going back to the Academy for more training. But that's then, this is now, and speaking of now...your survival training begins...NOW!" said Kakashi, as he saw all, but Naruto part from the center of the clearing while trying to hide themselves from the two.

"They have hid themselves pretty well," said Naruto, as he sensed them all through the Force, but those without it could still say it was pretty good, and had promise in being top quality Shinobi.

"Oh yeah. Though they still need to work on it since they are still so young, but I'm more then confident they can improve, and get stronger while under our care," said Kakashi, as his one seeable eye became U-shaped, and seemed to be very calm about things.

"You mean under my care. You have to teach Sasuke how to work his Sharingan because you have one under you headband while I teach the other two. Though I do believe that Sakura hates me and will try to kill me in the near future," said Naruto, as he had sensed the hatred for him for what he did to her Father, and no doubt thought her parents were right about him.

"Give her time Naruto. Sakura will come around. She has to if she wants to stay on this team after passing the test," said Kakashi before he raised a hand to catch a kunai aimed at him Sakura, who shot another one near Kakashi to spring a trap filled with projectiles, and Jounin dodged while Naruto used the Force to stop it.

"Earth Style: Ground Collapse Jutsu!" said Naruto, as he made one handed hand sign, and palmed the ground towards Sakura's direction where she was currently running at him with a kunai in her hand.

She was clearly out for his blood.

"I'll have my revenge on you monster!" said Sakura, as she leaped towards him to avoid the ground collapsing under her, and prepared to drive the weapon in her hand into his body.

"Foolish," said Naruto, as he Force Pushed her away into a tree knocking her out, and focused on the other two though from what the Namikaze sense...the Uchiha was just taken down.

And then there was one.

During the means of the previous Genins around her falling, Hyuuga Hanabi had used her bloodline to watch the events around her, as she was not stupid nor was she arrogant, but rather proud of her skills all the same, and felt that observing first before acting was a good start to her situation. From what she saw, Naruto had easily decimated Sakura, who should have focused on Kakashi rather then the blonde, and Sasuke had been taken out by Kakashi knowing that the arrogant Uchiha would fall soon at the Jounin's hands when engaged in combat.

Deciding to get this over with, Hanabi left the hiding spot of her tree knowing full well that Naruto could sense him his other power that had yet to be explained to her by her Father. Walking up to him, Hanabi got into her fighting stance before Kakashi arrived to see her about to fight Naruto, and it was then she surprised them both by getting out of her fighting stance.

"I give up. I know when to fight and when to surrender. This is the latter of the two," said Hanabi, as she had always taught to pick the battles around her like you do missions, and the trick being knowing when to fight from not fighting.

"Just like that?" said Kakashi, as he thought she would at least engage them in Taijutsu, and try to get a bell for himself.

"I talked to my Father about you Kakashi-san. He said that the key is teamwork in these 'survival training' missions you have with new Genin teams. Haruno only sees killing Naruto-sensei, the Uchiha believe in only himself, and not trying to fight with the help of others. I can't work with them and I can't fight either of you since you're both beyond my skill. So I choose to go with giving up," said Hanabi, as she saw Naruto shrug at that, and so did Kakashi since her logic in the matter was pretty much flawless.

"Well there is one action you haven't tried yet," said Naruto, as seeing Hanabi raise an eyebrow at him, and wished she could see his face under that helmet to see if he was smiling or not.

"What?" said Hanabi curiously, as she saw the Haruno getting up from the ground in a groggy fashion.

"Asking politely for one of the bells of course," said Kakashi a little too sweetly with his one seeable eye now U-shaped again and made Hanabi face fault.

Flawless with _that_ one option being an exception.

"Had I asked, would you have given me the bell?" said Hanabi after getting up from the ground.

No, but it's still an option you didn't use," said Kakashi making Hanabi face fault again before getting up and looking quite peeved at the Jounin.

"Now that is covered, what is there left to do?" said Hanabi, as she didn't know what else there was to do, and looked to her two senseis for guidance.

"Tie the other 2 up to the training posts Kakashi and leave Hanabi with the food. I need to go check on Anko since she's going to be meeting with her team soon," said Naruto, as he sensed the happiness of hurting someone in Konoha skyrocket from Anko's aura, and that meant one of several things.

She found a pervert and was hurting him.

She was at the dango shop and some poor asshole tried to steal her dango.

Her Genin team had found her first and was not impressed with Anko in the slightest.

All the above somehow coming together in one crazy fashion.

"So that's why you wanted us near Anko's Genin team place. You wanted to make sure she didn't kill them for being stupid bakas. And here I thought that you just want to do something else besides help her with those Genins she about to tor-I mean _teach_ about respecting their sensei," said Kakashi, who was no doubt making fun of him, and thought he could get away with it.

He was wrong.

"I hope you weren't too deep into that book I took from you earlier Kakashi-san because I've sent he signal to my loyal subordinate to have it...burned into nothingness," said Naruto, as he sensed the horror from Kakashi, and was about to grab Naruto before the means of begging if not pleading for the life of his precious perverted book could happen.

However, before Kakashi could even move his body forward, Naruto was gone leaving the cyclops to fall to his knees, and let out a scream of protest that his book was lost to him.

'Baka,' thought Hanabi, as she ignored the Jounin's cries and decided to sit under the shade of a tree, and wait for her sensei to finally start acting well...mature!

(Training Ground #6)

"Run little bakas run, as my snake's stomach, and you will soon be one!" said Anko, as she had unleashed one of her snake summons on her team that didn't look too impressed with her considering the way she dressed.

"Help! Someone save us from this psycho snake bitch!" said one Genin, as they dodged the snake summons that was bigger then a full grown horse, and tried to make it to a Shinobi populated area where they could be saved by a high ranking Shinobi.

"Hidden Shadow Snake Jutsu!" said Anko, as she got close enough to use it, and trap the helpless Genin now in her clutches.

"Um...hi Anko-sensei," said the boy sheepishly and the look she gave him told the boy that he was in for a world of hurt.

"Anko-sensei? What happened to calling me 'psycho snake bitch' like you did 2 seconds ago?" said Anko in a little too sweet for comfort voice that many had fallen prey to.

"I agree. Anko is not a 'psycho snake bitch'. She is a _sexy_ psycho snake bitch. There is a difference," said Naruto, as he appeared with the other 2 Genin of her cell hiding behind him, and hoping they didn't have to deal with Anko again.

"Naruto-kun!" said Anko, as she let go of her prey, and tackled him to the ground while rubbing her body all over him.

'Ever since she went on the S-ranked mission with me in Swamp Country and saw me kill that bandit camp filled with rapists its like Anko had fallen in love with me. Then again, I did kind of ask for it when I told Anko she looked sexy when covered in blood from when she did her own assault of the ones I didn't get,' thought Naruto, as he patted Anko on the head, and she finally released him from her grip after she groped his rear for a second.

"If you ever need help reviving your clan Naruto-kun...don't be afraid to give me a call," whispered Anko before backing up to give him space.

'Why do I feel excited and afraid?' thought Naruto before putting that item on hold for a moment and focused his attention now on a serious Anko now addressing the team that had in her mind failed miserably within just a few seconds.

She expected them to at least fight against her summons like a team should rather then run away like little pampered brats.

"Now that they are out of the way, how you, and me go out for some dango before we get to know each other _better_?" said Anko, as she dismissed the failed team, and walked with a sway in her hips towards Naruto.

"Tempting Anko-chan, but I have other teams to look at, though I do look forward to us getting to know each other _better_ in the near future, and possibly _exploring_ each one of our..._inner desires_," said Naruto, as he left in crimson wave, and Anko snapped her hands at losing her chance with him for the moment.

'Damn! I was so close to getting him. Oh well, better luck next time for me, and when I do get him within my grasp...,' thought Anko, as she shivered with the possibilities, and decided to get some dango to keep her sedated from wanting to hunt down the Namikaze.

For now anyway.

(Hokage's Office-Later in the Day)

"So with the exception of just Kurenai, Asuma, and even you Kakashi all the other teams failed their attempts to graduate fully to being Genins. How disappointing," said the Hokage, as he had hoped this years batch would all make it, and to make matters worse someone was causing chaos in the streets of Konoha.

Asta being the culprit, but only Naruto could rein her in, which he wasn't going to do since the fox's prank like nature had been kept at bay for far too long, and needed to be released onto the general public. Setting off fireworks, getting pictures of people not being faithful to their husbands or wives, and other crazy things that made the Hokage feel like he was going to become old again sooner rather then later.

"Pretty much. Hanabi gave her food to Haruno and the Uchiha so the team passed with that being the only reason they did. None of them are ready for anything higher then D-ranked missions except for Hanabi since she's mature for her age and that's probably because she has to be given the clan she is from," said Naruto, as he had seen the other teams, and had given his evaluation of what he saw to the Hokage.

"I see. Judging from the reports I have here from you, Team 8 is possibly the best when it comes to teamwork, and Team 10 is just like their parents except Yamanaka Ino is very bossy while Akimichi Choji eats a lot. I'll have Kakashi teach his team about teamwork before I can give them anything serious," said the Hokage, as he saw Naruto nod, and then leave to do whatever it was he does.

"The kid's a real juggernaut. Just like his old man," said Jiraiya, as he appeared from above, and landed right in front of the Hokage.

"More so from his Mother then the Father. Remember what Kushina did to you when she caught you trying to corrupt Minato?" said Sarutobi and smiled at the pale face of Jiraiya along with the shiver that followed.

"I couldn't walk for 2 weeks. Even Tsunade had to sweat a little to fix me up though that wasn't really a bad thing either," said Jiraiya with a perverted grin on his face and the Hokage just shook his head.

'One of these days Jiraiya, your perverseness will be the death of you, and even then you'll somehow live long enough to write it into a book,' thought Sarutobi, as he made several Shadow Clones to take care of the paperwork that was to follow, and left to be with his family.

(2 Months Later)

"Are you sure about this Naruto?" said Hiruzen, as he watched the helmet covered boy nod his head while Team 7 was behind him, and waiting for their mission.

It had taken _a lot_ of work to get this far in using teamwork and lots of D-ranked missions that forced the Genin to work together, yet they had finally managed to work together as a team. Hanabi had unfortunately suffered in all of this, as she was more then ready to take on higher missions like her sister already had, and wanted to prove she could handle whatever it was that Hinata could. Sakura had on several attempts tried to kill Naruto with the Jutsus she had learned on her own and Sasuke was bothering Naruto when that wasn't happening with the demand for learning everything the Namikaze knew.

It took an incredible level killer intent to be released on both of them to make them stop and focus on being a Genin team rather then a team where two thirds of it were bakas while the one third suffers for it.

Suffice to say, Naruto got the message across, though he did not believe he would hear the end of it with those two, and needed to prepare Hanabi with what he could so she wouldn't be consumed later on because of it.

"I am. After much consideration, I believe Team 7 is _finally _ready to have a C-ranked mission, and based upon my report to you later on with Kakashi's when we return they will be ready for more advance missions," said Naruto, who got a nod from the Hokage, who gave Naruto the scroll for the mission with the details surrounding it, and thought he heard the boy chuckle though what about the Fire Shadow had no idea.

"Team 7 is to escort a man named Tazuna back home to Wave Country. I want all of you to be careful, as while this is a C-ranked mission, there have been cases that the rank goes up because of unforeseen circumstances," said the Hokage, as there had been cases where enemy Shinobi from other villages found out about such C-ranked missions, and used it to attack the Leaf along with the client to make the village look incompetent.

"We will keep an eye on them Hokage-sama," said Kakashi, as he was reading his orange perverted book, but glanced up at the Hokage when he spoke, and let the man know he was paying attention.

"I know Kakashi. I have complete faith in Naruto," said Sarutobi, who saw the irked look on Kakashi's face at that, and made the Fire Shadow smile knowing it would make the Jounin pay attention rather then read his book all day.

The same book the Hokage had stowed away in his desk.

"The client is here to meet his escort Hokage-sama," said the Chuunin entering the room and the old _drunken_ looking man named Tazuna.

"I asked for a competent team to escort me home. Not some punk kids that look like they just learned how to walk. Even the helmet covered kid looks out of place," said Tazuna, as he took a swig of his drink, and was surprised when it left his hands to that of a now helmetless Naruto.

"No drinking on this mission sir," said Naruto before he drank began drinking the bottle down all the way and made everyone look at him with big bug like eyes.

'And I thought Tsunade could drink,' thought the Hokage, as Naruto finished the whole bottle, and let out a sigh of content, and smiled at Tazuna's shocked face.

'He's handsome!' thought Hanabi blushing at the sight of him, as she had never seen Naruto without his helmet, but from what she saw of Hinata's cherry red face when asked about what he looked like told her that Naruto was indeed handsome like she thought, and could make any girl's tongue leave their mouth within seconds.

"Which is why I took it upon myself to remove you of your liquor my own way," said Naruto before slamming the bottle onto the ground, as his demonic power, and the Force helped make alcohol useless against him.

"Despite what he just did, Naruto is actually ranked a Jounin of the village, and if certain things didn't prevent it...would be labeled a Sannin," said Kakashi, as that made Tazuna gain some confidence in the matter since anyone so young at such a level was possibly the most reliable of this group.

"Well...I suppose they'll do. Just don't steal my liquor again," said Tazuna, as he sent a glare at Naruto, but the boy smiled at him before putting his helmet back on, and walked out of the room.

"So long as you don't act like a drunken ass during our travel to Wave Country, then you have a deal Tazuna-san, and I'll stay away from all that liver damaging alcohol you have everyday to drink," said Naruto, as he shut the door with the Force, and went to get ready for this mission.

(2 Days Later)

"All set everyone?" said Kakashi, as he was at their exit point of the village _on time_ again due to Naruto having blackmail in the form of a picture of him in his sleep with gay porn in book form that Asta put in his hands, and told the Jounin to be on time for this mission or else the cyclop's reputation would be destroyed.

Or rather it would be altered, but mostly destroyed at the same time, and possibly in the cruelest way possible for a guy.

"Yes," said the three Genin, as they all had things in their possession for this trip, and ready to escort the client home.

"Then our journey has begun," said Naruto, as he walked off with the client right behind him, and Hanabi running to catch up to prove herself to Naruto that she was ready for this moment.

Even now, the Force was whispering to Naruto telling him that things were not what they seemed, and needed to be on full alert during their travels.

Anything less would mean certain doom.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. I hope you like it. Can you believe what happened in the Naruto world in the manga? Hinata...dead? I think not! I refuse to believe that Kishi would go so far to screw us over in regards to having Hinata's life end. DO NOT BELIEVE IT! IF YOU BELIEVE IT, THEN IT WILL COME TRUE, AND WE'LL BE SCREWED! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see if I can work on C&D soon, but if not, then I'll work on Symbiotic Uzumaki. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Trouble in Wave

(A/N: For those of you wondering where Establishing Dominance is, the administration saw fit to remove saying I violated ratings according to the guidelines. Now...if that was the case, then wouldn't ever YAIO fic on this site be kicked off too? As for the stupid bastard that reported me _apparently_ violating guidelines, I say to hell with you, and that E.D. will now be on Adult Fanfiction. net so for everyone that loves it please go there to review it. Thank you. ENJOY!!!)

Team 7 walked along with their client for some time with Hanabi in front beside Naruto (much to the Hyuuga girl's glee), Sasuke on the right of Tazuna, Sakura on the left, and Kakashi behind the client while being the closest to him. Sasuke was glaring at Naruto, who ignored the Uchiha, and wondered how the boy had so much power inside of him to do what he could do? It wasn't fair in the Uchiha's mind that Naruto had all this power and wanted to learn what it was that the Namikaze had that allowed him to wield this strange power?

It was blasphemy in Sasuke's eyes and needed to be corrected.

"Naruto-sensei, when you traveled the world for four years, did you ever head to Wave Country before?" said Hanabi, as she saw her teacher's helmet covered face look at her, and she wondered what his face looked like when it did.

"Actually I did Hanabi-san. Upon my visit to Wave Country I saw it was doing average like some of the Elemental Countries do. You see unlike Fire Country, where our village is located, and is doing quite well there are several Countries that are not so prosperous. Some are what you might call poor because of their territory being so small compared to that of others and are not conquered because it would make the invading country appear the be unfair. The end result would have caused other countries to be involved thus create a war that would cause the death of so many people and untold destruction in the process. That is why big countries like Fire Country use Shinobi villages like ours to make sure that doesn't happen, which in a sense makes us a filter to prevent warfare that makes our own amongst other villages seem like a simple dispute by comparison, and makes us the lesser of two evils," said Naruto, as he saw Hanabi listening to him intently at his words, and knew she was the smart one amongst her team.

Hence why she was allowed to be in the class with the other Genin potentials he had taught during the one year at the Academy.

"But not all countries have Shinobi villages because due to them being so small they hire from those closest to them to complete the given mission depending on what rank it is," said Kakashi, as he didn't want Naruto take all the means of being a sensei away from him, and make him look incompetent at first glance.

Reading Jiraiya's work had done that significantly.

"If you're done with this lesson, can you stay focused on the road seeing as how I paid you to protect no me, not teach these kids, and make noises that could attract unwanted attention," said Tazuna, as he didn't want to be attacked on the road suddenly while his hired "protection" if one could call them that were having a little lecture, and not paying attention to protecting him.

"You seem nervous for some reason Tazuna-san. Any particular reason why that is?" said Naruto, as the Force told him to be wary of impending danger, and Tazuna was giving off an aura of fear for reasons that no one knew why.

"No, of course not! It's just that I'm..._anxious_ to see my family all the way back in Wave Country. My daughter and grandson are all I have in this world," said Tazuna, as he did miss them, but also worried about them too, and hoped they were all right.

'While there is truth in his words, I sense he is keeping the _real_ truth from us all, and is more fearful right now for himself then that of his family,' thought Naruto, who frowned under his helmet, and stretched out with the Force to sense two hostile presences not far from them.

"Naruto-sensei, my bloodline has detected a Genjutsu up ahead, and they have scratched Mist headbands," said Hanabi in a whisper, as she had used her bloodline to search for any enemies that may be lying in wait to attack to find some.

Only to find out that her soon to be attackers were not bandits like they were expecting in terms of the C-rank specifications, but had increased to B-rank with Shinobi attackers, and judging from their eagerness for blood...they were not going to pop in just to say "hi, can we barrow a cup of sugar?" with a nice smile on their faces.

"Thank you Hanabi-san. I sense them too. Stay as you are, but be on your guard all the same so when they spring their trap, we can spring our own, and turn their advantage to ours," said Naruto, who saw Hanabi nod her head quickly, and kept her wits about her.

Her sister Hinata had been a bit upset at the fact that she was in the class, but Naruto had fortunately explained to Hinata that her Father requested it since Hiashi knew that Hanabi would get better Shinobi instructions from him now then with another teacher. In fact, Naruto explained that many of the students he was teaching wouldn't most likely not pass any of his classes, or the one's that were in Asta's for that matter. Those that passed no matter the age were the most potential Shinobi around regardless of how they were all ranked in the class.

All the Genins that did make it had to do was work on what weaknesses they currently had so they weren't actual weaknesses anymore.

Whether they did that or not was entirely up to them.

'I _must_ prove myself to be a competent Shinobi not only to myself, but my clan, and to Naruto-sensei,' thought Hanabi, as she, and the group walked by the "puddle" on the road in front of them.

They got about 10 feet away from the "puddle" when the said "puddle" revealed the two exMist Shinobi coming out of their Genjutsu and aimed their "surprise attack" at Tazuna. Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and Hanabi got ready to stop them only to be stopped when the two attackers were suddenly thrown back by an unseen power that surprisingly seemed to be commanded by Naruto himself with an outstretched hand.

"I see you two haven't changed much since I last saw you Demon Brothers. Still, I give you an "A" for effort in using teamwork, and a "C" for using the puddle. However, next time you try this, you may not want to be a puddle when there hasn't been rain for over a week, and not to try it when I'm leading the team protecting your intended target," said Naruto, as he walked towards the downed Demon Brothers, who looked up at him form their downed position, and then immediately bowed down before him.

"Forgive us Naruto-sama, we were only trying to do our job for the client, and gather Intel for you in the process concerning certain figureheads in the criminal underworld," said one Demon Brother to Naruto's right named Gozu with the one on the left named Mizu nodding his head in full agreement.

"Yes. We did not even know you had taken on a Genin Team or that you were on this mission. The Genjutsu that creates the puddle has a weakness where we can't see outside of it with our eyes and we have to rely on our other senses," said the Demon Brother Mizu on the left, as they had no intention of fighting Naruto again, and face his wrath after beating the two of them so easily when they faced him.

They still had nightmares about it on occasion.

"I see. Tell me, how is Zabuza doing, and Haku since I last spoke to them," said Naruto, as he ignored the shocked look behind him from the team, and the client now wondering whose side the Namikaze was on.

"Zabuza is currently under the employment of a crime boss named Gato, who is currently had a strangle hold on Wave Country with his shipping companies, and feels threatened by this old man's bridge that's being currently built. Gato hired Zabuza along with us to "deal" with the bridge builder and make sure his strangle hold on Wave continues," said the Demon Brother Gozu on Naruto's right and Naruto nodded in understanding.

Tazuna being dead equaled no bridge, which equaled Gato in control of Wave, and ended with the people in Wave dying a slow agonizing death.

"And Haku?" said Naruto, as he always did like the girl for being so pure despite the not so pure company she kept, but respected her for it anyway, and kept his mouth shut since it wasn't his place to judge her.

"She misses you Naruto-sama. Haku nearly drives us nuts when talks about you when ever she sees your picture in the most up to date Bingo Book," said Gozu, as he nearly gutted himself with his claws just so he could die an agonizing death, and drown in the pain so he didn't have to hear the girl going on continuously about "Naruto-sama this" or "Naruto-sama did that!" whenever the Bingo Book was within her crosshairs.

In fact, this assignment to go out, and kill the bridge builder was an act of mercy so they wouldn't hear her ranting on about the boy.

"I've missed Haku-chan too. But for now, business must be done, which is why I need the two of you to go to Konoha, and report to the Hokage about the ongoing situation in Wave Country. Tell him that I sent you and show him the crest on your right hands with the kanji for 'Shinigami's Servant'. Have him place you under temporary probation, as new Shinobi of the Leaf, and that you under his direct command until my return," said Naruto, as he saw the two nod their head, and then head to the direction of the Leaf.

"Umm...Naruto-sensei, what was that all about, and why did you let our client's attackers go?" said Hanabi, as she understood that the two he just set free were loyal to him, but even she wasn't sure if this was within the regulations of the Leaf, and didn't want her teacher to get into unnecessary trouble.

"Because they work for me Hanabi-san. Despite those two being in the Bingo Book, as Missing Nins from Mist, they actually are my loyal subordinates, and are part of a much larger spy network of mine," said Naruto, as he turned to the group, and then at a nervous Tazuna after being found out about his real reasons for being scared.

"Really? Well that is a relief," said Kakashi, as he was pleased that they now had some form of Intel, and it helped them prepare for what was ahead of them.

Under normal circumstances, Kakashi would have cancelled the mission, and had another more _experienced_ team take this mission in dealing with this situation. However, he knew from the psyche profiles that none of these Genin were about to just back down from this mission, and Naruto himself seemed to want to press forward for his own reasons that seemed to be tied to it.

"We should press forward Kakashi-san. The sooner we get to Wave Country, the sooner Tazuna can finish the bridge, and save his nation from dying a slow death with his family doing the same," said Naruto, as he saw the bridge builder pale at the thought, and now looked to getting home even faster.

"Naruto's right. Come on everyone, we have to get going, and arrive at Wave Country in a few days," said Kakashi, as he motioned his team to follow him, and they obeyed with Tazuna thanking Naruto for what he was doing for him.

The old man made a mental note to include a hefty bonus pay when the money started to roll in from the trade the bridge was going to create for Wave Country.

(Wave Country-3 Days Later)

"That's the bridge you're building?" said Hanabi in awe at the size of it and so were the others around her on the tiny boat silently heading towards their destination.

"Yep! This bridge is the hope of our country and once completed will bring in a new age of prosperity for us," said Tazuna, as she saw the appreciation on his escort's faces, and saw Naruto looking at the bridge longer then all of them.

'I sense the fate of Wave Country will be decided on this structure,' thought Naruto, as he felt the Force shift in his mind that was now filled visions of what would happen without his contact with Zabuza, Haku, and the Demon Brothers during his travels with Asta.

"So what do you think of the bridge Naruto?" said Tazuna, as he wanted to hear the boy's insight, and saw the Namikaze turn to him with the helmet making the face unreadable.

"Impressive Tazuna-san. Most impressive," said Naruto and the boy saw Tazuna beam at the praise he was getting.

"We are almost to the shore Tazuna. It's a good thing this fog is here right now or else Gato's patrol boats would spot us for sure," said the boat owner, as he owed Tazuna a favor, and considered that this helped repay it several times over.

'This fog isn't natural. Could it be that...?' thought Naruto, as he tried to reach out with the Force, but was stopped when a gentle hand from Hanabi pulling on his sleeve brought his attention to the fact they were near their intended landing area, and to prepare for the dry land ahead.

Upon reaching land, the group disembarked, and headed towards the trail near Tazuna's home near the water where the man had planned his family to escape by boat should any of Gato's men come after them. The fog however, didn't let up, and group noticed this while walking through it to the old man's home. They wanted to question Naruto, but the boy remained silent, as if he was lost in his own little world, and couldn't be reached by them.

"Naruto-sensei, I sense two people are near us up ahead," said Hanabi, as she saw them with her Byakugan, and wondered if they were with Naruto.

'I know Naruto knows, but what I don't know is if he knows if they are friend or foe, and I wish I knew what Naruto knows,' thought Kakashi, as he got a headache from all that running through his head, and wished this mission wasn't so serious so he could read his book again.

"Proceed as if everything is normal," said Naruto, as he walked along the path, and then stuck out at a nearby bush with one of his Lightsabers.

Only to reveal a terrified rabbit shivering with its ears split horizontally in order to avoid losing them. Deactivating his weapon, Naruto picked up the scared rabbit, and walked out of the bushes to show them the snow white creature in his hands.

"Umm...Naruto-sensei, why did you terrify that poor animal?" said Hanabi, as she was finding her sensei to be very strange, and wondered if he was always like this.

"Take a look at this animal Hanabi-san. What color is it?" said Naruto, as he soothed the rabbit's nerves, and placed it at Hanabi's level of height.

"It's white," said Hanabi, as if it was the simplest thing in the world, and wondered what it was that Naruto was getting at.

"Exactly," said Naruto, as he knew this rabbit belonged to only one person, and that one person only since it represented her so well like her name.

Haku.

"It's nowhere near winter, so this animal is an indoor one, and that means that it was used for substitution to whoever it was that was originally here," said Kakashi, as he saw what it was that Naruto did, and his team following in understanding it too.

"Meaning that we're about to be greet by some very interesting people," said Naruto, as he gave the rabbit to Hanabi to hold before he looked to the trees, and saw the man that was Momochi Zabuza standing on a thick tree branch with his sword on his shoulders.

"Damn it Naruto, did you have to do that? I was going to do a sweet entrance that would have made me look more badass," said Zabuza, as he jumped down from his position, and saw the Genin Team with Kakashi got into defensive formation to protect Tazuna while Naruto removed his helmet to reveal his smirking face.

"Would you prefer I use my blades to destroy yours? You know that I will like I did last time," said Naruto smirking at Zabuza, who paled at that, as he had to find a means to get the blade repaired, and Haku never let him hear the end of it for months on end when it was completed.

"Okay! Okay! Though Haku would like her rabbit back," said Zabuza, as he saw the blur come out of the trees, and tackle Naruto to the ground.

"NARUTO-KUN!" yelled Haku with girlish zeal, as she trapped the boy in a death grip like hug, and kissing him heavily on the lips.

'Or she just wants him though I don't think I want to know why,' thought Zabuza, as he couldn't help, but sweat drop over his "tool" being so girl like when most of the time she was clam, and didn't act like...well like this!

"It's good to see you as well Haku-chan," said Naruto, as he could finally breathe after the kiss nearly lasted long enough to make him pass out from the lack of oxygen, and saw the red face of Haku above him filled with happiness.

"I'm so happy you're here Naruto-kun. Gozu and Mizu were being mean before they left saying I was too obsessed with you," said Haku tearing up and clinging to Naruto after he used the Force to levitate them both to their feet.

'Gee, I wonder why?' thought Zabuza, as he saw the girl was being a bit of a fan girl, but he knew that was only around Naruto, and that his student was not a push over.

He and Naruto had seen to that.

"Really? Well, I will have to avenge your honor, and punish them for such words," said Naruto, as he saw Haku's blush deepen, and nodded her head quickly before clinging to his arm.

"Here's your rabbit back," said Hanabi, as she did her best to rein in her anger that she was feeling right now, and imagined her big sister would be feeling too if she saw this.

(With Team 8)

Hinata felt a shiver of anger run through her, as she watched Kiba carefully in their spar together under Kurenai's supervision, and felt the need to hurt the Inuzuka badly to let it out until the real reason she was feeling angry appeared.

10 minutes later Inuzuka Kiba was admitted to the hospital after receiving a severe injury in terms of being hit in the groin by Hinata's knee.

When asked by Kurenai why she did it, Hinata lied telling Kurenai that she saw perverted thoughts in the boy's eyes, and needed to be stopped.

Kurenai bought Hinata a box of cinnamon buns for that.

(Back with Naruto)

"Thank you Hyuuga-san," said Haku, as she took the rabbit with one arm, and still clung to Naruto with the other while Naruto used the Force to retrieve his helmet before putting it back on.

"I think we should all go to Tazuna's house for a little talk," said Naruto, as he got a nod from them, and a reluctant Tazuna since the man didn't like being near people with super large swords.

'And _I_ will make sure it's just that between these two. Talking,' thought Hanabi, as she had seen her sister have perverted moments when it came to Naruto in having nosebleeds when the memory of his physic came to mind (which it did a lot!), and saw how Haku wanted to do more then just _cling_ to him.

(Tazuna's House-2 Hours Later)

"Tsunami! I'm home!" said Tazuna, as he walked into the house that he had with his family, and was instantly tackled by his worried daughter.

"Father! Oh thank Kami that you're alive," said Tsunami, as looked her Father over to make sure he didn't have any cuts, bruises, and missing limbs he may have gotten on his way here.

"Kami had nothing to do with it. We did," said Sasuke, only to be socked in the face by Naruto's backhanded attack, and sent the Uchiha into the wall.

"Hold your tongue Uchiha. You didn't do anything so don't bother trying to make your belief that you did anything get to your head," said Naruto, as he walked forward, and bowed to the woman before him before walking past her with Hanabi copying his actions too.

'My my Naruto. It seems you have an admirer. Hinata-san and Haku-san are going to be most displeased. Let's not forget Asta-san,' thought Kakashi, as he wondered how this was going to work out when they all got back, and felt he needed to get a front row seat for the fireworks that were to come.

After everyone settled down, Tsunami was a little concerned with having Zabuza, and Haku in her home when she learned that they were hired originally by Gato to kill her Father. Of course, that changed when Naruto explained that while they were hired to, it didn't mean they were going to go through with it because Naruto wasn't going to let them, and gave her the assurance she needed.

When it came to dinner, the table barely supported the large group, but they made it work, as Naruto sat on one end with in the middle with Hanabi, and Haku on each side of him. Sasuke sat on the other with Sakura and Zabuza on either side of him with Kakashi on the end of the table closest the door.

"So Naruto, have you been improving your skills since last we met?" said Zabuza, as he saw a fellow warrior of the sword even though what Naruto possessed wasn't an actual metal blade, but respected it all the same, and the kid's skill.

"Of course. How have you two been? I know the Demon Brothers can be a pain when one speaks before the other finishes the sentence and I wouldn't be surprised if one of you decided to hurt them," said Naruto seeing Zabuza chuckle at that and Haku was in full agreement with her laughter being music to Naruto's ears with his helmet now off allowing him to hear it better.

How he missed it.

"We've taken matters into our hands to get them to stop. As for Haku here, well I think I should warn you, and tell you about her portable shrine she has of you," said Zabuza, as he saw Haku blush red in embarrassment, and glared angrily at him for that.

"Zabuza-sama! Why must you embarrass me?!" said Haku, as she wanted to sink into the ground, and become water outside.

"There is no need to be embarrassed Haku-chan," said Naruto, as he found it humorous himself, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder to give her comfort.

If anything, Haku was blushing even further, and found she loved the closeness she had with Naruto.

Hanabi however, was fuming inside, and had to fight back the growing desire to gently kick Naruto "accidently" to get his attention to her.

The moment was ruined by the scowling form of Inari entering the room and looking at everyone while he sat next to Hanabi like the world had screwed him over.

"Inari, these are the Shinobi that are protecting your Grandfather, and will be protecting him until the bridge is protected," said Tsunami, as she hoped to cheer her son up, but saw him glare at them all the same, and the group wondered what they did to receive it.

"It doesn't matter. Gato is unbeatable right now even with their help," said Inari, as he looked at what food his Mother could give him, and picked at it with his fork.

"How do you know he's unbeatable Inari-san? Is he a former Shinobi?" said Naruto, as he ate calmly while gauging the boy's aura, and how he was acting from his questions.

"Because Gato just is! He has all the money, the thugs, and the means to take just about anyone down that opposes him. You think you're strong, but Gato is stronger, and there is nothing you can do to stop him," said Inari, as he glared at Naruto, and it angered the boy that the Namikaze could be so calm.

"You underestimate our power child. Gato is a figure head to his thugs and they only follow him because he pays them to. If Gato were to die, the in doing so would kill his men's desires to stay around, and they would flee to some other place to find work," said Naruto, as he saw Inari rise up from the chair, and point an accusing finger at him.

"Shut up! You're not here day after day suffering so what do you know of it you spoiled Shinobi, living in a place that loves you, and supports you throughout your trials!" said Inari, who would have said more, but was stopped when he found he couldn't breathe, and was sent flying to the wall trying to even breathe from his slowly closing windpipe.

"Inari!" said Tsunami, as she moved to her boy to help him, but was stopped by Naruto when he used the Force to stop her movements, and slowly walked up to the boy.

"You think...that you know suffering? Do you know what I had to do when I was your age? Or what Haku did at your age, Inari-san? We each had to do the one thing...that we thought...we would _never _do. From where Haku is from in deep regions Water Country closest to the Village Hidden in the Mist, they were having a bloodline limit civil war, and all those with bloodlines were to be exterminated for what they possessed. Haku got her bloodline from her Mother's side of the family, but her Father found out, and killed Haku's sweet Mother before turning Haku. Haku in desperation _killed_ her Father in order to protect herself and was on her own in the cold snow that was her Hell until Zabuza here took her in," said Naruto, as he looked at Haku, who had her head down, and saw Hanabi looking at her in surprise.

'I thought bloodline limits were considered special everywhere?' thought Hanabi, as she had heard of bloodline limits in other villages, and how they helped make a clan strong.

"As for me you? I was hated for a _demon_ that was sealed inside of me at time, given to me by my own Father in order to save the village that is _my _so called home, and brought forth the hate of that very village onto me because of it. I won't go into details since such things have changed in my favor, but they only changed when they learned I was the son the Yondaime, and some of the people wanted to beg me for forgiveness. Others did not, but beg me for forgiveness, which is probably smart since it is something that I will _never_ give them. _Ever!_ But before that moment, I was beaten up, poisoned, and wished dead by every adult the village had with the exception of a few that didn't have the courage to do things the right way because they were in the minority. And that's bit of my life story is not even the worst part. The worst part is...I killed my Mother with my own hands after learning of her existence in a coma in the hospital. Have you ever killed a family member of yours Inari? No? I didn't think so. So until you have gone through what Haku and I have gone through in life...don't tell us we don't know what it means to suffer," said Naruto, as released his choke hold on Inari's throat, and let him hit the ground before walking out of the house while not even caring he left his helmet on the table.

"Is what Naruto-sensei said true?" said Hanabi, as she had not known that about either individual, and looked at both of the Jounin level Shinobi in front of him.

"Yeah. Haku had it rough. She had not terrors almost every other night until Naruto came along and comforted her to the point they ever rarely happened," said Zabuza, as he gave a head motion to Haku to go after the kid, and Haku smiled gratefully at the man with tears running down her face.

"Naruto's right about his situation too. The Hokage tried to protect Naruto like my late sensei wanted, but...the Councils hated Naruto because the demon sealed inside of him, and wanted him dead despite the Yondaime's dying wish for Naruto to be seen as the hero of the Leaf," said Kakashi, as he looked depressed too since he was no better, and wanted to do more for him if he wasn't in the ANBU so much during that time doing missions.

"And his Mother?" said Hanabi, as she couldn't believe that Naruto would willingly hurt his own Mother, and there had to be some kind of reason.

"After the Kyuubi attacked, Naruto's Mother better known as Uzumaki Kushina was a coma patient at the hospital, but from what was discovered, it turns out the Councils were in league with the hospital staff in making sure she never came out of it. By the time the truth was discovered, it was too late to bring her out of it unless she wanted to be in pain for the rest of her natural life, and while I don't know how Naruto killed her I just know that he did. From what the Hokage told me, he used his power to enter his Mother's mind, and the two spoke with Kushina telling him it was all right to do it. It's been a sore topic for him ever since and the reason he needed to leave the village for 4 years," said Kakashi, as he saw Hanabi's eyes widen in shock, and saw the girl trying to process this.

"Lies! Naruto left because he didn't want to face his punishment for killing my Father," said Sakura, as she stood up from the table, and not let this "tragic tale" bury the truth that wasn't mention by anyone.

"There was no punishment to be given Sakura. Your Father along with the rest of the two Councils committed high treason and would have been killed regardless," said Kakashi, as he knew that what Naruto did was kill those people quietly with only rumors of what happened to be left for conspiracy theorist to speculate on what really happened.

'Well see about that!' thought Sakura, as she had every intention of getting strong enough to kill Naruto, and avenge her Father just like Sasuke was going to do with his clan.

(With Naruto)

Naruto rammed a Rasengan into the ground, as fury filled his being, and the call of the Dark Side compelled him to lash out at everything for what that brat said. Images of all those bakas that hurt him when he was younger, how they made him feel worthless, and the happiness he got when he tore them apart.

Calling the Force to run through his very being, Naruto sent out his most powerful Force Push to date, and create a 100 feet worth of devastation in a single line. It felt good, oh by Kami, and the Force that felt _really _good!

"Naruto-kun?" said Haku, as she followed the sound of his roar, and the destruction he unleashed.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that Haku-chan. I'm not a violent person unless the situation absolutely calls for it nor should I have revealed your darkest secret to them," said Naruto with his back to her, as he couldn't look at the girl in the face, and see what her current facial reaction was to his words.

"That's not why I'm here Naruto-kun. I'm here to comfort you and take away your pain," said Haku, as she moved forward with a gentle grace, pulling the pins out of her hair, and let it flow down to her shoulders before she got within arms length of him.

"You remember the day, I revealed to you my past, and you shared with me your own?" said Naruto, as he turned to face Haku, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Yes. How you suffered in the beginning of your childhood, how you hate your Father for what he did in sealing the demon fox inside of you, and that the people of the village for not honoring his dying wish," said Haku, as she didn't learn about his Mother until now, and while she wished she did learn sooner...she could understand the pain wasn't even beginning to heal on that subject.

"I will one day become a full blooded demon Haku. I wield powers beyond imagining. I will have the power to crush mountains with a wave of my hand, to end life as I see fit, and be the closest thing to being a God made flesh this world will ever have. Doesn't that frightened you?" said Naruto, as he looked at Haku, who raised her hand to his face, and ran it all through his facial features with a loving smile on her face.

"No. I do not fear you because I have nothing to fear in terms of your wrath Naruto-kun. You will not abuse this power that you wield and I _trust_ that you will use this power the right way. To protect those that are precious to you and at the same time unleash untold fury upon those that would harm them. That is the kind of man I love, you are the man I love, and I want to be with you...for as long as you will let me," said Haku, as she kissed him on the lips, and he moaned to her touch when she add her tongue to his to battle for dominance.

"Come back with me to Konoha after this mission is over Haku-chan," said Naruto, as he kissed her under the jaw line, and wrapped his hand around her form.

"Anything for you Naruto-kun," said Haku, as she ran her hands around his clothed torso, and let out a gasp of pleasure when one of his hands grabbed her ass.

"Anything?" said Naruto seductively, as his hand not on her rear began loosening her clothes to let her breasts become less restrained, and groped one of them in the process.

"Anything," said Haku, as she had one of her hands slide down to his crotch to rub the clothed area with delicate precision that made Naruto growl in pleasure, and before the girl knew it she was in just her undergarments.

"Good girl," said Naruto, as he began to disrobe for her, and saw the intense look of lust growing from her eyes at seeing his form before he transformed into his Youko state making him look even hotter.

'Oh my,' thought Haku, as she looked at this preverbal God before her, and shivered from his touch from his clawed hands that went down her face to her breasts.

"Now Momochi Haku, I will make you mine entirely tonight, and together we will create a many...great...things from it," said Naruto, as he removed her bra, and slice dropped her black _damp_ thong she wore.

"I am yours forever Naruto-kun," said Haku, as she felt his erection pressing up against her womanhood, and whimpered with need when he rubbed it against her moist entrance.

"This will hurt at first Haku-chan, but the pain you will feel will leave shortly after, and will be replaced with pleasure," said Naruto, as he held her gently, and after waiting two seconds for Haku to brace herself for what was to come he thrust forward breaking her hymen in one single moment.

Haku wanted to scream out in pain, but Naruto stopped her with his mouth, and held her firm so she could move around in a way that would cause discomfort to her being. After a good minute, Naruto's lips left Haku's own before she squeezed his cock with her folds to tell him to continue, and he complied by thrusting forward making the girl cry out in pleasure. Wrapping her legs around him, Haku held on for dear life, as Naruto cupped her rear, and began to thrust into her pussy without so much as breaking a sweat. All she could do was dig her nails into his back, screaming out his name, and drenching his cock in her cum juices with each thrust into her folds.

"_**Say you are mine Haku-chan. Say you are mine in mind, body, and soul,"**_ said Naruto in his demonic voice, as he sped up his pace, and could almost feel Haku's eyeballs now rolling over in the back of her head when he did that.

"I'm yours Naruto-kun! You can have my mind, my body, and my very sooooouuuuul!" said Haku, as she came hard, and bit his shoulder to muffle her screams while Naruto followed her into his own orgasm that released his seed into her pussy that only fueled her orgasm further.

"_**Are you up for another round Haku-chan?"**_ said Naruto, as he felt her sweating body was breathing heavily, and her legs were now shakily touching the ground.

"For you Naruto-kun...I would be ready forever," said Haku, as she kissed his chest a few times before disconnecting herself from him, and got on all fours after turning around to show him her hand print red rear.

"_**I hope you do have that energy Haku-chan because I want us to go at it all night,"**_ said Naruto, as he looked at her glowing form with lust filled eyes, and lined himself up before taking her from behind with hard quick thrusts.

'At the rate he going, I hope I do too!' thought Haku, as she felt her lover's larger form hovering over hers, and his right hand was massaging her breasts that made Haku moan out in pleasure.

It was going to be a long night indeed.

(Gato's HQ)

"Damn it! Zabuza betrayed me and isn't going to kill the bridge builder like I asked him to," said Gato, as he was pissed beyond reason, and was deep in thought on what to do with this situation.

"We could round up some of the villagers and force the old man to surrender himself to us and then kill them all to make a public statement?" said one of Gato's goons, as he wanted to gain the man's favor, and get paid a little bit more.

"I like it! Gather up a bunch of the others and go from door to door rounding up everyone you can. Men, women, and even children will do since I know the bastard has a grandson too so it will make him come out sooner," said Gato, as he knew army of mercenaries he hired outnumbered the village here in Wave Country.

"Right away Boss!" said the thug, as he went to gather a few buddies of his that needed the possible extra pay that was to come, and was smiling with a sadistic glee at what he intended to do to the old bridge builder.

"Soon I will have the bridge builder dead and I will bleed this country dry before burning it to the ground to make way for _my_ _own country_," said Gato laughing at the crazy idea he had thought up, as that had been his original plan from the start in taking over Wave, and then bring in swift change once the country was his in name.

(With Naruto and Haku-The Next Day)

Naruto in his Youko state woke up to find himself on his back against a tree, with Haku on top of him with a smile on her face, and glowing brightly after their night of heart pumping sex. Haku moaned when he ran a hand down her hair, as she was loving the feel of Naruto's touch even in her state of sleeping, and when he moved down to her ass to give it a groping he saw her gasp while moving her hips slightly in the process.

"It's time to wake up Haku-chan. The others are probably worried about us," said Naruto, as he saw her moan slightly in protest, snuggled her head deep into his chest, and made a muffle protest.

"5 more minutes Naruto-kun. Please?!" said Haku, as she felt his erection still in her, and liked the feel of his warmth inside of her pussy.

"I wish I could Haku-chan, but we have to get back soon, as I sense a disturbance in the Force, and we will be needed for this battle. I'll make it up to you afterwards," said Naruto, as he gave Haku's rear a quick slap, and she gasped at the action that caused her to awaken yet turned her on all the more.

"How?" said Haku, as she tried to sit up while looking at Naruto, and the man just smiled at her before whispering in her ear that caused the girl to go cherry red that was followed with her body cumming just from his words alone.

"I take it that you approve?" said Naruto, who saw Haku nod while her eyes were glazed over, and she slowly rose off of him while letting out a brief sigh want in doing so.

Haku couldn't wait until Naruto made it up to her.

The two made it back with little incident, though Zabuza saw the glowing aura that Haku seemed to generate, and looked at the normal looking Naruto with narrowed eyes. He was stopped when Haku sent a senbon needle at the table in front of the Demon of the Blood Mist and the look from Haku telling him not to do anything.

According to Tsunami, who apologized for Inari's actions the previous night, as well as explaining the reason for Inari's words, Kakashi had taken the others to do some training exercises that involved doing tree walking and then had Sakura along with Hanabi watch her Father while Sasuke continued working on his chakra control with the Jounin sensei. After they each took a shower before leaving the woman to do what is she did, they headed towards the bridge, and found the old man directing what traffic he could with what people he had on hand.

"Naruto-sensei!" said Hanabi happily, as she saw her sensei with his helmet on, and saw him along with that slu-uh _girl_ walking with Naruto towards her.

"Hello Hanabi-san. Everything is going well I see under your watch," said Naruto, as he saw the girl blush from his praise, and nodded her head shyly, and then had to turn her attention to one of the workers talking to Tazuna saying he couldn't work anymore out of fear of Gato hurting his family.

"Get out! You're fired for acting like such a coward. Don't you understand that once this bridge is completed, all the fear we will have of Gato will be gone, and we can finally have a chance to end the suffering he has caused? I am not going to stop until this bridge is finished!" said Tazuna, as he shoved the former worker out of his way, and continued to direct traffic like nothing had ever happened.

"He's right," said Naruto, as he saw Tazuna working even harder, and saw those around him trying to show the same amount of courage.

"What do you mean?" said Sakura, as she had seen the event too, and didn't understand what he was talking about.

"This bridge when completed will break Gato's hold over this country and bring forth a new age of prosperity that this place has not witnessed in a long time," said Naruto, as he sensed Kakashi, Sasuke, and Zabuza appear behind him.

"A situation has just developed in town," said Kakashi, as he had some of his dogs act like strays while gathering information for him, and told him what was happening.

"Gato?" said Naruto, as he turned to fully face Kakashi, and saw the man nod his head.

"He's rounded up some of the people in town and threatens to kill them if the old man doesn't surrender to him now. Men, women, _and_ the children too are in the execution area all tied up ready to be beheaded," said Zabuza, as he had seen it for himself using his silent kill skills to be unseen by Gato's goons.

"No!" said Haku, as the children would be terrified, and knew that this was something no child should be exposed to.

"I'm afraid so. There's one more thing. Somehow Inari got captured too, but they don't know he is Tazuna's grandson, and haven't hurt him yet. All the prisoners are all gagged so Inari couldn't say anything even if he wanted to, which is a small favor in itself, and will help the kid rather then hurt him," said Kakashi, as he knew that Inari would no doubt say something, and possibly put his family jeopardy.

"This cannot continue. I will deal with this myself. Hanabi! Sakura! I need you two to take Tazuna home to stay with Tsunami. Kakashi, Zabuza, Haku, and Sasuke will come with me to provide support. If Gato has as many thugs that I think he does, we will need to have eyes in the back of our head, and make sure that nothing happens to the people in town," said Naruto, as he knew that Gato's goons wouldn't hold back in terms of "crowd control", and that his side would have to.

"But I want to fight!" said Hanabi, as she saw her chance to prove she was strong under her sensei's eyes, and was saddened to see him shake his head at her.

"This fight is not for you Hanabi. You are young and will have many chances to prove yourself as a Shinobi. But now is not one of those moments. I still have much to teach you before you can go into battle like this. You are strong, but...not _that_ strong," said Naruto, as he saw Hanabi look down, and she was trying to hold back the tears that wanted to break free.

"You are saying that I'm weak, aren't you?" said Hanabi in a whispery voice, as she had looked up at him again, and wished he would reconsider.

"No. Remember Hanabi, you are the youngest one here amongst us, and because you are so young that such actions that must be taken in this conflict cannot be seen by you. One day, you will have to partake in such actions, and when you do...you will understand why I ordered you back to Tazuna's house," said Naruto, as he saw Hanabi nod at this, but only reluctantly, and tried to look him in the visor like eyes.

"Why am I not going then?" said Sakura, as she felt a bit offend, and wanted to know why she wasn't going with Naruto or the others.

"Do not think I am stupid Sakura, as I know what resides in your heart, and I know you will attempt to kill me should you see the opening you need to do so. With you protecting the client, you ensure the mission is successful, and I don't have to be distracted by your annoying feelings that run off your aura with the desire to kill me. You will respect my decision or else I will report to the Hokage about your attempts at insubordination," said Naruto, as he shut the girl up, but she glared at him all the same, and wished to stab him in the face with a kunai right between his eyes.

"We better go. Come on!" said Kakashi, as the other around him began to move out, and so did Naruto only to stop when a gentle hand touched his.

"Hanabi?" said Naruto looking at her and saw her eyes were filled with sadness.

"Before you go Naruto-sensei, I wanted to say that...I'm sorry. It's just that...I don't want to be seen so..._weak_ in front of everyone and I want to prove my worth as a Shinobi of the Leaf to you," said Hanabi, as she didn't want to leave her sensei on a bad note, and regret speaking to him like this.

"I understand Hanabi-san. Remember one must first follow before leading others, but rest assured you will have your chance to prove yourself to me sooner then you think, and I know you will make me proud. For now, please follow my orders, and protect Tazuna-san along with his daughter," said Naruto, as he gave the girl a hug, and made the little Hyuuga girl blush before she went with Sakura to take Tazuna home.

"She has a crush on you," said Haku, as she saw the girl head off, and take care of her end of the mission.

"I know. That seems to be happening more these days. I will have to deal with that later though, but for now, we must deal with Gato, and see to it that there isn't a shred of his existence left in Wave Country," said Naruto, as he looked to the direction of the town that could be seen from here, and felt his bloodlust grow within himself.

"I can't wait for you to take me again like you did last night Naruto-kun," said Haku, as she was getting turned on by the feel of his growing bloodlust, and his heroic nature being the potent aphrodisiac to her that it was made her want to jump him right here on the bridge.

"Same here Haku-chan," said Naruto before the two vanished to deal with Gato and save the people of Wave Country.

(Village Square-At the Moment)

"I'm glad you all decided to come here today for this event, as I hope that it will be able to help me put down this little..._revolt_ you have secretly setup with the bridge that you are having built to stop my shipping business from dominating over your so called _country_," said Gato, as he saw his thugs grin, and saw the people outside of the fence that was setup to keep the people back should they suddenly gain courage to oppose him.

Not likely, but Gato wasn't going to take chances, and risk it without insurance.

"What I am asking you for isn't much really. In fact, it should be quite cheap even for all of you, and it won't cost you a single bit of money. All I want from you people, is for the bridge builder Tazuna, to be handed over to me, and be publicly executed for his crimes against my shipping company. If you do that, I will release these prisoners, and turn what you have made of that bridge into the road that will lead to my new waterfront mansion I've been planning on building here," said Gato, as he was looking for a place to have home, and he always wanted a waterfront property without the taxation.

Even more so if he owned the country it was in.

For a few minutes, no one spoke out, and that angered Gato since he fully expected the people to obey him after all he had done to force the country under his thumb. Looking around angrily at the people that defied him, he turned to one of the kids, and pulled out a dagger for just such an occasion he would have to get his hands dirty.

"Fine! If you won't sacrifice the old man, then maybe you will when I sacrifice one of children here," said Gato, as he moved the blade to the child's terrified face, and then down to the throat before aiming it just right to slice the neck open from ear to ear.

Before he could though, the dagger in his hand was yanked away by an unseen power, and into a person standing on top of the pole behind Gato where another prisoner was held down. The dagger was then destroyed by hand that belonged to this person, as he threw what was left of the weapon away, and then jumped down to face the business tyrant.

"_**You will release these people from their bondage now Gato," **_said Naruto, as he used his helmets voice changer to speak almost demonically, and inspire fear within his enemy in order to inspire the people behind the fence to rebel.

"Who the hell are you?" said Gato, as he wasn't about to be bossed around by some kid wearing some weirdo costume, and powers that he was confident his men could handle.

"_**Darth Shi. And I am here to send you to the underworld,"**_ said Naruto, as he pointed his mental clawed finger at Gato, and the man took a step back while pointing his cane at the Namikaze.

"KILL HIM! He'll be the first to go," said Gato, as he saw his men ready their weapons, and charged at Naruto with the intent to tear him limb from limb.

"_**Fools!"**_ said Naruto, as he summoned the Force, and sent the goons flying into the fence making them get tangled in the fence along with the barbed wire that was wrapped around it.

"What the hell are you?!" said Gato, as he backed away from Naruto, and let more goons rush in to try in taking down this being that defied him.

"_**Who am **__**I**__** you ask? **__**I**__** am the Avatar of the Shinigami and he commands me now to take your soul to him,"**_ said Naruto, as he drew out his Lightsabers, and began slicing through the group of thugs Gato hired to protect him.

"KILL HIM! KILL HIM NOW!" yelled out Gato, as he tried to get away, but was cut off by the cyclops Jounin, who hit him in the gut with his palm, and sent him flying back.

"_**Do you really expect to get away from us Gato? From me? You are a man that has no conscious and will never remotely try to repent for past sins if left to live. I find you guilty your crimes Gato and herby send you to Hell where the demons that reside there will torture you for all eternity. Any last requests?" **_said Naruto, as he had his blades around Gato's next, and ready to take the man's head clean off.

"I'm sorry! If you let me go now, I'll give you all the money you want, and pay you triple what Tazuna did to protect him if you spare me!" said Gato, as he was hoping his money could help buy his client's protection, and get out of this situation with his head intact.

"_**Not an options. And for the record...you lost your chance to give a request,"**_ said Naruto before he took Gato's head clean off, and deactivated his Lightsabers before going over to the boy that Gato intended to kill to see it was ironically Inari that was being held here.

"Naruto-san?" said Inari, as he couldn't believe this person that saved him, and the others was really Naruto.

"Hey kid. I settled the score for you for what Gato did to your old man. I know what it means to lose family and so do you. The only difference was you never were the one responsible for ending that person's life you loved even for a short time. I hope you never have to experience that Inari, but trust me when I say that you should be glad to have the family you have now, rather then not having family at all, and living alone without their comfort," said Naruto, as he patted the boy's head, and the boy hugged him calling him his big brother.

'He's good with kids,' thought Haku before she blushed at the thought, but was fortunate that no one saw it because of her mask since Zabuza would be having kittens right now, and she didn't want her Father figure going protective on her just yet.

"Come on Inari, let's get you back home, and prevent your poor Mother from worrying to death," said Naruto, as he took Inari home after he tore down the rest of the fence, and in a sensed removed the symbol of Wave Country's oppressors.

On the way back to Inari's home, the boy explained how he had helped a bunch of kids get away from some of Gato's goons, and got caught in their place. While it wasn't the smartest thing Inari had done, it was possibly the bravest thing, and Naruto respected the boy for that since the kid had very little courage since he'd known him.

With Gato out of the way, his goons hunted down, and his base raided with all that was needed to help Wave Country kick start their recovery. For starters, because the mission was now an A-ranked mission, and such the pay was much higher then that of a C-ranked so the team was paid the amount for an A-ranked mission. Furthermore, with the death of Gato, more people went to help complete the bridge in record time, and had a party in the Leaf's honor.

"It's a shame you have to leave now," said Tazuna, as he wished the group would stay one more day, and enjoy themselves during their time in Wave Country.

"I agree, but we have to get back to Konoha, and deal with the paperwork required to deal with this situation. Maybe another day," said Naruto, as he bowed to the old bridge builder, and wished to see this place again under better economic circumstances.

"See you later big brother," said Inari, as he gave Naruto a big hug, and Naruto returned it further proving to Haku he was Father material making the blush appear full force.

That and the memory of how Naruto made up for having Haku wake up sooner then she would have liked that morning still there.

Who knew you could do that with your tongue?

"Take care kid. Watch over your family, as you only get one, and they have more value to you then all the money in the world," said Naruto, as he let the kid go, and the Genin team with the Namikaze _plus_ two headed back to Konoha to give the Hokage a headache of a report that was to come.

"What should we name the bridge dad?" said Tsunami, as she realized the structure her Father built was not named yet, and needed one.

"How about...the Super Bridge Building Master Tazuna?!" said Tazuna, who got sweat drops, the sound of crickets chirping, and the signs of a mob forming for saying such a stupid title for a bridge.

"How about...The Great Naruto Bridge?" said Inari, as he spared his Father from being attacked by an angry mob, and throwing him over the very bridge he built.

"I like it! Though there should be a 'Super' in that title," said Tazuna, who saw the people looking pissed at that since he always said that word, and it was getting annoying.

"GET HIM!" said someone in the mob and began chasing the old man around his own bridge trying to hurt him.

"Okay! Okay! The Great Naruto Bridge it is. Stop!" said Tazuna, as he hid behind his daughter, who sighed at the shame her Father brought her with that, and Inari shook his head too knowing that his grandfather did this.

Oh, how Inari wished he was with his new big brother right now.

(A/N: YAY! I updated again. I know many of you want me to update _A Dog's Fox_ and C&D, but the problem is I'm running on nothing in terms of ideas to use to finish off the latter while getting another chapter going for the former. As for those of you that want Establishing Dominance back on this sight since I can't risk getting it removed again, and being punished further. So for those that are outraged, I say be outraged at the jerk or the jerks that reported me to the administrator for _apparently _violating the guidelines despite the fact that the rating was _**M**_ since chapter 1. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Not Ready

When Team 7 along with Zabuza and Haku walked into Konoha, many were shocked to see the former Mist Shinobi in their village, and wondered what Naruto had done bring the man to the Leaf? When they entered the Hokage's Office they saw clones working on paperwork while the Sandaime himself was reading his perverted book, which Naruto had summoned to his hand with the Force to get the man's attention, and have him blush in embarrassment.

"Did we catch you at a bad time?" said Naruto, as he gave the book to Haku, and she blushed at the sight of it since she knew what this book was.

Neither person saw Zabuza fuming silently at Naruto turning his daughter into a pervert and had to resist aiming his sword down the Namikaze in front of him.

"No Naruto, of course not! I-uh...was just..._catching up_ on some light reading that I was missing out on because of my years of being such an old man," said Hiruzen, as he saw Naruto shake his head in disappointment, and saw Haku was picking up where he had left off in the book.

He had never seen a girl turn such a shade outside of Hyuuga Hinata.

"We'll let it go for now since we're back from our mission and we have quite a story to tell you," said Naruto, as he began to report about the mission, and how things were not what they seemed with the cruel businessman Gato being the villain in this tale.

When it was over, Naruto handed him the payment for the mission, and the Hokage took it finding that because of what Naruto did helped secure the majority of the trading rights for when business was done in Wave Country. Not only that, but because of Gato's death, and the seizing of his money that the people could pay the actual A-ranked mission on the spot.

"We'll this is certainly one for the record books since it's very rare for a Genin Team to have an A-ranked mission so soon and to bring with them an A-ranked Missing Nin from Mist of all people is indeed something in itself," said Sarutobi, as he paid the Genin Team their sum of money for the job well done, and let them go with the exception of Naruto.

"With all do respect Hokage-sama, Zabuza is not a Missing Nin, and Haku technically isn't one either since she was never a Shinobi in Mist.

"So what should I do with Zabuza and...Haku was it?" said Sarutobi, as he saw Haku nod her head before going back to the perverted book, and preventing Zabuza from trying to take it from her.

"Zabuza has been working for me along with the Demon Brothers for several years now and Haku is...well one of my future wives that I would like to marry as time passes," said Naruto seeing Haku look up from the book and stare at him in disbelief while her face turned red.

This gave Zabuza the opportunity to take the book from Haku before reading it himself, but stopped when he realized what it was Naruto said, and dropped the book onto the ground because he was nearly a second away from a heart attack.

"Well that certainly is interesting. Well fortunately, we have a need for swordsmen in Konoha since we don't have enough of them so Zabuza will help train our Shinobi in the art of the sword with what he knows, and Haku will be enlisted as one of our Shinobi with the rank of...Chuunin," said the Hokage, as he saw Naruto nod, and Haku's mind rebooting from what the Namikaze said.

"I would also like to become a Medic Nin and work at the hospital since I have learned many things while traveling with Zabuza," said Haku, as she had great chakra control, and could learn a few things there to mix with what she already knows.

"Excellent! The hospital needs new staff since the old one has been reduced after what happened years ago for reasons I won't say," said the Hokage, as he saw Naruto nod, and turn to leave with Haku.

"If that is all old man, then we shall leave, and show Haku her new home," said Naruto, as he walked out with the two, and told them to expect some unexpected things that may freak them out at first.

Seeing the trio leave, the Hokage saw his treasure book on the floor, and dived for it before kissing it lovingly while calling it his "precious".

(Namikaze Estates-A Few Hours Later)

"So this is the girl you took in Wave Country? Very nice Naruto-kun. I also see Haku has a good aura around her form and can be trusted to keep secrets that you share with her," said Asta, as she eyes Haku with a critical eye, and makes Haku very nervous to be under the gaze of the Demon Lord that nearly brought Konoha to its knees.

"She is to be one of my future wives Asta-chan. Show her around the Estates and after the tour of her new home...give her the _initiation_ into the family," said Naruto, which made Asta giggle, and Haku even more nervous at wondering what the "initiation" was.

'Well...I suppose being bisexual will have its advantages,' thought Haku, as she blushed at the idea of what Naruto had in mind to have her officially join his clan, and it involved her being intimate with the Demon Lord before her.

"Come Haku-chan, let me show you around, and then we can begin your..._entry_ into the Namikaze Clan," said Asta giggling like a pervert and dragging the whimpering girl behind her.

'It's a good thing Zabuza is out for new clothes to wear or else he would go on a rampage against me. I wonder where the Demon Brothers are?' thought Naruto, as he reached out through the Force, and sensed the two peeping with Jiraiya into a hole into the female sections of the hot springs.

Well he would just have to take care of that, wouldn't he?

(At the Hot Springs)

Anko felt her spine shiver, as she suddenly felt someone of the male species was peeping in on her private time while she was with Yuhi Kurenai, and Inuzuka Hana to rest their tired bodies in the hot springs. Anko for torture sessions with prisoners, Kurenai from her training sessions with Team 8, which they were still doing, and Inuzuka Hana for tiring hours of handling several unruly dogs that didn't want their shots their owners wanted to give them.

Making a few hand signs that all women knew was the secret communication they had for warning the others of a pervert or perverts nearby, Anko used the Hidden Mist Jutsu she learned from Naruto during one of the missions she had within him years ago in order to create a thicker mist around them, and sneak out of their side of the hot springs to hurt those that were peeping on them.

"Where are they?" said Mizu, as he could no longer see the hot women in the hot springs, and wondered why the mist got so thick all of a sudden?

"Keep your voice down or else they'll hear us!" said Gozu, as he was also trying to see through the mist, and see the impressive breasts the women in the hot spring had.

"Too late," said Anko now fully clothed along with the 2 women behind her grinning very evilly at the moment with her.

"This is what I get for dragging you two along," said Jiraiya, as he sighed, and saw the two beside him looking around for an escape route.

"Scream for us, pretty please?" said Hana sweetly, as she had a feral look on her face, and she along with the other two struck in tearing the 3 perverts a new ass.

Their screams could be heard all over the village.

(At the Namikaze Estate)

"And my work there is done," said Naruto, as he smirked at his plan working perfectly, and headed out to see the other teams to see if they were training hard.

After all, Naruto would be a bad sensei if he ignored the teams outside of Team 7 that he felt were qualified to be Genin, and make sure their senseis weren't slacking off in their training.

(Konoha Streets-15 Minutes Later)

Naruto walked along the streets of Konoha, ignoring the adults walking by, as some of them glared, and some yelled at him for being a monster. Naruto of course, ignored them since their generation was insignificant, as their hate for him would die with them, and the new generation would dominate the village with those that were poisoned by the old generation would be taken care of.

As he walked, Naruto ignored the growing crowd in the middle of the market square where Jiraiya, Mizu, and Gozu were strung up naked with the Leaf symbol branded into their asses with the names of the ones that did it to them under the symbol. Shaking his head slightly at the three men being stupid perverts, Naruto headed to Team 8's current training ground location in the hopes of seeing their progress, and see how Kurenai was treating her team.

Hopefully better then she treated Mizu if her branding was any indication.

(Training Ground #4)

Shino watched as Kiba _reluctantly_ stood in front of Hinata, as they prepared to fight again, and the Aburame wondered if Hinata was going to hurt the Inuzuka the same way he did the last time they fought?

By kicking him in nuts.

"Training hard I see," said Naruto, as he appeared before the trio, and saw Hinata look at him with happiness that she had not shown in a long time before knocking Kiba on his ass quickly so she could hug her Namikaze with all her strength.

"Naruto-kun!" said Hinata, as she tackled him, and gave him crushing hug that would have suffocated a weaker person.

"Hello Hinata-chan. Did you miss me?" said Naruto, as he took off his helmet, and was met with a passionate kiss on the lips that left Kiba's jaw hit dirt while Shino's eyebrows raised past his hair.

"Does that answer your question?" said Hinata, as she kissed him again, and let out an "eep!" when he groped her rear that made both her teammates faint in shock.

"Indeed it does Hinata-chan. Indeed it does," said Naruto, as he turned to see the other 2 members of Team 8 down, and got a wicked grin on his face.

"Up for a prank?" said Naruto, as he saw Hinata grin with him, and nodded her head excitedly.

"What did you have in mind?" said Hinata, as she saw Naruto pull out a camera, and smiled an evil smile that spelled doom for their prey.

"Do you know where we can get a lot of honey?" said Naruto, as he saw Hinata's eyes brighten with mischief, and the smile that followed.

Time for a prank worthy of a fox.

(Sometime Later)

Kiba woke up feeling strangely warm all over, with a body on top of his own, and for a moment the Inuzuka Heir thought he had somehow gotten laid with a beautiful hot bitch that wanted him for his alpha like manliness. His thoughts were shattered at the moment when he heard a _male_ grown from the person on top of him and realized he was covered in a sticky yellow substance that wasn't pee.

And he was naked.

"What the...? Why am I sticky and naked? Did I miss something fun?" said Kiba, as he couldn't see strait, and tried to sit up.

"Kiba, please close your eyes, as I do not want you to see me like this, and if you don't do as I say I will give your entire clan fleas that you can't wash away," said Shino, as he was on top of Kiba, just as sticky, and was just as naked with their clothes nowhere to be found while Akamaru was tied up in a tree covered in honey with a ball gag in his mouth to keep him from calling out to his owner.

Of course, being human nature what it is to do the opposite when we say to do something else, Shino found that Kiba had in fact opened his eyes to see his teammate in the same boast as him, and made the Inuzuka scream out like a little girl. It took the two boys several hours to clean themselves off in a nearby stream and neither could look at the other for what had happened to them.

When they returned to the spot where their..._situation _happened, there were quite a few pictures of them in various positions, and a note on top of them.

_You belong to us now. One wrong move and these pictures go public._

_Signed_

_Naruto and Hinata._

_P.S. Your clothes are back at your homes on your beds. Now is the perfect time to use your Shinobi training in stealth to get back home undetected. Enjoy!_

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" yelled Kiba, as he tore up the note, and then the pictures only for another note to appear under it.

_By some chance you decide to destroy the pictures we left, we thought you should know that we took __**hundreds**__ of them, and we have a trusted agent ready to disperse them for all to see._

_Good luck getting any from the girls in the near future._

_Signed_

_Naruto and Hinata_

"I need to get home before my sister does. If she finds out, she'll never let me live it down, and lock me out of the house!" said Kiba, as he ran home, and ignored his dog whimpering from him to come back.

"Bite Kiba in the rear for me right before he enters the house," said Shino, as he saw Akamaru bark, and run off to teach his owner a lesson in not leaving behind your partner no matter how sticky or naked you are.

(Elsewhere)

Naruto and Hinata were laughing there assess off, as they saw Kiba trying to sneak back to his clan's house while trying to avoid being caught with several cases where he was nearly caught by someone, and Naruto was tempted to Force Push Kiba into a crowed street more then once. Still, that would be cheating, and Naruto wasn't going to cheat Kiba out of his fair chance at getting home with some measure of his dignity intact.

Then again...this when is fair really fair? It was all in terms of a point of view...right?

'Sorry Kiba, but not all is fair in love, and in war like we think it is,' thought Naruto, as he knew of the perverted thoughts that ran through Kiba's head when it came to Hinata, and Naruto was going to have to make sure that the Inuzuka understood that she was _off limits_ in every sense of the word.

Just as Kiba entered the alley that would take him directly to his clan home's backyard once he jumped the fence at the next turn, Naruto used the Force, and used the Force Push when the boy jumped wildly towards the fence making him overshoot intended target that was the top of the fence. The results were more then even Naruto hoped for, as Kiba crashed landed through the alley on the opposite side, skidded through dirt, and garbage before finally stopping in the middle of a public street on his back with him looking up a woman's skirt once he stopped.

The woman let out a frightful shriek, beat up Kiba, and kicked him back into the alley before Akamaru came up behind him to give the Inuzuka Heir a bite on his ass.

"That was bad Naruto-kun," said Hinata, as she could tell Naruto had a hand in Kiba's humiliation, and let out an "eep!" when he smacked her rump before groping it.

"Just wait a few years and I'll show you just how _bad_ I can be Hinata-chan," said Naruto, as saw Hinata blush at the sensational pleasure he shot through her body, and shivered with delight at what she was feeling.

'I can hold out for a few years. Right?' thought Hinata, as she hoped she could, and let out a moan when he gave her ass a squeeze.

"See you around Hinata-chan. Stay strong and sexy," said Naruto, as he kissed her on the cheek, gave her ass once final slap, and left leaving a stunned Hyuuga Heiress trying to hide the dampness that was in-between her legs.

Hinata couldn't wait until she was older.

(Training Ground #9-With Team 10)

"Come on Shikamaru. If you don't move your ass more, I'll have to make all of you do more D-ranked missions, and boost your team working skills to be like your parents," said Asuma, as he lit a cig, and watched Ino pound Shikamaru into the ground for that potential event happening since the girl didn't want to deal with the cat again.

The cat's claws gave Ino a wicked hair cut at one point that nearly made the semi-fan girl explode in front of the Fire Daimyo's Wife when they finally recovered the little monster.

"You should motivate him more. Like telling his _Mother_ that he's being lazy and needs to do more chores at home and possibly go with her when shopping for certain _female_ items that men tend to stay away from," said Naruto, as he appeared next to the Jounin while Shikamaru got up, and looked around for the Angel of Death that was his Mother.

"Really? Well...in that case, maybe I should since he seems to be dragging his feet a bit, and not pushing his body like he would his mind at puzzle games," said Asuma, as he saw Shikamaru unleash his shadow on the man, and would have succeeded had Naruto not used the Force to stop the shadow in it's tracks.

"Play nice Shikamaru. Or perhaps you want me to show your Mother the photos of you eating food that I believe has a note on it that says 'If Nara Males touch this they will DIE!' on it," said Naruto, as he had shown the picture to the others of Shikamaru, who was seen clearly taking one of his Mother's personal pastries she made for herself after running the household with an iron fist, and all Nara Males knew touching a woman's food she considers hers is a fate worse then death.

"God damn it Naruto, you are troublesome, and for some reason my Mom likes you since you make me more active in life then I'd like to be," said Shikamaru, as he heard his Mom go on about the more active a Nara Male was the better life was for the poor Nara wife he married, and going on about wanting at least _some_ active grandchildren.

Shikamaru didn't understand half of it, but then again...when did a Nara Male of his clan ever understand the female mind, and do something right in their eyes.

Never that's what!

"Keep it up Shikamaru and I'll use the Mind Trick to make you put on a dress before I have you singing in the middle of the town square," said Naruto, as he saw the Nara pale, and surrender to his threat knowing he could carry it out.

"Damn Naruto, that's one mean threat," said Asuma, as he let out a puff of smoke, and saw the Nara begin working muscles he didn't think he's ever use for the remainder of his life.

"Who said it was just a threat? I meant it. Also Asuma, I see you're gaining a bit of a gut yourself so do 3 times your normal workout you had before you left to be a guard for the Fire Daimyo. If you don't, I'll tie you up, and put you on a heavy detoxifying regiment to burn the nicotine out of your body," said Naruto, as he saw Asuma look at him in shock, and nearly lost the cig in his mouth.

'Take that Asuma!' thought Shikamaru, as he saw Asuma sigh in defeat, and begin his own physical training regiment to keep him from getting a beer gut.

"Ino-chan, I trust you to keep them all in line, and bust some heads should they try to get lazy. Choji, if you don't keep in shape while eating, we will see to it that you're banned from eating at your favorite restaurant until you're up to par with my expectations, and not rely on your stomach so much," said Choji, as he had nearly dropped his bag, and Ino was punching the air at being trusted with keeping her team together.

"You can count on me Naruto-kun!" said Ino, as she had purged the Sasuke fan girl in her after Asta got through with her, and told the Yamanaka girl how to keep a good athletic figure no matter what she ate.

Now Ino had some descent muscle on her that body while still looking good all the same.

'And then there was one,' thought Naruto, as he left Team 10 to their training with their sensei, and decided to pay a visit to the most active team that actually ran perfectly.

(Training Ground #8-With Team 9)

Tenten was practicing her throwing and manipulating her strings that were connected to many weapons she had on her with Neji when Naruto appeared. Lee was with Gai not that far away training in Taijutsu and with new weights on his limbs to boot so the boy would be getting faster in no time.

"Come on Neji! You said you would go out with us tonight and eat with us," said Tenten, as she saw the boy frown, and seemed reluctant to join his team for a night like it was some kind of sacrilege to go out with your team just for the hell of it.

"I know I did Tenten, but I can also change my mind, and considering how Lee is so filled with energy I do believe he will have more then enough for fun for all us," said Neji, as he wanted nothing to do with Lee, and Tenten in a different regard.

Even if he was a Branch member of the Hyuuga Clan, Neji _was_ a member of the Hyuuga Clan, and could not be seen around commoners that were lower then him. He would be their teammates on this team to work with them long enough to advance in rank, but he refused to embrace a friendship he could not return, and felt they were beneath him in being their friends.

Noble blood did not blend well with the trash.

"Such negativity you have there Neji-san. I wonder what Hinata-chan would say?" said Naruto, as he saw Neji stiffen, and the Namikaze smirked knowing the reason why since the two had an altercation during the year he taught at Academy when he was walking to the building to find Neji arguing with his teammate in green spandex _before_ Lee went to green spandex.

(Flashback-1 Year Ago)

Naruto was on the roof watching the youngsters play in the playground below while some of the younger students trained to hone their skills to be ready to become Genin. But the real thing that caught his eye was to the left on the other side of the Academy, where one Maito Gai had left his students to train while he challenged Kakashi to a duel, which only happened after Naruto used the Jedi Mind Trick to influence Kakashi to accept (much to Kakashi's surprise when he actually did), and looked on at Genin Team 9 that were now part of the Shinobi army of Konoha.

The girl with buns in her hair had a fire in her to prove she was strong, unlike the weak fan girls that only entered the Academy to get catch the eyes of clan descended Shinobi to get into their pants, and be secured financially. The boy that had been knocked to the ground had unruly hair and seemed to be unable to mold chakra, but sensed there was something else that was locked away in the boy that could make him a deadly warrior if it was brought out correctly.

However, such things would be very difficult with the third member of this newly formed team because of one Hyuuga Neji, as the boy saw little in either teammate, and yet he was working with them if only to make to Chuunin. Naruto suspected once that was the case, Neji would break away from them for as long as he possibly could, and use his new found freedom to advance to Jounin if not ANBU where the animal masks became a Hyuuga Branch member's best friend.

"Give it up Lee. You can train until you turn green in the face, but you will _never_ catch up to the likes of me, and Fate decrees it to be so," said Neji, as he belittled the boy on the ground, and said boy getting up while trying to ignore the pain running through his body.

"Such a spirit like Lee's should not be extinguished Hyuuga Neji, but rather encouraged in these times to press forward, and show everyone that Konoha is still filled with life," said Naruto, as he descended from the roof down to the team using the Force, and made quite an entrance with Tenten having star in her eyes.

"Namikaze-sama, you honor us with your presence, but I must respectfully disagree since Lee-san here cannot use Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu is out of the question because he has just enough chakra to keep himself alive. Rock Lee is nothing more then a born failure," said Neji, as he sees Lee get angry at that, and was about to retaliate when the Hyuuga Branch member found himself choking while being levitated several feet into the air before being slammed into the Academy wall.

"A born failure you say? I don't think you understand what it means to have absolutely nothing and try to fight for what you feel should be yours regardless. Perhaps, I should take out your eyes Neji, and leave you blind to the end of your days where all you can do is sit in your room waiting for the end? How does that sound?" said Naruto, as he saw Neji's eyes widen in shock, and struggled to breath.

"Please let Neji-san go Naruto-sama. I know my teammate has insulted me, but he is _still_ my teammate, and must ask that you spare him your wrath," said Lee, as he now kneeled before Naruto, and the Namikaze looked down at Lee before turning his focus back to Neji gasping for breath while his face was turning purple.

"As you wish Lee-san, as your loyalty to your comrade has moved me, and shows that you value your teammates even if they do not value you. As for you Hyuuga Neji, if you continue down this road I will have to eventually do something that will make Hinata-chan cry, and I pray that day never comes since she thinks the world of you as her big brother that protects her regardless of the seal on your forehead," said Naruto, as he threw Neji with the Force out of his line of sight, and through several trees before the body of the Hyuuga was on the ground in need of medical attention.

'Whoa!' thought Lee and Tenten before they looked at Naruto's retreating from.

"And that members of Team 9 is the lesson for today," said Naruto, as it was time for the class to begin again, and he was going over a variety of poisons today with Anko being his "special guest" since she knew quite a number of them.

(End Flashback)

"My apologize Naruto-sama, but until I see other wise, Fate controls all those around it, and despite what you believe...you are no exception," said Neji, as he saw Naruto's head tilt to the side, as if in thought about those words, and just shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Whether Fate exists or not is irrelevant to me Neji. The future is always in motion and depending on what you do with your life helps shape Fate Neji. Not Fate itself," said Naruto, as he left an irked Neji, and impressed Tenten while waving to the two "Green Beasts" not far off.

(Hyuuga Clan Compound)

Hanabi was practicing her Gentle Fist while going over the things from Wave Country in her head and frowned at Naruto's words in letting her not see or experience what it was he did to save the people of Wave. She trusted her sensei without question, but his words in not letting her experience what Hanabi felt she needed to experience made her wonder how he expected her to grow strong, and when he was going to have her experience it?

"Training hard I see," said Hiashi with approval in his voice and Hanabi turned to her Father before bowing to him.

"I felt I needed the training to continue my progress," said Hanabi, as she saw her Father frown in confusion at that, and it showed clearly on his usually stone like face.

"Really? I had read a copy of the report given to me by the Hokage himself and your second sensei Namikaze Naruto praises you for your hard work," said Hiashi, as he sees the girl before him that was his daughter look away, and wished to know what it was that she was hiding from him.

"I don't think I did as well as Naruto-sensei reported. I wanted to be there during all of the fighting that eventually led to the defeat of Gato, but Naruto-sensei ordered me to stay behind to guard Tazuna's family, and I felt I was missing my chance to prove how much I had grown," said Hanabi, as she saw her Father nod at this, and then move closer before putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hanabi, you must learn that not all final battles are always the most important ones, and that protecting the client along with his family is just as important too. What would have happened if all of Team 7 rushed to fight Gato and the man sent a team of thugs to kill the man's family? The mission would have failed even if Gato died because the bridge would not have been built and the people would continue to suffer even longer. What you did was make sure the client was secure while your sensei was able to take care of the threat to the client to make it a success. _That_ is the most important part of your mission when it comes to protecting your client," said Hiashi, as he saw his daughter nod in understand, and understood Naruto's logic in that.

"Thank you Father. I think I understand now," said Hanabi, as she bowed to her Father, and went to go to her room for meditation.

'She also doesn't need to see so much death in a single place yet. Hanabi is too young for that and I fear if she's exposed to it to soon could scar her mind,' thought Hiashi, as he went to seek out the Hokage about the Chuunin Exams that were fast approaching, and get his insight on whether Team 7's senseis considered the team ready for it.

(2 Weeks Later)

For the next 2 weeks, Team 7 led a life of normal Genins doing D-ranked missions that were ways to improve teamwork, and making sure the team remembered the basics. When they didn't do missions, they trained with Sakura sparring with Kakashi when he wasn't sparring with Sasuke, and Hanabi was sparring with Naruto to help strengthen her skills in Taijutsu.

They were interrupted when the Konohamaru Corps. appeared to greet their "Boss", as they called Naruto, and wanted him to play with them. Naruto smiled at them behind his helmet, as he nodded his head, and was about to when Sakura began to yell at him for ignoring Hanabi's training.

The end result led to Konohamaru insulting Sakura by calling her a "cross dressing man with a stuffed shirt to cover up her flat chest", which resulted in Sakura getting very angry, and began to assault the trio despite Kakashi's attempt to stop her. Naruto in all of this looked at Hanabi before giving her an apologetic shrug since he wanted her to play with kids her own age and have a little fun.

That and the Sandaime would kill him if he let anything happen to his grandson on his watch.

The trio of children ran for their lives before they crashed hard into a leg that belonged to one Subaku no Kankuro and picked up the Sarutobi before him with an angry look on his face.

"Watch where you're going you little runt!" said Kankuro, as he scowled at the kid, and Konohamaru glared back at him.

"You better let go of Konohamaru right now or Boss is going to kick your butt all over the Leaf!" said Moegi, as she tried to be brave, and stand up to this jerk before her.

"Boss? Who's your 'Boss'? Your imaginary friend?" said Kankuro, as he laughed at the angry girl, and then saw the pink haired girl turn the corner to see them.

"Kankuro, you know we have to be on our best behavior, and not cause problems. Gaara is trusting us to stay clear of trouble and there is also the matter of a certain person within Konoha who is also Gaara's friend," said Temari, as she had met Naruto shortly after he fix Gaara's seal, and was glad to meet the boy that saved her little brother from insanity.

"Come on Temari, this runt asked for it when he bumped into me, and not once did this kid even apologize for it," said Kankuro, as he saw the kid he was hold trying to get free, and thrashing around wildly.

"I don't apologize to ugly ladies that wear stupid makeup and have male voices while looking like a diseased cat," said Konohamaru, as he wasn't going to apologize since it wasn't his fault, and struggled to get free even harder.

"I'm a guy you little baka! I was going to let you go, but for that I am going to pound the crap out of you, and make you apologize right after I make you eat dirt from your own village!" said Kankuro cocking his hand back and readied his fist to punch the boy's lights out.

He was stopped at the sound of a Lightsaber being activated and aimed at his throat

"Drop him Kankuro or I make Gaara have one less sibling in his family," said Naruto, as he had the glowing white blade humming right next to Kankuro's throat, and just under the Suna boy's arm that was about to launch the fist aimed at Konohamaru.

"Boss!" said Konohamaru, as he was let go my Kankuro, who looked at Naruto, and then back at the trio getting a good distance away from him.

"N-Naruto! T-This isn't what it looks like," said Kankuro, as he was sweating, and saw the helmeted head of Naruto look at him like it was questioning that statement.

"Oh really? Then what does it look like? Someone from this village bumps into you by accident and all you can think about is punching the kid's lights out for it. A kid, who just happens to be the Hokage's Grandson, and would have sparked a war with Suna that the old man would have let me lead _personally_ against you," said Naruto before he turned off his Lightsaber and turned to Temari seeing both siblings let out a sigh of relief.

"We're not here to start anything in Konoha Naruto-kun, but rather we're actually here to compete in the Chuunin Exams, and advance in rank," said Temari, as she had seen the past couple of years had helped Naruto grow immensely, and the blush Temari was now fighting to keep down was proof of that to her.

"Ah yes. It's our time to host it this year isn't it," said Naruto, as he removed his helmet, and smiled at Temari seeing the blush she had been suppressing break free at the sight of his face.

"Y-Yeah!" said Temari, as she felt her body burning up, and wondered why this was happening now.

"Well I hope to see you there Temari-chan since I was hoping to be a proctor for this event," said Naruto, as he took her hand, and kissed it making the red on Temari's face cover her entire body.

She looked like was sunburned!

"M-Me too N-Naruto-kun," said Temari, as she saw Kankuro scowl at Naruto, and would have tried to do something when Gaara appeared behind him.

"Don't do anything stupid Kankuro," said Gaara in a low whisper, which made Kankuro freeze in wanting to use his puppet, and decided that he shouldn't unless he wanted to lose his arm.

"I wish you good fortune during the exams," said Naruto, as he bowed to Gaara, who returned it, and then winked at Temari seeing her blush further before he left with the trio of Academy students back to their closet pervert Ebisu.

"Let's go you two. You can fantasize about Naruto later Temari, but for now just try not to get lost, and _accidently_ find yourself at Naruto's home" said Gaara, as he saw Temari let out a small "eep!" that was so unlike her, and followed after her little brother to their hotel.

(Hokage's Office-3 Hours Later)

"As everyone knows, it is now time for the Chuunin Exams to be held right here in the Leaf, and we need to be on guard with the many Shinobi that are coming in to take it. That being said, I would like to know if any of the Jounin senseis here would like to nominate their Genin Teams for the Chuunin Exams, and if not state the reason why," said Sarutobi, as he saw Kurenai step forward first, and it was no surprise to the Hokage that the woman wanted to show off her team.

"I, Yuhi Kurenai can proudly state that my team is ready to participate in the Chuunin Exams Hokage-sama, and that they are more then ready," said Kurenai, as she saw the Hokage nod at that, and then turn to his son now stepping forward.

"I, Sarutobi Asuma can proudly state that my team is ready to participate in the Chuunin Exams, and they are ready for the Exams," said Asuma, as he saw his Father nod, and motioned for Gai to step forward with Naruto.

"I, Maito Gai can youthfully state that my team is ready to participate in the Chuunin Exams, and they are ready for the Exams," said Gai, as he gave a "good guy" pose, and motioned for Kakashi to step forward with Naruto.

"I, Hatake Kakashi can proudly state that m-uh I mean _our_ team is ready for the Chuunin Exams, and they are ready to compete," said Kakashi, as he saw the Hokage nod, but then frown when Naruto shook his head, and made one more step forward.

"You disagree Naruto?" said the Hokage seeing everyone look at the Namikaze now with interest to see what the young Shinobi had to say.

"Of course I do. What Kakashi believes to be ready, I call inflating his ego so he's not outdone by his other Shinobi senseis in this room, and wants to have some measure of pride in joining the others in the Chuunin Exams. In truth, the team is _NOT_ ready, and to say otherwise is foolish if not stupid. The Uchiha on the team only cares about getting power, so naturally he will pick a fight with every Shinobi that competes, and it will not matter if it's a Leaf Shinobi or someone else. The Haruno on the team cares about the same thing, but to use that power to kill me one day, and does not care about her team much like the Uchiha does. In fact, the only one that _is_ ready, also just happens to be the youngest of the trio, and I don't want her trying to run when she should still be walking," said Naruto seeing the Hokage nod at that since Hiashi came to him earlier telling him that Hanabi maybe progressing a little too fast for his liking and that he didn't want her burning out before she could stabilize herself.

"I see. Are you absolutely certain Kakashi that Team 7 is ready?" said the Hokage seeing the man nod his head and Naruto shaking his.

"No they are not. The Uchiha and Haruno will pick fights with everyone around them throughout the Exams making them a target. In doing so, they put the third member of the team in danger, and I don't need to remind you that neither of the two on Hanabi's team give a damn what happens to her. They would sacrifice her and move on if it meant they could become Chuunin since they believe she is weaker then them. They are not ready and if the Hokage believes otherwise...then maybe he's not as wise as he makes everyone else think he is," said Naruto, as he saw the Hokage frown at that, and heard the gasps from the others since _no one_ talked to the Hokage like that..._ever_!

For a moment, the Hokage said nothing, as he thought over what Naruto had told along with Hiashi's words about his daughter being too young to run with the others in the Exam. Something that Naruto had told him too just now with neither individual speaking to the other during Team 7's return from Wave Country. On the other hand, the team was possibly _the_ strongest team of all 3 Rookie Teams, and it would make others wonder just how strong the team really was? Still, Naruto was not one to inflate his ego, as he had seen the arrogance that comes from it with the "Last Uchiha" being a prime example of it, and such things required humility to put down.

"Hokage-sama, I must protest my fellow team sensei's opinion of our team, and state that many of the high price clients will want to see the Uchiha in action. They need to see that he is just as good as his brother Itachi," said Kakashi, as he wanted the boy to grow, and prove himself to the village.

"If Sasuke or Sakura can't wait until the next Chuunin Exams start, then neither should even be recommended for the Chuunin Exams itself. Don't let your own feelings with the Uchiha, who gave you that eye of yours cloud your judgment Kakashi, or I will see to it that you lose that eyes before the natural one blinks," said Naruto, as he saw Kakashi's revealed eye narrow at that, and made a fist before throwing a punch at his sensei's son that the boy easily caught with a firm hand.

"That's low even for you Naruto and don't forget that _I_ have seniority here. The Hokage will listen to me because I know what it takes to be a Chuunin and I see it with _my_ team," said Kakashi, as he looked at the Hokage, who frowned further, and looked at both Shinobi before him, and wondered what to do.

"Even with the seniority you possess here Kakashi, you still have mind set of a spoiled child that wants what it shouldn't have, and wants now simply because of your own little background in being my Father's prized student!" said Naruto, as he tightened his grip on Kakashi's hand, and saw the man narrow his eye slightly in pain while trying not to make it noticeable to any of the others.

"Enough! Both of you! Kakashi does in fact have seniority right now over this Naruto, but your belief in whether Team 7 is ready or not still holds considerable weight, and while I agree with Kakashi on their being important clients at the Exam to see the Uchiha Heir compete...Naruto's belief that Sasuke would bring disaster to the team with Haruno Sakura is not without merit. That being said, I must agree with Naruto in the belief that Team 7 is not ready yet to take the Exams, and they will have to wait to take it another time," said the Hokage seeing Kakashi look at him in shock, and Naruto nodding before releasing his hold on the Jounin's fist.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. It seems your old age has not hindered your mind after all like I first suspected," said Naruto, as he left the room, and ignored the shocked looks all the people had on their faces.

'I need to speak with him soon,' thought the Hokage, as he let out a sigh, and went back to dealing with the stunned group of Shinobi in front of him.

(2 Hours Later)

"You wanted to see me?" said Naruto, as he saw the man before him drop the henge, and look at him with his youth restore face.

"Yes. It's about your attitude a few hours ago when the Genin Teams were nominated and how you disrespected me without cause Naruto," said Hiruzen, as he saw the boy stand before him, and not sit like they used to when they talked.

It was like an unseen rift had appeared between them.

"My attitude has nothing to do with it, but rather my belief in what I'm seeing was in fact a mistake in giving something to you that you clearly don't deserve to have, and I have considered taking such a thing away," said Naruto, as he saw the Hokage widen at the threat, and was very surprised the boy would even consider it.

"What? Why?" said the Hokage, as he saw the helmet covered boy walk over to the window, and look out at the village.

"Because you are taking it for granted. When I gave you your youth back, I had come to believe that you would take my advice on all matters regarding the village because they were in fact for the _best interest_ of the village, and trust me to make Konoha what it once was under my Father's time being the Hokage. Now I see a man, who questions whether or not if my decisions regarding the team I run has any validity, and would ignore the fact that Kakashi only nominated Team 7 to inflate his ego. The other Genin Teams that were nominated are more then ready like their senseis said they were. Team7 however, is not ready, and I had hoped you would trust my judgment over a man that doesn't even report for work on time," said Naruto seeing the Hokage flinch at that and saw that the boy did indeed have a point.

"I'm sorry Naruto. Sometimes the decisions I have to make are not always good for the village when they first come out. However, I know for a fact that no one on Team 7 is going to be happy with this decision, and Kakashi will point the finger at you," said the Hokage, who saw the boy shrug, as if it was pointless to blame someone, and turned more towards the window.

"Unlike me...Kakashi can't do anything simply by pointing a finger at someone," said Naruto, as he left the Hokage's Office in a swirl of crimson flame, and the Fire Shadow ran a hand through his hair that was once whitish grey.

(Namikaze Estates-20 Minutes Later)

Naruto walked into his home tired, frustrated, and angry with the way things were around him even with all the changes he was making to the village. Passing a drunken passed out Zabuza with the recently healed up Demon Brothers, Naruto walked up to his bedroom, opened the door, and saw two hot naked women lying on his bed waiting for him.

"Hello Naruto-kun. Did you have a rough day? Why don't you come over here so Haku-chan and I can make you feel _all_ better," said Asta, as she motioned with her hand in a "come forth" motion, and saw Naruto remove his helmet before stripping each piece of clothing from his person.

"I hope you weren't waiting long," said Naruto, as he then transformed into his Youko form, and saw the lust in their eyes grow.

"Not at all Naruto-sama. Asta-sama came into the room after sensing your return and said we should do what we can to please you in order to remove the frustration you have built up inside of you," said Haku, as she took his right hand, and Asta took his left before moving him to the bed to lie down while kissing him.

"_**She's right Haku-chan. I have had a busy day and it's drained me to the point of exhaustion,"**_ said Naruto, as his voice became demonic now, and his hands either went to one of Asta's breasts or Haku's ass.

"Which is why we are here to take the exhaustion away," said Asta, as she began letting her hands roam over Naruto's body, and Haku doing the same thing while moaning at the incredible feeling of pleasure his hands gave them.

It was going to be a long night, which was why Asta had secretly spiked the sake' she gave the 3 men downstairs, and ensured that they wouldn't wake up no matter how much noise was made in the bedroom.

(Omake-Humiliating Shino and Kiba)

Naruto stood on top of the roof of the Namikaze Estates wearing his robes after a night of making sweet love to both girls now sleeping peacefully in his bed and look at the village from where he was. Reaching for a button secretly hidden underneath his bracelet under his robes, Naruto activated it, and be connected with his loyal droid of a servant.

"HK-47, it's finally time. Execute order # 289. Acknowledge," said Naruto, as he sensed his loyal assassin droid where the Hokage Monument was, and had a big industrialized fan with him.

"Yes Master. Carrying out your order right away," said HK-47 through the speaker on the wrist and activated the fan before throwing hundreds of embarrassing pictures of two young Shinobi in front of it to let it scatter down into the streets of the village.

"Well at least they won't have to worry about getting Sasuke's attention now," said Naruto to himself before he let out a laugh and used the Force to enhance his hearing to hear the sounds of laughter that were followed by a feminine shriek by Kiba upon seeing the many photos of him in his embarrassing position.

His Mother beating the crap out of him while his big sister Hana was grabbing as many as she could to hold onto in order to embarrass her little brother should he ever get a girlfriend.

Though these pictures question on whether it would be a girl Kiba brought home to his Mother.

As for Shino, he explained the situation to his Father, who nodded in understanding, and thanked Kami that it was just a prank setup by Naruto.

Shino's Mother however, was not so understanding, and when she saw the pictures had the only reaction a Mother could take in her position.

She fainted.

(End Omake)

(A/N: YAY! Another chapter successfully done. I hope you liked it since it was a bit difficult at times to write at some points. This was more of a filler before the Chuunin Exams so if you wished for more action, I'm sorry you didn't get it, and I apologize. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-The Chuunin Exams

The day of the Chuunin Exams had come, as Naruto walked towards the Academy to oversee the first round of the Exams, and make sure things were all set for the Genin that were going to take it. He had not seen his team since the Hokage had asked the Jounin senseis if their Genin Teams were ready and Naruto had told the Hokage they weren't.

'I wonder how they took the news. Sasuke and Sakura will be pissed beyond measure, but my real concern is Hanabi. The girl hates the fact I'm not unleashing her upon the world like the others are and I can sense the reason behind it. Nevertheless, my reason behind my decision cannot be made because of her fears, and I must do what is right,' thought Naruto, as he let out a silent sigh, and wondered what he should do about the little Hyuuga girl.

He'd ask Asta or Haku, but they were currently sleeping peacefully, _naked_, _together_, and he had quite a few pictures of them in various positions to prove it. Something to hold onto and use should he be away from them on a long term missions of course.

That and maybe tease his two lovers down the road.

Nearly reaching the Academy, Naruto stopped when he saw his team standing there, and they were glaring at him for obvious reasons. Granted, the Uchiha along with the Haruno didn't matter to him, but Hanabi's did hurt, and he wanted to explain why he did what he did.

"You have some explaining to do _sensei_," said Sakura, as she so wanted to kill him right now, and Naruto was sure her Mother would be yelling at her to try.

"About it being true that I did not recommend you for the Chuunin Exams?" said Naruto, as he wasn't going to deny it, and he was sure Kakashi had tried to put some salt on their wounded pride.

"Who the Hell do you think you are? Denying us the right to participate in these Exams and saying were not ready!" said Sasuke, as he saw Naruto look at him, and then look at Hanabi to see her staying silent through the matter.

"You're not going to say anything to me Hanabi-san. All you are doing is glaring, but I don't hear the words I know you want to say, and yell out at the top of your lungs," said Naruto, as he could see Hanabi holding in what she wanted to say, and was only holding it back because she knew deep down he was right.

"Hanabi-san doesn't have to say anything. I think her silence actually speaks volumes," said Kakashi, as he appeared reading his book, and seemed quite pleased with himself.

Something that would need to be corrected real soon.

"_Actually_ Kakashi-san, it doesn't speak anything at all, and I need to speak to Hanabi-san alone. Leave us," said Naruto, as he saw Sasuke raise an eyebrow, Sakura scowling at him for ordering her around, and Kakashi shrugged thinking that Naruto would make Hanabi hate him more before he made them all leave since they weren't going to take the Exams.

For a moment, Hanabi stayed silent, her face remained serious, and she tried to keep herself in that position. Then her serious face broke down into sadness, tears filled her eyes, and she ran up to Naruto before hugging him while he tried to calm her down.

"Why? Why didn't you nominate us for the Chuunin Exams?" said Hanabi, as she had wanted to hear it from her real sensei, and not from the one that was a perverted tardy jerk that would try to drive her away from the one competent sensei that actually gave a damn about her development!

"Do you know what it means to be a Chuunin? To go out into the field on missions that are much higher then C-ranked missions? To lead a squad of Shinobi into enemy territory for information that if was a failure could spell disaster for you if you're caught. Do you know what happens to those that are caught in enemy territory? They are tortured without mercy for information. I told you before, the reason I don't want you to certain things is because I don't want you to throw away your childhood, and stain your hands in blood. You have potential Hanabi, I see it in you, and I see you want to let it come out to show everyone your raw potential. That you are a Hyuuga Prodigy just like your cousin Neji is from the Branch Family," said Naruto, as he felt her form stiffen at very mention of the Branch Family, and he felt her fear in being branded with that damn seal.

"I don't want to have the Cage Bird Seal placed on me," said Hanabi, as she held onto him even tighter, and wished to forget everything around her in the process.

"And you won't so long as you're my student. However, you have to learn that your own fear is a crutch that if you don't remove from your being will cripple you, and that the team you have is not the team for you. Rest assured Hanabi, you will be a great Chuunin one day, but that day is not now, and you are young so don't think this will be your only chance to achieve Chuunin status. Do you trust me Hanabi-chan?" said Naruto, as he saw her blush at the suffix, and nodded her head.

"Of course Naruto-ku-sensei!" said Hanabi, as she nearly used the kun suffix, and would have been more embarrassed by it then she already was if it slipped out.

"Then trust in me now and I promise you that through my training the rank of Chuunin will be yours one day. Remember, once this Exam is over, the teams will have to be changed to meet those that have advanced, and when that happens I will see to it you are on a team I trust to have your back for the next Exam," said Naruto, as he saw her nod, and gave him another reassuring hug.

"Thank you Naruto-sensei. Could you please watch over my sister during these Exams? I know Hinata-chan would be more then happy to have her crush watch over her," said Hanabi, as she heard Naruto chuckle at that, and he ruffled her hair.

"I'll make sure she knows you said that. Now run along and enjoy this time to enjoy the things around you that the village has to offer," said Naruto, as he gave her several Force Pushes forward, and Hanabi turned to smile at him before running off to do like he said.

(Shinobi Academy-Room #301)

"Wow! The gang is almost all here. Where's Naruto-kun's team?" said Ino, as she saw that Team 7 was the only team not around, and was a bit disappointed in not seeing Sasuke or Naruto for that matter.

"Troublesome. Leave it to the Uchiha to make an entrance to impress everyone here," said Shikamaru, as he saw Ino glare at him, and threatened to bash his skull in with her fist.

"No he's not," said Naruto, as he appeared behind the trio making Ino nearly jump out of her purple skirt, Choji spitting out his chips, and Shikamaru being the one that got hit by those moist pieces of salty goodness that were shot out of his friends mouth.

"I feel so violated," said Shikamaru, as his eyebrow twitched, and he had to remove the stuff off his face.

'Naruto-kun!' thought Hinata to herself in the distance, as she was glad to be around him once more, and blushed when he looked in her direction.

"Naruto-kun! I see the Flames of Youth have brought you here, but where is your team, and why are you the only one from it here?" said Lee, who got elbowed in the ribs by Tenten, and was told to not be such a baka in front of them.

"It's all right Ten-chan. You all deserve to know. During the team nominations, I told the Hokage that mine was not ready, and they would have to sit this one out," said Naruto, who saw the surprise on their faces, but saw Team 9 nod in understanding since Gai had done that to them for a whole year.

"Why?" said Kiba, as he wanted to rub it in Sasuke's face that his team was worthy, and that the Uchiha Clan wasn't so great.

"They don't function that well in being a team. They could do D-ranked missions until they are greener in the face, then Lee's spandex, and they still couldn't be qualified. The only one that is qualified is Hyuuga Hanabi, but I don't want her to get her hands bloody just yet," said Naruto, as he saw Neji narrow his eyes at that, and the Namikaze knew that the Branch Family member believed that his youngest cousin was being spoiled by her sensei.

Hinata was relieved that her sister wouldn't be here because of the Kumo Shinobi in the room and that she didn't want the Hyuuga Elders to think Hanabi was the stronger of the two sisters.

"Quiet down all of you," said a boy with glasses crouching in a corner and got the groups attention.

"Who are you?" said Kiba, as he saw the man push his glasses back, and smirk quickly at them before it vanished almost as fast it had came.

It got Naruto's attention though and sensed something in the Force that told him to be careful of this one.

"Names Kabuto. I'm another Genin like you guys trying to make it to Chuunin," said Kabuto, as he had a stack of cards in his right hand, and from Naruto's perspective tried to make sure one of the Rookies saw it.

"Is this your first or second time taking it?" said Tenten, as she wondered if this guy had any experience with the Chuunin Exams in Konoha, and could give them some insight on what they were all up against.

"My seventh actually," said Kabuto looking sheepish at the number and tried to seem like he was embarrassed.

'No one takes the Chuunin Exams that long without willingly getting promoted,' thought Naruto, as he narrowed his eyes under his mask, and sensed the Kabuto had a dark aura around him.

"You suck dude," said Kiba, as he was elbowed in the ribs by Shino, who felt the Inuzuka was being an embarrassment himself, and wondered if his team could make it without Kiba screwing things up.

"Perhaps, but with each loss, I gained information, and that helps me in achieving my goal to finally making it all the way through," said Kabuto, as he saw the kids in front of him become interested in the information he possessed, and smirked again at them once more.

"So be a good Leaf Shinobi and share with the rest of us," said Ino, as she wanted to know about some of the people in this room, and who to watch out for.

"Well...from what I have gathered, nearly every major Shinobi village is here for this Exam, and they all want to make a statement that the Leaf isn't all that powerful. Take a look at the number of Genin Teams Iwa sent here to take the Chuunin Exams. They sent _five_ teams, Kumo sent three teams with one of the members being rumored to have an actual demon sealed inside of them, and Suna sent one team that consists of the siblings of the Kazekage himself," said Kabuto, as he pointed to Gaara, and his two siblings with Temari eyeing Naruto with a blush on her face.

'Back off you little hussy! Naruto-kun's mine! Okay, maybe he's not _all_ mine, but close enough, and I'm not sharing him with you!' thought Hinata angrily, as her inner self was now commanding her to go psycho on this girl, and show Temari that the Hyuuga women could fight for their man.

"What about the team from Kumo? Who is their demon vessel?" said Neji, as he needed to be careful with that group, and the others for that matter since they were here for the Hyuuga eyes.

"Don't know, but I do know it's a she, so be on your guard, and I also don't need to tell you to be careful of Iwa since they hate the Leaf," said Kabuto, as he saw the group nod, and saw Shino looking over at the Genin Team with wearing mostly grey with a music note symbol on their headbands.

"What about that team?" said Shino, as he pointed to the group he was looking at, and so did the other Leaf Shinobi.

"Oh, them? There from a new _minor_ village that popped right up in Rice Country. It's not really surprising that only one team makes it to the Chuunin Exams in a major village, as it does happen from time to time, and I wouldn't be surprised if they were really weak while only being here to put up a show," said Kabuto, who saw the two males on the team narrow their eyes at him, and moved swiftly to strike out against the man.

They would have struck Kabuto had they not been sent flying back by Naruto into a wall that left two spider web imprints that shook the room. Everyone now looked at Naruto and saw it was he who did it with the Iwa team being on guard against him since they knew who he was. Kumo's Shinobi teams were nervous too with the Nibi vessel in the group hearing her demon's words about Naruto being unusually powerful.

"Mind yourselves, as you are guests in another village, and you will be removed if you behave like wild animals," said Naruto, as he walked to the large desk that was reserved to be used by the teacher when teaching a class, and motioned everyone to sit down.

'He's our proctor for this?' thought everyone, as Naruto motioned for the other assistants to pass out the written part of the Exam, and waited for everyone to fully pay attention to him.

"Listen up! This is the written portion of the Chuunin Exams, where we test your mind to see if your Shinobi Academy actually taught you how to use the 2 pounds soaking wet organ in your skull that you call a brain. In front of you is a list of ten questions, each of them harder then the last, and you have to answer each one correctly within the given time limit. Failure to answer them all, will result in your _team_ failing, and you will be out of the Chuunin Exams faster then your heart beats. In addition, if you are caught cheating in this test, your _entire_ team will fail, and you will be thrown out this room where you will be then shipped back to your village if you are not from the Leaf," said Naruto, as he saw Iwa glaring at him, Kumo following along similar lines, though there was the one girl among the Kumo team that wasn't, and the Kazekage siblings were seemed to be in good spirits.

Especially Temari, as she winked at him, and ignored Hinata's death glare for it.

'You better pray to Kami you fail because in the next part of the exam you are mine Suna bitch!' thought Hinata, as she was going to go Hyuuga on Temari's fan using ass.

"You have 30 minutes to answer the first nine questions and afterwards you will have 15 minutes to answer the final tenth question. Begin!" said Naruto, as he sat down in his desk, and waited for these Genin to finish the test while eyeing them carefully to see if they actually were Genin.

Because something was telling him that some of them were not and that some were also not from Konoha.

Using the Force, Naruto saw who was cheating, and who was cheating while not getting caught by the assistant proctors in the room. The Iwa teams were doing slightly average, as only one team from them seemed to be failing, and several Leaf teams that weren't under his charge from before weren't doing so great too. One by one, the two rows of assistant proctors on each side of the room watched, and picked off various teams during the time taking the test. Mostly it was the Genin Teams from the Leaf, but not _his_ Genin Teams, which Naruto was proud to see, and three of the Iwa teams along with two from Kumo lost much to their protest.

"How the Hell could you tell we cheated?! I say you're being unfair because we're from Iwa!" said the leader of the three Genin Teams from Iwa with his group following, but they were silence when the one that spoke for them was hovering in the air while choking from the lack of it in his lungs.

"What would be unfair dear Shinobi from Iwa, is me killing you all, and then sending your heads back to the Tsuchikage before I take his to make your village back off," said Naruto, as he saw the young Genin probably a few years older then him looking at his helmeted face with fear before he was sent from one wall of the room to the next, and then slammed down onto the floor in front of the Namikaze's desk.

'Whoa!' thought everyone in the room, as they looked at Naruto, and then at the Iwa Genin Teams that had basically revolted against the proctor.

"Anyone else care to defy me? Good, now get the Hell out of this room, and out of Konoha with your senseis before I decide to get nasty!" said Naruto, as he saw the Iwa teams he failed basically run each other over, and the other teams were now terrified of him.

"_**Hello big boy! This kitty **__**likes**__**!"**_ said Nibi inside of Nii Yugito's head and the girl from Kumo blushed because of it.

'Nibi! You pick now of all times to be horny?' thought Yugito, as she had been given orders by the Raikage to attend this exam to nab one of several Hyuuga that their spies said would be attending while under the nose of the Leaf to smuggle back, and use to produce a new line of Hyuuga Shinobi.

"_**I can't help it. All that power, the muscles that you can see are defined under all that clothing, and let's not forget he has by old friend Kyuubi-chan's chakra running inside of him,"**_ said Nibi, as she was bisexual when the need to have fun with someone just for the hell of it, and not always could someone of the male species do that.

'Ewww!' thought Yugito, as she had no idea that Nibi played both sides of the fence, and that such an..._individual_ was sealed inside of her.

"_**Oh hush! Besides, you should consider leaving Kumo anyway, and find some place to relax until this whole thing with that Akatsuki organization blows over,"**_ said Nibi, as she had her vessel look into this organization that the Raikage was trying to prevent her from listening in on once, and learned that they weren't exactly demon vessel friendly.

'Has it ever accord to you that perhaps they won't stop until they captured all those like us?' thought Yugito, as she had finished her questions thanks to Nibi originally, and it made things easier for her to pass the time.

"_**In that case, stay here in Konoha, and give this Namikaze a whole litter of kitten to call your own! Hell, if you can get me out of here to join in, I'll give him a litter, and we can help him raise a whole family together with Kyuubi-chan,"**_ said Nibi, as she could see her vessel nearly let out a physical shriek from her body, and no doubt Naruto was seeing her face turned crimson.

Before the two could speak of this further within Yugito's head, Naruto told them to stop writing, and prepare for the final question.

"All right, the final question will now be given, _but_ before I give it, I need to know if you are ready to answer this question because if you can't answer it, you need to leave right now with your team, and try again next year. However, if you do try to answer it, but get it wrong, you will no longer be allowed to advance to Chuunin within this village, and have to try in another village to advance," said Naruto seeing many of Genin in the room look at him like he was crazy.

"What? What kind of bullshit is that?!" said Kiba, as he wasn't expecting this, and Kiba let out a mighty bark only to whimper when Naruto's head quickly turned towards him.

"The kind that if you keep being a bitch about, will get you thrown out that window, and down three stories worth before hitting solid ground. Now raise your hand if you want to proceed with the final question knowing that if you get it wrong, your chance to advance to Chuunin here in Konoha is over, and you will be a Genin until you compete in another village? _Or _you can leave here with your tail between your legs and go back to your village if you're not from here as a complete failure," said Naruto, as he looked, and saw the Genin Teams he worked with raise their hands along with the Suna siblings since they had nothing to lose in answering.

Several other Leaf Genin Teams didn't raise their hands, but the teams from Kumo raised their hands, so the one Sound team while one of the two remaining Iwa teams did not raise their hands, and made things easier for Naruto.

'We must not hesitate. Hesitation will lead to certain doom,' thought Genin Teams 8, 9, and 10 while looking at Naruto without fear.

"All of those that raised your hands, you passed the test, and to everyone else that didn't raise your hands...you fail!" said Naruto, as he saw the shock on the Iwa team, and the Leaf teams that didn't.

"What?! That's bogus!" said a Genin from the Leaf and Naruto saw Iwa team that also failed was surprised by it.

"No. It's fact. When you are a Chuunin, you must take missions that require one having no fear while leading a team on mission that may entail incredible danger, and the risk that goes with it if you are by some chance caught by the enemy. If you are caught, you will be tortured for information that you may or may not know, and will be subjugated to all forms of things that no one would wish to experience in their lifetime. Those that do not have the courage to lead missions of that nature are not Chuunin material and while you have the brains needed to figure out the method to getting this far in this little written test...you do not have the willpower to make the final step in doing what could risk your Shinobi career if not your life. For those that failed, you can now leave the room, and for the rest of you...cover your eyes," said Naruto, as he took a step back, and the window to his right shattered to reveal the next proctor making her big entrance.

"THE FABULOUS AND SEXY MITARASHI ANKO IS HERE!" yelled out Anko, as she had her big banner behind her, and her clothing caused the males in the room to get nosebleeds.

"Had Ibiki been the one doing this, you would have been late Anko-chan," said Naruto, as he stepped around her banner, and Anko let out a girlish squeal before tackling him while burying his head in her chest to let the cool metal of his helmet stimulate her well endowed chest.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun! Please don't punish me again with another spanking," said Anko, as she saw the males in the room (assistant proctors included) get yet another nosebleed, and the girls in the room looking at her with intent to kill.

'How dare that bitch say that?! I'm the one Naruto-kun should be spanking!' thought Ino, Kin, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, and strangely enough Yugito with Nibi telling her vessel to burn this woman alive.

"Later. Right now you have to deal with the current set of teams I've left for you to tor-I mean _take_ to the next part of the exam and if you're a good girl I'll give you just what you want," said Naruto, as he now made the girls in the room get nosebleeds, and once more sending mental death threats to Anko.

Strangely enough, the Special Jounin heard them, and stuck her tongue out at the girls seeing them turn even redder in the face with anger.

"All right. But only because you are so damn sexy!" said Anko, as she kissed his helmet covered face, and placed one of his hands on her breasts to give it squeeze making the killer intent from the girls in the room rise to near suffocating levels.

"Remember Anko, business before pleasure, and right now we have business to attend to," said Naruto though he did give her a nipple a good twist to show her that he was just going to let her do all the work in getting him active.

"Very well. All right, all teams that Naruto-kun passed follow me to the next stage of the Chuunin Exams, and for the girls with the evil thoughts running through your heads...you can't have him! HA!" said Anko before she leaped out the window she had just destroyed with all the girls in hot pursuit while most of the guys looked at Naruto with heavy glares.

"It's an animal thing," said Naruto before he left in a crimson wave making several guys snap their fingers since they wanted to hurt Naruto.

For now they would have to chase after Anko and the girls in the hopes of seeing a pretty wicked cat fight orgy.

Something Jiraiya would give his left nut to see if Tsunade hadn't already taken it from him after he peeped on her when she and her boyfriend Dan were about to make love.

(At the Forest of Death)

The impending blood bath between Anko and the girls was about to commence when Naruto appeared to tell them that the girls could _try_ to kill Anko later after the next part of the exam ended. Both sides looked unhappy about this, but Naruto raised a pointed finger before pointing to a nearby tree to reveal Jiraiya falling out of it, and showing he was writing things down for his research.

"You call get a kiss from me if you beat him up and promise to behave," said Naruto, as he knew that would negate any form of animosity they all had for each other because of him, and it worked with Jiraiya pleading for mercy while not receiving any.

"Kiss please!" said each girl, including Anko, who felt she deserved to have her kiss with tongue since she had one of her pet vipers attack Jiraiya down south, and told him he had 10 minutes to get to the hospital before he lost his right nut.

"Promise not to kill each other?" said Naruto, as he saw them look at each other with reluctance, and then slump their heads in defeat.

"We promise," said the girls and were rewards with a kiss from Naruto with Anko getting hers with tongue much to the annoyance of the others.

"Good. Now for the rest of you boys now entering the clearing, each team here will have a scroll that is either marked 'Earth' or 'Heaven', and you need to get to the opposite of what you have. You have 5 days to make it to the tower with both scrolls for your team and anything less then that will result in failure in this portion of the exam. Should be not have the scrolls within the time specified and still in the Forest of Death...a special agent of mine is going to come in there to kill you. Trust me when I say he is _very_ good at what he does," said Naruto, as he had used HK-47 before during a special SS-ranked double agent mission that required Naruto pretend to protect someone while in reality he was to kill the target while making it look like he was the protector in front of witnesses.

The basics of a "two places at once" theory created by the Shodaime with the help of the Nara Clan shortly after the Leaf's founding that never got off the ground until now.

"To prevent your village or your parents from raising holy hell on us, we need you to sign these forms stating the village is not responsible for any deaths that happened because of the exam," said Anko, as she went to the shack near one of the fences, and grab a list of forms for the Genin to sign.

"Any suggestions for this part of the exam," said Shikamaru, as he saw Anko smirk, and Naruto cocking his head to the right in thought.

"Beware the animals, as they aren't afraid to feast on human flesh, and try to keep one eye open when you go to sleep since it would be stupid to think you were safe at night," said Naruto and Anko grinned evilly at that since some of the Genin were scared to death now.

'Great! So I have to pretend Mom is awake at night when she's being hit by 'that time of the Month' again,' thought Shikamaru, as his Mom was ruthless in giving him nightly chores when she was hit by that moment in her female lifecycle all Nara Males feared.

"Okay! You all signed the forms? Good! Now head to your designated gate before I fire off this signal flare to start this portion of the test," said Anko, as she saw all the Genin teams head to a specified gate, and she shot off the flare to signify them to run to the center of the forest where the tower was located.

"This should prove interesting. Considering that some of these Genin are not Genin at all," said Naruto, as he saw Anko smirk, and then got serious since she knew that the Leaf's future was in there with the fake Genin.

"Should we send in a few ANBU or ourselves into this soon?" said Anko, as she wanted to hear Naruto's opinion on this, and was relieved when he shook his head know.

"Not yet. Let the exams play out as they should, but all the same, we cannot move far from the Forest of Death, and need to be some place where we can act when the time is needed," said Naruto, as he saw Anko grin, and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know just the place," said Anko, as she along with him went "poof" to the one place the Special Jounin knew would be perfect, and not just for watching the Genin pass or fail this part of the test either.

(Forest of Death-Chuunin Exam Tower)

Naruto was slightly surprised by Anko's choice to wait out the approaching storm in the Forest of Death in the place that could quite possibly be the "eye" of said storm. Anko explained to him that this place could also be used as a second Hokage tower should the village ever be attacked with the actual Hokage tower lost during the fighting.

"Most impressive Anko-chan," said Naruto, as he took off his helmet, and entered what he gathered was Anko's bedroom when she was here for a few days during this time.

"Well, you did say we needed to be someplace close to spot where the shit's going to hit the fan, and there is no better place then this tower," said Anko, as she had removed her trench coat to reveal her fishnet covered back to him, and to further prove she didn't wear a bra.

"That and you want to get some alone time with me until our foes reveal themselves," said Naruto before he transformed into his Youko form and walked over to Anko now sitting on her bed in a rather..._enticing _position.

"Yep! Now come over here you sexy fox and get a piece of this sexy psycho bitch you love so much," said Anko, as she removed her skirt, and reveal what many suspected was with her not wearing any panties.

"_**I don't want just have a piece of you my sexy psycho bitch, Anko-chan. What I want is the...whole...damn...thing!" **_said Naruto, as he moved to where Anko was sitting with her wrapping her legs around his waist, and the Namikaze leaned down with her rising to meet him before giving him long heated kiss with their tongues dueling for dominance.

While the two began kissing with intense passion, Naruto's hands ripped off her fishnet shirt while Anko managed to roughly get his shirt off, and was grinding her pussy against his pants to get a feel of his cock behind it. Naruto growled into her ear, as he cupped her ass with one hand, and began fondling her breasts with the other making Anko moan out in pleasure before arching her back when one of Naruto's fingers from the hand on her ass entered her pussy with the tip of his finger putting pressure on her clit. Anko gripped his back and dug her fingernails into his back before trying to scream out in pure pleasure after her lover rotated the tip of his clawed finger around her clit.

'Oh Kami! He knows all the right spots to hit. If this keeps up I'm going to cuuuuumm!' thought Anko, as she did just that when he twisted her nipple, and sent charka through the finger tip on her clit.

"_**Such a dirty girl you are. Getting all your cum on my hand and pants,"**_ said Naruto, as he lowered Anko down to let her catch her breath before licking his cum covered hand with his tongue, and saw the woman looking at him hungrily when she saw him to that.

"Oh my you're right Naruto-kun! You poor poor fox. I've gotten your pant all dirty from cum. Let me help you with that," said Anko, as she moved to the end of the bed, and then began licking his pants along the crotch line where the amount of cum was before she dropped his pants after getting them cleaned up.

"_**It seems my dirty sexy snake bitch wants to taste my cum,"**_ said Naruto, as he saw Anko look at his size in surprise, and the up at him with lust almost bleeding out of her eyes.

"You're so hard Naruto-kun. It must be painful to have such an erection. Let your dirty sexy snake bitch ease your suffering," said Anko, as she wedged it between her breasts while licking the top of the head of the cock with her tongue while Naruto let out a lust filled groan.

"_**Damn Anko-chan, you're tongue feels so good,"**_ said Naruto, as he felt her take the whole thing into her mouth, and began bobbing her head while moving her large breasts around his cock at the same time.

Anko only hummed out a response, as she sucked on his erection, and enjoyed the scalp massage he was giving her in return for the oral service that helped indicate if he loved what she was doing. She had to admit, Naruto cock was huge, and Anko had some doubts of even getting it into her mouth much less suck on it like a lollipop. Still, he had made her cum with just his fingers, and she was too horny to care about who was going to be the dominant one in this little sex romp.

All Anko wanted right now was this big thing in one or more of her holes before it filled her with Naruto's cum.

'I thought I heard he had two girls staying at the Namikaze Estate if you count Asta. I guess I should try to make myself girl number three in his little harem,' thought Anko, as she thought Naruto was a sweet guy, who didn't take crap from anyone, and was good to his ladies when he was with them.

Because of Anko's past in regards to her relationship with Orochimaru, she knew such a relationship with someone in the village other then Naruto was slim to none, and despite the Snake Princess's behavior towards others...all she wanted was to be loved.

That and the sex that went with it would be nice.

"_**I'm going to cum Anko-chan!" **_said Naruto, as he made Anko speed up her motions on his cock while Anko herself was sucking hard to increasing the pleasure, and let out a groan before cumming hard into her mouth.

As for Anko herself, she tried to swallow as much as she could, but there was too much, and to break away from his cock while letting it splash cum over her face down to her chest. The taste of him was something she found to be intoxicating, as she soon began trying to get every drop on her body into her mouth, and trying to clean it all off like it was water with her being in the hottest desert region in Wind Country.

Kami only knew what Naruto's cock would feel like when he took her down below.

"Damn you tasted good," said Anko, as she looked up at him, and saw his eyes were also burning with lust just the same as hers.

"_**So I've been told. Now are you ready for the main event?!" **_said Naruto, as he saw her eyes widen, and looked at him with determination not to back out now.

No sane or insane woman would dare turn him down.

"You better believe it you big hunk of fox meat," said Anko, as she licked her lips, and leaped onto his body again with Naruto catching her before quickly thrusting his cock right into her snatch that made the woman arch her back in pleasure.

"_**How does it feel Anko-chan? How does my big cock feel inside your tight little cunt?"**_ said Naruto, as he thrust into Anko hard, and while pinning her to the wall with the said woman having her legs wrapped around him so she could keep herself connected.

"It feels good Naruto-kun! Don't stop!" said Anko in a pleading voice, as she had never felt anything this big inside of her before, and didn't want it to leave her now soaked pussy.

"_**As you wish,"**_ said Naruto, as he thrust into her again, and again while burying his face into her breasts licking them all the while letting Anko grip his head while let out screams of pleasure with each thrust into her body.

Contrary to all the very popular rumors about Mitarashi Anko, she was by far from that of a slut despite the way she dressed, and her personality suggesting she needed to be in a straight jacket for a good 20 to 30 years. She was by no means a virgin either, as she had gotten herself into a few one night stands with some Shinobi of the Leaf, but the thing was that some of the few she had slept with also happened to be married, and the rumors of her being a slut were spread from the wives of those men that were to this present day under their spouses' thumbs because of their unfaithfulness to them.

'Oh Kami! He fucking me rough and raw,' thought Anko, as she felt his cock pound into her without mercy while her ass was being squeezed by Naruto's hands, and made sure her rear end wasn't so bruised from the wall behind her when he plowed into her pussy.

"_**Say you are mine Anko-chan! Mine to take, mine to claim, and mine to **__**fuck**__**!"**_ said Naruto, as he did a semi-corkscrew maneuver when he thrust into her pussy, and made Anko tear the skin from his back deep enough to make him bleed.

"I'm yours! I'll always be yours. Fuck me into unconsciousness," said Anko, as she felt more then just sex from this man thrusting into her with his big cock, but the love he just gave off when being around her, and the woman didn't want it to leave her.

She wanted to be his forever.

"_**Brace yourself,"**_ said Naruto, as he moved them to the bed while still thrusting into her every few seconds before he had Anko on the bed, and let his hands play with her breasts while he kissed her so his hips could do all the work now.

'I don't know how much more of this I can take!' thought Anko, as she had been through so many orgasms without crying out because they had bombarded her one after the other, and she could feel her body had basically become like jelly with Naruto giving it to her like she asked.

"_**I'm going to cum Anko-chan. I'm going to cum hard!"**_ said Naruto, as he had been feeling her pussy clamping down on him hard to the point it was almost painful to him, and finally released his seed into her pussy making the woman let out a raspy scream at feeling his seed enter her womb.

"That...was...oh Kami...Naruto-sama," said Anko, as her mind was so overloaded with pleasure she didn't even realize she called him that, and just let herself be covered in the pleasurable sensation of her orgasm.

"_**Were not done yet Anko-chan,"**_ said Naruto, as he was able to turn her around while still staying inside of her, and Anko mewed at the sensation of it before she arched her back at the new wave of pleasure from the thrusts he was giving her from behind.

Anko for her own part didn't resist Naruto's dominance over her body, which was a first, as she was normally the one that took control whether was sober or stone cold drunk, and in all reality she couldn't. This preverbal sex god or rather sex _demon_ was giving Anko too much pleasure for her to resist and deep in her mind the Snake Princess didn't want to resist him. She knew the story behind Naruto's life growing up and Anko had been one of the few that knew the boy was no monster that everyone else believed him to be. He was fair to his friends, yet firm when he had to keep them in line, and had done so with Team 7 when the majority of them wanted to hang him from a tall tree for not letting them enter the exams.

Anko had found her kindred spirit.

With a cry from her lover, Anko felt Naruto cum inside of her, and give the woman what felt like her twelfth orgasm of the day before moving them both further onto the bed. Still connected to her, Naruto had Anko lying on top of him with her back on his stomach, and one of his hands on her breasts while the other hand pulled the covers over them to keep the warmth they were creating from escaping.

"Oh...Naruto-sama...good," said Anko, as she had lost herself to the realm of sleep after the sensation of the sexual encounter with Naruto, and let her body rest with his knowing that he would be with her when she woke up.

Smirking at his accomplishment in satisfying Anko, Naruto looked around the room to see just what it was like to get some idea of the person he had just giving sexual relief to. The room was mostly empty with the exception of some furniture in the room that was all standard based, a picture of Orochimaru with the words "TRAITOR!" written over his form with what looked like blood, and on a shelf in a nearby open closet a shiny object that caught his attention. Stretching out with the Force, Naruto summoned the object to his hand to see it was a _tattoo gun_ of all things, and then he remembered how Anko would brand her victims with them like she did Jiraiya at the hot springs not that long ago.

Smirking an evil smirk, Naruto decided he could have some fun with this invention, and Anko was going to be one of many he was going to use it on.

(2 Days Later)

Anko was still out of it when he got redressed though during the time they slept, Naruto had used the Force to give her a wet dream so when she came with his cock inside of her, he would too, and left her his own gift before removing himself from the bed. Eyeing the woman on the bed with the bed sheets covering her naked, as well as sexy form, Naruto placed a note on the bed next to her, and left knowing that there were things that needed to be done that he couldn't delay any further.

'Oh well. At least I gave Anko-chan a little gift from me to her,' thought Naruto, as he took the tattoo gun with him sealed up in a scroll, and exited the room quietly since what he needed to do concerning Konoha's enemies since one was connected to Anko.

Though she wasn't ready to face him.

Not yet anyway.

(Forest of Death-East of the Central Tower)

Kabuto was not having a good day, his team had been wiped out, and he saw his time in this world was fast approaching with the Kumo team that had the Nibi vessel coming at him without mercy. Orochimaru had specified that they find a team that had the opposite scroll they did before making their way to the tower since the Uchiha wasn't in the exams like the Sannin had hoped for, and was without a doubt enraged beyond reason.

That was when Kabuto's team encountered the Kumo team that made it through the first portion of the exam and revealed to them that Nii Yugito was the Nibi vessel that Kumo was supposed to have. While Yugito's teammates took care of the others on Kabuto's team, the young woman that was secretly Jounin rank right now had engaged Kabuto himself, and had launched a series of attacks that made the Sannin's secret student realize immediately that those attacks would be very difficult to heal if they hit.

Some of them did to further prove the theory, which was Kabuto was slumped against the tree with a burning hole where his two lower ribs, and several major organs would be from a powerful concentrated Lightning Jutsu that she shot out of her mouth just like a cannon. He tried to heal the wound, but the way he normally did it was being slowed down because of the burned flesh that couldn't heal right away, and couldn't move due to the Lightning Jutsu also had a paralyzing affect on his body should the shot miss so a second shot could be fired.

"We know you don't serve the Leaf, as you smell more like a snake then anything else, and it makes us sick to be near you. Die!" said Yugito, as she summoned Nibi's powers, and incinerated the false Genin before her.

"It's fortunate the fool gave the scroll he had in his possession to his other teammate. We may have had to find another since your powers would have burned it alive and forced us to stay in this place a bit longer," said the Kumo "Genin" behind Yugito, who was really Chuunin level, and made to look like he was Genin, and the same with the third member of their party in this little operation the Raikage had planned.

"Then we should complete our next objective then and find one of the two Hyuuga Clan members in this exam to take back to the Raikage. Is the special body transportation seal scroll with you?" said Yugito, as she saw her teammate for this mission nod his head, and left to rendezvous with teammate number three.

"_**I can smell his arousal for you. He may mask his face of it, but I can smell it coming off of him like the stink from a monkey after bathing in a swamp, and if it weren't for the fact that the Raikage forbids them from trying I would suggest you kill him here to make it look like someone else did it,"**_ said Nibi, as she had sensed the man had been eyeing her vessel since they were first teamed up in Kumo, and knew Yugito would like nothing more then to burn her two teammates into ashes right now.

Maybe the others in the exam will do it for her.

(Forest of Death-South of the Central Tower)

'Now let's see who I can corrupt with my Curse Seal,' thought Orochimaru, as he stalked towards some Genin from Rain, but sensed the trio from Suna even closer, and cursed his luck at not getting to the Rain Genin Team sooner.

Retreating back, the Sannin in disguise turned to see the figure before him was none other then one Namikaze Naruto standing in front of him on a tree branch with his two trusty Lightsabers in each of his hand, and was looking to kill him. Surprised, Orochimaru had leaped back, and drew out his Kusanagi knowing full well not to take this boy lightly.

"You really think I would let you poison others with what you have stored away in those fangs that you have in your mouth Orochimaru? How foolish!" said Naruto, as he dashed at blinding speed, and made the Sannin leap back while loosing a piece of his Shinobi uniform.

"You! I know about you Namikaze Naruto. Your damn Father took the position as the Fourth Hokage that should have been mine from the start!" said Orochimaru, as he ripped away the fake face of the Grass Nin he killed to get here, and snarled at Naruto while getting into his Kenjutsu stance with his sword glowing similarly to that of Naruto's Lightsabers.

"It's a shame you didn't wait until after the fox killed him, then you could have taken it, and become more powerful in the process," said Naruto, as he saw the shock on the pale faced Sannin, and used it to charge forward to bombard Orochimaru with a series of Kenjutsu moves that the man could barely block.

'This kid fight's like he's the devil!' thought Orochimaru, as he tried to counter Naruto's blade with a thrust maneuver, which the Namikaze dodged, and leaped while spinning with his blades spinning around him before landing on his feet.

"You seem tired Orochimaru. Old age finally catching up to you?" said Naruto, as he saw the Sannin snarl at him, and make hand signs.

"I am hardly old with my new body. With each body I take, I will keep its youth, and never die! 'Summoning Jutsu!'" said Orochimaru, as he summoned a giant snake to do battle for him, but before the snake could attack Naruto, it was began choking, and was thrown away through the many trees in the Forest of Death like one would throw a stone across an open field.

So you developed a body swapping Jutsu just as the Sandaime suspected you had when he confronted you years ago in your secret laboratory," said Naruto, as he combined his two Lightsabers together to turn them into a double bladed Lightsaber, and prepared to do battle with the Sannin in whole new fashion.

"You think you can kill me boy? I am one of the Legendary Three Sannin I have known more about this world before you were even a glimmer in your old man's eye!" said the now frightened Orochimaru, as he had heard of the boy's power, but never truly believed it until now, and didn't expect this kid to be so powerful.

"You make it sound like you are supposed to be a God," said Naruto in a mocking tone that made Orochimaru narrow his eyes and bring his sword up to fight.

"I am a God!" said Orochimaru, as he saw Naruto cock his head to the right, and then put it back to normal.

"No. You are no God. Just his little..._mortal_...bitch!" said Naruto, as he saw Orochimaru get pissed at that, and charged forward with his Kusanagi while Naruto got ready for the Sannin to strike.

When the two collided, there was a flash of light, and then the two were where each other had been moments before.

And Orochimaru's left arm fell off making the man howl out in pain.

"Damn you! I will kill you for this outrage," said Orochimaru, as he saw that his enemy was toying with him, and made the Sannin even more furious.

"Then attack me," said Naruto, as he waited for Orochimaru to attack, but he never did, and saw the Sannin begin melting into the ground.

"We will meet again Namikaze filth and when we do I will take your sword from you to become my personal trophies to hang on my wall to show that I killed the Yondaime's only son!" said Orochimaru before he left the area completely leaving Naruto to focus on the Force on where to take him next.

'Anko won't be pleased by this, but she'll understand why, and hopefully she won't hate me for it,' thought Naruto, as he knew how much killing Orochimaru meant to her, and he knew how great it would be to see her old sensei dead.

Before Naruto could think further on the matter he felt a shiver through the Force and it was in the direction of Team 8 fighting against a group of Kumo Shinobi that were not Genin from the power they were generating.

(With Team 8)

"Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon Jutsu!" said the Kumo "Genin", as he shot a giant blast of lightning shaped like a dragon at Kiba, who barely dodged the attack that left the hair on his body stand on end, and growled at the Kumo Shinobi for doing that.

'Damn! Had I never been put through the training Naruto had instructed Kurenai to start us on, I would have been destroyed by that attack, and left Shino along with Hinata to defend themselves from these guys,' thought Kiba, as his partner Akamaru snuck behind the Kumo Shinobi, and bit him in-between the legs giving Kiba time to strike by driving a kunai into the man's skull.

"Damn! The Inuzuka brat killed Damon," said another Kumo "Genin, as he was fighting Shino, and saw the Aburame boy launch a swarm of insects on him that tried to eat his chakra along with his flesh.

Quite painful for the victim of such an attack.

"And now you will join him," said Shino, as he saw his bugs devour the man knowing in his mind that this would happen, and would have to talk to Kurenai or possibly Naruto about this later.

"Your friends may have defeat my comrades you little Hyuuga bitch, but that won't save you from me, and my wrath!" said the female member of the Kumo team, as she threw a barrage of kunai at Hinata from far away, which the Hyuuga Heiress dodged with ease, and rushed in to strike the female "Genin" that was before her.

"Don't bet on it," said Hinata, as she had learned to be confident around Naruto, and had been able to overcome her hesitation around others.

Though that didn't mean Hinata wouldn't faint when extremely close to Naruto.

The female Kumo Shinobi was surprised by Hinata's speed and agility in dodging her long range attacks that she was specialized in before she found her retreating form being stopped by a tree trunk. The woman with red brownish hair from Kumo only had two seconds to dodge, as Hinata's attack struck bark, and made it shatter thanks to the extra training Naruto had her do when he visited Team 8 on occasion.

'Damn! What has Konoha been feeding these teams? Steroids?!' thought the surprised Kumo Shinobi, as she tried to retreat, but was cut off by Hinata's teammates, and the said girl moving in for the kill before the woman could try to dodge it.

"_Do not fear death Hinata-chan. Death is always at our side whether we deliver it or on the receiving end of its embrace. The first kill we deliver as Shinobi is always the hardest to deliver because we must sacrifice a part of our very soul to do it. Do not enjoy killing others Hinata-chan, for if you do, then you will have sacrificed all of your soul, and then you will become a monster that cares for those that love you,"_ said the echoing voice that rang in Hinata's mind, as she had expressed worries about killing for the first time, and had asked Naruto for advice on the matter.

'I won't become a monster Naruto-kun. I will prove that just because I kill people in this profession that I don't take any pleasure in it,' thought Hinata, as she had seen the history of the village's most powerful prodigies drowning in bloodlust, and the search for power to spill more.

Team 8's brief moment of relaxation in getting the scroll they needed was short lived, as Nii Yugito's team arrived, and saw their fellow Kumo Shinobi dead on the ground. The two males on Yugito's team were furious, as they had lost their comrades to Leaf Shinobi in the attempt to get the Byakugan, and it was now up to them to get it.

"I can't wait to get that Hyuuga bitch back to Kumo so we can finally begin the breeding program we setup to create our own clan," said Yugito's teammate to her left, as she saw him lick his lips at the girl now shivering in fear of such a thing, and quite frankly the Nibi vessel couldn't blame her.

"You said it. Though we have to wait a few years, we can still have her 'trained' to help please her new Masters," said Yugito's other teammate to her right and it made the Nibi vessel want to vomit along with the Nibi inside of her.

"_**Damn human male pigs. They think more with their little tiny things between their legs instead of their minds,"**_ said Nibi, as she wished Yugito would attack, and spill the blood these Kumo Shinobi on either side of her.

"Focus on the mission and not your dicks!" said Yugito, as she shot Hinata an apologetic look, and ignored the glares from her so called teammate.

"How about you all focus on me instead?" said Naruto, as he appeared above Team 8 with his double bladed Lightsaber activated, and the fear his presence brought to the Kumo team.

"Naruto-kun!" said Hinata, as she was so happy her love had come in their hour of need since they didn't have the strength to take on another Kumo team, and one with a demon vessel if what Shino's bugs were telling him right now.

"You are Namikaze Naruto, also known as the notorious 'Shinigami' among the entire Elemental Countries, and has finished the most S-ranked missions since the Yondaime during the Third Shinobi War," said Yugito, as she felt her heart pumping for another reason other then fear, and backed away from him while her teammates were rooted to the ground in fear.

"Yes. Now if you will kindly surrender yourself to me, I won't have to kill you, and then tell the Hokage how Kumo is secretly trying to use the Chuunin Exams to steal one of the villages Shinobi for the Hyuuga bloodline until after the Exams are over," said Naruto, as he saw the team tense at that, and Hinata flinch from what happened years ago that had caused her clan to lose her Uncle that caused Neji to hate her so.

"Go to hell! One way or another, we're taking this Hyuuga back to Kumo, and there is nothing you can-AHHH!" said the Kumo Shinobi, as he was attacked not by Naruto, but by Yugito herself using Nibi's power, and then attacked her other surprised teammate for this mission.

Only the man acted faster and leaped away from Yugito, but forgot about Naruto during that whole second, and didn't see the double bladed Lightsaber spinning towards him before it was too late. Within seconds, the man was cut in half, and fell to the ground screaming in pain while Naruto's weapon returned to him through the command of the Force.

"Shino, if you would do the honors?" said Naruto, as he saw the Aburame nod his head in agreement, and sent his bugs to devour the body of the Kumo Shinobi.

"Namikaze Naruto, I Nii Yugito, the holder of Nibi Cat Demon hereby state that I serve the Raikage of Kumo no more, and wish to pledge my loyalty to the Leaf if the Hokage would grant me amnesty," said Yugito, as she kneeled before the man, and the Nibi was now cheering her on for _finally_ leaving Kumo.

"I'll see what I can do. You and Team 8 will come with me since there is much to discuss regarding this matter," said Naruto, as he sensed her wish to leave Kumo was true, and motioned her along with Team8 to follow him.

In the trees above them, one Hyuuga Neji, who broke away from his team to hunt for a scroll was frowning, and clenched his teeth while his hands became fists. Hinata was saved from being taken by Kumo Shinobi back to their village by Namikaze Naruto, as well as taking in a Kumo prisoner, and hoping to shed some light on the Raikage's plans during the Chuunin Exams.

'Hinata-sama always get's everything her way. Being in the Main Family, being saved by her 'love', and advancing to the next stage with the man's help. Enjoy this moment while you can Hinata-sama, as I will crush you in the next portion of the exams, and I will do it in front of your 'lover' knowing he can't do anything to stop me,' thought Neji, as he had hated bother her, and Naruto for some time with this taking his rage to a whole new level.

Neji smirked at that part of his thoughts and left the area to regroup with his own team.

His only disappointment was that Hanabi herself wouldn't be there to see it, as it would remind the little girl that being in the Main Family of the Hyuuga Clan did not grant you immunity from the Branch Family, and that she should pray to Kami that Fate's hand was not cruel to possibly pit her against family.

Neji's secret arrangement with the Hyuuga Elders would guarantee his ascension to the Main Family and Hinata's fall to the Branch Family was nearly assured through it.

(Omake-Anko's Surprise)

Anko woke up feeling good, but the bed she was on was only holding her, and found that Naruto was nowhere to be found. She was sad at first, but then she saw his note saying he had to take care of the problems Forest of Death, and that he would like to go out on a date with her during the one Month wait before the final portion of the Exam. Anko felt her heart beat faster at reading that, as she normally didn't get dates, and got out of her bed before limping over to the nearby shower to clean off the smell of the incredible sex she just had.

'I can't wait until our date Naruto-kun. A little dinner, maybe some dancing, and then after that...oh the possibilities,' thought Anko, as she felt a shiver run down her spine at the dirty thoughts that ran through her head, and let out a perverse giggle while getting a nosebleed in the process.

As she got in the shower to wash herself, she felt the soreness her body had suffered from the intense fucking Naruto had given her, and briefly noticed that her right ass cheek was _fresher_ in terms of pain then the rest of her body. Ignoring it, as a sign that Naruto gave her a good slap on the ass before leaving, Anko let the shower do its job before leaving it, and wrapping a towel over her sensual form.

Walking towards the mirror in the room, Anko posed in a sexy fashion just for the hell of it, and turn to shake her booty knowing it would get Naruto's attention.

Then she saw it just barely covered by the towel before removing it to stare at her rear end again and gasped at what she saw there.

"_**Naruto"**_was tattooed on her right ass cheek where she knew it had been hurting earlier, but ignored it because of the sex she had with him, and the Namikaze Clan symbol was right above word.

'Well played Naruto-kun. I guess this means I'm in your harem now,' thought Anko, as she had tattooed many men that thought they could score a quick lay with her, and made sure they understood she was not some woman they could screw for just 5 minutes.

Kakashi learned _that_ the hard way, as he had one of his books shoved up his ass when she got through with him, and her own little snake symbol on his rear end to further prove her point.

Though in all honesty, Anko never thought she would be branded by someone in this way, and she had to admit the thought of being Naruto's girl made her shiver in a way she never thought possible.

Oh yeah, life was getting _really_ good for the Snake Princess of Konoha.

(End Omake)

(A/N:YAY! What do you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Oh wait, that's movie! LOL! Okay I know that joke sucked so sue me. Actually please don't since I have jack shit and I'd like to keep my own piece of jack shit. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Clan Blood Feud

Naruto walked through the Chuunin Tower to the Hokage's secondary office with Yugito in tow behind him along with Team 8. Yugito was a bit nervous, as she was led to meet the Fire Shadow, and looked over at the young Shinobi in front of her before seeing the glare from the Hyuuga girl.

Not one to be intimidated by this other girl, Yugito glared back at Hinata, and would have continued when Naruto stopped before looking back at them. The two stopped before they looked away, but the glare they gave the other out of the corner of their eyes still remained, and the group continued walking to see the Hokage.

'This guy got to hot girls to stop giving the other death glares by looking back at them with a single glance!' thought Kiba, as he was a bit jealous, and wanted to have that kind of alpha like strength.

"Ah, Naruto-kun! I heard you were coming and wanted to speak with me," said Hiruzen, as he saw the young Grey Jedi enter his office, and the others behind him that witnessed the events in the Forest of Death.

"Yes. Nii Yugito was sent here with the other Kumo 'genin' by the Raikage to capture a Hyuuga in the Forest of Death and take said individual back to Kumo for breeding," said Naruto, as he saw Hinata shiver at that last word, and saw Yugito's eyes slowly soften upon seeing it.

"I see. I'm sure the Raikage will deny it and demand Yugito be returned to her unless you can give me a solid reason why I shouldn't," said the Sandaime, as he saw Yugito shiver slightly, and a comforting hand on the woman's back made it stop while strangely enough making her _purring_ sound.

Naruto-kun should be doing that with me! Wait! Calm down. Think happy thoughts. Go to your happy place. Naruto shirtless? No. Naruto in his underwear? Close. Um...oh yeah, seeing Naruto with my bloodline, and seeing that thing between his legs. Perfect!' thought Hinata, as she was now at her happy place, and was able to keep herself from maiming the Nibi vessel.

"With all do respect Hokage-sama, but I am the vessel of the Nibi Cat Demon, and since I have been in the service of Kumo I have hated it with all my heart. I seek amnesty in your village if possible and refuse to go back the Raikage just to be punished for my failure," said Yugito, as she saw the man wince slightly, but nodded his head in understanding, and looked to Naruto before seeing the young man nod his head too.

"Very well. For the moment, you will be classified under the term 'deceased', and I will tell the Raikage that you were killed in the Forest of Death. Naturally, he will of course not believe what I tell him, but will have no choice in the matter since he would have to acknowledge that you are a demon vessel, and bring trouble for himself. To keep you from being seen by others, I will let you stay as a guest in the Namikaze Estates, and under the Namikaze Clan's protection," said Sandaime, as he saw Yugito's eyes light up with joy while Hinata became angry, and her teammates began to take several steps back.

"There is still the question about the Chuunin Exams? I ran into Orochimaru and severely wounded him. He was clearly up to something and I wouldn't put it past him to plan some kind of attack when we least suspect it," said Naruto, as he saw the Sandaime nod, and let out a sigh at what he could do with Orochimaru.

"I will have Jiraiya have his spy network take a look at that while you prepare for the genin teams that are going to arrive in the next couple of days. As for you Team 8, since you have both scrolls before entering the tower, I am letting you pass, and let you rest until its time for the next stage of the Exams," said the Sandaime, as he saw Naruto nod before leaving with Team 8, and Yugito out of his office.

It was going to be a long exam.

(Central Tower-A Few Days Later)

The various Genin Teams entered the arena area of the tower in an orderly fashion with Naruto standing before them in his Grey Jedi attire only without the helmet and just robes with a hood over his head to mask his facial features. Behind Naruto, were almost all of the senseis of each team that made it, the Hokage himself with his pipe in his mouth, and surprisingly his own team at the request of Kakashi to the Hokage so they know what to look forward to next time around.

"Welcome to the Chuunin Exam Preliminaries. As your Proctor for this little event, I will go over some quick rules, and do remember I will be enforcing all of them with _extreme_ _prejudice_ so behave while you are here," said Naruto, as he looked at all the teams that had made it, which were mostly Leaf Shinobi, the Suna Siblings, and the one Sound team he saw from the first part of the Exams.

"Wait! We have to fight after making it all the way here?" said Shikamaru, as he was so tired, and wanted to go to the roof of this building to watch the clouds.

"I wanted to eat some more chips before fighting," said Choji, as he was hungry, and had wanted to eat something for the past few days here that was to his clan's lifestyle.

"Ino-chan, would you please?" said Naruto, as he saw Ino smash her fists into both of her teammates, and told them to shape up.

'Again, Naruto has these girls whipped to do his bidding, and they in turn have other guys whipped just for him!' thought Kiba, as he couldn't understand how someone his age was being so commanding, and acting like an alpha of some invisible pack.

"Thank you. As I was saying, there are some rules to go over for the Preliminaries, and I will enforce them by any means necessary. The first rule is, my word is law, and to usurp it will mean you pay physically beyond anything you have ever felt before. So don't piss me off! Second, this room is a _no hugging_ zone, and I forbid hugging of any kind Lee! Gai! Third rule, there will be no killing unless I say so, and if you have a problem with that then you better quit right now!" said Naruto, as he saw the group straighten suddenly at the chilly stillness the young Namikaze delivered upon them, and they understood to upset him would mean pain.

Lots and lots of pain.

'That's my sensei,' thought Hanabi with pride, as she saw the young Grey Jedi look up at her for a moment before she waved, and she saw the smile he had beyond the hood that made her blush before he turned to face the group of Genin in front of him.

"Now, this part of the Chuunin Exams is designed to weed out, and see who gets to go onto the Exam Finals in a Months time. Normally, this wouldn't happen, _but_ since there are so many of you for this years Chuunin Exams, this was unavoidable, and you will each compete one on one against the other in a random drawing done on the monitor behind me," said Naruto, as he saw Anko appear next to the Hokage now with a smirk on her face, and Kurenai seeing the happy look on her friend wondered how that came to be.

However, before Kurenai could ponder that, the board behind Naruto appeared, and names were running through it randomly to indicate who would be fighting first.

_Inuzuka Kiba VS Subaku no Temari_

"Yes! I get to prove that I'm an alpha right away!" said Kiba, as he shot his fist into the air, and Temari had a look on her face that told everyone she was going to kick his ass.

"Everyone who is not those two named individuals can go up to the balcony above to watch," said Naruto, as the other Genin did just that, and waited for the fight to begin.

'Time to show this bitch from Suna how Leaf Shinobi fight,' thought Kiba, as he smirked at Temari, and the Suna girl didn't like the look since it was a perverted look to her.

Only Naruto could give her that look!

"Both of you are ready? Then...BEGIN!" said Naruto, as he motioned with his hand for them to fight, and instantly the battle started.

Then it ended.

One Wind Jutsu from Temari's iron fan and Kiba along with Akamaru were sent flying into the wall that made Kurenai sigh while Hinata shook her head. Shino stayed silent, but if one could read his mind (Naruto did), you would hear him saying the word "baka" in his head, and made a mental note to avoid his teammate for a brief time.

"Winner by knockout: Subaku no Temari!" said Naruto, as he raised Temari's hands, and was rewarded by a kiss on his lips.

Much to the irritation of the female populous in the room.

'Soon to be Namikaze Temari,' thought Temari, as she was going to get to know Naruto better, have her Father arrange a marriage between them, and if she gets a little wild with him along the way...?

Well she doubted it would be a horrible experience.

Walking away with a nice sway added in her hips, Temari ignored all the girls giving her death glares, and looked at the board along with Naruto to see who was next to pair of fighters were.

_Subaku no Gaara VS Kinuta Dosu_

Gaara simply smiled, as he immediately appeared in the ring via a swirl of sand, and waited for Dosu to come walking down the stairs moments later ready to face his ever confident opponent rumored to be untouchable. Dosu was no fool, as he had heard the rumors of Gaara being the ultimate shield, and knew any direct confrontation with the Suna Genin would result in his death.

Which was why the Sound Bracers on his arms were going to do their job quite nicely in getting through that shield before going through Gaara.

"BEGIN!" said Naruto, as he waited for the match to begin with Dosu charging forward with his sound bracer on his right arm ready to launch his devastating sound attack.

However, before Dosu could even get in range to launch his attack, Gaara shot his sand out of his gourd, and made Dosu leap away from him. Scowling, Dosu tried again, but got the same results before Gaara apparently had enough, and launched his sand the very instant Dosu charged forward a third time that caught the bandaged man in the trap.

"Proctor, I'm going to kill him now," said Gaara, as he didn't like this kid from Sound, and if the reports Suna got about Sound village was correct it would be in everyone's benefit to kill this boy now.

"Go for it," said Naruto much to the surprise of everyone there and saw the sand cover up the bandaged boy from Sound before he was devoured by the sand.

'That kid is strong,' thought everyone outside of those that knew Gaara and saw him walk calmly back to his siblings.

"Winner by kill: Subaku no Gaara!" said Naruto, as he saw the board start up again, and it came up with another pair of names.

_Tsuchi Kin VS Nara Shikamaru_

"Great! I get stuck fighting a girl. Its bad enough that I have to deal with Ino all the time," said Shikamaru, as he walked down the steps, and ignored Ino's cursing with the promise of making him feel pain later.

'And the lazy gaki wonders why women married into his clan beat all the males in it to a bloody pulp,' thought Asuma, as he sweat dropped at his students words, and knew he was going to have to do something about it soon.

"BEGIN!" yelled Naruto, as he saw Kin immediately go on the offensive, and shoot her senbon needles at the Nara.

Despite being lazy, Shikamaru was able to move quickly, and dodge the needles that if they made contact on his pressure points would have disabled him. He smirked at her slight surprise, but then it left when she smirked back at him, and he knew that wasn't a good thing before he felt dizzy while seeing three Tsuchi Kins instead of one.

"Surprised. Had you run into us in the Forest of Death, you would have learned that our village name isn't just for show, and we specialize in actual sound. My senbon needles have little bells attached to them that specialize in sound and attack your brain through your ears by placing you under a disabling Genjutsu. Within the next minute or two, you will get so sleepy that you'll collapse, and get knocked out," said Kin, as she would have gladly wished to kill this Leaf Shinobi, but she doubted the current Proctor would allow it, and she had to admit the strange robe wearing boy was kind of cute.

She decided to leave a good impression at the moment.

Sure enough, Shikamaru had fallen down onto the ground, and fell asleep while snoring that caused Asuma to palm his face while his other two students face planted. With that done, Naruto declared Kin the winner before using the Force to levitate Shikamaru back into the balcony, and woke him up via slamming him into the wall head first.

'Troublesome blondes and senbon needle with bell using girls," said Shikamaru, as he got off the ground, and saw his teammates glaring at him while Ino looked ready to pound his head into the ground had Asuma not stepped in.

Besides, the next set of names was coming up, and they needed to see who was fighting who.

_Aburame Shino VS Subaku no Kankuro_

"Great! Why do I get the silent ones?" said Kankuro, as he saw the boy walk down in his usual silent manner, and Kankuro was soon across from the bug user.

"Perhaps the lady would like to back out of this fight because of my clan bloodline," said Shino earning several snickers from Temari, and Naruto while Kankuro looked angry.

"I'M A GUY YOU IDIOT!" yelled Kankuro making many people look at him with a second look before Choji said "Really?" above in the stands making the puppet user angry.

"Let's get this started before you have PMS. BEGIN!" said Naruto, as he saw Shino stand still while Kankuro unleashed Crow against the bug user, but the instant the puppet struck the Aburame, the boy _turned_ into bugs, and they swarmed all over the puppet before the Suna creation fell to the ground lifeless.

"My bugs feed off chakra, which you have connected to your puppets from your body at your fingertips, and they destroyed your connected to it not long after eating your chakra strings," said Shino, as he saw Kankuro curse at him before trying to unleash his other puppet stowed away in his summons scroll, but couldn't when he found his body being covered in bug, and felt them feeding on his chakra.

"Proctor I give up!" said Kankuro, as he felt drained, and slightly violated at the same time by Shino's bugs.

"Winner by forfeit: Aburame Shino!" said Naruto, as he saw the bugs retreat back into Shino, and the bug user walking up the stairs while Temari was giving her brother an earful for losing to Shino.

'So far so good, but that doesn't mean something isn't going to happen,' thought the once old Sandaime, as he saw the names go about randomly, and nearly choked on his pipe when he saw the next two names.

_Hyuuga Hinata VS Hyuuga Neji_

'Oh no!' thought Hinata, as she clutched onto her jacket fearfully, and saw the same look on her sensei's face.

'Oh no!' thought Kurenai, as she looked at Naruto, and saw a grim looking expression on his lips like he knew what was going to happen.

'Time for you to suffer Hinata-_sama_. Just like my Father suffered everyday being the Main Family's servant!' thought Neji, as he had a smirk on his face, and walked down to the arena floor with an air of arrogant confidence.

'I must prove that I'm strong,' thought Hinata, as she made her way down to the arena floor, and looked nervous while getting ready to fight Neji.

"Hinata-sama, I will say this once, and that is for you to withdraw from this match since it is clear you do not possess the strength nor willpower to fight me. You are weak and have been pampered all your life. Even you getting here required some form of help," said Neji, as he saw Hinata look at him with surprise, and Naruto narrowed his eyes at Neji while digging discretely through the Branch members head.

'So he knows about what happened in the Forest of Death does he? Doesn't mater now,' thought Naruto, as he saw Hinata looking more nervous, but was making every attempt possible to hold her ground, and Neji saw this much to his annoyance.

"If you don't give up now, I will use all my skills in our family Taijutsu to defeat you, and I will hurt you...badly!" said Neji, as he activated his Byakugan, and use it to intimidate his cousin.

_"Hinata, do not be afraid. Believe in yourself like I do,"_ said Naruto through the Force into Hinata's mind, and made the girl straighten up before using her own bloodline limit to push back the growing killer intent sent at her by Neji.

"I won't back down Neji-Nii-san. Prepare to fight!" said Hinata, as she saw Naruto give her a brief nod before raising his hand, and looked at both of them to see if they were ready.

"BEGIN!" yelled Naruto, as he put his hand down, and saw Neji move in quickly for the kill before Hinata put a few defensive Gentle Fist moves to block them.

To everyone's surprise with the exception being Naruto, the one being pushed back was Neji, as he had expected to defeat his supposedly weak cousin, but didn't realize that Hinata was practicing hard under Naruto's part-time teaching, and used Gentle Fist in combination of his Echani Taijutsu style to throw off some of Neji's more complex moves.

Neji himself was surprised by this, as he did not expect Hinata to fight in such a way, and it was preventing him from having what he felt was his vengeance upon the Main Family, and was getting angry. He had been in pain ever since his Father died to make sure that Hinata's was spared the death that was rightfully his to have for what happened years ago, and was going to complete the vicious cycle by killing his cousin right here.

Besides, it wasn't like Hiashi actually cared about her since she was a weakling, a stain on the Hyuuga Clan, and needed to be removed permanently.

Hinata saw one of Neji's palm thrust aimed near her head, as he knew he was going for the kill shot, but she dodged quickly before spinning around his arm, and kneed him in his ribs before elbowing her cousin in his temple. Neji stumbled back before looking at Hinata with fury in his eyes, as he maneuvered to strike Hinata's stomach, but his thrust was blocked, and Hinata hit him in his shoulder that disabled his limb for the duration of the fight.

'This cannot be! I was suppose to defeat Hinata. How can this weak _nothing_ defeat the likes of the Hyuuga Prodigy?' thought Neji, as he tried to strike Hinata again, but was hit by a back flip kick that sent him backward onto the ground.

'Sister quite is skilled in that other Taijutsu she's using with our family's style. I've seen fighting like that before from Naruto-sensei. Could Naruto-sensei have taught her how to fight like that?' thought Hanabi, as she had been trained by Naruto in Taijutsu by him, but they were basics of what Hinata was using, and some of them seemed to work with her flexibility that made Neji's efforts impossible to land a descent hit on her.

"You are beaten Neji-Nii-san. Please do not try to get up," said Hinata, as she saw Neji's eyes become hate filled while he got up to stand on his own two feet, and was not going to let this _weak embarrassment _stand before him as the victor.

"I won't let you win! You are a mistake that shouldn't have been allowed to stay in the Main Family. I will remove you from this world and reclaim my Father's honor for what happened all those years ago by ending the life of the daughter sired by the man that was too much of coward to face his death!" said Neji, as he was bleeding slightly from the mouth, and charged at Hinata with the full intention of ending her life.

Hinata for the most part was too shocked by his words to even prepare for his sudden action and her cousin would have succeeded in striking had it not been for Naruto using the Force to stop him in his tracks. Neji looked over at the Namikaze seeing him shake his head to tell the Hyuuga Prodigy that was not tolerated in his presence.

"Hyuuga Neji is unable to fight due to mental and physical reasons. Winner is Hyuuga Hinata!" said Naruto, as he saw Neji become enraged, but before he could protest this face, Gai had place a hand on his shoulder, and looked disappointed in his students actions.

"Neji, you told me that you would leave all clan business outside of these exams, which was why I even considered letting your team participate, and the fact that Naruto trusts my judgment when it comes your health was the only reason he didn't protest Team 9 from entering at all. I see now that I made a mistake in believing you were capable of keeping such personal resentment at bay," said Gai, as he saw Hinata bow to Naruto before going back up to the balcony, and Naruto walking towards Neji with an unhappy look on his face.

"You tried to kill your cousin, a fellow Shinobi of the Leaf, and I told you that I will not tolerate killing unless there is a reason for it. For that Hyuuga Neji, you will suffer the consequences of your actions, and I will make sure you understand what it means to be humbled," said Naruto, as he let go of his hold with the Force on the Branch member, and then nodded for Gai to release Neji from his grip.

As expected, Neji tried to attack Naruto for his interference, but the Namikaze was done tolerating the Hyuuga Prodigy any further, and decided to teach the boy a lesson. Naruto dodged the first strike, then the second, and stopped the third before kneeing Neji in the gut hard enough to make the boy puke out blood from his mouth.

But Naruto wasn't done with the lesson.

Before Neji even had a chance to try getting off the ground, he was levitated off of it by Naruto, and thrown from one wall to the next. All the people in the room were shocked by this action, as they saw Hyuuga Neji get thrown around like a ping pong ball before Naruto "spiked" him into the ground, and essentially broke every bone in the Branch member's body.

'Wow!' thought Yugito, as she was watching from her hiding place among the shadows, and the Nibi telling her that Neji had it coming due to his attempt at killing his kin.

"Get this trash out of here," said Naruto to the Medic Nin's that came in with a stretcher and carefully took the boy away to be treated for his injuries.

"You can fix him, right Naruto-sama?" said Gai, as he saw his student in constant pain from his beating, and saw Naruto nod his head.

"Yes. I will, but not right now. Neji needs to know what true physical pain is before I do anything to help him," said Naruto, as he saw Gai nod before heading back up into the balcony, and everyone slowly focused on the next match.

_Rock Lee VS Abumi Zaku_

"YES! I HAVE THE CHANCE TO PROVE MYSELF YOUTHFULNESS!" yelled Lee, as he had fire coming out of his eyes, and heard the cries from Gai about the "Spring time of Youth" being spoken.

"I'M SO PROUD OF YOU LEE!" yelled Gai, as they moved in to hug, but was stopped by Naruto, who shot a wave of Force Lightning in-between them, and sent them a heavy death glare.

"NO HUGGING!" yelled Naruto, as he saw them nod quickly before Lee jumped down to fight his opponent, and the said opponent looking pretty bloodthirsty right now.

'He just made Gai and Lee stop that accursed Genjutsu of theirs from manifesting! Not even Kurenai-chan can do that!' thought Anko, as she saw Kurenai looking a little upset that her skills in Genjutsu had no effect while someone younger then her did, and for some odd reason it was making the snake woman a little hot under the trench coat.

"BEGIN!" yelled Naruto, as he saw Zaku instantly aim his hands at Rock Lee before firing a sound wave blast at the green spandex wearing boy, who used his impressive speed to dodge the attack the instant he saw the holes in the Sound Shinobi's palms.

'Such a dangerous skill. I must move quickly to avoid being hurt,' thought Lee, as he had to dodge another attack, and another before Zaku got increasingly irritated by all this.

So when in doubt...play dirty.

"If you won't hold still for me, then maybe you will for your teammate up in the stands!" said Zaku, as he aimed his arms at Tenten, and was about to fire at her much to the horror of everyone else in the room.

He couldn't however, when Naruto drew his Lightsaber, and sliced Zaku's arms off at the elbow making the boy scream out in pain.

"Such foolishness will not be tolerated while I am the Proctor of these Preliminaries. The winner by disqualification is Rock Lee!" said Naruto before he deactivated his Lightsaber and saw the Hokage motion for ANBU to take the boy away for Ibiki to deal with him.

Hopefully, Zaku knew what Orochimaru had planned, and could inform them about it.

"I did not truly win this fight Gai-sensei. Forgive me!" said Lee, as he looked defeated, but his sensei put a hand on his shoulder, and gave him a blinding flashy smile.

"DO NOT WORRY LEE! YOU WILL ADVANCE TO EXAM FINALS AND SHOW EVERYONE YOUR SPRING TIME OF YOUTH!" yelled Gai being dramatic as ever and the two would have hugged except they saw the look Naruto was giving them.

'They're learning. Good! Soon I'll break them out of their hugging ritual soon enough,' thought Naruto, as he saw them resist in hugging, and looked to the board again for the names that would soon be posted for the next fight.

_Isis Tenten VS Yamanaka Ino_

'Shinobi Catfight!' thought most of the males in the room while trying to hide their own nosebleeds from the women in the room that gave them glares to not be perverted.

"BEGIN!" said Naruto, as he saw the two were ready for a fight, and both were itching to prove their worth as Shinobi.

Tenten drew a kunai while Ino drew her own before the two clashed at the other using a combination of Taijutsu skills they learned from their respected senseis. In addition, each girl had been taught Taijutsu that fit them not only from their given senseis (Tenten had sworn under pain of death to _never_ wear green spandex), but were taught under Naruto as well with Tenten learning the Mandalore fighting style, and Ino learning the Echani fighting style.

"Look at them go. Did you learn the fighting style of the twin bun haired girl sister?" said Hanabi, as she was beside her sister now after congratulating her for winning, and wished to make up for their years of rivalry.

"No sister. She was taught that style because it suited her best. Though I must admit that the thought learning the other style from Naruto-kun might help too," said Hinata, as she blushed at the thought of doing that again since it may require the _lack of_ clothing like he did with the Echani fighting style.

She knew when Ino came around the Namikaze Estate the first time to learn the Echani fighting style she didn't stop blushing for weeks on end. Not that Hinata could blame her, as their own bodies were displayed out before him, but so was his at the same time, and it took so many tries to not pass out from blood loss due to nosebleeds at being so close to Naruto's hot muscled-again she was ready to pass out because such naughty thoughts.

Hinata had been tempted so many times to not wear bra and panties after that.

"You're pretty good. Naruto taught you well," said Tenten, as she saw Ino blush a little since the memory of her training in only her unmentionables was still fresh in her mind, and how she accused him of being a pervert when it came to this Taijutsu style.

"Really? I can say the same about you too. You're using one of the two styles Naruto-kun knows," said Ino, as she was told about the two forms, and while she preferred the Echani Taijutsu style it didn't mean that learning the other style would be impossible.

"Yeah. It was pain in the ass, but it was worth it with every thrust, and position we went over for hours on end everyday we trained," said Tenten, as she saw Ino blush heavily at what she felt was a big innuendo, and if they were to look around...all the female Shinobi in the room were blushing at what Tenten said.

"You're still no match for me," said Ino, as she flipped over Tenten before trying to hit her with a high kick, and was blocked by Tenten's spinning elbow attack before landing a kick to the Yamanaka's ribs that sent the platinum blonde flying.

"Sorry Ino, but I have been training in Kenjutsu since I could walk, which is the cousin of Taijutsu, and then there is the Taijutsu stance Naruto-kun taught me. You are good at the Taijutsu you use Ino-san, but you can't best someone, who has trained herself into being a strong female Shinobi since she could walk, and I'm not going to lose the opportunity to fight in the Chuunin Exam Finals!" said Tenten, as she quickly pounced on Ino, and had her kunai pressed against the platinum blondes neck.

'Damn! She has me pinned in a way that I can't use my family's mind Jutsus,' thought Ino, as she tried to get out of the hold she was in while not able to see the position they were both in being very...provocative.

"All we need now is a giant pool of mud for these girls to roll around in and this would be perfect for my next book," said Jiraiya, as he was giggling perversely, and _was_ going to write it all down in his research notes had he not felt the invisible vice grip on his nuts by Naruto.

'Baka!' thought Naruto, as he ignored Jiraiya's pleas for mercy, and Anko cheering him on to crush the Super Perverts nuts with his powers.

Meanwhile, Ino finding no way out of her pinned position, announced she gave up, and Naruto announced Tenten the winner of the match. Getting off of her opponent, Tenten gave her hand to Ino, which she took before sending a look at the weapon user that said this rivalry wasn't over, and the two left for the stands.

"Wait! What about me?" said Choji, as he realized that everyone had fought except him, and it seemed a bit unfair that he couldn't show off.

"Since there is no one else left to fight in the Preliminaries, you are going to the Exam Finals by default Choji, but it could be arranged that you fight me in order to advance, and prove your metal like everyone else has," said Naruto, as he saw Choji go pale, and waved his hands defensively.

"NO! I mean, no that's all right, I've seen you fight, and I know I would be crippled if I tried so I'll just take my advancement painlessly-I mean _quietly_!" said Choji, as he saw Naruto smirk at him before turning to the Hokage, and nodding at him.

"You have all done well. The victors of this match please return to the arena floor and form a straight line so we can prepare you for the final portion of the Chuunin Exams," said the Hokage, as he watched the group of Chuunin hopefuls take up the commanded formation, and Anko walked over with a box filled with numbers.

"You will all take a number. Each number will represent where you stand on this chart and who you will be fighting in a Month," said Anko, as she saw each of the fighters take a piece of paper with a number on it.

"I have # 4," said Tenten, as she showed her paper to Ibiki, who put down her under the line of the #4 spot, and turned to the person next to her.

"I've got # 6," said Temari, as she shows her slip of paper, and winks at Naruto making the temperature drop noticeably.

"Girl's and their troublesome hormones," said Shikamaru, who was rewarded for his smart ass remark by a hit from Ino, and then a stomping on his person while being called a baka at the same time.

"I've got # 2," said Choji making a few people snicker at that and the big boned kid had the decency to blush at his own embarrassing innuendo.

"I have # 1," said Kin, as she saw Ibiki put down her name, and looked to Gaara for his paper.

"I have # 3," said Gaara making Tenten a little nervous, but steeled herself not to feel it, and looked at Naruto with a silent communication to train more with her.

"I have # 8 on my paper", said Shino calmly, as he revealed his paper, and wondered who the person was that would face him.

"I have # 5," said Hinata, as she showed her paper, and eyed Temari with a heated glare with Temari returning.

'He's mine!' thought Temari and Hinata at the same time.

"I youthfully announce that I have # 7!" said Lee, who was smacked in the back of the head by Tenten, and told to behave himself.

"Very well. You have all completed the Preliminaries of the Chuunin Exams and now you have one Month to prepare for the Exam Finals. Train hard in the things you know and even harder in the things you don't know yet. All of you will be training in things that you didn't know before this day and will put what you know a Month from _now_ to the test to see if its good enough for you to earn the rank of Chuunin. My advice on how to do this would be...find your sensei, and beg him with countless bribes for training you in whatever it is you need training in," said Naruto getting a laugh at the last part while several of the girls blushed since they shared a mutual sensei and had _somewhat_ of an idea on how to bribe him.

Discreetly of course.

_**"You need to train hard as well kitten. Don't forget, you rely on my power**__**just a little too much, and it would wise to expand your inventory of Jutsus should my power no long suffice,"**_ said Nibi, as she knew that Naruto could help her in that department, and maybe in some Taijutsu training as well from what she saw with Naruto watching the last two girls fight like he was their sensei.

With the choices made, the Genin scattered save for Hinata, Ino, and Tenten approaching Naruto asking him to continue teaching them further when they weren't with their three individually assigned team senseis. Before they could however, they got into a three-way glaring contest, and would have stayed that way had Anko not intervened by tackling Naruto from behind.

"Naruto-kun! A certain Fire Shadow told me you fought a certain person I don't like in the Forest of Death and let him live. Care to explain why?" said Anko in a sweet voice that meant the Namikaze needed to explain himself or he was going to be in a whole lot of pain.

"Because I needed to measure his skills in comparison to your Anko-chan. By seeing how strong Orochimaru is, I can determine how much time I need to spend training you, and reaching a higher level in order for you to kill him yourself," said Naruto sensing Anko's shock before hugging him tighter while letting out a girlish squeal.

"Thank you Naruto-kun! Thank you! Thank you!" said Anko, as she buried him further into her breasts making the girls along with Yugito angry.

"You're welcome Anko-chan. Now if I could have a moment to speak to these three, you can talk to Kurenai, who seems have a desire to speak with you, and find out why you are in such a good mood," said Naruto, as he pointed to Kurenai, who was looking at Anko with a "you have some explaining to do" type look, and kissed Naruto right on the cheek before going over to the now shocked woman.

"We want more training!" said the three girls all at once before they began glaring at each other again.

"I see. Well, you will have to work out a schedule with your official senseis, and after that I expect you to visit me at the Namikaze Estates," said Naruto, as he heard the shout from Kurenai, and was instantly finding himself being strangled by the now infuriated woman before him.

"I'LL KILL YOU! YOU SLEPT WITH ANKO, MADE HER FEEL LIKE A SLUT, AND MARKED HER ASS LIKE SHE WAS PROPERTY!" yelled Kurenai, she didn't care that people were looking at Naruto, then at Anko, and then back at Naruto being strangled by the angry Genjutsu Mistress.

'Strong is the anger of this one. But misguided it is,' thought Naruto, as he called upon the Force, and pried the woman's hands around his neck before pushing her back a few feet so he had a chance to breath.

"I'm going to castrate you for what you did!" said Kurenai, as she took out a kunai, and was about to charge him when Anko interfered by binding her with snake from her trench coat sleeve.

"Kurenai-chan, I told you about what happen because I thought you would be happy for me, and here you are attacking Naruto-kun like was a simple pervert," said Anko, as she was not about to have her lover get mutilated, and for once needed to protect the thing between a male's legs rather then removing it herself.

"He literally marked your ass with his name like you were his property!" said Kurenai, as she sent Naruto a heated glare, and wish Anko would not mention what he did.

Its called privacy for a reason.

"And how many perverts have we marked, huh? Besides, I'm with Naruto-kun now, and since he is the last of his clan it means he needs strong sexy women to help rebuild his clan. It's my own fault that I fit into this category," said Anko, as she winked at Naruto, and saw the boy smirk under his hood.

"You do realize I have two other girls at my house right? One being a certain fox girl?" said Naruto, as he wanted to remind Anko she wasn't the first one to join his harem, and wasn't going to be the last.

"I know! I say get as many girls as you can since the more the merrier when it comes to all the intense sex we're going to have," said Anko making the girls blush, Kurenai's jaw drop, and Naruto sweat drop.

"I should have foreseen this would happen," said Naruto, but let out a conceded sigh, and smiled at Anko to let her know she was in for the time of her life.

"Great! I'll pack up my stuff and move right in," said Anko, as she didn't have much, but that didn't matter, and she was sure Naruto had plenty of money to throw around to let her buy new things.

"You can let me go now Anko," said Kurenai, as she glared at her friend before she felt the snakes remove themselves from her person, and then walked up to Naruto.

"Something you wish to say further Kurenai-san?" said Naruto, as he sensed a lot of what was going on through her mind, and ignored the fierce look in her eyes.

"If you break Anko's heart, I'll break off your dick!" said Kurenai, as she wanted to make it clear to him that Anko was not some girl he could string along, and then dump her after breaking her heart.

"Then I have nothing to worry about then, do I Kurenai-san?" said Naruto confidently, as he saw her looked a little upset at him not shaking in fear at his threat, and the Namikaze knew that was what she was aiming for.

"No you don't. For _now_ anyway," said Kurenai, as she didn't want to see her friend hurt, and was going to hurt Naruto if he did.

"Kurenai-san, I am not like all those perverts out there, who just do that type of thing, and because I don't your threats are meaningless," said Naruto, as he turned around, and was heading out the door leaving a shocked Kurenai along with several other Jounin too since no one ever talked that way to Kurenai before.

"He's right Kurenai-chan! Stop being such an Ice Queen," said Anko, as she saw Kurenai give her a glare, but sighed in defeat, and let Anko have her way while hoping her friend didn't get hurt by all this.

'I hope you're right Anko. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt,' thought Kurenai, as she saw Anko walk off, and turned to her student while the other girls went to their own.

She had a training regiment to setup for her student.

(Namikaze Estates-Hours Later)

Naruto entered his home with Yugito in tow, as he knew that there was no safer place in Konoha, then his own home, and told her that while she was here to tell no one of the treasures it held. As expected, she along with Nibi was surprised to see HK-47, and was told the story of Naruto's ancestry. Yugito was skeptical at first, but the Lightsabers that Naruto wielded, and HK-47 did have some form of proof to his story.

Then Yugito met Asta.

Asta was happy to have her old feline friend around, even if she was locked away in a human vessel, but then again she was in a _female_ human vessel meaning she could be with Naruto if she so desired. Meanwhile Nibi used Yugito to bombard Asta with all sorts of question from how she got free, to her name, and finally if there was a way to get feline form out of Yugito without killing the sweet girl?

Asta had told Nibi there was a chance, but would require some research into the matter since her friend was not as strong as she was, and one false move could spell the end for the both of them. Nibi was a little upset, but she knew that she could wait a little longer considering the side effects of what Asta went through to gain her freedom.

"Master, I am most curious about this situation you have with all these women, and if it is wise to have so many in your house. The calculated risk of them telling others of your family's secret origins is most high in this case," said HK-47, as he needed to protect his Master from being killed by those that learned of his secrets, and it was only through the women inside of his Master's home would that happen.

"They won't divulge anything HK. I have foreseen it. However, to lower the calculated risk, I will have you make updates to the Estates defenses inside, and outside of it," said Naruto, as he knew that HK-47 had some reasonable point in all of this, and decided to calm the droids processor systems.

"I will do that immediately Master," said HK-47, as he set out to take care of his duties, and his new orders by Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" said Haku, as she tackled him, and kissed him on the lips with tongue.

"Hello Haku-chan. Training hard I hope?" said Naruto, as he saw Haku nod, and felt the stare of her adoptive Father plus brothers looking at them.

"Haku told me you and her were intimate the other day. Don't hurt her or I will kill you slowly. Crazy powers or not!" said Zabuza, as glared at Naruto, and the Demon Brothers did the same.

"You sound like a broken holo-disk. Look, I know you along with those two have Haku's best interest at heart, but she's a smart now turned into woman, and I'm going to do all that I can to make her happy. So get off my back or I'll use the Force and have the three of you streaking through Konoha naked while yapping on about the greatness of the 'Spring Time of Youth' before making you sing about it with Maito Gai!" said Naruto making the three former Shinobi of the Mist turn green in the face before getting the hell out of the room.

"You wouldn't really do that, would you Naruto-kun?" said Haku, as she saw the smirk on his face, and she knew he would just to make a point to get them to back off.

"Who? Me? No. Well...only if they tried to stop us from getting married. Speaking, you don't mind I have another girl be a part of our family, do you?" said Naruto, as he saw Haku smile at him before kissing him lovingly, and held onto him tightly.

"Just as long as she makes you happy, I am fine with it, and since being around Asta, and the thought of another female presence added with your own is quite...interesting," said Haku, as she kissed his neck, and Naruto returned the favor.

"Naughty girl. I have to punish you for your naughty thoughts. In the mean time, I think you should learn the Echani Taijutsu fighting style, and the etiquette behind learning it," said Naruto in a husky voice that made Haku shiver, as she felt one of his hands on her rear, and the other on one of her breasts.

"Oh? How is that done?" said Haku, as she loved where this was going, and wanted to know more.

"We spare...in our undergarments," said Naruto, as he saw Haku's eyes widen, and the thought of it was turning her on.

"And the victor goes the spoils?" said Haku, as she had a lecherous look in her eyes, and Naruto's returned it with his own.

"I suppose we could amend that part into it. Are you up for it?" said Naruto, as he gave her rear another squeeze, and Haku moaned out in pleasure before moving her hips against his.

"For you? Always!" said Haku, as she couldn't take it anymore, and needed him badly.

"You won't be disappointed," said Naruto, as he took her to the sparring room with speed worthy of Maito Gai going fully green with envy, and Haku couldn't help herself when she let out a girlish squeal at his antics.

Oh yes, it was going to be quite the sparring session, and no doubt one of many in the Month to come.

(Hyuuga Compound)

Hyuuga Neji sat in his room fuming at his loss to Hinata, as he couldn't defeat her like he believed Fate would let him that day, and even more so when that _Namikaze_ interfered in the final strike for whatever reason he had stated. The Hyuuga Elders had been displeased with him at the opportunity, which had presented itself to Neji on a silver platter, and had told him so privately.

Had it not been for the pain he was in, Neji had no doubt they would have used the seal on his forehead, and increased his suffering further had the results of doing so possibly being lethal.

'Hinata-sama may have one this time, but I will have my revenge on the Main Family, and if it isn't against her...then Hanabi-sama will have to do in her place!' thought Neji, as he winced in pain at making a fist, and narrowed his eyes in hate at the image in his mind of Namikaze Naruto appearing in his head.

Neji would have his revenge.

(Omake # 1-Aftermath of the Tenten VS Ino Fight)

Ino and Tenten were walking through the village talking about what they learned under Naruto along with what they might learn later on.

"I can't believe you defeated me in combat like that," said Ino, as she had to give Tenten credit for moving the way she did, and keeping her pinned down like that.

"Thanks! Naruto-kun taught it to me though I was the one that was pinned in order to learn it," said Tenten, as she saw Ino blush, and smirk at the implications of her words.

"Will you stop! Kami, you sound like you had sex with Naruto-kun!" said Ino, as she saw Tenten smirk further, and made the platinum blonde's eyes widen.

"Who says I didn't? For one that pinning maneuver I used to defeat you? When he _taught_ me that move, it really lit my fire when he had me at his mercy, and in case you haven't figure it out...its not really a fighting maneuver," said Tenten leaving Ino with her jaw open and a finger pointing at the now laughing weapon user.

(End Omake)

(Omake # 2-Hinata VS Neji)

'Oh no!' thought Hinata, as she clutched onto her jacket fearfully, and saw the same look on her sensei's face.

'Oh no!' thought Kurenai, as she looked at Naruto, and saw a grim looking expression on his lips like he knew what was going to happen.

"OH YEAH!" said Kool-Aid smashing through a wall with a gallon of Kool-Aid in his hand.

There was a pause.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY ANYMORE!" yelled Naruto, as he used the Force to obliterate the giant drink icon, and sprayed the red juice all over the place.

"This blood tastes strange, yet surprisingly...refreshing!" said Gaara, as he licked some of it off his face, and his siblings with sensei looking at him with fear.

(End Omake)

(Omake # 3-The End of the Super Pervert Era)

"All we need now is a giant pool of mud for these girls to roll around in and this would be perfect for my next book," said Jiraiya, as he was giggling perversely, and _was_ going to write it all down in his research notes had he not felt the invisible vice grip on his nuts by Naruto

"Ero-Sennin, do you know what my favorite ballet is?" said Naruto, as he kept his hold on the Super Pervert, and the man was pleading in a squeaky voice to show him mercy.

"Come on Naruto-kun. There's no need to be so rash, right?" said Jiraiya, as he ignored Anko's cheers for Naruto in teaching the Super Pervert a lesson, and told him to do it.

"It's...THE NUTCRACKER!" yelled Naruto, as he made a crushing motion with his hand, and the cries of Jiraiya along with the movement from all the males in the room covering their privates could be heard all over.

Thus, the era of Jiraiya the Super Pervert was over, and an area where women could bathe in the hot springs in peace had begun!

(End Omake)

(A/N: YAY! I updated my fic. I feel such joy in my world. Kick ass! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I won't lie when I say my desire to write Naruto fics has been on a bit of a low right now mainly because there are few Naruto fics out right now that I like. The ones that I do have not updated in a while. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Slug Hunting Starts

Fire, death, and destruction. Those were the words that came to Naruto's mind, as he stood in the center of the market square, and stared at the enemy that fell at his hands during Orochimaru's invasion of the Leaf. The snake Sannin had recruited Iwa to his side since Suna no longer had a reason to betray the Leaf, and used Naruto being a Namikaze to motivate the still spiteful enemy of Konoha to attack. The Tsuchikage was angry by the loss of so many Iwa Shinobi in qualifying for the Chuunin Exams and it had become the final straw that broke the camels back regarding the Leaf. So when Orochimaru came to him and offered the Earth Shadow a chance to wipe out Konoha with his help the man didn't think twice about it with the two soon planning the necessary strategy to take down the Leaf.

Of course, the key point in doing so would obviously be during the Chuunin Exam Finals where everyone's attention would now be focused on the matches that took place. With so many people having their eyes on the Finals, the two high ranked Shinobi knew that no one inside would suspect that an attack was coming outside their walls, and had enough firepower to wipe them out.

What they didn't count on was Naruto foreseeing it happening and planning a strategic defense against the attacks the Sannin had planned. Another reason for that was because of one Tsuchi Kin, who had approached Naruto during the 1 Month gap to get ready for the Exam Finals, and told him what she knew in exchange for protection from the Sannin.

For Orochimaru, he had no way of getting back into Konoha after the fight with Naruto in the Forest of Death, much less even close enough to the Sandaime during the Chuunin Exam Finals and the Sannin decided that brute force was good a strategy as any to win this kind of fight. While it was normally not his style when it came to planning the Leaf's demise, it was in fact the best way to handle the situation, and since most of the invading force attacking the Leaf was Iwa...well it wasn't like he cared about other people's lives. All of the Iwa Shinobi were given key positions to attack using a snake summoning ritual that would allow them to bring forth several of Snake Boss Summons Manda's highly powerful intelligent children.

Of course, the plan didn't exactly work like Orochimaru had planned, even when he had summoned Manda himself, and told the boss summons that the people of Konoha would be the sacrifices promised to keep their continued contract. With Jiraiya on the seen to fight the Sannin using Gamabunta, Naruto had proceeded to attack the invading forces of Sound, and Iwa where their forces were at their largest while Gaara offered his own bit of assistance to help cover his flank while his own siblings made sure to cover his.

Hence why the scene around the two demon vessels was that of a carnage centered sight that had their foes killed and maimed at their hands. Naruto with his Lightsabers out, had cut down his foes like they were made of paper, and Gaara crushed bodies with his sand before letting them fall to the ground to become deadweight.

"Your mastery over the sand is most impressive Gaara," said Naruto, as he slashed down several Iwa Shinobi aimed at him while Gaara sent out several streams of sand upon a few Sound Shinobi, and tearing them apart at the same time.

"As is your skills with those weapons," said Gaara, as he found himself being constantly impressed by Naruto's skills with those "Lightsabers" that he called them, and knew they were only an extension of the Namikaze's true power.

"When we head down this path, there will be a fork in the road, and it is there we will temporarily part ways. I will head right, you along with your siblings will head left, and then we will eventually meet in the middle," said Naruto, as the two walked side by side with Temari, and Kankuro right behind them.

"Don't die. You'll break my sisters heart," said Gaara, as they reached the said fork in the road, and knew this was where they would separate.

"Gaara! Don't embarrass me!" said Temari, as she glared at her little brother with a red face filled with anger, and embarrassment while Kankuro snickered at his big sister's reaction before it was stopped by a glare from said woman while Naruto let out a chuckle at their antics.

"See you around Gaara," said Naruto, as he walked down the right sided path, and saw Gaara nodding before heading towards the left with his siblings.

(With Team 7)

At the moment, Team 7 was currently fighting their own battles against Iwa, and Sound with Kakashi beside them to further protect his students. Sasuke was enjoying the idea of killing the Iwa Shinobi, as he was proving how strong he had become, and Sakura felt it was one step closer to increasing her strength to one day kill Naruto. Hanabi, who had been at the stadium with her sensei to watch the matches, had come to realize why Naruto had done what he had done back in Wave, and didn't want her to be at the forefront of major battles just yet. While she wouldn't realize it until later, the young Hyuuga girl had killed several Shinobi with her Gentle Fist skills, and from several kunai she had on hand to use sparingly when a time came to throw one.

The fact that the enemy Shinobi underestimated her had helped greatly, but that ended after several of the enemies dead fell at her feet, and began to approach with less then arrogant attitudes. Which was why Hanabi was happy to see her older sister Hinata now fighting beside her so they could watch each others back like true family would. The rest of Team 8 was scattered elsewhere with Kurenai just a few blocks away from them and currently had their hands full.

"Do you think Naruto-sensei would be proud of me sister?" said Hanabi, as she was trying to pace herself, and looked to see Hinata was doing the same.

"I think he would agree with me when I say you have shown great progress," said Hinata, as she saw her sister to incredibly well, and was holding her own despite the few years in age difference.

Though in her mind and heart Hinata knew that Hanabi would need to have a talk about her first kill when this was over.

(Outside of Konoha)

A man in Sith robes looked at the battle raging within the Shinobi village, as the fighting was with some mild interest entertaining to some degree, and had felt a disturbance in the Force when he came to this planet. Beneath his robes, the man wore crimson Sith armor that was had its fair share of battle scars on it, and a metal plate over the lower part of his face. The Sith were in the outer rim territories, in hiding until the time was right for them to rise up, and fight the Jedi once more before forging their Golden Sith Empire they had envision for so long.

However, the Force had drawn _him_ here, as if to test him one final time before returning to his fellow Sith Brother, and Sisters of the Dark Side of the Force. As if there was one final challenge for him, Lord Basilisk before taking what he learned from what was here, and share it with the others.

As if the Sith truly share anything with each other.

'Something is here waiting for me. I need go into this battle and find the being here who is strong in the Force,' thought Lord Basilisk, as he brought out his Lightsaber, and then leaped into the village below.

It was time to find out just who it was that the Force wished to test him against.

(With Naruto)

Naruto slashed through two Iwa Shinobi with his Lightsaber before crushing the chest of one from Sound, as he made his way through the battle, and suddenly stopped when he felt something through the Force. Someone was here in Konoha with the power to use the Force like himself, but completely of the Dark Side, and Naruto sensed he was searching for him.

'This is not good. I've never fought someone, who could rival me in the Force, and if this person has a Lightsaber or something equal to it...,' thought Naruto, as he knew that this person was a threat to him, and those precious to him.

His thoughts on the matter stopped when a figure suddenly appeared 20 feet away from him wearing what the Namikaze knew to be Sith robes and that this person was not from this planet. There were no others who wore that kind of clothing aside from himself and his holocron ancestor.

"You are the one I seek. I am Lord Basilisk: Dark Lord of the Sith," said Lord Basilisk, as he saw Naruto standing opposite of him with, and quickly drew his double-bladed Lightsaber with the red blade casting a demon like aura around his form.

"I see. I am Darth Shi. Pleasure to meet you Lord Basilisk," said Naruto, as he knew that the man wouldn't hurt a fellow Sith, and he wondered why the man didn't put title Darth behind his own Sith name.

"Darth Shi? Never heard of you. What's more, the Brotherhood of Darkness no longer gives its Sith Lords that specific title, and refuse to fall apart like Darth Revan did all those centuries ago!" said Lord Basilisk, as he saw Naruto's eyes narrow, and get into a Lightsaber stance.

"My ancestor would be disappointed the Sith still live on in legions then. Apparently no one saw the reason behind what he did," said Naruto, as he saw Lord Basilisk look at him with shock at that news, but the Sith Lord's eyes became cold, and filled with such an intense hatred that only a Sith could produce.

"Your his descendent? Everyone in the Galaxy from the Sith, to the Jedi, and the Galactic Republic have always wondered went after the Jedi Civil War ended. To think he landed on this primitive backwater planet deep in the outer rim on the very borders that led to the unknown regions. To live here rather then return to take the Empire that should have been his!" said Lord Basilisk, as he along with other Sith Lords could not understand Revan's intentions behind leaving when he was so close to conquering the Republic, and turning it into a Sith Empire.

"Yeah well, considering how the Sith fucked up after he left Korriban I'm not surprised my ancestor wanted to get away from the war, and live a less stressful life. He probably would have gone through with the all Sith Empire thing if all the Sith on Korriban turned on each other like rabid animals," said Naruto, as his ancestors holocrons had told him how he had killed the Sith Master on Korriban that ran the Sith Academy, and caused every Sith to fight each other in one big battle royal to the death.

"Enough! I will not let a descendent of that traitorous former Sith Lord tell me what the Sith have failed to do all this time," said Lord Basilisk, as he charged Naruto, and the two began to fight it out with their blades clashing against one another.

(With Orochimaru)

The snake Sannin couldn't believe his misfortune that had befallen him during this well planned out invasion. Jiraiya had come back to Konoha with him knowing and instantly summoned his Boss Summons Gamabunta to battle Manda. Pawns from Iwa, who would be summoning Manda's children had been slaughtered by Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Bloody Mist, and the Demon Brothers before the various ritual areas could be fully completed.

"This is not how I want things to go. If Suna had only suffered further at the hands of the previous alliance treaty it had with Konoha, I know things would be very different from the way things are now, and I would have Sarutobi-sensei's heart in my hands,' thought Orochimaru, as he had his trusty Kusanagi out for when he spotted the old fool, and then gut him like the weak monkey he was.

"Hello my failure of a student," said the Sandaime, as he appeared in his battle uniform in front of his old student while behind Manda, who was just a few hundred feet away, and in his elderly appearance that made Orochimaru grin at the sight.

"Sarutobi-sensei! I see the years have been cruel to you. You look so old now. Not taking enough vitamins?" said Orochimaru, as he saw the man frown at him before grinning up a storm, and then cancelling the henge to reveal that Sarutobi Hiruzen wasn't an old man anymore.

"Actually Orochimaru, I have been taking quite a few vitamins, and you wouldn't believe the results," said the Sandaime, as he saw the shocked look on his former students face, and how it wasn't some trick to distract him.

"What trickery is this?!" said Orochimaru, as he saw his once ancient looking sensei now restored to his prime, and ready to mop the floor with him.

"Let's just say the Shinigami wished to grant upon me a chance to right a wrong in letting you escape," said the Sandaime, as he summoned Enma his trusted Boss Summons, and prepared for battle.

"Don't forget about me either Orochimaru-teme!" said Anko grinning, as she was behind Orochimaru, and now had a sword sheathed to her back given to her by Naruto.

During the entire Month leading up to the Chuunin Exam Finals, Naruto's schedule was filled nearly to the max in training so many people in what he could teach them, and one of those people that needed it was Mitarashi Anko. Since Orochimaru was her previous sensei, anything that she knew from him, he knew she would use, and put the woman at a significant disadvantage. So Naruto decided to teach Anko things that Orochimaru didn't know she would know during this Month away, which included swordsmanship with the help of Zabuza, a few Water Jutsus (the Hidden Mist Jutsu being on of them), and also had a specially made Vibrosword from the Namikaze that would be able to stand up to Orochimaru's Kusanagi blade in a fight. Another thing Naruto did was ask Gekko Hayate for help in training Anko, as he knew the Jounin could help give the woman an ace in the hole to fool Orochimaru when he least expected it.

"Anko. I see you've added swordsmanship to your list of skills. How interesting that you would choose such an option, but I doubt you could learn enough to best me in combat!" said Orochimaru, as he knew he could take Anko down easily, but the Sandaime in his prime was a different story, and needed to separate the two.

It was then, Orochimaru realized he shouldn't have sent his Sound Four off to the front lines, and kept them along to support him here.

(With the Sound Four)

If Orochimaru knew just how right he was with his thoughts on his bodyguards, he would have sent a messenger to recall them back to help him fight the Sandaime, and Anko so he had a better chance of winning. However, the said bodyguards of Orochimaru were at the moment _unable_ to do so, as they were being torn apart by Gaara, and his siblings on the path Naruto had directed them.

Gaara had made quick work of the "fat ass" with the title given to the largest of them by the fowl mouth red head, who was taken down by Temari with an iron fan strike to the neck, and the other two of the Sound Four were taken down by the overwhelming number of puppets. Out of all them, only the redhead named Tayuya was spared death, and it was decided by Gaara to take the girl back with them to Suna. Temari was shocked by this, as was Kankuro, who used a few choice words when protesting, and was silenced by the glare Gaara sent his older brother before putting the newly bound red haired fowl mouth girl in a newly developed (by Naruto) prisoner sealing scroll.

"Are you sure its wise Gaara? I mean...she is a bodyguard to Orochimaru," said Temari, as she was concerned for her little brother's safety, and the fact this girl would probably slit his throat (if not for the sand armor) if given the chance.

"Not for long Temari. Orochimaru has seen his last sunrise," said Gaara, as he left it at that, and continued on with his siblings frowning in confusion at his statement that from the conviction of his voice sounded like a fact.

If they only knew.

(With Orochimaru)

The Sannin howled in pain, as his former sensei had beaten him back, and then more pain came from the a slash to his back from Anko's sword. The battle Orochimaru was having with these two was _not_ going his way, as the now in his prime Sandaime was able to stop him from summoning the previous Hokages long since dead to the battlefield, and Anko was proving to be more skilled with a sword then thought possible. What the Sannin did not realize was Naruto was a ruthless, sadistic, and slave driving sensei (learned it from training with Asta) when it came to Anko's training regiment. It was all worth it in Anko's mind, as she wanted to kill Orochimaru so badly she could practically envision it in her mind, and pushed herself like Naruto knew she would to reach the skill level needed to kill her former sensei.

"For such a prodigal genius Orochimaru, you sure don't look like one right now," said the Sandaime, as he chuckled at the state of his former student, and the anger written on his pale bleeding face.

"Damn you Sarutobi! I will kill you even if its the last thing I ever do," said Orochimaru, as he barely dodged a strike by Anko with her Vibrosword, and glared hatefully at his former student.

"Not if I have any say in that. Sorry Sandaime-sama, but as much as you want to kill him, and make up for a past mistake...I need this more then you," said Anko, as the memories of what people thought of her for being Orochimaru's former student, and thought she was just like him despite the contrary.

How Anko hated what those bakas said about her! Her Curse, which she _never_ used no matter what, and was a constant reminder of the man's tainted presence to her person. Now her chance to remove Orochimaru from existence was within her grasp and Anko was not about to miss out on this opportunity to let the traitorous snake get away from his much deserved death.

"You've increased your skills well Anko-chan, but despite such a leap in power, you will never be strong enough to defeat me, and will always be denied what you want just out of your reach!" said Orochimaru, as he knew taunting Anko would drive the woman to lose control of her emotions, and get sloppy to the point of getting a shot at killing her.

Anko narrowed her eyes at his statement, as she would of normally gone off on a fit of anger, and done something stupid that would have given Orochimaru. However, during her time with Naruto, Anko learned how to control her anger by not giving into it, and remembered the young Namikaze's teachings regarding it.

_Anger at someone is good only to a certain level Anko-chan. It can motivate you to do things faster, easier, and can help you focus on what exactly you want. However, it is also a weakness if it is all that drives you, and needs to be used with discretion, and control to make sure it doesn't become a weakness. Anger alone will not get you the desired affect of killing Orochimaru, but rather it will leave you open long enough for him to strike, and kill you. You know how he will strike at you Anko-chan. You know how Orochimaru will try to bait you, which gives you an advantage over him, and make his strength in that regard become none at all. Strike at him where it hurts Anko-chan. Strike out at his own fears. You know what they are. Turn his own poisonous tongue against him and make him eat himself like the true embodiment of the snake you know he is._

"The only one here, who will never get what they want is you teme! I know how you fear death and right now you're so close to it I can see the Shinigami hovering over you just waiting to devour your soul. It's actually kind of funny to see the big bad Orochimaru of the Legendary Three Sannin _afraid_ of his own mortality and cowering in _fear_ like a little bitch! " said Anko, as she laughed at the snake Sannin, who now had a look of infuriation beyond imagination on his face, and charged at her blindly.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH! YOU KNOW NOTHING! I AM OROCHIMARU OF THE SANNIN! I HAVE ACHIEVED THE POWER TO CONQUER DEATH! YOU ARE NOTHING, BUT A FOOTNOTE IN THE HISTORY OF THE WORLD, AND YOUR LIFE WILL BE LOST TO THE SANDS OF TIME!" yelled the now berserker looking Orochimaru, as he slashed at Anko will everything he had, and was trying to take her head clean off with Kusanagi.

"Shows what you know you death fearing teme!" said Anko, as she got through the man's offensive attacks, and stabbed him right in the stomach with her blade before twisting the blade to hear the satisfaction of hearing the Sannin cry out in pain from the action.

Not wanting to be outside, the Sandaime brought his adamantine staff down upon the temple of Orochimaru's skull, and heard a significant crunch with the Sannin's brains being crushed. Even still, the Sannin had a look of defiance in his eyes, as life left them, and the Kusanagi in Orochimaru's hands left it.

'Even in death, you still refuse to truly look dead like everyone does when they die. Even now, I bet you are kicking, and screaming out in complete rebellion right before Kami,' thought the Sandaime, as he looked down at his student, and could only sigh at the sight of him before using a Fire Jutsu to burn the man's body.

(With Naruto-At the Moment)

Naruto was panting now, as he saw his opponent doing the same, and each now on the edge of a roof above everyone else in a battle to the death. By this point, the invasion had nearly ended with a few troops from Iwa, and Sound being weeded out along with putting out a few fires that sprung up.

Now there was only a battle between Force users. A battle between Sith Lord and a Grey Master using their Lightsabers with their own unique forms that their Masters taught to them. At the same time, it was drawing a crowd from the Shinobi now seeing what many considered an incredible duel, and almost wished it would never end.

"You're strong in the Force Darth Shi. It almost hard to imagine such a thing was possible for one so young, but then again, you are the ancestor to one of the greatest Sith Lords of our history, and I see much of Darth Revan in you," said Lord Basilisk, as he now begun to realize that this battle could not easily be won, and that his presence was now known to these "Shinobi" as he heard they were called.

"You honor me to that regard Lord Basilisk. However, I cannot let you return back to the others, as they would come here to conquer this world, and enslave its people. I cannot allow this and as such...you have to become one with the Force," said Naruto, as he saw Lord Basilisk narrow his eyes at him before they both tensed, and charged the other to once more engage in deadly Lightsaber combat.

Not that far away, Haku watched her lover battle this person with a similar weapon to his own, and saw the clothing was also similar though had noticeable differences. Waiting to strike from her own vantage point should (Kami forbid) Naruto fail to defeat this foe, Haku had her senbon needles in her hand, and watched with calculating eyes. She knew her Naruto-kun was strong, but even she knew that he never fought someone that wielded the same powers as him, and could wield similar weapons as him. However, Haku also knew that Naruto wasn't going to lose to him, as he had precious people to protect, and would show his true strength against this dark being.

"You can do it Naruto-kun. You have all your precious people to protect in this area. Call upon the strength I know you have," said Haku to herself, as she saw the two break off, and Naruto's enemy shot lighting from his hands at her lover before the young Namikaze used his own power to hold it back.

"How are you doing this? To last this long? No one has gone the limit with me? No one!" said Lord Basilisk, as he used both hands now after deactivating his Lightsaber, and saw Darth Shi being pushed back several inches because of it.

"You Sith are all alike. You only see inward. Only thinking about yourselves. It's no real wonder how the Jedi have outlived you this long. You see, when _true_ Jedi fight, and use their powers to protect others from harm they show how strong they are by protecting what is precious. Being a Sith means you have no such person or people in your life. _That_ Lord Basilisk, is why...you..._**FAIL!"**_ said Naruto, as he called upon all his strength in the Force, and pushed the Sith Lord's attack back at the man much to Lord Basilisk's surprise.

Lord Basilisk screamed out in pain, as the Force Lightning in such a compressed form came at him before exploding upon his person, and the Sith Lord exploded with Dark Side energy. When it cleared, the Sith Lord was no more, and Naruto used the Force to bring the man's Lightsaber to him before destroying it. With that done, Naruto fell to his knees, as he let the Force leave him for a moment, and Haku was right by his side to support her love, and could tell he was exhausted.

"I have you Naruto-kun. The invasion is over, the allied forces fighting against the Leaf have been almost completely destroyed, and everyone is safe," said Haku, as she held him close, and sensed his worries leaving him before he tensed when a vision from the Force said otherwise.

"No. All are not safe. Find Hanabi. She is great danger. She's at the hospital with her sister Find her..._now_!" said Naruto, as he was safe for the moment, but Hanabi was not, and knew only Haku at this moment at the power to save the young girl from danger by outflanking it.

(Konoha Hospital-With Hanabi)

Hanabi sat with her sister getting checked out by the doctors, as they were brought in with chakra exhaustion, and were tired from the battle. The two girls were acting like true sisters should and were happy being around the other knowing that they survived the invasion without the loss of life of their close friends. There had been casualties from the battle, as well as deaths from attack from the allied forces, but that was to be expected, and it was only the fact that it was much less then what it could be was the only thing that made it bearable.

"You did well Hanabi-Nee-chan. You've proven just how strong you are to everyone, which will no doubt show the Hyuuga Elders you should stay a Main Family member, and make sure they don't brand you with the Cage Bird Seal," said Hinata, as she knew that Hanabi's skills in battle would show that she was Main Family material all the way, and make their lives difficult since Hinata had done well too in getting so far in the Chuunin Exam Finals prior to the invasion.

"Thank you Hinata-Nee-chan. I'll be right back," said Hanabi before getting out of the chair and headed off to get something to eat from the vending machine nearby.

"You did quite well cousin," said Hyuuga Neji, as his body was still recovering, but was now supported by a single crutch, and even then was barely needed.

"Thank you Neji-Nii-san," said Hanabi, as she saw her still injured cousin had somehow quietly gotten near her, and wondered how he did that?

"The teachings your sensei had given you have served you well and no doubt he would be pleased to see you have done well in taking the lives of enemies that invade the Leaf's walls," said Neji, as he knew she hadn't had a talk yet with Naruto about her first kill, or the others that came after it.

"It was a necessary evil. I had to protect everyone around me. Surely you would do the same Neji if you had been out there," said Hanabi, as she saw Neji frown, and suspected he wanted her to crumble under the fact she had killed.

Hanabi had felt bad about killing at such a young age, but Hinata had been with her to help in that matter, saying it was all right, and that the first kill is the hardest to get over. Granted, Hanabi wanted to hear Naruto's words of wisdom of the matter, but Hinata's own weren't bad either, and needed them right now for what she did during the invasion.

"Yes. Such a duty _would_ be required of the _Branch_ Family of the Hyuuga Clan," said Neji, as he spat out the word branch with such venom, Hanabi thought he was going to sprout scales, and snake fangs in the process.

"Why are you here Neji?" said Hanabi, as she felt something was wrong with this picture, and didn't like how her cousin was looking at her with such cold hatred.

"Simple Hanabi-_sama_! To make you and your sensei suffer," said Neji, as he knew this would be his only chance to take down Hanabi before he died, but at least it would make him a martyr for the Branch Family, and insight open rebellion against the Main Family.

Hanabi's eyes widened at that remark, as she sensed her cousin had finally snapped over the loss of his Father, and her loving uncle Hyuuga Hizashi. She barely had time to move out of the way, as Neji despite his injures, and crutch had aimed a Gentle Fist strike at her chest. At the moment, Hanabi didn't have the strength to fight her cousin because she was still exhausted from fighting outside, and even with Neji still not at full strength had more experience then her.

She _could_ use the Cage Bird Seal on him, but Hanabi knew that was the main reason for his, and the Branch Family's discomfort regarding the clan as a whole. If she used it now, it would only disable Neji long enough until he was conscious again to explain his insane actions that would have reached the Branch Family, and insight a possible massacre of the clan before it could be stopped.

If Hanabi was to prevent such an action, then she was going to have to show restraint, and only use that option should Neji have a lethal strike aimed at her that she couldn't stop from hitting.

So for now, Hanabi would dodge, and stall Neji's attempts long enough for him to be detained long enough to stop his madness that would insight a clan revolt.

'Naruto-sensei, I hope you get here soon,' thought Hanabi, as she dodged another strike, blocked another, and had roll away from her cousin to prevent him from using his crutch as a weapon again her.

"I don't care if I die Hanabi-sama. I no longer care if I am punished for this, as the only thing that matters is you die so the Main Family, and your sensei suffer from it," said Neji, as his mind had gone through this for days on end for the Month that led up tot he Exam Finals, and decided this was the only path to take for him if not for the Branch Family.

Hanabi realized that her cousin was beyond the realm of sanity, as she blocked another strike from Neji, and kicked him away from her before trying to flee. However, Neji wasn't going to be denied his vengeance, as he threw his crutch support at Hanabi, and tripped her while he leaned on the wall to walk towards her with a chakra covered hand ready to destroy her. Hanabi trying to get away, used the crutch support Neji had thrown at her, and began using it to keep him away before her cousin grabbed it to throw it behind him.

'I can't die here. I have so much to do in life,' thought Hanabi, as she was backed into a hall corner, and Neji getting ready to strike her down.

"This is the end for you Hanabi-sama. Fate has decreed you die this day and I be the one to send you to the other side," said Neji, as he prepared to strike down the youngest of his two cousins, but as he moved his hand forward, a barrage of senbon needles hit his arm that threw it off trajectory, and hit Hanabi's arm instead of her chest where the heart was with the young girl crying out in pain.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," said Haku, as she threw more senbon at Neji, and hit his right (good) leg along with the back of his left shoulder.

"You?! So Naruto sends one of his women to stop me. Doesn't matter now. Hanabi's arm is practically useless and only a skilled medic like Senju Tsunade could heal it now. Now the Hyuuga Elders will have no choice, but to put her in the Branch Family, and make my pain of being a slave to the Main Family..._hers_!" said Neji, as he saw Hanabi in pain on the floor, and reveled in it like it was some exotic drink.

His enjoyment however, was ended when he heard Hinata behind him call out Hanabi's name before a blast of killer intent swarmed over his person, and made the Hyuuga Branch member freeze up at the feeling since Neji knew the source of it. Turning almost painfully around, Neji saw the angry, and walking with a purpose Grey Master before the younger of the two of them made an outstretched hand dripping motion. Instantly, Neji was levitated in midair with the life being choked out of him, as the angry form of Naruto sent him crashing into a nearby wall, then another, and went like that for some time like he was a ping pong ball. When Naruto finally stopped, Neji's body was bleeding, broken, and in great pain from the Grey Master's actions before Naruto brought the destroyed body of the Hyuuga Branch member close to his person with deadly ice cold eyes.

"I warned you Hyuuga Neji. However, you seem to think that you are beyond any torment after the loss of your Father, and think you will find peace in the afterlife. However, you seem to have forgotten the simple fact that I know the truth about what happened that night you lost your old man, and I know the truth behind why your Father was chosen over Hiashi. I _was_ going to show this to you later, but you had to go crazy, and think you were in the realm of the righteous when you attacked Hanabi," said Naruto, as he had removed the restriction on Neji's throat before putting his hand on the older boy's head.

"W-What are you d-doing?" said Neji, as he felt fear coursing through him, and wished he could move away from the feared Force wielding Shinobi.

"I'm bringing to your mind the truth Hyuuga Neji. And with that truth, I will bring you..._pain_!" said Naruto, as he used the Force to show that moment in time to Neji, and saw the boy was struggling to deny it while screaming out that it was some kind of trick.

"This is not real! You are using your power to make me see something that is false. My Father died for the Main Family's desires to keep the secrets of the Byakugan from Kumo after the failed kidnapping. I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT MY FATHER WOULD SACRIFICE HIMSELF WILLINGLY FOR THE MAIN FAMILY!" said Neji, as he tried to fight the vision Naruto showed him, and refused to let his hate go even when he knew deep down he was wrong.

"Baka. Even now, you would still hate the Main Family knowing such beliefs are wrong, and would rather embrace it then let it go knowing that would be the right thing to do. So be it," said Naruto, as he had no choice, but to deal with this in his own way, and used the Force to shut down Neji's more high mental functions.

In short, Naruto turned Neji into a vegetable, and the now former Hyuuga Prodigy had the I.Q. of one.

Without a word, Naruto let Neji drop to the floor like a dead weight, and walked up to the girls to see Hanabi crying for reasons beyond the pain in her shoulder. Naruto knew that if this injury could not be healed by a skilled medic like Tsunade, then the Hyuuga Elders would place the Cage Bird Seal on her forehead, and declare her deadweight. Placing a gentle hand on the injured area, Naruto used the Force, and repaired some of the damage done to Hanabi's arm to prevent any kind of permanent damage. Unfortunately, that was as far as he could go, and knew that Senju Tsunade of the Sannin needed to be found in order to properly heal the girl's still semi-crippled arm.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. Had I been here sooner, I could have stopped Neji completely, and saved the girl from harm," said Haku, as she felt like she had failed her lover, and saw him look at her with kind eyes.

"No Haku-chan. Everything did not happen the way I foresaw it have through the Force had you not been here. If you had not arrived when you did, Hanabi would be dead, her death would lead to Neji's death, and he would in turn become a martyr for the Branch Family to revolt against the Hyuuga Main Family. As for Hanabi's injured arm, I have healed it to the point where there will be no permanent damage, but that will only happen if Tsunade herself returns to the Leaf, and heals her arm fully," said Naruto, as he saw Hanabi being held by her older sister, and slowly getting off the ground to get the girl a room for her to stay in.

"What did you do to Neji-san?" said Haku, as she saw the seemingly lifeless boy staring off into space, and his mangled body slowly bleeding out on the hospital floor.

"I crushed his mind like I did his body. He's alive, but in a state that is worse then death, and only I can free him from it. Not that I have any intention of doing so anytime soon," said Naruto, as he needed to speak to the Hokage, and get a mission to bring back the female Sannin.

"I'll inform a nurse to take him to a room," said Haku, as she went quickly to get a nurse, or doctor to help Neji.

(Hokage Tower-A Few Days Later)

"You do realize Naruto, Hiashi isn't exactly pleased with your actions against Neji, and is asking you fix what you did," said the Sandaime, as he knew the Hyuuga Head couldn't stand to lose his brother's only son, and that Neji in this situation was bringing back bad memories.

"Does Hiashi even care that his youngest was nearly killed by her own cousin? That he almost lost a daughter? I would think Hiashi would prefer what I did over simply losing Neji permanently with a Lightsaber blade to his nephew's chest. At least what I did can be fix at anytime, but only if _I_ wish it, and I will _not_ undo what happened since it is the boy's punishment for trying to kill _my_ student! You know perfectly well what would happen if Neji had succeeded. The Hyuuga Clan would be destroyed, Konoha would be weakened further, bringing the Leaf's enemies here for another round, and when that happens not even I can save the Leaf from its death. You tell Hiashi, I will _not_ free his nephew until I deem the boy ready, and to let the truth of what happened to Hizashi all those years ago finally make Neji realize how much of a baka he's been to his cousins. Now, do I have the mission to hunt down Tsunade, and bring her back to the Leaf in order to help the people here or not?!" said Naruto, as he saw the Sandaime look out the window for a moment, and then back at the Force User with a sigh.

Even with his youth restored, Naruto could see the Sandaime was now acting like his hesitant old self of a man in his late sixties if not his early seventies.

"Yes. Take Jiraiya with you, as he will be able to give you information on Tsunade, and what she looks like to help in identifying her," said the Sandaime, as he saw Naruto nod his head, and start to leave before stopping at the door.

"I'm warning you old man. Do not make me regret giving you your youth back. The stain on your honor is gone, as it is Anko's with Orochimaru's death, and I will not serve a Fire Shadow who still lacks a spine. Even more so when I'm the one who did the transplant for you to use the new one in your body!" said Naruto, as he felt the old man, who was now not so old was faltering back to his old ways when he was old when there was no real reason to, and it was pissing him off considerably.

'I know Naruto. Now that what you did to me in being young again will reach out beyond the village, many will seek to end your life out of fear that you are some kind of demigod, or seek to capture you in order to learn how you granted me my youth again,' thought the Sandaime, as he looked out the window, and at the face of his late successor.

His body maybe young, but the mind wasn't so quick to embrace that fact, and needed a kick in the cerebellum by Naruto on occasion to remember that.

(Konoha Gates-A Few Days Later)

"Are you ready Jiraiya?" said Naruto, as he saw Jiraiya's beaten being dragged along the dirt road by Asta, and Yugito after they found him trying to sneak in some "last minute research time" before they kicked the crap out of him.

"I would be if these two hadn't beaten me up," said Jiraiya, as he dusted himself off after getting off the ground, and spit out some blood to the side with a tooth amongst the wad.

"Then don't peep in the hot springs or I'll order HK-47 to do _that_ to you," said Naruto, as he saw Jiraiya go pale, and the girls grinned at the Super Pervert with eyes that dared him to act lecherous even once for the next couple of decades.

"Okay! Okay! Got it. I'm officially dead from the neck down until we get Tsunade back," said Jiraiya, as he didn't want Naruto having his droid (nearly crapped his pants at the sight of the mechanical being) doing that to him, and knew that for the sake of his body he needed to keep thinking with the head on his neck.

Not the one between his legs.

"Good. Had you thought differently, then I would make that statement true, and given you a sex change..._personally_!" said Naruto, as he saw Jiraiya cringe, and the girls were now snickering at him.

'Damn. You think because the gaki gets laid several times a days by various women in his house Naruto would lighten up a little, but noooo, he has to be cold as glacier in Snow Country to his Godfather a.k.a. _ME_, and threaten the mutilation of my manhood,' thought Jiraiya, as he was jealous his Godson had gotten laid by Asta, Anko, Haku, and possibly that Tenten girl if the blush on her face was any indication the other day when being near the gaki.

Hell, Jiraiya wouldn't be surprised if the eldest of the Hyuuga Hiashi's two daughters had snuck into his home one night, and did it with him just to defy the Fate worshiping clan.

In Konoha's hospital in the Leaf, Hinata sneezed a mouse sneeze, and then blushed with a perverted nosebleed on her face.

'Someone is thinking about me. I hope it's Naruto-kun for that _special_ wake up I gave him this morning,' thought Hinata, as she kept the nosebleed from sight despite her little sister seeing it, and raised an eyebrow.

It was no surprise that Hinata liked Naruto, but when the emotions the Hyuuga girl felt for the Force User exploded after so many training sessions where they trained half naked, and the fact that several women he slept with had that dreamy far off look in their eyes. Well...Hinata couldn't take it anymore, as she snuck into the Namikaze Estates at night, snuck into his room, stripped off her clothing, and then slept in his bed with a sigh leaving her before letting dream/fantasy world consume her world. Then when the two woke up, Naruto raised an eyebrow at her antics, and Hinata confessed how she couldn't take it anymore. How she loved him, wanted him, and wished for the Namikaze to make love to her like he did the other women in his life.

Naruto could sense through the Force that Hinata wasn't under any influence aside from her own mind so with that being said, the Grey Master granted the Hyuuga girl's wish, and did just that _provided_ that Hanabi never found out due to the younger girl's crush on him. Though in his mind, Naruto knew he couldn't resist for one reason, and it was his male pride that had a bit of perverseness in it.

'Sisters are weird,' thought Hanabi, as she saw her sister trying to act normal, and like nothing important happened.

(Omake-Naruto abusing the Jedi Mind Trick)

Naruto walked through the village feeling a bit..._different_ today, as he felt the need to prank someone today, and felt the pent up frustrations of the need to play a joke on someone that his fox like nature. Even now the Force had a sense of humor, as it was now guiding him to his pray, and found it in the form of Inuzuka Kiba.

"Hey Kiba!" said Naruto, as he walked over to the Inuzuka boy, and saw Kiba snarling at him slightly before stopping.

"What do you want Naruto?" said Kiba, as he decided to be at least formal with the boy, and show _some_ measure of respect due to his rank in the Leaf.

For now.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something," said Naruto, as he saw Kiba now become intrigued by the offer, and knew that the boy wouldn't resist.

His Inuzuka pride wouldn't let him.

"What?" said Kiba, as he was now nearly face to face with Naruto, and just out of "I'm in your face deal with it!" range.

"This. You will go to the women's side of the hot springs and attempt to steal all their clothing. You are to succeed, but get caught upon being chased by them, and except the cruel humiliating punishment they give you," said Naruto, as he waved his hand over Kiba's face, and the boy's eyes glazed over while the Namikaze's influence took hold.

"I will go to the women's side of the hot springs and attempt to steal all their clothing. I will succeed, but get caught upon being chased by them, and except the cruel humiliating punishment they give me," said Kiba, as he turned around, and headed towards the hot springs to complete his mission before getting his masculinity removed by all the angry women.

It wouldn't help Kiba that _Nara Yoshino_ was in the hot springs right now taking a break, relaxing from a long hard day of whipping her husband, and son (both figuratively and literally) into submission.

'It's great to be me,' thought Naruto, as he walked along the streets of Konoha again, and soon heard the female screams of "PERVERT!" before angry war cries from said women could be heard with the mass of feminine beauty mixed with female fury hunted down Kiba (currently running with women's clothing in hand) to beat him down in the middle of the street.

When Kiba woke up from his daze, he was tied up, gagged, and bent over naked while dangling on a pole in the middle of the village square with the words "DUMBASS!" tattooed on his Inuzuka butt cheeks.

'Who knew abusing the Jedi Mind Trick could be without consequences? Why didn't I try this sooner?' thought Naruto smiled at the sight before leaving the humiliated Inuzuka to his situation.

(End Omake)

(YAY! I updated. I know it was a long wait, but my muse had other plans up until now, and I know you will forgive me...right? (Dodges several thrown objects) Well I tried. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-Taming of the Shrew

Naruto looked at the city before him, as Jiraiya was going on about Tsunade being the best medic in all the Elemental Countries, and how she had such huge breasts that you wanted to squeeze them to make sure they were real. The Namikaze blocked him out of course since that was irrelevant to him, as the key to the mission was to bring back the last remaining Sannin to Konoha, and heal his aching student in the hospital along with countless others.

As the two walked into the city, Naruto felt anger swelling within his being for this woman, as she had been away for many years now, and ignoring her duties in being his Godmother. Of course Jiraiya tried to explain it was due to the woman's own losses and anger at the memories the village brought to mind that Tsunade left without taking him.

Naruto thought it was crap, but knew the woman had lost much if what Jiraiya said was indeed true about his Godmother, and that such loss would require time away from the Leaf. Force knows, he had done it himself after the death of his Mother, but even after a few years, Naruto had the sense to _come back_ to the Leaf, and get back to the way things were. What bothered Naruto more then the simple fact Tsunade was his Godmother, was the simple fact the woman didn't come back to use her medical talents to help the Leaf, and further save the lives of others.

Like Hanabi.

(Flashback-Konoha Hospital)

Naruto sat in a chair beside the hospital bed of his student, Hyuuga Hanabi current resting peacefully while asleep on painkillers since the injury to her arm would cause her pain without them, and the Force User wished the girl wasn't in this situation. It was bound to happen given their profession, but the Hyuuga girl was still young, and didn't want the harshness of this life to destroy what goodness Hanabi had within her in seeing the bright side of things. The Namikaze brushed a strand of hair from Hanabi's gentle looking face and communicated to the girl through the Force that he would see to it that her injuries were healed soon by only the best of doctors in the Elemental Countries.

Senju Tsunade herself.

Hanabi's outer facial muscles twitched to create a weak smile, as she was thanking him for everything, and wished him the best of luck on his mission. Naruto wanted to tell the girl there was no such thing as luck, but that wouldn't help in this situation, and thanked her for it.

Leaving the room, Naruto saw the Sandaime looking at him with sad eyes, and the young Namikaze was bore his eyes into the once elderly man. The two had a heated argument early on in the Hokage's Office about making Tsunade come back to the Leaf with the Sandaime telling Naruto to go easy on her. Naruto stated that the woman had been going all over the Elemental Countries when she should have been back in the Leaf using her medical talents to teach the next generation. Not to mention that the woman was also his Godmother and had decided _not _to come back to visit him this whole time.

Without saying a word, Naruto left the Sandaime to his own devices while heading home to prepare for his hunt for the Slug Sannin, and make the woman remember her duties to the Leaf.

(End Flashback)

The blonde Namikaze walked where the Force told him he would find Tsunade, which was not surprisingly in a bar, drinking sake', and looking like a house had crashed on her like the Wicked Witch from that weird Oz movie he saw with Haku one night. Beside the busty blonde woman was another dark haired woman holding a well pampered female pig in her arms.

"How pathetic," said Naruto in a whispered voice, as Jiraiya turned to look at Naruto, and frown at him.

"Don't say that Naruto. She's had it rough. Not like you of course, but its still pretty bad, and Tsunade-hime requires a bit of finesse for this mission to succeed," said Jiraiya, as he saw Naruto look at him through his hood covered face, and saw the boy's eyes telling the Sannin like he was an idiot.

"If that's your position, then you can go in there without me, and convince her yourself," said Naruto, as he saw Jiraiya looking at him in shock, and Force Pushed the Sannin into the building before the man could protest.

'Damn brat,' thought Jiraiya, as he walked towards Tsunade, and greeted her with a loud hello.

"Jiraiya? What the Hell are you doing here?" said Tsunade, as she saw her old teammate sit down across from her, and smile his friendliest smile though it made the Slug Princess want to hit him even more then she already did.

"Oh you know me Tsunade-hime. Busy! Busy! Busy! I actually came here to speak to you about coming back to the village if you really want to know," said Jiraiya, as he saw Tsunade scowl, and look away angrily like a child being deny her favorite toy.

"I don't want to go back Jiraiya. You know how I feel about the place," said Tsunade, as she saw Jiraiya's smile leave him, and turn into a small frown.

"Tsunade-sama," said the woman beside her with a look that told Jiraiya the woman was from the Leaf and clearly homesick.

"Quiet Shizune! It's my decision," said Tsunade, as she saw Shizune look away, and the pig in the woman's arms let out a sad noise.

"This isn't a request Tsunade. Its an order from the Sandaime himself. He needs you back in the Leaf immediately to help heal the injured there from the invasion Orochimaru led against us with Iwa. Surely, you would not let the people suffer, and die because of a few bad memories?" said Jiraiya, as he saw Tsunade look back him with a look that told the Toad Sannin to speak the next couple of sentences carefully, and not piss the woman off anymore then he already had.

"Like I care what sensei wants. Besides, we both know the man has been giving the order for my return for years, and has not done a damn thing to punish me for not obeying him. What makes this time any different? We both know you'll do just about anything for me if I ask and right now I think you know what it is I'm asking of you in regards to the Sandaime's order in finding me," said Tsunade with a smirk on her face, and letting her female assets be used to sway Jiraiya's decision.

And would have worked too had Jiraiya not heard Naruto's voice inside his head via the Force telling the Sannin _not_ to think with his _other_ head for once.

"Because I'm not the only one here Tsunade," said Jiraiya, as he turned his head to the door, and Tsunade followed it to see someone there waiting clearly for her to come out.

"So? _Make_ your partner understand. Lie if you have to. Say I'm deep undercover on a top secret mission right now for the Leaf and that bringing me home would jeopardize it," said Tsunade, as she knew Jiraiya had a lot of sway with Shinobi, and could convince them to do just about anything.

"The person outside can't be bought Tsunade. Not on this mission anyway," said Jiraiya, as he saw the woman scowl at him, and then at the person outside before getting out of her chair to deal with this individual herself.

"Well. We'll see just how unbendable he is when it comes to following orders after _I_ get through with him," said Tsunade, as she was going to beat this guy to a pulp, and _then_ tell him to forget ever seeing her.

'Oh crap,' thought Jiraiya, as he followed Tsunade, and Shizune holding the pig looking worried.

When they got outside, they saw Tsunade with her arms crossed, and staring at the robed figure standing in the middle of the street looking back like he was made of stone. They knew right away this was going to be a pissing contest first before it went into an all out slugfest that would turn ugly.

Though for _whom_ they were unsure.

"So you're the guy Sarutobi-sensei sent with my old teammate to make sure the pervert didn't do something stupid, huh? You don't look like much," said Tsunade, as she was trying to provoke what seemed like a young Genin if not Chuunin into fight, and give her a reason to knock the guy on his ass.

"This coming from a woman, who abandons her Godson, and drowns her misery in sake' while blowing money on casinos. Compared to me, you look like shit, and smell like it too from all the cheap sake' you've been drinking," said Naruto, as he knew of Tsunade's temper, and knew just how to hit where it hurt.

"You bastard! What do you know? I've lost too much thanks to the Leaf!" said Tsunade, as she braced herself to charge the boy, and run her fist right through his face.

"What do I know? I know all about pain. I know all about suffering. _And _I know that your suffering is _nothing_ compared to mine...my Godmother!" said Naruto, as he removed his hood from his face, and stared at the shocked woman eyes.

"N-Naruto!" said Tsunade, as she had heard of how infamous the boy had become in the Elemental Countries, and thought they were just childish rumors.

"So you can still remember my name after all these years of being away from the Leaf. I am a bit surprised you can remember anything with all the alcohol that's killed so many of your brain cells. Hopefully, you have enough left in that nearly empty head of yours to understand _why_ I won't let you go, and tell the Sandaime we were unable to find you," said Naruto, as he activated one of his Lightsabers, and made Tsunade realize that this was not going to be something she could sweet talk her way out of.

"I'm not going back to the Leaf and I highly doubt you can make me," said Tsunade, as she had heard the rumors of her Godson, but didn't believe half of the things he's done, and what he could do with his power.

"That my so called Godmother...is where you are _deeply_ mistaken," said Naruto, as he instantly had Tsunade in the Force Choke, and lifted her up into the air.

"Tsunade-sama! Put her down Naruto. Right now!" said Shizune, as she moved to attack Naruto, but she was thrown into a wall by boy via Force Push, and then saw him look at the Slug Sannin with anger radiating from his eyes.

"Still think I can't make you come back? All I have to do is make you fall unconscious and then drag your shell of a former self back the Leaf," said Naruto, as he saw Tsunade trying to think of a way to get out of this, and look to Jiraiya for help.

"Naruto, please put her down," said Jiraiya calmly, as he saw Tsunade's face while she struggled to breathe, and it was hard to stomach for him.

"As you wish," said Naruto, as he released his grip on Tsunade, and let her fall to the ground before walking away so the two old friends could talk without him around.

"Jiraiya...what...what just hap...happened?" said Tsunade, as she began breathing heavily, and looked at her teammate's face to see his sorrow.

"That was Naruto being nice. Our Godson has suffered due to our negligence Tsunade and is not in much of a forgiving mood. Even now, he's barely on tolerable terms with Sarutobi-sensei, and there are times I see Naruto wants to burn everything around him with the Leaf's symbol to the ground. We were wrong to abandon him Tsunade. For whatever reason we chose to leave him to fend for himself, it was wrong to do, and he's not happy about it. The only reason he's here to help me bring you back, is so you can heal his student Hyuuga Hanabi currently sitting in the hospital with a damaged arm only you can heal right now, and has little patience for anyone that upsets him," said Jiraiya, as he saw Tsunade getting off the ground with Shizune limping towards them, and Tonton looking concerned at what had happened to her poor owner.

"Nice? Jiraiya, he was choking the life right out of me!" said Tsunade, as Jiraiya shook his head, and act like she didn't get it.

"No more then the Leaf choking the life out of him when growing up. Something that shouldn't have happened on our watch since we were charged in being his Godparents. The village has tried to kill him on multiple occasions when he was growing up and sensei had done little to stop it because of the Councils. It was after Naruto became strong enough to defend himself did he kill them all, and after he was forced to kill his Mother," said Jiraiya, as he saw Tsunade, and Shizune look at him like was nuts.

"He did what? Why?" said Tsunade, as she knew Kushina was in the hospital when she left, and had felt guilty in leaving the woman like that though she had hoped the redhead would awaken from her condition.

"It was a mercy killing Tsunade. Her condition was so far gone, Kushina would've been in constant pain for the rest of her days, and Naruto had no choice except to end her life peacefully. I don't know all the details of how that happened, but I do know the boy killed the Councils because they were involved in the woman's condition, and then he left the village to take S-ranked missions to _help_ clear his head. Who goes on S-ranked missions in order to _help _clear their head like that Tsunade? An angry person does. A _very_ angry person like Naruto, who hates everything, and everyone around him responsible for his suffering in life. _We_ fit into that category of people that wronged him Tsunade and you know it. Isn't that why you've been avoiding the Leaf for so long? Even after you heard about Naruto, his rumored rank of Jounin, and even his feared nickname you stayed far away from him. You _knew_ Tsunade that if Naruto ever crossed your path, he would have annihilated the last Senju in existence, and would have _never_ felt guilty about it to the end of his days. Its also why you've been drinking heavier then usual," said Jiraiya, as he saw the tall tale signs of Tsunade drinking heavily despite the Sannin's medical skills she learned to deal with such intakes of sake', and saw the woman look away.

"I know Jiraiya! I know all too well. What do you want me to say? Huh? How do I stay where I lost so much? I honestly thought Kushina would wake up and raise Naruto. You did too!" said Tsunade, as she saw Jiraiya sigh, and rub the back of his head through his long hair.

"Yeah and I got my ass kicked for it more ways then I care to remember. Look Tsunade, I know you don't want to come back, but the Leaf needs you right now, and while Naruto will most likely deny this...I think he needs you too," said Jiraiya, as he knew that the boy was conflicted with Tsunade, but if Naruto _really_ hated his Godmother beyond all reason, then he would have finished choking the life out of her, or use one of those deadly energy swords to take the woman apart piece by piece.

"If you truly believe that Jiraiya, then I'll come back, but I would like to speak to my Godson again, and on more..._suitable_ terms," said Tsunade, as she saw Jiraiya nod his head, and Shizune along with Tonton looking worried.

"Just _try_ to keep your temper in check Tsunade. You may have that fiery passionate anger I know and love, but Naruto's own anger is...well let's just say I'd rather fight an angry you instead of him," said Jiraiya, as he really meant that since Tsunade when angry your body bloody until she was done, and Naruto when he was angry...tore all your limbs right out of their sockets one at a time before using his power to beat you to death with them.

"I will _try_ to keep that in mind you stupid pervert," said Tsunade, as she headed to where Naruto was, and Shizune looked at her teacher with worry.

"Was it really that bad Jiraiya-sama?" said Shizune, as she saw Jiraiya nod his head, and let out a sigh filled with sorrow.

"Yeah. It was if not more. After Naruto learned the truth, anyone that got crossed him was dead within the hour, and he helped Itachi kill a good portion of the village along with the Uchiha Clan. The only reason Naruto isn't charged for either was out of self-defense and defending himself against the Uchiha Clan while Itachi destroyed them in the Uchiha District," said Jiraiya, as he saw Shizune look at him in surprise, and let out a small chuckle.

"How can you laugh like this is normal? This is _not_ normal!" said Shizune, as she was getting angry now, and only a glare from Jiraiya shut her up.

"I _know_ its not normal Shizune. _Nothing_ about Naruto is normal, but if you were put through Hell since you were born like him, then I think you'd want to butcher the people around you, and not give a rat's ass if they died slowly in the process," said Jiraiya, as he saw Shizune look away, and held onto Tonton a little tighter.

Shizune would have said something at this point, but an explosion in the distance got her, and Jiraiya's attention before the two rushed off to see what it was.

(With Naruto and Tsunade)

Tsunade punched the enemy in front of her right in the face with the Iwa ANBU mask shattering upon impact and sending the Iwa Shinobi into several of his friends before they stopped after hitting a tree. Not that far away, Naruto using his Lightsabers to cut through enemies like they were butter, and his energy swords being the hot knife that cut through them. When the weapons didn't get you, the boy's strange "Force power" would, and in Tsunade's mind they were very strange to say the least.

It was not how Tsunade wanted to start building a bridge with Naruto, as she came to see him mediating on a hilltop deep in thought, and express how sorry she was. Before she could however, an army of Iwa Shinobi with ANBU masks had practically appeared out of nowhere, and were already calling for the death of the Namikaze responsible for so many deaths during their allied invasion with Orochimaru against Konoha.

'Maybe I can prove my forgiveness through this,' thought Tsunade, as she slammed her foot down to make a huge chunk of the ground shoot up, and caught the object before throwing it at a group of Iwa Shinobi trying to flank the last Namikaze.

Naruto merely looked at her or a split second before nodding slightly and went back to destroying the small army sent to slay him. It wasn't much in Tsunade's mind, but it was _something_, and right now the Slug Princess would take just about anything to form a foundation with her Godson. Behind the woman, two Iwa Shinobi attacked her unguarded back by leaping into the air with swords drawn, and would have killed Tsunade had they not been stopped in midair by Naruto before their necks were snapped with their bodies falling to the ground seconds later.

'Now were even,' thought Naruto, as he sensed what Tsunade had wanted upon reaching him prior to the attack, and was all set to hear the Slug Princess go on about how sorry she was while explaining herself to him about her life in the Leaf in losing those close to her heart.

It was nothing new in Naruto's mind, as he had lost people too, namely his Mother with his Father being a distant second, but at least Tsunade was loved by the village populous as a whole, and not hated for holding a demon inside her like he was even after the truth came out. Tsunade had her vices of course the revolved around gambling, drinking, and of course running away from debt collectors when losing bets. The same could be said about Jiraiya too though his vices surrounded peeping on women and drinking sake' like Tsunade while being a lazy bastard at times unless it was _really _important.

By the time Jiraiya and Shizune arrived, the battle was over with Naruto, and Tsunade being the victors of the battle with Iwa's forces. It was at this point that Jiraiya had a new found respect for Naruto's fighting prowess and Shizune's was that of respect mixed with fear.

"Damn Iwa. I warned the Tsuchikage not to test me. I warned him so many times and have even held nothing against him when he allied with Orochimaru. I told myself the man was desperate to prove his village was strong, but he didn't listen to me, and did this to show what my warnings mean to him! The Tsuchikage is...a..._dead man_!" said Naruto, as he deactivated his Lightsabers, and his rage practically radiating off of his body in a manner that made those around him uneasy.

"Naruto, please try to calm down. You're going to push yourself too hard," said Tsunade, as she had not realized how angry the boy could become, and to feel so much was almost too frightening to imagine.

"Why? Why should I calm down? Give me one good reason!" said Naruto, as he tried to control his anger, but it was difficult to do, and was feeling his demon blood burning up inside.

"Because your student needs you. Surely, you care about her over that of revenge, and see young Hanabi become a powerful Shinobi under your command?" said Tsunade, as she saw the fury in Naruto's eyes spike for a second, and then decrease slowly before looking at her with calm yet tired eyes.

"Your right. My student needs me. We'll return to the Leaf for now. I'll deal with Iwa later when the time is right and not a minute sooner or later," said Naruto, as he walked slowly towards the city again to find a room to rest, and regain his lost strength.

"Naruto wait! I just wanted to say...," said Tsunade, but a hand raised by Naruto silenced her, and saw him look back with a tired smile on his face.

"I know. We'll talk more about building the bridge between us when I'm fully rested. For now, let us pretend we are both Leaf Shinobi, and we need our rest before the trip home," said Naruto, as he continued to head back into the city, and missed Tsunade smiling at him.

"How come he forgives you so easily and not me?" said Jiraiya, who got smashed into the ground by one of Tsunade's fists, and had a lump on his head.

"Because I'm a sophisticated woman. _That_ is why," said Tsunade, as she began to follow Naruto, and Shizune right behind her.

"Sophisticated woman my ass. Sometimes I wonder if your secretly man with the way you hit," said Jiraiya though Tsunade was nowhere to be found, which was most likely a good thing in his case due to the woman's temper if she heard his words that would no doubt get him planted in the ground again, and most definitely six feet under for it.

Oh yeah, it was probably for the best Tsunade didn't hear him.

(A/N: YAY! I updated after nearly 5 Months of doing other stuff. Sorry its not longer, but my muse was struggling at this point, and I'm going to stop here while I'm at this point where I can end the chapter nicely. Until next time...PEACE!)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-The Last Straw

Naruto walked with a purpose towards the gates of the Leaf village after days of travel with the two Sannin plus assistant behind him and the young Namikaze made certain to keep his Force senses focused on Tsunade just in case she tried to run. Not that she would run, of _that_ Naruto was sure having read her mind, and knew Tsunade was in no position to run. Sure, the woman was trying to pay off her debt to him, but the woman's current track record when it came to paying off debts to people was..._sketchy _at best, and Naruto wasn't going to let the Slug Sannin run from her duties

Naruto had made it very clear with the Iwa Shinobi he'd killed that she would regret it if she ran away.

Title of Godmother be damned.

"Move it you three! I want to be back in Konoha before nightfall," said Naruto, as he saw the three Shinobi behind leaning against trees from all the nonstop walking, and were trying to catch their breath.

"Damn gaki, would it kill you to slow down, and let us breath. The spirit is willing, but the flesh is weak, flabby, and tired," said Jiraiya, as he saw Naruto stop, and glare at him.

'Where does this kid get this energy from?' thought Shizune and Tsunade having walked almost nonstop for the last couple of days almost without any sleep.

"My student is currently lying in a hospital bed, in pain because of her damn cousin, and is counting on me to bring back the best Medic Nin in all of the Elemental Countries to heal her body. She is counting on me not to fail her and every second of every day away from the village without you back in it bring Hanabi one step closer to losing hope. Now move your lazy asses or I will _make you_ move them," said Naruto angrily, as he expected more energy from three full grown adults, and with two of them being Kage level.

Unacceptable.

"Well...when you put it like that," said Jiraiya, as he straightened up, and followed Naruto with both women behind him doing the same.

(Hokage Tower-Hours Later)

"Tsunade! So glad to see you again," said the Sandaime smiling at Tsunade now looking at him with her jaw on the floor.

"I don't believe it. I heard the story of you getting your youth back, but I thought it was all crap, and just Jiraiya pulling my leg," said Tsunade while Shizune had fainted at the sight of the young looking Sandaime.

"I have Naruto to thank for that," said the Sandaime though it was clear to Tsunade by his facial expression when mentioning the Namikaze that there was a significant rift between the two.

"Yeah. From what Jiraiya's told me, the kid's not happy with the people in the Leaf, and has more of a reason to leave then I do. Something you had a hand in due to his abuse if I'm told correctly," said Tsunade seeing the Sandaime scowl slightly at that.

"I was a weak old man at the time Tsunade. I've changed in that regard," said the Third Hokage seeing Tsunade shake her head.

"Physically maybe. But we both know that you're still hesitant to do thing you would have done decades ago on account of your mentality equivalent to that of an old man," said Tsunade seeing the Sandaime frown and finding no room to argue with her since she was no doubt right.

"Perhaps, but I can still be Hokage long enough until Naruto takes over, and you two my former students are going to help him by being his _advisors_. My last two were killed by Naruto some time ago and will further keep you two in Konoha. Its high time you took new responsibilities over your old ones," said the Sandaime seeing the two Sannin look at him in protest.

"Whoa old man! I'm not a paper pusher. Neither is Tsunade for that matter. I have a spy network to maintain," said Jiraiya seeing the Sandaime giving him a "are you serious?" look.

"You can't pass it on to Naruto? Considering he has his own from the time he spent as a Hunter Nin doing S-ranked missions, the spy network he's acquired rivals yours, and the only logical conclusion now is to give that to him. Besides, it will give you both a chance to settle down, and maybe if you play your cards right...convince Naruto to restore your youth as well so you two can _finally_ settle down together," said the Sandaime seeing Tsunade's face go red while Jiraiya was thinking of things that would make the woman next to him want to crack his skull...again.

"As if I'd settle down with this pervert," said Tsunade though being young again Genjutsu aside was very appealing.

"_Regardless_, you two are staying here, in Konoha under advisory positions, and help run things in Konoha rather then letting your vices get the better of you," said the Sandaime seeing the two grumble.

"What about the Akatsuki? Or Iwa? They dropped in on us after we met up. Naruto here looked peeved and ready to go on a one man war against the Tsuchikage," said Jiraiya, as he saw Naruto leaning against the window with the sunlight coming from it giving him shadowy appearance that would make some women swoon at the sight.

"Those two obstacles can wait. My student in the hospital can't," said Naruto firmly, as he wasn't about to let this meeting drag on for much longer, and leave his student in pain.

"We get it Naruto! Stop pushing gaki. Damn! We'll discuss this later old man. _Count on it_!" said Tsunade, as she left with Shizune to the hospital, and deal with the chaos there.

"What does your spy say about the movements of the Akatsuki organization Jiraiya?" said the Sandaime knowing the man had a spy in their ranks to provide them info.

"Not much. They are active, but only slightly, and can only give me the name of some of the key players though just _who _those people are among the elite group in the Akatsuki are still debatable," said Jiraiya, as he saw the Sandaime nod, and look at Naruto not at all intimidated by this news.

"Give me their names Jiraiya and I'll hunt them down at my leisure at a later time. I'm not afraid of the Akatsuki. Quite frankly...they should be afraid of me," said Naruto, as he left before they could speak to him, and went to the hospital to check on his Hyuuga student.

"That kid's got a lot of anger in him. I thought he vented it all when he left the village?" said Jiraiya seeing the Sandaime sigh and shake his head.

"Kakashi and the rest of team 7 with the exception of Hyuuga Hanabi have been causing Naruto to be aggravated. They constantly remind him of the abuse he suffered and my own failure to handle the village properly after I became Hokage again. I don't know what to do Jiraiya," said the Sandaime seeing his student nod in agreement.

"I don't either. Minato was the same way. He had so much rage inside of him after Obito died and when he unleashed it on Iwa...it just wasn't enough," said Jiraiya not knowing what to do about Naruto.

"Only Kushina had the power to calm him down after it was over. Naruto has both his parents in him, but right now I see more of Minato the Kushina, and that's what scares me," said the Sandaime seeing the Sannin nod knowing that was to be expected after learning the truth.

"Those girls living with him are the only real reason he stays in the Leaf, doesn't kill just about everyone in it, and keeps him from going on a total psychotic rampage that could level other places too," said Jiraiya simply.

"How did it come to this?" said the Sandaime, as he only wanted what was for the best of everyone, and it had cost him a great deal.

(Konoha Hospital-Hours Later)

"You're looking better," said Naruto seeing Hanabi smiled at him from her drug induced state after getting out of surgery under Tsunade's careful hands.

"Thanks to you Naruto-kun," said Hanabi smiling at him while he moved some hair lingering around her eyes.

"I'm your sensei. I wouldn't be a good one if I didn't do everything in my power to help you," said Naruto before he sensed someone in the room and it made him scowl.

"What's wrong Naruto-sensei?" said Hanabi, as she saw Naruto's serious face even in her current mind numbed state indicated to her to call him sensei, and knew something was up.

"Nothing _you _need to worry about Hanabi-chan. Just sleep for now. You need to rest in order to heal fast and get back to training," said Naruto before going back to his smiling face though it didn't match his eyes.

"I will Naruto-sensei," said Hanabi before sleep finally took her with a little nudging from Naruto using the Force.

Smiling one last time at his student, Naruto kissed her forehead, and then turned to face Hatake Kakashi leaning against the wall with his book in hand.

"You. Me. Hospital roof. Now!" said Naruto angrily before the two of them were there moments later.

"Something on your mind you didn't want to talk to me about with our student lying there asleep Naruto?" said Kakashi calmly, but right now he was feeling waves of anger aimed at him, and it was clear the boy had quite a bit to say.

"Yes. First, Hanabi is not _your_ student since you haven't trained her in a single thing, and spend all your time with the 'Last Uchiha'. Second, I'm going to request Hanabi become my fulltime student, and have her taken away from team 7 so she can grow with a more fitting group," said Naruto seeing Kakashi scowl at him now.

"That will cause team 7 to be shelved until a new member can replace her," said Kakashi, as he knew this would upset Sasuke, and to a lesser degree Sakura.

"Deal with it. Besides, we both know they are pathetic excuses for Genin, and they are a waste of time," said Naruto seeing Kakashi disagreeing with him again.

"You make it sound like they should go back to the Academy," said Kakashi seeing Naruto now facing him fully.

"No. That's not what I'm saying to you Kakashi. I'm _telling you_ that those two bakas are ego driven, and have no sense of loyalty to anyone except themselves. Both want power to get revenge on those they feel wronged them. _Me _specifically! Or have you forgotten?" said Naruto seeing Kakashi look away for a second, but he knew the Jounin didn't forget, and instead he chose to _ignore _it.

"They will get over it in time," said Kakashi like it was a simple thing to solve.

"Like the people did with me? The Sandaime said that to me about Asta and we all know how that turned out. Dead Council members, dead Uchiha Clan members, and all around dead bigots born here in the Leaf. Do _not_ tell me something so stupid and make it sound like it's the simplest thing in the world. Its not!" said Naruto, as he was finding it harder, and harder to calm down on account of his demon blood rising again.

"That's different," said Kakashi, but was Force Pushed against the nearest wall, and held there by Naruto.

"Don't you _dare_ say they are different. We both know those two have their heads so far up their ass like everyone else that they will _never _let it go," said Naruto seeing Kakashi struggling to get free.

"What do you suggest I do then Naruto?" said Kakashi struggling to move.

"Send them back to the Academy. If they give you grief, tell them to shut their mouths, and follow orders for once. Kami knows it would be a start in the right direction," said Naruto before letting him go and leaving before the Jounin could say anything else.

(Konoha Streets-Sometime Later)

Naruto found his walks through the repairing village to be peaceful for the most part, as he ignored the looks people still sent him, and the whispers of him becoming too strong for the Sandaime to control. How they wished for the days when he was weak, helpless, and begging for them to not hurt his body. How he deserved to suffer for the loss of all their loved ones past and present regardless of whether the boy was a Namikaze or not.

Pathetic really.

Walking through the village, Naruto stopped suddenly, as he sensed a shift in the Force, and it telling him someone close to his heart was endanger. Focusing on the disturbance, Naruto's eyes widened, and then narrowed at the source of it all.

Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura at Training Ground #6 with Hyuuga Hanabi...and she was in pain.

The street lamp a few feet away crumple in on itself before falling over behind him.

'This has gone on long enough!' thought Naruto, as he vanished quickly from the sight of others, and let them focus on the downed structure.

When Naruto arrived, he saw Uchiha Sasuke smirking down at Hyuuga Hanabi recently being released from the hospital, and had been wanting to do some light training. At the moment however, Haruno Sakura had the girl on her knees while her arms were behind her back to prevent any form of Gentle Fist, and had a large fresh bruise on her face.

"Don't look at me like that. Its your own so called _sensei's_ fault we're making you pay for our loss. We couldn't advance to the Chuunin Exams because of him, we were restrained from using our full potential in Wave because of him, and our team is being disbanded _because _of him. Since I can't take it out on the loser, we're going to take it out on his prized _pet _of a student, and there is nothing a weak little girl like you can do about it," said Sasuke before he moved backhand the girl's face, but found his arm unable to finish the strike halfway through, and felt killer intent behind his form reaching surreal levels.

"You have a lot of nerve Uchiha. First, you bitch about what you cannot have, and then you complain about not participating in the Chuunin Exams on my recommendation to the Hokage. Now, you seek to punish one of your teammates simply to punish me, and try to make me suffer emotionally while she suffers physically. Funny how your way of thinking up until now has been faulty," said Naruto before using the Force to throw the Uchiha away from Hanabi and then Force Choking Sakura until she let go of the young Hyuuga girl.

"How so?" said Sasuke angrily.

"Simple. For one, you are not ready to become a Chuunin, as that rank requires one be a responsible individual, who leads his team on important missions with a level head, and doesn't make rash decision that get the team killed. You want to rush into every battle headfirst, damn the consequences, damn the mission, _and _damn your team following your lead. Those are _not _the traits of a true leader. They are the actions of a ego driven fool!" said Naruto seeing Sasuke bring out a kunai and charge him only to be Force Pushed into a tree.

"Damn you!" said Sakura, as she went through hand signs to perform a devastating Earth Jutsu she decided to aim at Hanabi now limping over to Naruto's side.

Or rather, she _would have_ performed an Earth Jutsu had Naruto not used the Force to throw Sasuke's kunai at Sakura, and pierced both her hands with them now stuck together thanks to the small pointy weapon.

"Second, you have tried to force my student into submission by beating her senseless for your inability to get past your arrogant actions that led to you not advancing in the first place. However, its clear you failed, as he Hanabi didn't bow down to you, and stared into your eyes with a fiery determination that angers you in even now," said Naruto seeing the Uchiha get off the ground, activating his Sharingan, and went through hand signs.

"Shut up! You know nothing! I am an Uchiha! An elite among Shinobi. My clan is the strongest of all the clan in Konoha and I will _not _be beaten by some freak of nature," said Sasuke before firing a large fireball at Naruto, who used the Force to redirect it away from himself with ease, and quickly ignited his Lightsabers while moving in front of Hanabi.

"Don't make me destroy you Uchiha. You won't like how I do it," said Naruto coldly while Sasuke ignored him and went to try again only this time he created the Chidori of all things before charging at the Namikaze.

"Die!" said Sasuke, as his Sharingan Eyes were spinning, and moved to end Naruto's life to achieve his desired power.

"You first," said Naruto before he moved out of sight and then reappeared behind Sasuke.

The Uchiha barely let out a scream before his body fell to pieces, the limbs that fell were burning from the touch of the Lightsabers when they made contact with his body, and the last thing Sasuke saw with his eyes was Naruto standing over his body with cold uncaring eyes.

"SASUKE!" yelled Sakura, as she saw her crush, and supposed "true love" on the ground dead at the hands of the monster she had come to hate with everything in her being.

"Fitting end for someone like him," said Naruto turning around while deactivating his Lightsabers to see Hanabi trying not to be unnerved by the sight of death around her and the Namikaze kicked himself for exposing her to that so soon after the failed invasion.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" yelled Sakura, as she somehow managed to get her hands free, and use what little control she had in her fingers to use that same kunai before charging at Naruto with the intent to kill.

"Close your eyes Hanabi and don't look with your Byakugan at what I'm about to do," said Naruto firmly and saw Hanabi obeying him without question.

Without further hesitation, Naruto used Force Lightning on Sakura, and the power behind it was so intense that it turned the girl's body to ash soon after making contact.

"Is it over Naruto-sensei?" said Hanabi, as she didn't need to her eyes active to feel his power used to kill Sakura, and yet felt compelled to obey her sensei's command.

"Yes Hanabi-chan. You may open your eyes now," said Naruto seeing Hanabi open her eyes yet made sure she didn't see what was behind him.

"You know I had to kill them. To protect you first and myself second," said Naruto, as he saw Hanabi nod in understanding, and hugged him.

"I'm sorry. They baited me into fighting them when they came here. They insulted you. They called you a monster, a freak, and a poor excuse for a sensei," said Hanabi feeling the firm yet gentle touch of his hand and felt safe in his arms.

"Its all right Hanabi-chan. You were defending my honor as I defended yours when I arrived. I'm sorry too. I didn't want to expose to death so soon. I didn't have much of a choice when I was younger and was exposed to death to the point where I nearly lost my mind. You are still a child, who deserves to be happy, healthy, and enjoy things kid's are meant to enjoy. Do not rush to become a Chuunin or higher like I did. Have fun with those around you. Okay?" said Naruto seeing Hanabi look up at him and that she had been crying into his stomach when he was talking.

"I just want to prove to you that I could meet your expectations. I don't want to fail you," said Hanabi, as she had always been taught to be the best, or else servitude to those who were the best was the life awaiting her.

"You won't. Trust me Hanabi-chan. You won't _ever _fail me. Now let's go report this to the Hokage and get this matter cleared," said Naruto before they headed to the Hokage's Office.

(Hokage's Office)

"Damn it Naruto. Do you have to make things more complicated for me?" said the Third Hokage not liking what he heard and how two of team 7's members tried to assault the third.

"I don't make things complicated for you. Only those around me who hate my guts do that," said Naruto seeing the Sandaime sigh knowing he was right.

"Point taken. So the two are dead and you acted in self-defense, correct?" said the Third Hokage seeing Naruto nod and Hanabi agreeing too.

"Correct," said Naruto seeing the Sandaime taking care of some papers in front of him.

"Well judging from the bruise on Hanabi's face and the fact I sense no deceit from either of you I'm going to rule it as that. You're both dismissed," said the Sandaime knowing that Kakashi would be devastated by this news.

"And my request to train Hanabi without interference?" said Naruto seeing the Sandaime pause for a second in thought.

"Your request is approved, but anything you teach her _has _to go through Hiashi, and be careful when informing him due to the Hyuuga Elders wanting to keep to clan traditions," said the Sandaime knowing the group could cause problems for him and Naruto.

"Don't worry. I won't rush her into anything I know she's not capable of handling. She'll walk until she's able to run and not a second sooner," said Naruto leaving with the girl beside him following his stride.

"I'm getting too old for this shit..._again_!" said the Sandaime finding himself sighing to be a habit acquired from interacting with Naruto before contacting his secretary to bring in Kakashi to tell him the..._tragic _news.

Though not so tragic in the Sandaime's mind.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. There you have it. I know its not much, but I intend to end this story in the next few chapters so this filler will have to do for now, and I hope you can forgive me for that. Until next time...PEACE!)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-Peace and Justice At Last

Three long years went by after Tsunade returned to Konoha, working in the hospital to heal the injured, and making sure the doctors _painfully _remembered their Hippocratic Oath. Jiraiya had given over his spy network to Naruto though the Namikaze told the Sannin it was outdated, which the man didn't like hearing, but after the demonic Force User told him the names of his spies, their locations, occupations...well it wasn't hard to dispute. So Naruto took the spy network, assimilated into his own, made improvements, and so forth to ensure such a resource was carefully preserved. At the same time, the last three years had been unpleasant regarding Iwa, Kumo, and the Akatsuki breathing down the former Jinchuriki's neck for different reasons.

One was being the son of Namikaze Minato on Iwa's front, then Kumo wanted him due to his Mother being special since an Uzumaki was a rarity, not to mention taking Yugito away from the Raikage, and finally the Akatsuki wanted him for Asta. Not that Naruto would let either of the three sides get what they wanted for whatever reasons their hearts desired. If anything, Naruto was fully intent on going to war with each of them, making them suffer such incredible losses that they would _never _wish to fight him. But the Third Hokage wouldn't allow it up until now, which didn't sit well with Naruto at all, and for the three years since Tsunade's return to Konoha...the Namikaze had stayed his hand.

Until finally, after Iwa sent two ANBU suicide assassination teams right to the Namikaze Estates, which had been destroyed immediately the long lined descendant of Revan could no longer hold back, and began to make plans for them all. The Sandaime pleaded with him to stay his hand a little longer, but Naruto would not be deterred, and didn't help the majority of Konoha didn't care about what happened to his slowly growing family either. After word got out of Uchiha Sasuke dying at Naruto's hands, the people called for his blood, only to meet their end by his hands, or imprisoned for their rioting. Tsunade and Jiraiya told Naruto not to do anything hasty though their words were ignored.

_If you truly cared about me, my family, or this village in general you would not be trying to prevent the inevitable. You would be helping, planning, and even training for the war that is to come!_

Those had been Naruto's words to his Godparents, as he had secretly spent the last three years since Tsunade's return preparing for the war, and all the parties involved. Naruto had known the Sandaime wouldn't allow him to go fight them all right away, but that did not mean the Namikaze couldn't get things rolling for them since the actions of Iwa, and then later with Kumo soon after would not stop. The Akatsuki were after him for Asta and the other Jinchuriki throughout the Elemental Countries for whatever plans they had for the Biju.

So with that in mind, Naruto set his spy network into finding out everything about these three sides, from the total number of Shinobi forces in Iwa to the location of each of the other Jinchuriki in Kumo, and who was who in the Akatsuki. Naruto even sent out HK-47 to assassinate the Akatsuki's own spies while putting Zabuza and the Demon Brothers in touch with the Rebels in Water Country opposing the cruel bloodthirsty rule of Yagura in Mist. Terumi Mei, the leader of the Rebels was grateful for the help, and was instantly smitten with the Demon of the Mist. With Naruto backing them with finances from his own clan accounts, Yagura's rule ended ahead of schedule, and Mist was slowly growing again with an alliance with Konoha being among the first things the new Mizukage did under _her _rule. That's right! Terumi Mei was the new Mizukage, which she fought, and won when fighting Zabuza for the title.

Poor man never stood a chance.

As for Naruto, he married each of the women in his life from Asta to Anko, and Hinata to Sabaku no Temari herself. Yugito was able to free Nibi from her body with the help of Naruto's natural skill in understanding seals, and the two-tailed Biju instantly pounced on the man moments later. They must have rutted for hours with Yugito getting dragged into it when she regained some measure of equilibrium from having Nibi taken out.

Not that she regretted it. Far from it.

As for the other Jinchuriki, Naruto had his spies locate each one down to their known places of hanging out when not directly in the village, and visited each one in secret. Han and Roshi both wanted to be free from Iwa's cruel control due to the village's harsh way of treating them. Sadly, Iwa always had ANBU check on them every few days, and the Namikaze's arrival was during one of those days.

When a search party from Iwa arrived to find out what happened to the ANBU...all they saw were bloody chunks on the ground with Roshi and Han gone. Of course, Iwa later learned Naruto had taken their Jinchuriki away, and were extremely pissed by this act of war. Hence why they sent the ANBU assassination teams to Konoha in a driven effort to exterminate the Namikaze and remind Konoha that Iwa was not to underestimated.

As for Naruto himself, he was busy changing things all together, as he was freeing the Biju from their human prisons, which surprised the Biju themselves, and expected the young Shinobi demand something of them in return. Naruto surprised them by saying he was doing this to bring about peace, to change things in the Elemental Countries, and offer the two Biju a chance to head back to the demonic realm using his knowledge of the Force with Asta's help in using her own demonic chakra to make the necessary portal.

Both Biju formerly sealed into Iwa Shinobi took the offer and thanked the Namikaze for his honorable action while having their utmost respect for him. He had a chance to grasp power unimagined and yet let the two Biju go without hesitation since he did not see them as weapons to be used for his own personal gain.

When word got out at what Naruto did, Iwa, the Akatsuki, and quite a few people in Konoha that believed in the ways of the Councils were less then pleased. Kumo was scared stiff by this point on account, as the Raikage didn't want to lose the Biju in his little brother, and had decided to back off in their pursuit of the Namikaze in the event he tried to do that.

However, Iwa would not be denied the justice that the Tsuchikage felt they were owed for their current losses, and they set out to make the Namikaze pay. Each time, Naruto had ensured they failed, the bodies of their Shinobi were sent back in pieces, the mark of the Namikaze Clan on the bodies, and yet the old Kage running Iwa was too stubborn to give into the Namikaze. As the third year of this came to an end, Naruto had _finally_ had enough of their actions, and decided to end them..._permanently_!

Hence why Naruto was heading directly to Iwa. Walking their in full battle armor, helmet on his head, weapons, and feeling one hundred percent ready to cripple the village to the point where they could no longer be considered one of the five major Shinobi villages anymore. The Tsuchikage had sent a message to him a week ago, demanding the return of his lost Biju, and the Jinchuriki hosts to face proper punishment along with the man himself for performing the means to set the tailed beasts free. They even had the _nerve_ to demand the women in Naruto's life as further compensation and to deny them would risk all out war with Iwa.

Naruto couldn't have that. With the Akatsuki moving to get the remaining Jinchuriki from Kumo, Taki, and the three tails when it reforms was going to stretch things thin. It was why Naruto secretly fed info to Kumo in the first place that the organization was coming after Killer Bee that the Raikage wasn't getting involved with this affair. _But_, as the same time, Naruto damn well sure wasn't going to let Iwa have those he loved, and vowed to bring Iwa to her knees.

Hence why Naruto was currently standing in front of Iwa's gates with Lightsabers at the ready.

"HK, are you in position?" said Naruto into his helmet's communication system.

"Yes Master. I have reached my destination where I have calculated your position is best guarded and ready to fire from my own at any moment. Just give the command and I will kill all the meat bags in my line of sight. I can almost feel the electricity running through my circuits in preparation for the upcoming bloodbath," said HK-47 with his sniper laser rifle in hand from his position on a rock formation that he had calculated was the best place to shoot from without being discovered.

"Excellent. Your targets are mid to high ranked Shinobi. The Tsuchikage is mine to deal with _alone_!" said Naruto before using the Force to rip open the gate doors and quickly kill the guards with his Lightsabers now active.

"Oh Master, the gift of killing so many potential meat bags on your order has made my memory core glow, and I will carry out the order with deadly accuracy," said HK-47, as days like this were rare in killing so many, and the droid intended to savor this attack for years to come.

Naruto merely smirked at HK's comment, as he entered Iwa, its Shinobi deploying from all over to engage him, and the droid from his perched position far outside of Iwa began firing shot after deadly shot Iwa Shinobi that got in his crosshairs. The action baffled the Iwa Shinobi long enough for Naruto to slice through his enemies that got close enough within sword striking distance of his Lightsabers. It was a complex dance of death, which the Namikaze was a well known dancer to its beat, as screams of pain, agony, and finally death sung in the air. Some tried to fight back long range, but Naruto used the Force to turn their weapons back on the Iwa Shinobi, or redirect the Jutsus at their comrades.

It was a slaughter. Plain and simple.

_**"Tsuchikage! Come on out! Prove you are worthy of your station and fight me!"**_ said Naruto before slicing an Iwa Shinobi's arm off, which was followed by his head, and kicking the body in chest to make it fly into some other Shinobi trying to move in for close combat.

"I'm here you Namikaze brat!" said the Tsuchikage while Naruto focused on the old man standing across from him.

_**"My name is Darth Shi. A name you will say before your death,"**_said Naruto before he engaged the old man in combat.

"Ha! You know how many Shinobi have proclaimed that? Your own Father tried to kill me in the last war. I barely made it out alive, but even he failed, and I don't see his _son_ succeeding anytime soon. 'Rock Golem!'" said the Tsuchikage before the old man made a massive being made out of rock, which charged Naruto, and was intent on breaking every bone in the man's body.

_**"I'm not my Father. I'm something else. Something far more **__**powerful**__**!"**_ said Naruto using the Force to send the Rock Golem flying back over the old Kage's head.

"We'll see about that. 'Water Style: Water Trumpet Jutsu!'" said Kurotsuchi, as she aimed her Water Jutsu at his flank, but was halted by the blonde's strength in the Force, and held the attack in place.

_**"Know your place!"**_ said Naruto before sending Sith Lightning along with the water all the way to Kurotsuchi, who was sent flying back, and crying out in pain from the attack.

"You bastard!" said the Tsuchikage, as he went through hand signs, and upon finishing made a Rock Golem five times the size of the last one.

_**"For the record, you're not the first to call me that, and you certainly won't be the last either,"**_ said Naruto before creating a ball of orange reddish with his right hand and then launched it right at giant Rock Golem with the impact of the blast causing it to turn to nothingness.

"DIE!" yelled Kurotsuchi while leaping at Naruto with kunai in both hands, as she tried to hit the Namikaze with them in a rare form of skilled Taijutsu when using kunai in such a manner, and yet the Konoha Shinobi dodged her easily.

_**"You first bitch,"**_ said Naruto, as he ducked under one of the strikes, spun in a complete circle, and stabbed the woman in the stomach with his back to her before throwing the Tsuchikage's Granddaughter right into a building that collapse soon after impact.

"Kurotsuchi!" said the Tsuchikage, as he looked from the destroyed building to Naruto, and glared hatefully at the Namikaze.

_**"Do not fret old man. She is still alive. Barely alive, but alive nonetheless. Be grateful I am feeling merciful enough to see your life end before her own!"**_ said Naruto, as he took out various seeds, and used the Force to guide them to different spots around the old Kage while laced with demonic chakra.

Moments later, demonic plants rose from the ground, screeching loudly for all to hear, their vines thrashing wildly, and the sharp teeth that could chew through solid steel were hungry for the flesh of their prey. The old Kage of Iwa tried to fight them off, but what no one in Iwa except Naruto knew that these plants were attuned to movement, and the more movement the better. With the Sandaime Tsuchikage surrounded on all sides by so many thrashing plant tendrils, the man instinctively tried fighting them all at once, and it was through that action the man became the prime target of the three demonic plants that Naruto had brought about.

He didn't stand a chance.

"I-I'm not done yet!" said Kurotsuchi, as she struggled to get up, ignoring the wound that burned with such incredible pain, and struggled to face the Namikaze for the honor of her family.

Only for Naruto to throw one of his Lightsabers at her and taking the head clean off the woman's body before recalling it to his hand.

_**"Now you are my dear. Tell your Grandfather I sent you to him so he won't be lonely on the other side,"**_ said Naruto simply before calling upon the Force, more then he had called to himself in a long time, and unleashed a massive Force Push that sent demolished buildings while causing injuries if not death to everyone around him.

It was done. Iwa was a shadow of its former self.

"That was quite the impressive display of power Master? Are we done or can I continue killing more meat bags that survive?" said HK-47 while keeping his scope locked onto the village and looking for any movement not his Master's own.

_**"We are done HK. We need to head for Taki next if we're going to successfully rescue the Jinchuriki there before the Akatsuki get her,"**_ said Naruto with his Lightsabers now deactivated and leaving Iwa.

"Ah yes. Another female demon vessel like the one from Kumo. Will you be interested in mating with the girl too after returning to Konoha with her Master? said HK with Naruto grumbling at the droid's query.

_**"That's none of your business HK and if you bring it up again I'll install a program that makes you have the urge to dance in a field of flowers the moment your eyes see them,"**_ said Naruto knowing how HK hated such things.

"Right. This unit will drop the subject to prevent such a horrible nightmare from coming to life," said HK while preparing to rendezvous with Naruto soon before their travel to Taki.

(Forest Outside of Taki-Sometime Later)

"Come on out Jinchuriki! We know you're fucking here! Show yourself already!" said Hidan while cursing that the target was not around.

"Where is she? Pein-sama said she was in the village today," said Kakuzu while feeling nothing for his old village after they backstabbed him for his in failure in not killing the Shodaime Hokage years ago.

_**"She was, but through my intervention, and information from my spies allowed her to leave here undetected,"**_ said Naruto appearing from a tree and landing on the ground in front of the two Akatsuki members.

"Shit! That won't stop me though. The great Blood God Jashin will empower me with the mean to kill you!" said Hidan, as he moved his scythe to strike Naruto right away, but the Namikaze easily stopped it with an armored gauntlet fist since the metal from it was stronger then the Missing Nin's weapon.

Kakuzu moved toward the Namikaze in all out Taijutsu, but Naruto wasn't going to let him get close to him, and used the Force to send the man flying through several trees. Hidan once again tried to swing his scythe at Naruto in an attempt to draw blood in order to perform the Jashin ritual needed to put the man down, but the Konoha Shinobi easily dodged the strikes, even getting through the Missing Nin's defenses, and kneeing the man hard in the ribs with a few breaking from the cracking sound that was heard. It was soon followed up by a swing of Naruto's Lightsabers, which quickly beheaded the Jashinist of his body, and finished by cutting him in half at the waist.

_**"Your God is insignificant next to the powers of the Force,"**_ said Naruto, as he shot the man with Sith Lightning, turning the corpse into a mangled wreck that wasn't going to heal anytime soon, and turned his attention to Kakuzu.

"Bastard!" said Kakuzu, as she tried to defeat Naruto with his years of experience with Taijutsu, but the Namikaze was too fast, too skilled, and too damn strong.

It wasn't long before the Missing Nin literally didn't have a leg to stand on, as Naruto had cut them off at the kneecaps when Kakuzu miscalculated, and a Shadow Clone of Naruto flanked him on one end cutting off his left leg with the real one cutting off the right leg. The Missing Nin tried to escape using his arms to maneuver himself, but Naruto wasn't going to give him a chance, and took them off before going for all _five hearts_ the man had in his body in order to live.

"Kisame, Sasori, and Deidara are now all dead per your order," said Itachi, who appeared behind him, and Naruto turned to Jiraiya's now his own spy in the Akatsuki.

_**"Leaving Konan, Pein, and Madara. Did you tell Pein of our connection? What I have done with some of the Biju to put a halt to the organizations plans?" **_said Naruto with Itachi nodding.

"Via a Shadow Clones in the event he tried to kill me. He wasn't pleased at first, but with most of the Biju no longer in this world, the plan Madara has been hatching is useless, and Konan was able to remind Pein that an Uzumaki does not betray another Uzumaki. They are willing to talk to you about joining Konoha to rebuild the Uzumaki Clan since Madara is secretly controlling Ame despite the official story of the village being ruled by Pein," said Itachi seeing Naruto nod.

_**"Send a Shadow Clone to him that I will handle Madara myself. Tell him to go to the Leaf and speak to Tsunade since she is of Uzumaki blood on her Grandmother's side. Plus, I know about his current physical condition, and she can help him with his legs,"**_ said Naruto with the Uchiha nodding.

"And my own situation?" said Itachi curiously.

_**"That depends on you,"**_ said Naruto seeing Itachi think about his own life.

"I do not wish to be apart of Konoha anymore in terms of returning, but that doesn't mean I am not a loyal Shinobi of the village, and will fight for it should the need arise. I wish to make a fresh start elsewhere," said Itachi seeing Naruto nod.

_**"I can sense as much using the Force. I see your future. So many outcomes. So many possibilities. Though one future stands out a little bit more then the others I'm seeing about you,"**_ said Naruto with Itachi raising an eyebrow curiously at him.

"And that would be...?" said Itachi seeing Naruto turn fully to him.

_**"Go to Spring Country. I will use my contacts there to see you are granted an audience with the Spring Daimyo Koyuki. I sense the two of you will do a many GREAT **__**things**__** together if given time," **_said Naruto since he had HK-47 assassinate the tyrant Doto, who was Koyuki's asshole for an Uncle mere _Months_ after Tsunade's return, and allowing the rightful Heir to take the throne with the Namikaze's droid removing any would-be Doto wannabes that were high up in the government the man had built around him.

"I will. I wish to apologize about my brother. He has too much of my Father in him," said Itachi while a little unnerved that he couldn't get a read on Naruto's face due to the young Namikaze's helmet, and wondered if the man was scowling at him for mentioning Sasuke after so many years.

"_**Apology accepted Itachi. Though there is no need for an apology. Sasuke lived the life of an arrogant idiot and died an arrogant idiot by my hands. You do not. You see what he could and would not see. You see the world with an open mind while Sasuke saw it with a narrow one. You do not believe the world should forever cater to the whims of the Uchiha Clan. Sasuke thought otherwise and therefore paid the price for such views of selfishness,"**_ said Naruto seeing Itachi nod.

"Good luck on your end of things Naruto-sama," said Itachi before bowing and leaving the Namikaze to his own devices.

_**"In my experience there is no such thing as luck,"**_ said Naruto simply before heading for Ame where Itachi had provided a means to enter the village and go underneath where the Madara would be waiting.

It was time to put an end to this.

(Ame-Akatsuki's Underground Lair)

"This is unbelievable!" said Madara to himself, as he had found out that all the members within the Akatsuki were either dead, or betrayed the organization for supposed greener pastures.

This was inexcusable to him. He would not allow this to happen! What made things even more horrible was the fact several of the Biju had been successfully extracted from their hosts without killing the human vessels _and _sent back to the demonic realm beyond his reach. The Moon Eye Plan was useless! Completely useless!

_**"**__**That**__** is why you fail,"**_ said Naruto appearing from the shadows and staring at the man that proclaimed himself to be Uchiha Madara.

"_Namikaze_ Naruto. I shouldn't be surprised by your sudden arrival. No doubt Itachi told you where the Akatsuki's base of operations was and now...here you are!" said Madara while holding back his dislike for the boy's last name and the fact Itachi was a spy.

_**"Of course. He was never on your side from the start. Itachi is a great actor. He has a calling in the movie business, if only he would show more emotions, and stop being so serious," **_said Naruto while Madara scowled at him behind his mask.

"You won't win boy. Just because some of the Biju are gone doesn't mean I can't get them back!" said Madara defiantly at the Namikaze.

_**"Desperate words coming from a desperate fool,"**_ said Naruto simply while Madara just narrowed his one visible eye at him.

"And how do you intend to take me down? You're just one person. Without Kyuubi, you are _nothing_, and will die a _nothing_!" said Madara while Naruto just chuckled.

_**"Is that what you think? Funny thing about me...there are so**_ _**many**__**'me's!"**_ said Naruto with a chuckle and soon the massive underground room echoed with the a "_HISS!_" sound with an army of Shadow Clones armed with Lightsabers.

"You think your little army of Shadow Clones can stop me! HA! I can easily vanish from this room in a heartbeat and start over elsewhere!" said Madara confidently.

_**"Even if you did, I will hunt you down easily, and kill you,"**_ said Naruto like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"KILL ME? YOU FOOL! I AM IMMORTAL! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT EVEN MEANS NAMIKAZE! TIME DOES NOT HOLD ME BACK LIKE IT WOULD YOU! UNLIKE YOU, I CAN WAIT ONE HUNDRED MORE YEARS TO GET WHAT I WANT, AND MAKE THIS WORLD MINE!" yelled Madara with madness showing clearly in his one showing eye.

_**"Are you that afraid of death?"**_ said Naruto curiously.

"Me? Afraid of death? HA! I'm not afraid of _anything_!" said Madara before he felt a pain grip his heart.

It felt the like the icy hand of the Shinigami itself!

_**"If you don't fear death, then why are you on your **__**knees**__** in front of me?"**_ said Naruto while using the Force to strike the one key organ that Madara needed to live, which was second only to the brain, and just as vital despite its secondary rank.

The human heart.

For all of Madara's boasting of being Immortal, the man still needed his internal organs to function _regardless_ of his Sharingan Eyes empowering him with such things, and without them...the man was a corpse! Take away his lungs and he would die. Take away his heart and the man would die. For Kami's sake if Naruto stabbed the man in his forehead with a Lightsaber the stupid bastard would die!

Speaking of stabbing stupid bastard's in their forehead so they would die...

"You can't do this to me. I won't allow it! I will not be denied my destiny!" said Madara, as he tried to use his Teleportation Vortex Jutsu to escape, but he screamed out in pain when one of eyes, the one exposed from behind the mask exploded violently, and took off the orange spiraled facial shield to look up at the Namikaze towering over him.

_**"Your destiny is to die here Madara. Nothing can change that,"**_ said Naruto, as he now readied one of his Lightsabers to strike the man through the skull, and was a bit surprised to see the man laughing at him.

"Maybe not boy, _but _I know some information you don't about your precious Sandaime Hokage, and it pertains to your life," said Madara seeing Naruto gauging him carefully in the event this was a tactic to stall for time.

_**"Speak what you need to say or else I'll end it now," **_said Naruto seeing the man grin up at him.

"The Sandaime Hokage has been playing you from the start. You think the man cares for you at all. He purposely allow you to suffer, knowing one day, if only by luck, the attacks you suffered as a child would eventually lead you to your long lost home, and the secrets that dwelled inside. He already knew about your power and how it would one day lead you to the Namikaze Estates. So he watched and waited," said Madara seeing Naruto's muscles tense in anger.

_**"Prove it,"**_ said Naruto simply, but he sensed no deceit from Madara, and narrowed his eyes further behind his helmet at the man.

"I wish I could. But you have to wonder _why _the Sandaime Hokage did what he did and yet only at the risk of the village facing annihilation at your hands with the Kyuubi does he suddenly take your side. He's using you to wipe out his enemies, who were restricting his movements within after the loss of your Mother, then Konoha's enemies abroad when your mentality was put into question, and you became a Hunter Nin to alleviate the stress felt from being the Leaf village. He had you strengthening it internally these past three years with his two students back into the fold for training a new generation of stronger Konoha Shinobi that would be under his rule due to his newly acquired youth that _you _gave him!" said Madara with the Namikaze narrowing his eyes further with rage burning out of them.

"_**Prove...it!"**_ said Naruto his Lightsabers in a cross formation around Madara's neck tightening to the point that any closer would force the Namikaze to take his head clean off.

"You want proof? Fine! The Sandaime keeps a journal. A record of _everything_ he's ever done. Its his own personal trophy list of accomplishments. I know because I've read them myself when sneaking into Konoha to acquire my own personal pieces of information about the Leaf. Its in the Safe behind his own portrait, guarded by seals he had his late successor ironically make to protect it from harm, and can only be opened by someone with the blood of a Hokage in them. A security measure to ensure only someone like himself, who embraced his way of running things in Konoha could access, and learn from it," said Madara with Naruto giving off a great deal of anger right now.

_**"And did **__**you**__** read it? You don't have the blood of a Hokage in you!"**_ said Naruto with Madara smirking up at his soon to be killer.

"If you _must_ know. I used _your blood_. Considering your early childhood, you left quite a bit of lying around, and just _one_ _drop_ is more then enough," said Madara simply he had seen quite a few attacks on Naruto in the past.

_**"If what you say is true, then the Sandaime Hokage will be joining you in Hell very soon, and will have something in common in terms of who sent you there!"**_ said Naruto before slicing the man's head off to prevent the man from replying.

It seemed he had one more enemy to smite.

(Hokage Tower-Several Weeks Later)

The Sandaime was nervous. By all rights he should be nervous. His plans had come about perfectly, even better then he had originally hoped given his restored youth, and was now physically back in his prime. His two wayward students were in Konoha, the majority of the governmental powers the Councils had taken after the Yondaime's death were back with him, and Naruto had recently brought back the seven tailed Biju in a human vessel's body to Konoha.

There was just one problem. Namikaze Naruto.

More specifically, a report that had yet to reach him of the Namikaze's tragic demise, and one he could use to inform the demonic boy's wives to further manipulate to revealing his secrets more openly. For years, the Sandaime had tried to get the Yondaime to reveal his secrets to himself, and Jiraiya though the Toad Sannin gave up after a while since Minato had stated half of what was in the home was unusable to most of Konoha.

Most of Konoha. But not to any of the Namikaze offspring he knew these women were currently caring thanks to Tsunade informing him of the news. Whether Naruto knew or not didn't matter at the moment. What mattered now was using the Namikaze's current absence to his advantage, even without a report, and inform the pregnant women that they were better guarded under his watchful care until the children they would bring into this world were born. He would then have some of his most trusted Shinobi take them away, make it look like a kidnapping, a few explosions, and make it seem like the children were lost in the fighting.

But he had to act _fast_! Putting together some papers he had forged to make it seem like the Namikaze perished fighting the leader of the Akatsuki, the Sandaime Hokage moved to the door leaving his office, and preparing to forge a new age for Konoha with loyal Namikaze children being the pointy tip of the sword he would wield against the world. Power, knowledge, and resources that were once inaccessible to the Sandaime would soon be at his feet with powerful tools using them in his name.

Only when he opened the door, there in front of him was Namikaze Naruto, the young man's Lightsabers imbedded in the ANBU guards on either side of the doors, and were soon recalled to the Namikaze's hands. The shock of seeing Naruto alive was all the proof the descendant of Revan needed to see that Madara's words were in fact true, and used the Force to send the Sandaime back against the wall before throwing him behind the Hokage's desk.

"Naruto! What is the meaning of this?" said the Hokage though the killer intent coming off the Namikaze made any angry tone the Third had die down instantly.

_**"As if you didn't know. And from now on you will address me as Darth Shi until I kill you,"**_ said Naruto before taking out a vial of his own blood using the Force and threw it against the wall where the Sandaime's portrait was hung before he threw it off using his power.

The vial shattered, the blood smearing on the hidden seals there, and instantly the Safe that Madara told him was there manifested itself. The Hokage was sweating bullets by this point, as he saw all of the information in his well protected Safe get removed by Naruto, who used his power, and brought it to a Shadow Clone he made before his copy left the room.

"How did you find out?" said the Sandaime while staring at the Namikaze with narrowed eyes.

_**"The true leader of the Akatsuki. Before his end, he felt the need to spite Konoha, and you in the process. I must admit, I didn't see you as a threat through this whole thing, much less a good a manipulator since everyone had made you their bitch in your old age, and tied your hands. Only after being shown the big picture do I see how foolish it was to let you live this long and will now **__**correct**__** that mistake," **_said Naruto with the once old now young looking Hokage ready for a fight.

"You are talking treason against your Kage," said the Sandaime seeing Naruto tilt his head slightly to the left.

_**"When the Kage himself is guilty of treason, then the act of treason against him is the opposite of treason, and is in fact...justice!"**_ said Naruto getting into his fight stance and the Hokage scowled at him before summoning Enma.

_**"Sarutobi? What is the meaning of this?"**_ said Enma curiously.

"Naruto here is committing treason against me. I need your help now to defeat him before its too late Enma!" said Hiruzen while Naruto scoffed at him.

_**"You talk of me committing treason, but does your summons know the truth, and how it is the other way around?"**_ said Naruto with Enma frowning at him.

_**"What's he talking about Hiruzen?"**_ said Enma seeing the Hokage scowl further.

"He's trying to trick you. Don't listen to him! He plans to deceive you!" said the Hokage while the Monkey King seemed unsure.

_**"Trick you? It is the Hokage, who has deceived, and tricked us all,"**_ said Naruto seeing the Monkey King looking at him to the Hokage.

_**"How?"**_ said Enma while the Hokage's face showed he was getting angry over this.

So Naruto told him. Told the Monkey King everything. About the abuse, the Hokage's plan to bet on the horse that the Yondaime's son inherited the powers of the Force, and led things down the road where almost absolute power went with the title. That now all its enemies were either dead or too weak to oppose Konoha with the plan to make the future offspring holding Naruto's bloodline future weapons for him to control.

_**"So tell me something Enma the Monkey King summons...who is the trickster and who is the deceiver here?" **_said Naruto seeing Enma glaring hatefully at Hiruzen while the Kage himself was considering his options.

_**"Hiruzen! This is beyond anything Orochimaru has ever done. You deliberately hurt others in your belief it was for the greater good when all you've done is consolidate your own power. It was never for the glory of Konoha. It was only for yourself and the quest for greater power!"**_ said Enma with the Sandaime seething in front of them.

"So what if it was for achieving greater power for myself. I _AM _Konoha! I am its God. I am the Kami of Shinobi! _All _Shinobi. Not just here in the Leaf. I will rule this village, as well as enforce my power over the other, or burn everything around me! Besides, look what has become of my actions since the plan was put into motion, and judge the results for yourself! Konoha hasn't been this strong since the Yondaime first took office and Iwa was crippled several years afterwards in the last war. No one can oppose Konoha now that all of its enemies are crippled beyond recovery and forced into submission. No one can stop Konoha from being the most influential power in the Elemental Countries!" said the Hokage with madness in his voice.

_**"No. Its not Konoha that achieves such influence. Just yourself. The fact Konoha gets the fringe benefits of such influence is only due to you being its current Hokage. Not the other way around. Something that I will change here and now. Enma...leave us," **_said Naruto with the Monkey King nodding before he was gone.

"I'll make you pay for that. I'll stain the honor of the Namikaze bloodline. I'll make your beloved family cursed long after I die. I'll even force the Kyuubi to serve me like she did Madara years ago. I'll have to seal her up again and in one of your offspring to ensure the Jinchuriki is made into a _proper_ weapon!" said the Third Hokage before moving in for hand to hand combat.

Naruto leaped back, dodging each strike meant to cripple him with the Sandaime back to full strength, ironically by the man's own hands, and from using the very life source that was the Hokage's own enemies he had internally within Konoha. Enemies, who were also Naruto's, and thus was what forged the alliance to combat the evil around them. Naruto did not know it was through the Sandaime that these enemies were allowed to move like they did and had orchestrated the things to the point where he alone would reap most of the benefits of the village's enemies falling at the Namikaze's feet.

What a fool he had been to not see it!

_**"You think Asta will serve you? That anyone among the Clan Heads, the Sannin, or any Shinobi of the Leaf will continue to support a power hungry fool like yourself? Never!"**_ said Naruto, as he Force Pushed the Sandaime back, and watched the man hit the desk hard.

"And what makes you think you're reign as Hokage _IF _allowed would make you any less different then my own ambition? Are you saying you'd stare power right in the face and turn away? Doubtful!" said the Sandaime before going through hand signs for a Jutsu, but was stopped when vines with sharp thorns sprung from the ground, and wrapped around his wrist tightly to make the man bleed.

_**"It wouldn't be the first time someone of my bloodline had a chance to seize power and turned away. The day I betray my principles for power, to forsake all that I love...then I will not wish to live, and use what courage I have left with my honor to take my life,"**_ said Naruto seeing the Sandaime was struggling to get free, but the thorns from the vines made that impossible, and they only sunk in deeper into the man's body to cause more bleeding.

"You will fail in sustaining the power the village has now Naruto. The village will fall and the people will blame _you_ because you won't seize ultimate power like I have done," said the Sandaime before he let out a grunt of pain and looked down to see one of the Namikaze's Lightsabers piercing his gut with the second one soon followed within the chest cavity.

_**"Unlikely. I have those I can trust to help me stay on the right path. A path you walked away from years ago long before your retirement. And I told you earlier Hiruzen, my **__**name**__**...is Darth Shi!" **_said Naruto before he beheaded the man mere second later and left the room.

(Namikaze Estates-Sometime Later)

"Welcome back Master. I take it that the vile meat bag for a leader of this village, who dared manipulated you has been brutally exterminated, and suffered greatly by your own two hands?" said HK-47 with Naruto removing his helmet.

"Naturally HK. Would I do anything less to someone like him?" said Naruto with HK just looking at him for a second.

"Of course not Master. Humans are well known for vengeance. Though when the cause is noble and true like yours has been there is no doubt the meat bag that suffers will in fact die a most agonizing death. I just wish I was there to record the Hokage's dying screams while he begged for mercy," said HK-47 with Naruto staying quiet on the matter of how the man died a somewhat clean death without screams.

"I'll make it up to you HK. Perhaps we'll go hunting for Missing Nin in the future to help satisfy your own strange blood lust," said Naruto knowing that would make the violent droid happy in his own psychotic way.

"That would be a splendid idea Master. Might I also suggest that we bring that Mitarashi Anko woman you are so fond of too? She has such a nasty violent streak when it comes to her enemies that I almost wish I was a meat bag just to feel the various emotions you feel when she's covered in blood that makes one want to ravish her for hours on end each passing day," said HK-47 with Naruto letting out a chuckle.

"I'll consider it HK. How is Fu?" said Naruto knowing the girl was a bit on edge since he had gotten away from her Shinobi village.

"She is doing well Master. She has already met Aburame Shino and I have seen a the two growing interested in each other. I believe it is in part to their connection to both the Biju in the girl and the insects in the boy though my hypothesis could be wrong with the two meat bags finding the preverbal 'love at first sight' though I would gag if I possessed a mouth," said HK-47 with Naruto letting out another chuckle.

"Don't focus on them too much HK. They aren't a problem and shouldn't be considered one anytime soon," said Naruto with the droid nodding in understanding.

"One more thing Master. The various females in the house have sensed your arrival from seeing the evil meat bag at the Hokage Tower and they all seemed..._eager_ to see you up in the Master Bedroom. Lady Asta had requested the bed itself be triple reinforced due to your return requiring a 'special celebration befitting Naruto-kun's victory' she put it. This has led me to believe that the women in your harem or 'big family' plans to have sexual relations with you once entering the room," said HK-47 with Naruto blushing knowing that was _exactly _what that meant.

"I see. Thank you for the warning HK. Considering that piece of information, you may have to go to the store to make sure there is plenty of food for everyone later, and prepare for a cleanup detail later on," said Naruto while looking up at the second floor where the Master Bedroom was and could practically feel the lust coming out of it through the Force itself.

"Already taken care of and noted down Master. This wouldn't be the first time I've had to cleanup from one of your sexual romps in bed with one of the women of your family," said HK-47 with Naruto just grinning while heading upstairs.

"That was one or two women at the same time HK. Did you calculate the mess if it was a small army of women?" said Naruto with HK's eyes glowing in a way that was the droid equivalent of a human's eyes widening.

"Oh my! I miscalculated. Oh dear. I'll leave you to your mission of satisfying all those women sexually while I head out for some cleaning supplies that will no doubt be needed once over," said HK-47 with Naruto waving briefly at the droid heading for the door while the Namikaze himself headed for the bedroom to see the sight of all the women in his life he loved there ready to ravish him silly.

'HK, you have no idea how busy you are going to be later, and I'm glad you can't hate me for it,' thought Naruto before he was pulled into the room by Asta with her tails after she had regained her demonic power sometime ago in the last three years and Anko putting up a Sound Barrier Jutsu to keep the noise down.

They did have neighbors after all.

(Epilogue)

Naruto wore the Hokage robes, as he stood in the office where the previous Kages once ran the village in his place, and smiled down at the people below. On the wall, the various pictures of the previous Hokages' stood, but one was of them had been removed, forever marked to be scorned for all time, and never to be put on the wall no matter what. Naruto had told the Clan Heads of the Sandaime's actions, how he manipulated things, Konoha's people, and had the proof to show his words were hardly accusations. Even the old man's own face on the Hokage Monument had been destroyed, the Yondaime's face moved to where its predecessor once stood, and Naruto's face placed right after it. It was almost funny since now some people outside the village got the wrong idea about Konoha being "one head short" on the Hokage Monument since Naruto was the Fifth Hokage despite their only being four Hokage Heads on the mountain.

During Naruto's time being Hokage, he had kept Konoha strong, yet made sure to keep arrogance out of the village, which wasn't easy in some cases, and had to up the Leaf's Shinobi curriculum so there wouldn't be any weak Shinobi now that his days in being an Academy Instructor were long since over. Shino was seeing to things there with using his own hive mind sets to protect Konoha like it was one big giant hive with the Hokage of the village being the "Queen" that commands it though he told them its "King" since his gender was male.

Fu was currently married and pregnant to the Aburame thanks to Naruto's introducing the two to each other with both Shinobi finding they had a lot in common. Their own love for bugs being one of them, which Kiba thought was insane, and paid for it by being chased around Konoha by Fu until Naruto asked her to forgive the Inuzuka for being an idiot.

She did on the condition of hurting him at least with _one hit_, which Naruto accepted since Kiba was being an idiot, and the Inuzuka accepted. Though he failed to notice the evil gleam in Fu's eyes when accepting and Kiba fell down in pain after the hit he took was aimed between his legs.

"Naruto-kun, its time for Hanabi's wedding," said Hinata reminding her husband of the wedding he was to attend with Hanabi marrying Konohamaru.

It had taken a bit of time to get Hanabi to accept her crush for Naruto was that of a crush to an extremely powerful Shinobi. Konohamaru, who had endured a brief scorn from his peers for his Grandfather's actions found sanctuary ironically in the man, who had helped bring those actions to light, and told the people that the Sandaime did these things on his own with the Sarutobi Clan being innocent of being involved in the fallen Third Hokage's actions. That if anyone hated the clan, much less Konohamaru in question would answer for it, and answer for it without mercy. Konohamaru himself, thanked Naruto over, and over again while begging to be the man's student in being a Shinobi.

Seeing the fiery determination in the boy's eyes, Naruto agreed while telling the boy the training would be fierce, harsh, and at times be considered...well cruel. As Naruto trained the boy, he saw a lot of potential in Konohamaru, as well as the Konohamaru Corps. with Hanabi tagging along since she needed to be with kids her own age, and the Namikaze decided to play the match making game since it was clear the Sarutobi liked the Hyuuga girl.

Hence the end results after several years being the two getting married.

"You know she'll never truly get over her feelings for me. Regardless if Konohamaru is the better man for her," said Naruto to Hinata, who just smiled gently, and kissed him on the cheek.

"She's made peace with her decision in letting the crush end and I can honestly believe is happy with Konohamaru," said Hinata with Naruto smiling now.

"I know. I wonder if she sees Konohamaru as a replacement for not being with me," said Naruto with Hinata letting out a giggle.

"Honestly, for all your power...," said Hinata while giggling some more and even Naruto let out a laugh.

"You're right Hinata-chan. I'm being foolish. Hanabi is happy and I'm questioning it. I'm sorry. Let's go get your sister married off to the perfect man," said Naruto with Hinata letting out a laugh now.

"If Konohamaru was the perfect man in the entire village, I would have married him, and not you," said Hinata before the two walked out of the room.

"Okay! Okay! I get it. Come on. Knowing the kids, they're be wondering what happened to us, and Anko will probably tell them something perverted," said Naruto knowing that was Anko's style.

"Unless Temari smack her over the head with her iron fan. Sometimes I wonder how you have the energy to put up with all of us," said Hinata with Naruto shrugging.

"I honestly don't know. What I do know is you are all in my lives and I wouldn't change it for anything," said Naruto with Hinata smiling at him.

"Neither would we Naruto-kun," said Hinata while the two walked to meet the others and bring further joy to people around them.

-FIN

(A/N: YAY! Its finally over. Probably not what you were expecting or expecting it to be over. However, I have had enough of being stonewalled by my own mind with this fic, as well knowing if I don't finish this, it won't ever get done at all, and soon I'll have other things in my personal life that requires too much of my time to work on my other stories. Hence why I told myself to get it done now! So I did. If you don't like the Third Hokage being bashed in the end well...tough crap! He kind of deserves it. Plus, it made a nice plot twist for the end so I think you should take what you can get and all of that. Also, check out brown phantom's poll, and vote for me! Until next time...PEACE!)


End file.
